dragon ball sekirei
by anime567
Summary: tras una monstruosa batalla contra majin buu la realidad d egoku es destruida y producira que caiga en otro mundo donde hara respetar el orgullo saiyajin y su pasion por las luchas
1. Chapter 1

**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui comienzo otro fic que habia dicho por ahora les traigo el prologo sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capitulo prologo: adiós a todos, los héroes más grandes**

 **Universo 7/ planeta tierra**

En el planeta tierra se llevaba a cabo una colosal batalla contra un poderoso demonio el cual al salir triunfante seria el fin del universo, el ultimo guerrero en pie son gohan quien al alcanzar el estado místico se había convertido en el más fuerte del universo, por su arrogancia este demonio conocido como majin buu había absorbido a la fusión goteks y alcanzado un nivel supremo siendo ridiculizado

 **Mundo supremo**

El guerrero padre de este chico, la leyenda de leyendas, un ser que había muerto como un héroe y ahora observaba todo impotente –son Goku- miraba furioso la escena

Los supremos kaiosama, al ver que no había elección uno de ellos el anciano de 15 generaciones le daba su vida a Goku para que este regresara y peleara pero este demonio era demasiado incluso para Goku y por lo tanto su última esperanza era fusionarse con los arcillos que le dio el anciano quien regresaba con su cuerpo

Al llegar a a la tierra, por un descuido de gohan, majin buu destruia el arcillo llevando el plan a la basura y todos horrorizados solo miraban la escena resignados a la muerte

Maldición- goku decia enojado mirando a majin buu quien sonreía sadicademente

Parece que esos arcillos son valiosos….lastima- decía majin buu muy sonriente y sádicamente

Gohan solo miraba los restos y se maldecía enojado acercándose a Goku

Papa…lo siento- gohan se disculpaba muy arrepentido

Descuida gohan, ahora solo podemos pensar en otra cosa- Goku intentaba calmar a su hijo pero era imposible

¡Gohan! No llores- Goku le gritaba enojado y gohan se asombraba

¡Eres un Saiyajin, los Saiyajin no nos rendimos, aunque el plan fallara, solo nos queda pelear, si estas molesto por lo que ha pasado, entonces hay que ganar!

Goku muy serio le gritaba a su hijo quien al ver a su padre así entendía que Goku estaba enojado pero no col el sino porque estaba también resignado pero como un guerrero…él quería pelear y morir por su familia y todos

Gohan miraba a Goku con admiración y se limpiaba las lágrimas

¡Sí! Ya no mas gohan el fracaso….soy gohan el guerrero Saiyajin- gohan liberaba todo su poder definitivo y Goku sonreía al ver a gohan así

Así se habla hijo- Goku se transformaba en ssj 2

Gohan, perdón, no fui un buen padre, pero aunque no estaba hay contigo, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y de goten- Goku decía con el rostro agachado

No papa no te disculpes, y lo sé, estoy feliz que seas mi padre- gohan se ponía en pose de lucha

Goku sonreía y volteaba a ver a majin buu

Hijo…..!Acabemos con el!

Goku gritaba gohan asentia y los dos se arrojaban contra majin buu

¿ya se despidieron?, pues….¡bien!

Majin buu y los dos Saiyajin se arrojaban y chocaban produciendo una monstruosa explosión que se llevaba consigo todo el campo de batalla, dende y míster satán miraban la pelea asombrados

Todo el universo animaban a los dos para la victoria la pelea era visto en cada rincón, planeta supremo, mundo de los Kaio, otro mundo

Los dos peleaban contra majin buu produciendo ondas de choques y destruyendo el planeta

Los tres volaban y Goku arrojaba una patada la cual majin buu tomaba y hacia girar a Goku pero gohan le daba un golpe en la cara haciendo soltar a Goku quien de un rodillazo en el estómago hacia escupir saliva a majin buu y entre los dos le daban un golpe en la cara a majin el cual se estrellaba en el piso y creaba un camino de destrucción

Goku empezó a disparar ráfagas de energía y gohan salía volando hacia donde majin buu para golpearlo pero majin buu al verlo le lanzaba un golpe y Goku se tele trasportaba hacia gohan para sacarlo y en un instante todas las energías golpearan a majin buu produciendo una monstruosa explosión

Los dos salían en un estallido colocando sus manos en el costado

¡Kameeee, hameeeee, Haaaaaaaaa!

Los dos lanzaban cada uno un kame hame ha que se mezclaban y creaban un colosal kame hame ha que majin buu miraba asombrado dándole de lleno, la técnica le daba a majin buu y producía una explosión de 1000 bombas nucleares

Todos se alegraban del excelente trabajo en equipo de los dos

Los dos jadeaban pero del humo salía majin buu serio

¡Continúen así! Me emociono- majin buu decía sonriendo y expulsando su poder

Cuando majin buu se iba a arrojar una gigantesca técnica le da a majin buu produciendo una gigantesca explosión

Maldito insecto…yo el gran vegeta-sama será quien te extermine!- vegeta transformado aparecía en escena asombrando a los dos Saiyajin

¡Vegeta!- decían los dos asombrados

No se metan, yo lo derrotare

Vegeta se arrojaba contra majin buu aterrando a todos

En ese momento majin buu aparecía y detenía el ataque de vegeta

Eres tu…..el que estallo- majin buu decía sonriendo y vegeta se enojaba

Goku aparecía y le daba una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder

Kakarotto…..no te metas…

Vegeta, él no es el mismo de antes si no peleamos juntos no le ganaremos- Goku decía serio mirando a vegeta

Cállate- vegeta decía enojado y empujando a Goku

¡Cálmate! , si no peleamos en serio no le ganaremos, solo juntos podemos ganarle, ¿O ES QUE QUIERES QUE LA MUERTE DE BULMA Y TODOS SEA EN VANO?- Goku le decía gritando a vegeta quien se asombraba un poco por la actitud de Goku y lo de bulma

Tks, ya que!- vegeta resignado contestaba y Goku sonreía gohan tambien sonreía

Majin buu salía de los escombros muy enfurecido

Ustedes….¡como quieran vengan los tres los matare a todos!

Los 4 expulsaban sus máximos poderes haciendo temblar no solo la tierra….sino el universo entero

Goku pasaba al ssj3, vegeta al ssj2, y gohan a su modo místico, majin buu liberaba un aura negra con morado

El planeta temblaba, los mares se embravecían huracanes, volcanes en erupción, el planeta se tornaba negro y el universo sentía como si se fuera a destruir, todos miraban la escena con miedo pero con la esperanza de que Goku y los demás ganaran

Dende y míster satán miraban la pelea pasmados pero con un rostro de esperanza

Los 4 como meteoros chochaban entre si produciendo una colosal explosión que se llevaba medio planeta con ella

Los 4 peleaban en una estampida de puños y patadas a una suprema velocidad acorralando a majin buu

Majin buu se liberaba y empezaba a volar los tres lo seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo en microsegundos entre si

Majin buu se arrojaba contra vegeta dándole una patada pero gohan aparecía detrás del y le daba una patada voladora enviándolo contra Goku quien lo recibía con un puñetazo en el rostro y una patada enviándole hacia vegeta el cual lo bombardeaba con una lluvia de ataques produciendo un inmenso estallido haciendo enojar a majin buu

Majin se enojaba y salía de un disparo golpeando a vegeta pero Goku empezaba a arrojarle rayos de ki los cuales hacían despistar a majin buu y gohan se arrojaba de una patada y le daba a rosado demonio para que vegeta le diera un puñetazo pero majin buu también le daba uno y después una patada a gohan y arrojarse contra Goku para empezar a arrojarse puños y patadas donde majin buu ganaba pero estaba muy agotado

Los 4 jadeaban mirándose entre si

Malditos sean…..MALDITOS SEANNNNN- majin buu empezaba a cargar una gigantesca esfera de energía la cual crecía y crecía asombrando a todos parecía un sol descontrolado

Ay no- el anciano kaioshin decía asustado

¡Si esa energía cae, no solo destruia la tierra, destruirá el universo!

Esto dejaba al otro kaioshin muy nervioso y aterrado pues esta vez sí sería el fin de todo

Los tres Saiyajin miraban a majin buu quien se descontrolaba

Los matare…nada sobrevivirá- majin buu gritaba furioso

Ese desgraciado- vegeta decía nervioso

Gohan miraba nervioso y Goku tenía la cabeza gacha

Muchachos….es todo o nada, estoy feliz que nuestra última pelea sea así…lo siento por todos pero creo…. que es nuestro último momento- Goku decía con una sonrisa

Los 2 se daban cuenta de lo que decía Goku y se resignaban pero sonreían al final

Es una lástima kakarotto, no podremos terminar nuestra pelea- vegeta liberaba todo su poder

Papa…me siento feliz de pelear contigo al final- gohan decía elevando su poder igual

Dende se levantaba y miraba firme el momento

Señor satán…lo siento- lo decía dende triste

Míster satán y el perrito se miraban entre si y se levantaban igual

Morrie como un campeón verdadero al menos en el final- decia el hombre y el perrito ladraba

Goku sonreía y liberaba todo su poder, los colosales kis literalmente destruían todo el universo

Kameeeeeeeeee…goku y gohan empezaban a decir

Finallllllllllllll…vegeta cargaba su técnica

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- flashhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los 4 arrojaban sus técnicas y producían una colosal explosión que destruia todos los planetas de la via láctea y la tierra quedaba como un pequeño fragmento

No moriré….sin antes…llevarte conmigo majin buuuuuuuuuu- Goku gritaba forcejeando igual que todos

Todos los amigos de Goku y dioses gritaban animando a los guerreros

Los 3 empezaban a pensar en sus seres queridos para empezar a llorar menos Goku pero el sentía mucho dolor en su alma

Losiento…milk….goten…..krillin….yamcha…tenshinhan…..chaoz…maetsro roshi…..ox satán…..chicos pero…..para que todo el universo se salve….DEBEMOS MORIRRRRR- Goku se decía en su mente para después de un grito desgarrador expulsar todo su poder y todos igual

Majin buu con su cordura perdida también expulsaba todo su poder pero en ese momento la fusión de gotenks se acababa haciendo a majin buu perder sus poderes y salirle una capa como piccoro

La energía le daba a majin buu desintegrándolo completamente destruyéndolo pero la energía explotaba y destruia todo el sistema solar

Míster satán y dende desaparecían y los tres Saiyajin empezaban a desparecer quedando solo Goku quien perdía la conciencia y gravemente herido

Pero en ese momento como un vidrio se rompía el espacio y un hoyo negro absorbía a los 3 produciendo un cambio en cada uno y arrojándolos a la infinita oscuridad

 **Fin del prologo**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo 1 por favor amigos si ahy algo que no les guste de la teoria escribanme por favor saben que yo hago los fics con mucho cariño para que los lean y trato que seas especiales y emocionantes para leer, sin mas que decir ldisfrutenlos**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 1 una nueva vida…las sekirei**

Mundo desconocido

En este mundo ocurrían ciertas cosas las cuales se irán explicando poco a poco, pero resumidamente 108 guerreras conocidas como sekirei buscan a alguien a quien servir y proteger un"akishabi"

Desde una torre un hombre miraba una gran ciudad pero en ese momento del cielo se abría un pequeño espacio dimensional asombrando al sujeto pero más que nada al sentir un colosal poder que haría ver al de las 108 mujeres juntas como simple basura

En ese instante las 108 sintieron en su pecho algo cálido que las haría sentir muy extrañas pero sobre todo a una chica que estaba muy cerca la cual vestía unas ropas blancas y una falda morada

Goku salía del lugar muy herido con su dogi algo dañado pero no completamente, Goku caía semiinconsciente en una zona cerca de la ciudad

Goku aun mostrando conciencia frenaría en seco pero agrietando un poco el lugar bastante herido

Ha ¿Qué? ¿Sigo vivo?- Goku decía muy lastimado mirándose las manos, su rostro mostraba cansancio y serias heridas las cuales indicaban una atroz batalla

He ¿Dónde estoy? Este no es….

Goku! Goku-san!- una voz en la mente de Goku le decía a Goku quien prestaba atención

Kaioshin-sama?- Goku decía mirando el cielo

Menos mal estas vivo- decía el anciano de 15 generaciones

Qué ocurrió?...pensé que majin buu…..- Goku decía mirando el cielo pero los dos Kaio lo interrumpían

Goku-san solo tenemos 10 minutos para explicarte todo escucha atento

El anciano le explicaba todo a Goku dejándolo asombrado y bastante triste por lo que ocurrió

Entonces la tierra…..y la galaxia…- Goku decía muy frustrado

Lo siento mucho Goku-san- kibitoshin lo decía muy triste y el anciano inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto

Goku apretaba los dientes en señal de enfado

Goku-san sé que no servirá de consuelo pero salvaste al universo, estamos muy agradecidos!- los dos decían muy respetuosos pues fue un sacrificio muy grande

Nosotros como supremos Kaio, debemos arreglar esta calamidad pero la grieta dimensional no podemos traerte de vuelta, lo sentimos- los dos decían muy serios esta vez y tristes

Goku solo con la cabeza gacha sonreía

Bueno, perdí todo, además creo que es mejor que yo ya no vuelva, siempre soy el causante de tanta calamidad- Goku decía sonriendo pero en su interior estaba destrozado espiritualmente

Kibitoshin iba a decir algo pero el anciano lo interrumpe

Eres muy bondadoso Goku, te respeto y respeto tu decisión- el anciano lo decía sonriendo

De verdad perdon por todo…quise proteger a la gente y no pude, me siento mal por dende y los demás pero….Goku no podía terminar de hablar pues el dolor interno le ganaba

Goku-san no diga eso, usted es un héroe, los dioses lo respetamos y estamos eternamente agradecidos- kibitoshin le gritaba a Goku y este sonreía

Gracias Kaioshin-sama- Goku decía sonriendo pero decaído

¡Goku como muestra de agradecimiento te regalare esto, utilízalo con sabiduría!

El anciano hacia brillar sus ojos y en los brazos de Goku caía lo que parecía ser una bolsa

¿Y esto?- Goku miraba la bolsa

Además el cuerpo de Goku era iluminado y se curaba

Son tesoros de los supremos Kaio, normalmente no se los daría a un humano, pero tú eres especial, es un regalo, con eso podrás empezar en ese mundo mejor, además he curado esas heridas, en los regalos hay semillas similares a las de la tierra pero estas nunca se acaban- el anciano le decía a Goku sonriendo y este aceptaba sonriendo la ofrenda

Se lo agradezco abuelo- Goku decía feliz

Bueno Goku se acabó el tiempo, ah y recuerda que tienes mi vida ahora así que eres un supremo Kaio ahora, aprende a utilizar esos poderes, busca en tu espíritu y mente y lograras muchas habilidades útiles- el anciano Kaio le decía sonriendo

Está bien anciano…..adiós- Goku decía con una sonrisa solitaria

No dejes que esto te detenga…continua viviendo ahora posees mil años de vida así que no permitas que esto evite que sigas siendo el que eres- el anciano le decía muy serio y Goku también se pondría serio para sonreír

Gracias- Goku decía muy humildemente

Despídanme de todos….adiós- Goku zarandeaba la mano en el cielo y los dos supremos Kaio se despedían para…cortarse la llamada

Goku miraba el cielo y se ponía triste para salirle una pequeña lagrima y limpiarse la cara

Adiós….a todos, jamás los olvidare- Goku decía muy feliz de nuevo pero aún estaba dolido

Conque tesoros eh?, bueno, luego los veré, por ahora…..quisiera investigar más este mundo, siento muchas energías poderosas…..bien aquí voy chicos, ¡empiezo una nueva vida!

Goku empieza a volar por toda la ciudad investigándola para aterrizar en ella y mirarla por todos lados

Goku llevaba la bolsa como una maleta, la gente se quedaba mirando a goku pues este tenía algunos moretones y sus ropas eran muy llamativas, las mujeres lo miraban algo sonrojadas

En ese momento Goku sentía una fuerte energía llegando atrás del

Por favor muévete- una chica muy hermosa y con buen físico corría pero sentía una sensación muy rara en su pecho haciéndola perder el equilibrio pero antes que chocara Goku la tomaba nupcialmente

¿Estás bien?- Goku le sonreía a la chica que al verlo no solo se sonrojaba sino que sentía algo especial en su pecho

Muchas gracias señor, por haberme atrapado- la chica muy hermosa le sonreía a Goku quien le sonreía bajándola despacio

Debes tener más cuidado-Goku le decía sonriendo igual

Si señor- muy educadamente la chica le contestaba

En ese momento los dos sentían un fuerte ataque pero Goku mas ágilmente la tomaba como princesa de nuevo y esquivaba el ataque

No huyas, ven a pelear- dos guapas mujeres con ropas algo provocativas miraban desde un lugar alto

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué atacan así?- Goku serio preguntaba

La chica se impresionaba de la habilidad de Goku, pero se ponía en frente del susodicho

yo no voy a pelear aun- la chica contestaba muy seria

¿Luchar? Goku preguntaba intrigado

Así es no puedo pelear aun, no tengo un compañero- la chica le respondía a Goku muy educadamente

Mmmm, en ese caso permíteme luchar junto a ti- Goku con una sonrisa le decía a la chica quien se asombraba de las palabras de Goku

La chica se asombraba y al ver a Goku pudo comprender lo que le hacia falta

Las dos mujeres bajaban y sonreían maniáticamente

¿Tu lucharas con ella?- una de ellas decia algo nerviosa

Si pero no lo hagamos aquí, podríamos lastimar a la gente, puedo sentir que ustedes son interesantes ¿están de acuerdo?- Goku preguntaba con una sonrisa

Las dos al verlo nuevamente sentían esa sensación que sintieron antes y asentían aunque algo extrañadas

¿Está seguro señor?- la chica le preguntaba a Goku muy lindamente

Claro, permíteme pelear contigo- Goku le sonreía a la chica quien más empezaba a sentirse diferente

Los 4 como ninjas salían del lugar asombrando a las 3 por la forma de moverse de Goku

Este tipo….es especial- las dos se decían sudando mientras que a lo lejos un hombre con capucha miraba de lejos la escena

¿Lo consiguió?- se preguntaba el hombre

¡Que así sea! Algo me dice que ese hombre es un excelente amo!- se decía el chico nuevamente

Los 4 se hacían en un callejón

Aquí esta bien!- las dos chicas decia sonriendo

¡Entonces si encontraste un amo!- una de las chicas decia poniéndose en pose de lucha

Y además….uno muy guapo ¡QUE ENVIDIA! Dijeron las dos cómicamente

¿Amo?, bueno no sé qué dicen pero peleemos de una vez!- Goku se ponía en pose de lucha asombrando a las dos por tal posición

Señor, ¿de verdad quiere pelear junto mí?- la hermosa chica decía muy feliz

Claro!,- Goku le decía con una sonrisa que hizo sentir algo más y más fuerte en la chica

Aun no me presento señor, mi nombre es musubi- en posición de lucha la chica se presentaba

Mi nombre es son Goku pero dime Goku mucho gusto- el Saiyajin con su sonrisa sin dejar su postura se presentaba

Dejemos las presentaciones de una vez y peleemos- las dos decían arrojándose pero antes que musubi se arrojara, Goku a una Super velocidad se arrojaba contra las dos noqueándolas de un golpe en el estómago a cada una asombrando a musubi a más no poder

Las dos cómicamente caían en el piso dejando a Goku con una gota de sudor

Ehh?, eso es todo?- Goku decía algo triste

Musubi se asombraba y sentía aún más esa sensación crecer y crecer

Eso fue increíble Goku-san- la chica muy feliz se acercaba a Goku quien la miraba

¿Tú crees? –Goku sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

En ese momento la chica empezaba a desmayarse hasta que Goku la sujetaba

¿Estás bien?- Goku preguntaba nervioso hasta que escuchaba el estómago de la chica y el del a la vez el del

En un lugar alejado

Ambos comían de un gigantesco pescado que Goku había pescado cerca de un rio, musubi comía de este como si no hubiera un mañana igual que Goku

Muchas gracias Goku-sama, la chica cómicamente con lágrimas le agradecía a Goku quien este le sonreía

Descuida, , me alegro que hayan peces así en este rio- Goku decía muy feliz mirando el rio

Goku-sama…la chica se ponía nerviosa

¿Quieres ser mi akishabi?- la chica muy tierna le pedía a Goku

Akisha….que?- Goku inocente le preguntaba

Akishabi Goku-sama! La chica corregía a Goku

Es alguien maravilloso a quien nosotras serviremos- la chica muy tierna le decía a Goku

Algo así como un sirviente?- Goku le preguntaba a la chica

Así es….nosotras vivimos por el y le permitimos llegar a ascender!

La chica se acurrucaba en Goku el cual miraba algo extrañado la escena

Goku-sama usted es alguien increíble, no sé cómo describirlo pero siento en usted una calidez y pureza increíble, por favor, permítame servirle, se lo suplico- la chica poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de Goku quien sentía algo que con milk no sentía

Goku miraba a la chica quien se ruborizaba más y se apegaba a Goku quien miraba la escena muy inocente pues esto nunca lo hizo con milk

La verdad no sé cómo debe portarte un amo- Goku decía serio a la chica

Basta con que este conmigo y me ordene lo que usted quiera y juntos peleemos con las demás- la chica muy excitada le decía a Goku quien con escuchar la palabra pelea no pudo dejarla a un lado

¿Pelear? ¿Hay chicas iguales a las de hace rato?- Goku preguntaba muy feliz

Si mi señor- la chica le contestaba sin dejar su postura

¡Entonces acepto!- Goku muy feliz contestaba y la chica estaba tan feliz que inmediatamente abrazaba Goku

Que felicidad…estoy muy feliz Goku-sama- la chica gritaba mientras abrazaba a Goku

En ese momento aparecía un hombre muy extraño al lado de goku quien este miraba algo dudoso al tipo

Felicidades, has sido elegido para formar parte del sekirei- el hombre con una sonrisa maquiavélica le decía a Goku

¿Sekirei?- Goku preguntaba dudoso aun con la chica abrazándolo

Ah profesor!- musubi saludaba

Ohh increíble, numero 88 musubi, encontraste a un amo por fin- el hombre saludaba a la chica

Lo conoces?- Goku preguntaba a la chica quien aún estaba en sus brazos

Si, el es nuestro profesor- la chica contestaba

Son Goku….eres alguien peculiar!- el hombre esta vez con un tono más serio hablaba sin dejar su sonrisa

He venido en persona pues eres un caso muy especial- decía el hombre

Yo?- preguntaba Goku extrañado

Bueno eso no importa, primero te explicare el plan sekirei!- el hombre decia muy feliz

¿Plan sekirei?- preguntaba Goku

Así es, te explicare las reglas hay 108 sekirei, ellas lucharan hasta que el amo y akishabi de la última podrá ascender!- decía el hombre

¿Ascender?- preguntaba Goku

Quien ascienda tendrá el mundo en sus manos- el hombre decía muy sonriente

Ohhhhhhhh- Goku decía asombrado

¿y esas sekirei son fuertes?- Goku preguntaba

Si- decía el hombre

Genial, no es cierto musubi chan?- Goku preguntaba muy emocionado

Si Goku-sama!- la chica también decía muy emocionada

Por cierto Goku, no debes decirle a nadie sobre las sekirei- el hombre decía aun sin perder su postura

¿Por qué no?- preguntaba Goku

Las personas normales no deben saber de esto- el profesor le decia aun sonriendo

Está bien- Goku decía con una sonrisa confiada

Bueno Goku me voy cuida de musubi-chan- el hombre se iba del lugar y Goku asentía pero mirando al sujeto algo extrañado pero lo dejaría para después

Goku-san, luchare por ti, y ascenderemos juntos- la chica muy sonriente le decía a Goku quien la miraba con una sonrisa y asentía

Luchemos juntos musubi-chan- Goku le estiraba el puño y la chica con una sonrisa también lo hacia

Esto se puso interesante- decía Goku con una sonrisa

Por cierto Goku-san ¿de dónde viene?- la chica le preguntaba a Goku poniéndolo serio

Musubi-chan, como ahora somos compañeros te contare de mí, pero no sé si me creas!- Goku muy serio le decía a la chica quien se asombraba un poco

Creeré en sus palabras Goku-san – la chica muy linda y obediente decía

¡Está bien, hagamos esto, pon tu mano en mi cabeza y yo hare el resto!

La chica le hacía caso y Goku cerraba sus ojos mostrándole toda su vida completa

Tras mostrar todo la chica con lágrimas miraba a Goku para abrazarlo

Mi pobre Goku-san, de verdad lo siento, jamás pensé que pasaras por todo y además perder lo así

La chica lloraba a mares y Goku solo la abrazaba con un rostro triste

¡Nada se puede hacer musubi, pero ahora mi deber es cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?- Goku la tomaba de los hombros y la chica le sonreía muy cálidamente

Y el mío es servirte y protegerte- musubi decía abrazando a Goku

Bueno, por ahora vamos a buscar un sitio donde quedarnos- Goku decía mirando a la chica quien asentía

A es verdad, el anciano Kaio me dejo esto- Goku miraba la bolsa y en ella al abrirla miraba que el fondo era infinito asombrando a los dos

Valla que increíble- musubi miraba asombrada la bolsa

Goku metía la mano y de ella sacaba un cofre el cual sorprendentemente tenia oro y gemas preciosas en el

Esto es oro?- preguntaba Goku

Si mi señor, oro puro- musubi tocaba las monedas

Eso es genial, bueno vayámonos a buscar algún sitio para vivir- Goku con su sonrisa decía y la chica asentía con un si

Goku guardaba el cofre y amarraba la bolsa en su espalda

Musubi-chan sujétate nos vamos- Goku tomaba a la chica nupcialmente asombrándola un poco

Si Goku-san!- la chica se sujetaba de Goku y este salía volando a la ciudad nuevamente

Goku-san es increíble, puede volar- musubi decía muy feliz

Después te enseñare- Goku con una sonrisa decía alegrando a la chica

La chica se recostaba en goku con una sonrisa

¡Me alegra haberme encontrado un amo tan amable como tu Goku-san!

Goku la miraba y sentía algo que ni con milk sintió era una calidez y una fuerte señal de jamás abandonar a esta chica nunca

Gracias, musubi-chan te protegeré desde ahora! Goku decía con un rostro muy serio e imponente

Y yo a ti! Decía la chica sonriéndole muy bellamente para después robarle un beso a goku dejándolo asombrado por tal acción

En ese momento la espalda de musubi empezaba a brillar y le salían unas alas pero estas eran diferentes eran alas gigantes de ángel la chica se asombraba

Musubi estas bien? Goku se detenía por el asombro

Musubi tocaba su pecho y abrazaba a Goku mas fuerte

Esta calidez que siento al estar contigo…le doy agracias a los dioses por darme un amo tan magnifico! – la chica con un rostro y sonrisa como un ángel miraba a Goku quien le sonreía igual

Gracias- Goku le agradecía sonriéndole a musubi

Goku y musubi miraban casas tras casas pero todas estaban con gente y habitadas

Parece que no hay casa libres- Goku decía mirando por todos los rincones de la ciudad

Buscar casa es difícil- musubi decia mirándolas igual

Los dos bajaban un rato en la ciudad

Bueno tal vez buscando desde aquí podamos encontrar alguna- Goku decía a musubi quien lindamente asentía

La chica abrazaba el brazo de Goku

¡no me quiero separar de ti!- muy hermosa decía musubi quien Goku solo sonreía para dejarla acomodarse

Los dos caminaban hasta que miraban a dos chicas que ya conocían

Ahhhhhhhhh son ustedes!- las dos cómicamente le gritaban a Goku y a musubi

La chica se ponía seria pero Goku con su inocencia las saludaba

Ola chicas, ¿están mejor? – Goku se acercaba a las dos quienes cómicamente lo veían

Ehh a…así! Las dos lo decían nerviosas

Bueno nos vemos- goku se iba y musubi solo miraba cómicamente a las dos enojada

Espera….!

Las dos arrojaban un rayo y oku esquivaba junto con musubi

Esperen que hacen?- goku decia algo sorprendido

no nos hemos vengado por lo que nos hiciste ayer, eres su akishabi cierto?- las dos preguntaban

si porque…..esperen ustedes son secare…no sé qué verdad?- Goku les gritaba

ES SEKIREI ESTUPIDO- las dos gritaban enojadas y Goku le salía una gota de sudor

Sekirei eso, gracias- Goku decía nervioso

Como se atreven a llamar a llamar a Goku-sama estúpido frente a mí-

Musubi se arrojaba contra las dos pero las dos le lanzaban un rayo pero antes que le diera a musubi Goku lo desviaba asombrando a las dos

No se olviden de mi- Goku con una sonrisa decía

Musubi no se te olvide, somos un equipo- Goku decía con una sonrisa asombrando a las dos gemelas

Si señor- musubi decía con una sonrisa

Las dos se asombraban y sonreían

Espera- las dos decían muy serias

Goku las miraba junto con musubi

Dejémoslo aquí, no esperábamos que encontraras a alguien así, perdónanos y esfuérzate por ascender- las dos chicas saltaban lejos hacia una torre y se despedían

Goku las miraba algo extrañado

Las dos bajaban y se encontraban con el sujeto de nuevo

Nos estabas viendo?- pregunto una

Finalmente encontró un amo, pero no uno ordinario, es alguien interesante- decía el chico para salir del lugar

Es verdad- las dos dijeron recordando a Goku y sonrojándose un poco

Después del suceso Goku y musubi comían en un restaurante ambos barrían con toda la comida dejando asombrados a todos

Por cierto musubi-chan, tu tienes habilidades como ellas?- preguntaba goku

No Goku-sama ellas son tipo elemento, yo soy tipo luchadora- musubi contestaba algo nerviosa

Wow, es es increíble, eres luchadora como yo- Goku decía muy feliz y la chica se alegraba

Goku pagaba la comida con monedas de oro dejando helados a los meseros por tal cantidad de oro autentico

Los dos salían nuevamente volando hasta que anocheció

Ja, supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche en las montañas- Goku decía resignado pues no encontró ninguna casa para comprar

Descuide Goku-san yo estaré feliz a donde sea que este con usted- la chica le decía muy linda

Jejejje gracias- Goku decía sonriendo

Pero en ese momento Goku sentía un ki peculiar en un árbol para salir aesa dirección pues el ki era un ki perturbado

Musubi-chan sentí un ki peculiar vamos- Goku decía serio y musubi asentía

Ambos llegaban a donde había un árbol y este se hacia la imagen de una pequeña niña la cual pedía ayuda

Es ella?- Goku decía serio y bajaba a donde el árbol pero aterrizaban en una casa grande donde salía una mujer a recibirlos

Disculpe… una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura y un kimono salía al lugar

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de la teoria no olviden comentar el derecho a los respectivo creadores delos animes, por cierto cualquier error que salga es mi corrector que falla como siempre pero estare corrigiendo cualquier cosa**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 3 la niña del árbol**

Era una noche tranquila, el Saiyajin y su nueva compañera musubi estaban dentro de una casa grande donde fueron recibidos por una hermosa chica de cabello morado muy hermosa

Muchas gracias- Goku recibía un té de la chica mientras musubi recibía uno igual

No hay de que- la chica muy angelical les decía a los dos

Perdón si los molestamos- goku rascándose la cabeza lo decía muy inocente

No nos molestan para nada, pero ¿Qué hacían aquí?- la mujer preguntaba a Goku

Bueno…..Goku recordaba que no debía decir nada de las sekirei además de su historia pues lo creerían loco

Bueno es que buscamos una casa- musubi decía igual de inocente

Así es, es que no tenemos donde quedarnos- Goku decía con su sonrisa

Valla eso no está bien, ¿y porque no se quedan aquí?- la mujer decía con una sonrisa muy cautivadora

¿De verdad?- Goku preguntaba asombrado

Goku-san es un milagro- musubi abrazaba a goku quien sonreía igual

Le agradezco mucho- Goku decía muy sonriente

Al ver esa sonrisa y estar con Goku la mujer sentía una sensación muy acogedora en el que la hacía tocar su pecho

Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que consigamos donde vivir- goku decia muy sonriente y musubi se ponía igual de feliz

No tienen dónde vivir?- la mujer preguntaba asombrada

Es que han pasado muchas cosas…..es que vinimos a esta ciudad y no tenemos casa- Goku decía nervioso

Esta es una home house, una casa hogar si quieren pueden vivir de ahora en adelante- la mujer decía sonriente alegrando a los dos

De verdad? muchas gracias- Goku tomaba de las manos a la mujer que al sentir las manos del Saiyajin pudo sentir una inmensa calidez llegando de Goku y se sonrojaba

De…de nada- la mujer tartamudeaba

¡En ese caso déjeme darle esto! Las cosas gratis no son correctas!

Goku sacaba una bolsa de oro y diamantes asombrando a la mujer y a un joven que iba llegando

Es oro verdadero?- la mujer miraba las monedas y los diamantes que brillaban como espejos relucientes

Así es se lo doy como agradecimiento- Goku decía sonriendo y musubi sonreía igual

En serio….¿me dan todo?- la mujer asombrada miraba las monedas que eran completamente reales

Valla, si que son ricos- un joven de cabello gris decía sonriendo en una puerta

Es dinero que conseguimos de unas minas que trabajamos- musubi decía sonriendo pero algo nerviosa

Bien pensado musubi-chan- decía Goku en su mente muy aliviado

Bueno muchas gracias

\- bienvenidos a la casa de izumo mi nombre es miya asama mucho gusto- la mujer les daba la bienvenida a los dos chicos

Mucho gusto mi nombre es son Goku pero dime Goku, mucho gusto- el Saiyajin saludaba normalmente

Mi nombre es musubi, mucho gusto- la chica se inclinaba y muy amablemente saludaba

Y mi nombre es kagari, mucho gusto- el chico recostado en la puerta saludaba de brazos cruzados

En ese momento salía una chica en ropa interior saludando a todos

Uzume, te dije que no andaras por la casa asi- el joven regañaba a la chica

Pero si llevo la ropa interior puesta- la chica decia cómicamente

Goku se quedaba mirando a las dos chicas algo serio

Ella tiene un ki similar a musubi….igual que miya-chan- goku miraba a la chica quien al notarlo y al ver a goku se sonrojaba

Que guapo- decia la chica apenándose y ruborizándose

¿Qué esta sensación?- la chica se tocaba el pecho

Ola- goku muy inocente saludaba a la chica

Ola mucho gusto, increíble que guapo eres, escuche que van a ser nuestros inquilinos mucho gusto- la chica saludaba como una quinceañera

Jejejeje si- goku respondia con sus manos en la cadera

En la cena

Goku dejaba a todos asombrados por la forma de comer de goku pues este barría con toda la comida del sitio

Valla goku-san sí que comes- miya decia feliz

Muchas gracias- goku respondía con la boca llena dejando con una gota de sudor a todos

Goku-san es alguien que entrena mucho y por eso come muchísimo- musubi respondía en defensa de goku

Ya veo- la chica decia sonriendo

¿Entrenar?- se decia en su mente

Después de la cena

Ambos eran llevados a su habitación la numero 202

Después de acomodar algunos futones para dormir los dos se acostaban para sacar unas pijamas de la bolsa del supremo Kaio-sama para cambiarse, pese a la inocencia de los dos a ninguno le importaba ver al otro

Increíble, incluso tenia pijamas dentro- goku decia asombrado mirando la bolsa

No por nada fue otorgada por un dios- musubi decia con una sonrisa con una pijama de mujer

Si- goku decia sonriendo

Goku se recostaba y empezaba a pensar en su mundo y todo lo que había perdido en tan solo un dia

Musubi miraría esto y empezaba a acurrucarse en goku

Lo siento….se que no puedo llenar tu soledad, goku –sama, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, mi deber es cuidarte y animarte- musubi con tristeza decia mirando a goku con un rostro que haría sucumbir a cualquier hombre

Goku tomaba de la cabeza de musubi y la acariciaba

Tranquila musubi-chan y gracias…también cuentas conmigo, somos un equipo después de todo!- goku con su sonrisa le decia a musubi quien no aguanto las ganas y besaba a goku nuevamente para quedarse dormida en el

Goku miraba a la chica y sentía nuevamente aquella sensación que nunca sintió ni con su ex mujer

Goku abrazaba de la cabeza a la chica para quedarse dormido igualmente

Me alegra haberte encontrado…..musubi-chan- goku decia cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se levantaba muy temprano con musubi en sus brazos

Goku le regalaba una sonrisa y lentamente se levantaba para cambiarse y salir por la ventana

¿goku-san?- musubi se levantaba y miraba a goku algo preocupada

A ola musubi-chan, pensaba salir a entrenar y no quería molestarte- goku le decia sonriéndole

Entonces llévame goku-sama- la chica se levantaba y la pijama se le habría en el busto pero goku en vez de verla sonrió con una sonrisa determinada

Está bien, entrenemos juntos- goku con una sonrisa le decia a musubi quien se alegraba y se cambiaba para salir con goku

Ambos salían y se hacían en un sitio muy alejado

Muy bien musubi-chan, enséñame que es lo que sabes- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y musubi asentía poniéndose igual

Goku-sama, espero estar a su expectativa- la chica con una sonrisa decia y goku sonreía igual

Musubi se arrojaba y lanzaba varios golpes los cuales goku detenía con facilidad asombrando a la chica

Increíble goku-sama- la chica decia contenta

Tienes increíbles destrezas, pero debes ser más directa con tus ataques, debes intentar no descuidar tampoco tu defensa- goku decia sonriendo

Si señor- la chica decia obediente y se arrojaba contra goku de nuevo para intentar golpearlo pero goku solo esquivaba los ataques muy fácilmente

Bien continua asi- goku decia sonriendo y la chica asentía

Pasaba toda la mañana y musubi estaba muy cansada pues intento golpear a goku pero le fue imposible

Eres muy fuerte musubi-chan, continua asi y veraz que podrás hacerte más fuerte- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro a musubi

Si goku-sama- la chica abrazaba a goku quien poco a poco se iba acostumbrando

Los dos nuevamente llegaban a la casa a su habitación

Goku miraría la bolsa que le dio el anciano y kibitoshin al venir aquí

Musubi-chan miremos que nos dieron los supremos Kaio- goku le decia a musubi quien asentía feliz y obediente

Ambos mirarían más de cerca la bolsa de objetos del supremo kaiosama

Veamos….goku empezaba a mirar la bolsa y empezaría a sacar muchas cosas

Estas son semillas…..las guardare- goku se amarraba la bolsa en dogi

También sacaría un espejo el cual ponía en frente del

En ese momento el espejo copiaba el dogi de goku en muchas ropas y salían del asombrando a los dos

Wow ¿de aquí se puede sacar ropa?- musubi preguntaba al mirar el espejo

En ese momento el espejo brillaba y se hacían copias de la ropa de musubi asombrando a los dos

Este espejo parece que crea réplicas de la ropa- goku decia mirando maravillado el espejo

También sacaba el cofre con joyas y oro pero goku preferiría guardarlo de nuevo, también sacaba un pequeño refrigerador pero por dentro había algo parecido a un portal el cual sacaba comida

Wow, el supremo fue muy amable- goku decia contento y musubi asentía comiendo de los alimentos

También salía una pequeña casita con forma de mansión

El supremo también nos dio una casa- goku decia mirando la casita pero realmente era una mansión en miniatura que podía hacerse gigante

Goku-sama ¿eso significa que tenemos casa?- musubi decia asombrada

Si, pero…quedémonos aquí, creo que este lugar será divertido- goku decia con una sonrisa

Si goku-sama- la chica asentía

Bueno mejor guardemos las cosas en la bolsa- goku empezaba a guardar todo y solo dejaba las semillas y las ropas creadas asi como el refrigerador para las cosas primordiales

La tarde para los dos fue revisando las cosas pues habían muchas mas y goku prefirió guardarlas para cuando las necesitara

Al salir de la habitación los dos

Recuerda musubi-chan, no debemos decir nada de esto ¿ de acuerdo?- goku decia con una sonrisa tomando del hombro a musubi

Si goku-sama- la chica muy obediente decia tomando de la mano a goku con sus manos y con un rostro muy lindo

Goku sonreía y asentía y salían para encontrarse con kagari en la puerta

Ola- goku saludaba igual que musubi

Ola- el chico saludaba con una sonrisa

El….no es normal tampoco- goku decia mirando al chico pero se lo guardaría para el

En esta casa…todos son igual que musubi-chan?- goku se preguntaba en la mente

Bueno me voy- el chico se ponía los zapatos y salía

Ya te vas?- miya aparecía

Si tengo prisa, me retiro- el chico le daba un beso en la mano a miya sonrojándola un poco

Goku se quedaba mirando la escena

¿Asi se debe despedir de una chica?, no lo sabía, ahora entiendo porque musubi-chan hace algo similar- goku se decia inocentemente

El chico salía del lugar despidiéndose

Chicos, la cena estará lista ¿porque no se bañan antes de comer?- miya decia muy linda y los dos asentían

Los dos llegaban a una bañera asombrando a musubi

Vamos a bañarnos goku-sama!- la chica decia con una sonrisa

Está bien- goku decia igualmente

Los dos entraban a bañarse pues por la inocencia de ambos no les importaba verse desnudos

Los dos entraban en la bañera relajándose

Ahhhhhh que relajante- goku decia apoyándose y relajándose en el baño

Goku-sama….musubi desnuda se acurrucaba al lado de goku quien simplemente le sonreía y acaricia la cabeza alegrando a la chica

Pero en ese momento en la mente de goku algo le perturbaba un poco sacándolo del descanso pues sentía un llamado de auxilio de algún lugar

¿Que será esta sensación?- goku se decia serio en su mente

Lejos del lugar

En un castillo

Hay 108 sekireis, la tierra del sol se aleja lentamente, las reglas….pelear hasta que quede uno, para guiar el destino del mundo y conseguir una prestigiosa placa en la ascensión ¿no es asi takami?- el profesor le decia auna chica con un cigarrillo

Me cansan tus ambiciones- la mujer decia aburrida

Pero ese hombre…..es realmente misterioso- el profesor decia pensando en goku y le salía una gota de sudor

En la casa

Goku y musubi se bañaban hasta que una chica entraba desnuda

Ah…ustedes…..la chica se asombraba al ver a goku quien le sonreía

Ola- goku le sonreía inocente

La chica se ponía roja hasta que notaria que estaba completamente desnuda

Ustedes….¿se bañan juntos?- la chica lo decia algo nerviosa

Si ¿Por qué?- goku respondía inocente

El ¿me está mirando al rostro?- La chica se daba cuenta de la inocencia de goku y simplemente dejaba la vergüenza

Entonces puedo unirme?- la chica decia sentándose

Si claro- goku respondía muy inocente

La chica miraba a goku

¿Ese físico es real?- la chica sonrojada miraba a goku

Musubi se daba cuenta de quien era la chica y la atacaba asombrando a goku

Espera….espera- la chica decia algo nerviosa

Goku-sama no puedo esperar, quiero pelear contra ella- la chica seguía atacando a la chica mientras goku miraba la escena

Musubi de un golpe destruia la pared pero antes que le diera otro goku detenía el ataque de musubi

Espera….musubi-chan también quisiera pelear, pero no lo hagamos aquí o miya-san puede enojarse- goku decia sonriendo pero con un semblante serio cosa que musubi entendía

Lo siento goku-sama- la chica muy linda se disculpaba y goku solo le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de perdonarla

Uzume-chan…..goku miraba a la chica

Peleemos en otro momento más adecuado- goku le decia a la chica la cual le salía una gota de sudor con un rostro nervioso

En ese momento miya gritaba que la comida estaba lista goku y musubi se alegraban pero antes de salir goku sentía una pequeña mano en su espalda y aparecía una niña llorando lo que lo alarmaba

Ayúdame- decia la imagen llorando

En otro lado

Kagari quien estaba en un edificio se ponía un cube bocas mientras bajaba del techo

Ola homura, ¿has venido a mirar?- las dos gemelas nuevamente aparecían junto al hombre

No intenten tocar a la numero 108- el chico amenazante decia a las dos quienes cómicamente se enojaban con el

Maldición siempre nos dejas en ridículo- la chica decia enojada

Es porque soy el protector de las sekireis- decia el chico orgulloso

¡Hay muchos observadores esta noche!

En lo alto el chico miraba un centenar de helicópteros

En la noche

Al terminar de comer goku salia hacia el árbol que estaba afuera mirándolo detalladamente

Goku ponía su mano en el árbol y conectaba su mente con el empezando a llamar la presencia de este

En ese momento goku se hacía en un gigantesco bosque y hay estaba una niña abandonada de cabello rubia

¿Tú me llamabas?- goku le decia con una sonrisa a la niña quien muy lindamente se ponía a llorar

No llores…te ayudare, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- goku se acercaba a la niña quien esta empezaba a calmarse

¿Es culpa de ku? La niña decia tímida

Ku?- te llamas ku?- goku se acercaba a la niña quien lo empezaba a mirar

Takami graba mucho…La mujer de la guadaña gigante….takami dijo que no y yo escape…. Por favor sálvame, por favor- la niña empezaba a llorar de nuevo y goku se ponía serio

Descuida te salvare- goku decia con una sonrisa que hizo asombrar a la niña y dejar de llorar

En ese momento la imagen se cortaba y goku serio miraba el árbol

El ki de ella es muy débil no puedo sentirlo desde aquí…..mañana buscare por toda la ciudad

Goku y musubi se acostaban a dormir juntos de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente donde los dos se levantaban de nuevo para entrenar

Al salir observaban a miya quien entrenaba con una espada cortando una hoja a una gran velocidad

Valla- los dos se asombraban y se ponían a la vez maravillados

Ah chicos, buenos días- miya saludaba con buena educación a ambos quienes le devolvían el saludo

Buenos días goku-chan- Uzume abrazaba a goku por la espalda

Buenos días Uzume-chan- goku saludaba a la chica con mucha naturalidad

Miya chan sabia que eras fuerte desde que te vi- goku adulaba a la mujer

Gracias goku-san- contestaba muy cordial

Dime ¿te gustaría pelear conmigo?- goku con una sonrisa decia asombrando a las dos

Seguro?- respondia miya algo nerviosa

Si, si quieres puedes unirte Uzume-chan musubi-chan

Al escuchar esto las dos se asombraban

¿seguro que puedes contra las tres?- Uzume decia algo nerviosa

Si- goku con una sonrisa determinada decia

Las dos se miraban y asentían sonriendo

Las tres se ponían en posición de lucha y goku igual

Pelear contra goku-sama…. Musubi decia algo triste

Musubi-chan relájate, recuerda que estamos entrenando- goku le decia a la chica para que no se sintiera mal y peleara bien

Las tres se arrojaban contra goku, miya atacaba con su espada pero goku la detenia con un dedo asombrando a todos

Las dos sekireis atacaban a golpes pero goku las detenía con sus manos asombrando y alegrando a musubi

Las tres intentaban golpear a goku pero este esquivaba a las tres majestuosamente

Pasaba un rato y goku ya tenia agotadas a las tres

Increíble, goku-sama increíble- musubi muy feliz adulaba a goku quien solo le acariciaba la cabeza

Las otras dos miraban a goku y algo sentían en su momento en el momento de verlo

Increíble, goku-san es un maestro asombroso- miya y Uzume adulaban a goku quien solo les sonreía

¡Si quieren podemos entrenar todos juntos!

Las dos se asombraban y después de pensarlo aceptaban

Goku-kun estás seguro?- Uzume decia en su oído

Sí, es más divertido pelear cuando todos nos fortalecemos- goku con una sonrisa decia haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Eres interesante goku-kun- la chica se apegaba a goku y musubi igual

Miya miraba a goku y se tocaba el pecho sintiendo ese calor otra vez

En ese momento kagari iba llegando mientras hablaba por el teléfono

¿Enserio? Yo me encargare de eso- el chico decia por el teléfono hasta llegar a la casa

Al llegar miraba a todas sudando

¿Que hacen?- preguntaba el chico tranquilo

Algo de ejercicio- miya contestaba algo cansada

Valla para que estés cansada tu… el chico decia asombrándose un poco

Bueno vamos a comer?- miya decia alegre y todos asentían

Estaban entrenado goku-kun?- el chico preguntaba a goku

Si estaba entrenado con las chicas- goku decia sonriendo

¿Él no está sudando?- el chico se decia en la mente serio

Después de la comida, todos ya poco a poco se acostumbraban a como comía goku

Menos mal con el dinero de goku-san puedo comprar mucha comida- se decia miya sudando con una sonrisa

Musubi-chan…quiero hacerte una pregunta- goku le pedía a musubi quien asentía respetuosa

¿Conoces a una chica llamada ku?- goku preguntaba

Ku? No! Es una sekirei?- musubi preguntaba

Eso parece- goku decia serio mirando por la ventana

Parece que está en peligro….vallamos juntos a buscarla musubi-chan! Goku le decia a la chica con su tono serio

Si goku-sama lo que diga- musubi muy respetuosa decia

Goku tomaba a la chica como una doncella entre sus brazos y empezaría a volar por toda la ciudad para investigar

Aun no lo siento, es demasiado bajo, además no pude realizar un escaneo completo- goku se decia en la mente muy serio

La búsqueda se prolongaba hasta que goku sintió unas energías siendo atacadas en una zona específica

Es por haya- goku salía volando hacia la dirección donde encontraba unos tanques destruidos y a unas personas heridas

Goku y musubi miraban la escena pero en un instante goku finalmente sentiría la energía de la niña en lo más profundo del bosque

Claro, si estaba en un bosque…- goku se decia mirando la entrada del jardín botánico

¡Musubi-chan la encontré!, espera…hay varios kis que se le acercan y hay uno frente a ella - goku se decia poniendo los dedos en su frente y se tele trasportaba para a aparecer en la entrada de una cueva

Goku bajaba a musubi y se acercaban más a al entrada para encontrar

La niña estaba dormida dentro del lugar mientras dormía la niña soñaba de un recuerdo del pasado donde ella y su amiga caminaban en el bosque pero era atacada por dos personas una tenía una guadaña y el otro intentaba besarla pero la chica se rehusaba

La chica despertaba de golpe pues sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho

¿Onii-chan?- ku se levantaba y salía del lugar para encontrarse con una persona que la asustaría

Volvamos con el amo!- una mujer con una guadaña se aparecía frente a ku y empezaba a halarla haciendo que la niña empezara a llorar

¡Supongo que tendré que castigar a esta niña mala ¡

La mujer levantaba su guadaña pero en ese momento goku aparecía y con su mano sujetaba el arma haciendo que la mujer se asustara

No le vas a hacer daño- goku serio miraba a la chica que se asombraba y también se ruborizaba al ver a goku

¿Quién…eres?- la mujer decia intentando zafarse pero era imposible

Que fuerza- la mujer decia asombrada

Goku soltaba el arma y la mujer retrocedía unos metros nerviosa

No vas a llevarte a ningún lado, vete por favor- goku serio le decia pero la chica empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

Ha, no me das miedo, me la llevare – la mujer cómicamente apuntaba su arma contra goku

¿Segura?, no veo que tengas ganas de pelear- goku cómicamente lo decia cruzado de brazos

Goku-sama déjeme pelear contra ella- musubi decia muy contenta

Goku la miraba y asentía poniéndola feliz

Ya veo, un akishabi…..- la chica de la guadaña decia algo nerviosa

Goku a una Super velocidad aparecía frente a ku impresionando a la mujer por su velocidad

Estas bien?- goku se acercaba a la niña

Onii-chan….la niña caia desmayada en los brazos de goku

Goku sacaba una semilla de su bolsa y se la daba a la niña quien se recuperaba

¿Estas mejor?- goku con su sonrisa le decia haciendo que la niña se alegraba y abrazara al Saiyajin

Espera…..esa es la sekirei que mi amo está buscando…..la mujer regañaba a goku pero la niña abrazaba con más fuerza al Saiyajin

Ella no quiere ir contigo- goku le decia algo serio a la chica

¡No lo permitiré!

La mujer se arrojaba contra goku con su guadaña goku sonreía y tomaba con una mano la guadaña asombrando a la sekirei

¡Tú oponente es musubi-chan!- goku soltaba el arma y en ese momento musubi de una patada en el costado enviaba a volar a la chica lejos

No te atrevas a atacar a goku-sama – musubi muy seria decia mirando a la mujer

La mujer se levantaba

¿Ese es tu ashikabi?, jamás conocí a uno tan fuerte a excepción de mi amo- la mujer decia algo nerviosa

Pero si quieres puedes pelear conmigo después- goku decia con una sonrisa

Dejen de burlarse de mí!- la mujer arrojaba con su hoz un ataque de viento pero goku y musubi lo esquivaban a la vez, aunque a musubi le cortaba la parte superior del vestido

¿estás bien musubi-chan?- goku le decia a musubi quien asentía

Que indignante, hare que se vena de forma patética entre sí!

La mujer atacaba nuevamente con su ataque pero los dos esquivaban bien este ataque

Ella es divertida- goku con una sonrisa decia a musubi

Tiene razón goku-sama- la chica decia sonriente

La mujer se enojaba por como esquivaban sus ataques

La especialista del vacio kamai tachi y también la pervertida sekirei- las dos mujeres hikari y hibiki

Ah son ustedes- goku y musubi miraban a las mujeres quienes venían con un hombre alto

Nos ganaron eh?- decia el hombre sonriendo

Descuiden no vinimos a pelear con ustedes- hikari decia en voz alta

A bueno….- goku cómicamente decia

Goku-sama voy a terminar esta pelea de una vez- musubi decia seria

Está bien- goku con una sonrisa firme decia

Musubi se arrojaba contra la chica quien la atacaba con su hoz pero musubi la esquivaba y desgarraba su camisa haciendo apenas a la mujer quien se cubría

Musubi ponía un dedo encima de la marca de la mujer y empezaba a recitar

Con el puño de mi contrato rompo el tuyo con tu ashikabi

En ese momento la mujer cae en el piso inmovilizada

Que le paso? Goku miraba a la chica

Goku-sama he roto su contrato y con ello ya no se puede mover- musubi decia seria y goku la miraba

Entiendo- goku decia entendiendo el ataque

En otro lado

¡El rastro de yomi ha desaparecido! Una voz le decia a un joven que iba en un vehículo

Esa inútil…..respondía frio el sujeto

Con goku

Estas bien musubi-chan?- goku preguntaba a la chica

Si goku-sama!- la chica sonriente respondía

Ten cúbrete, las mujeres no deben mostrarse desnudas- goku le pasaba su dogi naranja a musubi quien se lo ponía feliz

Ten cómela- goku le daba una semilla a musubi y le ponía una en la boca a yomi quien masticaba y se curaba ´pero su marca desaparecía

Bueno vámonos adiós- goku se despedía de todos y tomaba a musubi del hombro con ku en sus brazos

Espera…¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la chica aun en el piso decia enojada

No podía dejarte tirada, bueno, adiós- goku se tele trasportaba asombrando a todos

Ese tipo no es normal- las hermanas decían muy asombradas por dicha habilidad

En ese momento varios helicópteros llegaban

Bueno vámonos- el hombre y las dos hermanas salían del lugar pero yomi se quedaba pensando en goku

Ese hombre….me hace sentir rara- la chica decia pensando en goku

Goku y musubi llegaban donde miya quien al ver a goku con la niña sacaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el asustándolo

Goku-san secuestrar a una niña es grave!- miya con un rostro asesino le decia a goku

¿Secuestrar?...a no espera, no la secuestre- goku nervioso zarandeaba las manos y la niña se agarraba más fuerte de goku

es una niña que tengo que cuidar – goku miraba con una sonrisa a la niña que al verlo como una hija se adhería más a goku cosa que asombraba a miya

Entiendo goku-san- miya miraba el rostro de goku y al verlo no veía intenciones malas en el

Está bien goku-san, por ahora vengan a comer- miya le decia a goku quien también se ponía feliz

Todos estaban comiendo hasta que kagari llega bien vestido

Vas a salir?- miya preguntaba

Tengo que recibir a mucha gente!- el chico salía despidiéndose de todos

El chico se despedía cordialmente y todos igual

Musubi en ese momento empezaba a dormirse hasta quedarse dormida

Valla, se nota que comió mucho- miya decia riéndose con la mano en su boca

Goku miraba a la niña dormir y sentía que debía protegerla igual que con musubi

También debo protegerla- goku decia mirando a la niña dormir

¡no puedo permitirme repetir eso de nuevo!

Después de comer

Todos dormían pero goku miraba el cielo sentado en un corredor

No me puedo permitir eso de nuevo- goku recordaba a todo su universo el cual la mayor parte de este se vio devastado por culpa de majin buu

En ese momento goku sentía a ku la cual se quedaba mirándolo

Goku miraba a la chica para sonreírle

Ven siéntate- goku la invitaba y ella obedecía sentándose a su lado

¿no puedes dormir?- goku le decia con su sonrisa haciendo que la niña se apenara

La niña se acurrucaba en goku para abrazarlo como una hija

Goku recordaba a gohan y a goten y el poco tiempo que paso ellos

Goku se entristecía un poco para acariciar la cabeza de ku

¡Me hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre…pero falle!- goku se decia sonriendo pero notaba una gran tristeza

Onii-chan…..es muy buena persona- ku decia mirando a goku quien la miraba con una sonrisa

Gracias ku-chan- goku decia acariciando su cabeza

Ku se levantaba y miraba a goku

¡Por favor…..conviértete en mi ashikabi!

Ku le daba un beso en la boca a goku y un par de alas como un ángel aparecían detrás de la niña

Goku y ku se separaban

¿Ashikabi?, puedo tener más de una?- goku preguntaba algo asombrado

Si goku-sama- musubi aparecía y se recostaba en goku

Ku también hacia lo mismo

Ya veo- goku lo decia con una sonrisa mirando el cielo con las dos sekireis a cada lado

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 4: ¡una vida más tranquila, una sekirei más!**

En esa misma noche

Kagari caminaba en una noche tranquila hasta que observa una limosina parqueándose a un lado del

¡Presentándote en una limosina, cuanto prestigio! Decia el chico abriendo la puerta

Una hermosa chica con un parche lo recibía sentada

¡Era una promesa si venia tenía que tener unas condiciones lujosas! La mujer le decia sentada de forma estoica

¿Cómo está la numero 108?- preguntaba la mujer

¡Está estable!, ¡no te preocupes por eso!- el chico respondía -¿no quieres saber de su ashikabi?

¡No hace falta!, hay alguien que sabe mejor que yo- respondía natural la mujer

¿Segura?, él es alguien muy especial- respondía con una sonrisa el chico haciendo voltear a la mujer para observarlo

¿Diferente? ¿en qué sentido?- preguntaba de nuevo la mujer

¡en el sentido que el puede pelear a la par con las sekirei!

Al decir eso la mujer se quedaba algo asombrada mirando al joven chico

¿ a la par con las sekireis?- preguntaba algo nerviosa

No conozco mucho del….. ¡ Solo que es alguien especial!- el joven muy serio decia mirando a la mujer quien sudaba un poco

Debe ser algo fuerte….nada mas- respondía la mujer escondiendo su miedo

¡Tal vez!- decia kagari

Pero algo más…¿ porque hay un sekirei roto?- kagari preguntaba algo nervioso

¿Roto?, no sabía nada de eso, en fin, me encargare de eso- la chica decia a kagari quien estaba algo fatigado

¿Pero qué?...no hay información del ashikabi de esa niña- la mujer decia mirando su teléfono asombrando igual a kagari

 **En la mañana**

Goku entrenaba con musubi y miya

Ku miraba asombrada la forma de pelear de goku pero se asustaba un poco cuando pensaba que le iban a golpear

¡Miya-san debe ser más rápida con la espada, mantente más atenta de tu adversario!- goku serio le decia a miya quien se asombraba por sus fallos tan poco notorios

¡Musubi-chan gastas mucha energía en ataques innecesarios, debes tranquilizar más tu corazón y despejar tu mente para evitar eso, no dependas mucho de tu fuerza!- goku como un maestro corregía a las dos quienes asentían a la exclamación

¡Valla goku-san! ¡Eres todo un maestro!- miya adulaba a goku

¡Bueno miya-san incluso alguien como yo aún debe aprender mucho más!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡Bueno continuemos!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y las dos iguales para continuar atacando

Uzume por otro lado miraba desde el techo

¿Dos sekireis? ¡Nada mal!, bueno….. ¿Quién no quisiera una ashikabi asi?- la mujer se sonrojaba un poco al ver a goku aun entrenar

¡Quisiera saber más de ti!- se decia Uzume en su mente

Al terminar de entrenar con las dos

Goku salía pero era detenido por musubi

Goku-sama ¿a dónde va?- la chica preguntaba a su ashikabi

¡Me aburría de estar aquí sin hacer nada, quería ir a entrenar a las montañas!- goku decia normal

¿Puedo ir? – la chica ponía un rostro tan angelical que goku solo asentía resignado

¡Está bien vamos! - goku resignado decia

Goku llegaba a un bosque aislado

Goku miraba a musubi y pensaba en lo linda que es ella con goku

¡Musubi!, ¡te hare mucho más fuerte! ¿Estas lista?- goku serio le decia a la chica

Musubi al ver esa seriedad de goku también se ponía bastante seria

¡Muy bien musubi!, ….¡esta vez iré más serio!

Goku se ponía en pose de lucha y musubi igual

Musubi arrojaba un golpe pero goku lo detenía con una mano y arrojaba un golpe "suave" el cual musubi esquivaba pero muy difícilmente

¡Recuera! ¡Jamás te desconcentres, siempre observa al oponente, mantente atenta y sobre todo, no uses solo la fuerza, obsérvalo, observa sus pasos, su distancia, respiración, ¿entendido?- goku serio decia a musubi quien estaba atenta

Si señor- decia obediente la chica para arrojarse a goku pero en ese momento ella de una voltereta se arrojaba al cielo y se arrojaba a unos árboles para empezar a saltar por las ramas haciendo que goku la mirara

Musubi tomaba un árbol y se impulsaba con el hacia goku de una patada haciendo que goku se pusiera serio pero musubi no apuntaba a goku sino que cuando iba a dar una patada, la mujer aterriza a un lado y lanza una patada hacia atrás haciendo que goku la esquivaba, pero antes que goku volteara la chica se arrastra por el piso y de una acrobacia lanzaba un puño hacia la cara de goku el cual esquivaba y arrojaba un golpe el cual musubi esquivaba

¡Asombroso!…..¡sigue asi musubi-chan!- goku emocionado le gritaba a la chica quien con una sonrisa asentía

Durante todo el día goku y musubi entrenaron, claramente goku estaba bastante bien mientras musubi estaba cansada

¡Bien hecho musubi-chan!- goku le estiraba la mano y musubi con una sonrisa la recibía

Valla goku-sama, aprendí mucho, muchas gracias- musubi con una hermosa sonrisa tomaba de la mano a goku quien sonreía

Musubi-chan, seré más estricto de aquí en adelante, pero te harás mucho más fuerte ¿estas lista?- goku serio le decia

Si goku-sama, daré todo de mi- musubi sonriendo determinada decia

Goku sonreía ante las palabras de musubi

Las hare a todas más fuertes….y las protegeré con todo mi poder, no volveré a perder nada de lo que quiero…jamás- goku se decia determinado y con un rostro imponente

Goku llegaba a la casa nuevamente y ku salía a recibirlos tomando de la mano a goku

¡Hola ku-chan! – goku tomaba a la niña y la cargaba haciendo que la niña se pegara en su mejilla como hizo goten haciendo que goku sonriera

Al llegar miya les pedía si podían ir a comprar arroz

¡Claro miya-san!- goku le decia sonriéndole haciendo ruborizar a la mujer

Goku salía con musubi y ku y la mujer solo lo miraba

En el camino musubi y ku tomaban de la mano a goku haciéndose lucir de la gente pues eran como una familia una hermosa familia

Goku las miraba y recordaba sus tiempos en su otra vida

¡Juro! Por mi misma vida…. ¡que jamás dejare que vuelva a ocurrir eso!, protegeré este mundo y…..a todos!- goku miraba a las dos y se decia en su mente muy serio mientras tomaba con fuerza las manos de las dos

Goku llegaba cargando las bolsas de arroz

¡Ola. Mucho gusto!- un hombre saludaba a goku sentado

Perdón… ¿te conozco?- goku le decia al hombre

¿No me recuerdas? Estaba cuando salvaste a la chica- el hombre decia sonriendo

¡Mmmmmmmm!,…no!- goku decia inocente y el hombre caía cómicamente

¡Ah espera…estabas con esas chicas que se parecen!- goku hacia memoria

¡Él es el señor seo katori, un amigo de mi esposo!- miya decia presentando al hombre

¡Ahh ya veo mucho gusto!- goku le estiraba la mano y el hombre le hacía lo mismo

¡Aunque es solo una basura que viene cuando no tiene comida!- miya decia con su sonrisa pero el rostro de un demonio se hacía a un lado asustando a los dos

¡ te vi entrar en la casa y por eso pensé que vivías aquí! – seo decia mirando a goku

¿ y la niña está bien?- seo preguntaba a goku quien la tenía detrás de sus piernas nerviosa

¡Ella está bien! ¡Descuida!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y la niña sonreía feliz

Ya veo, quería ayudarla en ese momento pero parece que no me necesitaste- seo decia con su actitud

¡Lo sé, no sentí malas intenciones en ti pero de ahora en adelante me hare cargo!- goku con una sonrisa igual de seria decia

En ese momento llegaban dos mujeres a la casa

Disculpen…¿ nuestro idiota esta por acá?- las dos gemelas llegaban nerviosas

¡Vinieron por mí!- seo decia cómicamente pero las dos lo agarraban a patadas cómicamente por molestar

¡Bueno.. Me voy! El joven decia cómicamente

¡A y toma, aunque no lo necesites te lo doy igualmente¡

Seo le pasaba una tarjeta a goku quien la miraba

¡Si necesitas apoyo, hay estaré, te hare un descuento! Seo decia con su actitud despreocupada sacando a goku una gota de sudor

Seo y sus sekireis se iban dejando a todos con rostros de palo

¡Qué tipo más interesante!- goku decia algo nervioso

¡Él es basura!- miya decia aun con su actitud de mujer calmada

En la mañana del siguiente dia

Goku y las demás entrenaban con goku pero esta vez goku con una actitud más estricta

Las dos jadeaban del cansancio

¡Perdón chicas….pero hacerlas más fuertes….aunque lo ocultes miya-san sé que eres una sekirei y también te hare más fuerte!- goku lo decia mentalmente

¡Muy bien, continuemos!- goku gritaba serio y las dos asentían lanzándose contra goku

¡Valla goku-san se hizo más estricto!...pero, eso lo hace ver más sexi!- Uzume decia mirando a goku con una sonrisa

 **Después de entrenar**

¿Hoy es cuando murió tu esposo?- goku preguntaba asombrado

¡Sí!- miya respondía con una sonrisa

¡Bueno chicos, me voy!- miya se despedía de todos

¡Espera miya-san….toma esto!

Goku le pasaba unas monedas a miya para que se llevara

¡Muchas gracias goku-san, te dejo a cargo la casa!- miya le sonreía a goku y esta se iba

¿Asi que el día cuando murió eh?- goku decia con un semblante triste

¡Musubi hará la comida hoy! Musubi gritaba de felicidad y todas gritaban felices

Después de un rato

Musubi llegaba con un gigantesco plato de ramen y arroz con goku poniéndolo muy feliz

¡Muchas gracias musubi-chan! – goku decia muy feliz comiéndose todo el plato de curry

¡Pero musubi-chan!, ¿Por qué vistes asi?- goku inocente con la boca llena decia

¿Pensé que te gustaría goku-san!- Uzume decia muy cómicamente

¡Después de todo las relaciones ashikabi y sekirei son especiales en cada persona!- la chica seguía diciendo muy cómicamente

¿A qué te refieres?- goku decia inocente

¡Olvídalo goku-san!- la chica sonriendo decia resignada pues vio la inocencia de goku en ese tema

Goku al escuchar la palabra sekirei de nuevo pensó en la chica de la guadaña

¡Ahora que recuerdo!, musubi-chan menciono algo de la esa marca!- goku serio se preguntaba en la mente

Musubi y ku también se sentaban a comer igual que Uzume quien después de comer se iba a dormir

¿Uzume-chan duerme mucho no crees?- goku miraba a la chica que dormía como tronco

¡Ella dijo que solo puede estar activa por 4 horas al día!- musubi respuesta mirando a goku

¡Ya veo…conque 4 horas!- Goku miraba muy serio a la chica!

Musubi-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- goku le pedía a la chica

¡si claro goku-sama!- la chica decia sonriendo

Cuando le quitas una marca a una de ustedes, ¿ella no puede volver con su compañero?- goku preguntaba serio y la chica se ponía seria

¡ sí señor, no vuelve a su lado jamás!- musubi contestaba seria

¡Musubi-chan…jamás dejare que eso pase, las cuidare aunque me cueste la vida!- goku muy serio le decia a la chica quien se asombraba

¡Goku-sama, soy su sekirei, mi deber es protegerlo a usted!- musubi abrazaba a goku

¡En ese caso….nos cuidaremos juntos entre todos!- goku con una sonrisa le decia a musubi quien al ver a goku se sonrojaba y le sonreía

¡goku-sama hagamos fuertes juntos para no perder ante nadie!- musubi muy determinada tomaba a goku de las manos y le decia muy lindamente

Goku sonreía ante tales palabras

¡Si musubi-chan!,!no perderemos ante nadie!- goku con una sonrisa igual le decia a la chica

¡ asi es …jamás perderé a nadie nunca más!- goku muy serio decia sonrojando más a musubi y esta lo abrazaba y lo arrojaba al piso

¡Además hay una recompensa para la sekirei de quien gane!- musubi le decia a goku

¿Cuál?- preguntaba este

Las sekireis de este, estarán a su lado para siempre- musubi decia muy contenta

Ya veo- goku decia muy contento

¡Si ese es el caso debo hacerme más fuerte! Ahora que tengo el poder de un supremo Kaio ¿podre lograr ese poder que obtuvo gohan?- goku decia muy serio mirando el cielo

¿ Me pregunto si también podre liberar el máximo poder de musubi-chan?- goku aun con la chica en sus brazos se preguntaba

 **En la noche**

Goku meditaba en el jardín

¡Debo intentar desbloquear mi máximo poder igualmente! ¡Si lo consigo desbloqueare el poder de musubi-chan y ku-chan!- goku muy serio meditaba en el jardín

 **Al siguiente día**

Todos desayunaban pues ya se acostumbraron a como come goku

En ese momento kagari regresa pero después de unos instantes se vuelve a ir

¡Valla! Debe ser duro el trabajo de kagari!- goku decia mirando al chico

¡Él siempre trabaja asi!- miya decia con una sonrisa

En ese momento en el televisor se mostraba una noticia sobre unas plantas del jardín había sido removidas pero no con no ningún pesticida- la noticia levantaba el interés de ku

En ese momento ku empezaba a llorar diciendo un nombre

¡Sniff….shi-chan!- ku empezaba a llorar pronunciando ese nombre

¿ku-chan?- goku miraba a la chica y esta lo abrazaba aun diciendo su nombre

 **Mientras tanto en la ciudad**

Lo que parecía un chico, se encontraba corriendo siendo perseguido por dos chicas una con una ropa de sacerdotisa y otra rubia con coletas

¡Detente!- la chica rubia le gritaba persiguiendo al chico por los edificios mientras el chico corría por la calle

El chico caía en el piso

¡Finalmente te caes!- la chica con un látigo atacaba al chico pero este era protegido por homura

¡Vete!- el "joven" le gritaba mientras el chico le hacía caso y salía corriendo

¡no tiene caso, mi amo me enseño a como cazar a una sekirei sin alas!- la chica arrojaba el látigo y lo sujetaba pero este lo quemaba asombrando a la chica

Por detrás le la chica también caen unos rayos impresionándola

¡Venimos después de oír sobre una sekirei sin alas….pero! hikari y hibiki hacían presencia

¡se ha complicado la situación vámonos!- la otra chica decia para las dos salir del lugar huyendo

En ese momento homura sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo

En ese momento goku sentía varias energías en la ciudad que estaban luchando

¡Puedo sentir varios kis poderosos peleando…!

Goku iba a levantarse pero ku no lo permitía pues se apegaba a goku

¡goku-sama!- musubi miraba la escena al go preocupada por su amo

¡shi-chan es el hermano de ku-chan!, sus poderes son opuestos pero tienen una personalidad parecida, eso dijo takami- ku decia esto llorando y goku veía la escena y acariciaba a la niña en la cabeza

¡No sé quién sea ese shi-chan, pero lo buscare,¿ de acuerdo?- goku con su sonrisa le decia a la niña quien lo abrazaba y lloraba

¡Tal vez no pueda llenar ese lazo pero hare todo de mi para ayudarte!- goku con una sonrisa le decia a ku quien llorando le daba las gracias a goku

En otro lado

Homura quemado se detenía en un callejón hasta que una hermosa rubia lo miraba con lastima

¿Qué patético y te haces llamar mi rival?- la mujer decia mirando a homura y arrojándole agua encima

¿Zukiumi?- decia homura tirado en el piso

¡Levántate!- decia la chica enojada

Si, si- homura se levantaba algo cansada

¡y! ¿ya encontraste un ashikabi?- homura preguntaba

¡No pero!... el momento en que lo conozca será el último- la chica decia saliendo del lugar

¡He sentido una extraña sensación en mi corazón, algo me dice que está muy cerca…pero cuando lo vea lo matare! – la rubia decia muy molesta e hiéndose del lugar

En la noche

Goku meditaba mientras ku dormía a su lado como una hija

¡debo acercarme más!- goku decia meditando pero algo le pasaba en ese momento una chica rubia se le aparecía

¡En cuanto te vea!...¡te matare!- la chica muy enojada le decia a goku quien se asombraba

¿Eh?, ¿quién es ella?- goku cómicamente abría los ojos

En el baño

Uzume y musubi se bañaban

¿Qué haces musubi-chan?- Uzume preguntaba

¡Rezando por el bienestar de goku-sama y ku-chan!- la chica muy inocente lo decia

¡Eres igual de amable que goku-kun!- Uzume decia sonriendo

¡Por cierto, Uzume-chan! ¿Quién es tu ashikabi?- musubi preguntaba a Uzume

¡Es un secreto!- respondía la chica

 **En otro cuarto**

Una chica miraba por los televisores fotos de varios chicos

¡ojala pudiera encontrar un ashikabi rápido!- la chica con anteojos y cabello naranja miraba las fotos de todos

¡el que puede darme alas….es!

En ese momento paraba en una foto de goku, al verla la chica simplemente se sonrojaba y acariciaba la foto

¡son goku!, y tiene dos sekireis mas…pero…..no hay información del!- la chica se asombraba un poco

¡pero que importa es muy guapo!, además me hace sentir muy bien- la chica miraba con un rostro enamorado a goku y se tocaba el pecho

En la noche

Ku se levantaba e iba al baño pero la imagen de una chica la asustaba haciendo correr a donde estaba goku quien dormía con musubi como una pareja

¿Qué pasa ku-chan?- goku miraba a la chica quien temblaba en sus cobijas

¡Fan…fan. Fantasma! – la chica muy linda

Goku y las dos salían a buscar pero no encontraban a nadie, sin embargo goku sentía otra presencia detrás de la pared aunque ya la había sentido desde hace tiempo

¿Ese ki….?- goku miraba la pared serio pero decidió regresar con las dos

En la mañana

¿Un fantasma?- miya decia con un rostro cómico

¡Bueno no es del todo mentira, si siento otra energía aparte de nosotros!- goku decia dejando perplejos a todos

Goku-kun… ¿puedes sentirla?- Uzume decia asombrada

¡Bueno si¡- goku muy tranquilo decia

¡Ku-chan!, ¿Cómo era el fantasma?- goku le preguntaba a la niña

¡Era una onee-san con cabello largo y gafas!- ku respondía tímida

¡Bueno ella es la otra inquilina pero no es ningún fantasma!- miya respondía con una sonrisa

¡Entiendo! – goku decia con un rostro tranquilo mirando la pared

¡Por cierto kagari! ¿Qué te paso?- goku preguntaba mirando el cuerpo quemado del chico

¡Solo me queme es todo!- el "chico" respondía normal

¡En ese caso ten!- goku le pasaba una semilla

¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba kagari

¡Veraz que con eso te curaras, es una medicina especial!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Gracias la comeré más tarde!- decia kagari guardando la semilla

Yo tengo una pregunta ¿qué es un fantasma? – musubi preguntaba haciendo poner a todos un rostro de palo menos a goku quien comía

¡Es el espíritu de alguien que está muerto, es su esencia! – goku respondía como un maestro asombrando a todos pues goku no era tan ingenuo como parecía

Todo esto era visto por la chica que miraba el televisor viendo a goku y a musubi muy contenta junto a goku

¡Eres mi enemiga!- la chica cómicamente enojada decia mirando a musubi

Después de esto

Musubi salía a comprar algo por petición de miya pero en el camino un satélite la atacaba, haciendo a musubi esquivar muy fácil

Goku sentía la energía de musubi muy activa pero no sintió ninguna energía a su lado por lo que no se preocupó mucho

¿Qué estará haciendo musubi-chan?, ¿estará jugando?- goku miraba algo extrañado el cielo

¡Goku-san antes de cenar por favor dúchate!- miya con una sonrisa le decia a goku quien asentía

En el baño

Goku se bañaba con una toalla tranquilo pensando en que musubi se mueve mucho

¿Musubi-chan estará jugando? – goku serio miraba el techo

Pero en ese momento una hermosa chica de cabello naranja y solo en toalla entraba y se metía en la bañera con goku

¿Espera quién eres?- goku extrañado miraba a la chica

Quien se le acurrucaba a un lado

¡A no espera, eres la otra energía que sentí esa noche!- goku sonriendo le decia

¿Me detectaste?, eso es increíble- la chica se asombraba

En ese momento llegaba musubi pero con sus ropas destrozadas

¡Espera musubi-chan mejor ve a bañarte primero!- miya cómicamente le decia a la hermosa musubi

¡Son goku…no hay datos tuyos, pero eso me llama más la atención!- la chica se acercaba a goku lentamente a su rostro

¿Qué cómo sabes mi nombre?, goku algo impresionado preguntaba

¡Es porque serás el ashikabi de la sekirei número 2 matsu!

¿Sekirei?, goku preguntaba aun mirando a la chica

¡No reacciona a mi situación actual!, pero…..el me hace reaccionar de una forma increíble- matsu decia sonrojada viendo a goku

¡Por favor cálmame con tu ADN? – la chica se apegaba a goku muy sonrojada

¿ADN? Preguntaba goku mirando a la mujer

En ese momento entraba musubi con una toalla

¡a goku-sama!- muy feliz decia la chica mirando a goku

¡A ola musubi-chan!- goku con una sonrisa saludaba a musubi

Matsu se enojaba y sacaba un arma y le disparaba una red, pero goku la atrapaba con sus manos asombrando a matsu

En ese momento una espada se hacia delante de matsu y era miya

¡Pensé que había mucho ruido y por eso vine a ver!- miya apuntaba con una espada asustando a matsu

¡Actos impuros en el baño de la casa de izumo están prohibidos! Matsu-san! – miya con una sonrisa aterradora le decia a la chica que sudaba de nervios

 **Después de lo ocurrido**

¡Mucho gusto soy matsu! Y ¡perdón por el incidente! – chica se disculpaba con goku y musubi

¡Ella vive en la habitación 201!- miya decia contenta

¡Ella es la presencia que sentí ayer, definitivamente es igual a musubi-chan!- goku miraba a la chica

¡Espera! Haya no hay puerta, ¿cómo entra?- goku preguntaba a la chicas quienes le mostraban una puerta secreta la cual era la pared

¡Valla! ¿Una puerta secreta?- goku preguntaba tocando la pared

¡Cuando Salí de la MBI tuve un problema y me persiguen!- la chica decia cómicamente

¿Te persiguen?- preguntaba goku algo serio

¡Bueno, no es nada serio, en fin ya les cause muchos problemas…con permiso!- matsu entraba por la pared y se metía a su habitación

¡Valla que chica más enérgica!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Felicidades goku-sama es tu tercera!- musubi decia con una sonrisa y ku asentía

¿Tercera?- preguntaba goku

 **En la noche**

Goku dormía pero la puerta se abría y era matsu

¿matsu-chan?- goku preguntaba extrañado

¡Olvide darte algo goku-tan!- decia la chica quitándose las gafas

¡Matsu le daba un beso a goku y salían unas grandes las atrás de la chica que al retirarse estaba muy sonrojada y contenta!

¡Eres increíble, déjame estar a tu lado por siempre!- matsu se acurrucaba con goku pero miya veía la escena pero sentía algo raro en su pecho

¿Celos?- se preguntó la mujer muy asombrada tocándose el pecho pero pasaba a un rostro enojado

¡está prohibido venir a un cuarto ajeno de noche, ambos estas castigados sin desayuno!

Los dos se ponían muy tristes cómicamente pero mas goku

 **En otro lado**

¿Este sentimiento crece cada vez más?- la rubia quien estaba en un edificio se tocaba el pecho muy ruborizada

Fin del capítulo 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 5: comienza la acción**

 **En un castillo**

El maestro de las sekireis miraba el cielo

¡Con todo esto, MBI tiene el gobierno absoluto, no hay nada que nos de miedo, 108 pajaritos aletean sus alas, va a comenzar un festival, y el lugar es Tokio!

Mientras tanto

Goku dormía con sus sekireis en la misma cama, el Saiyajin dormía como tronco igual que las tres mujeres

El Saiyajin despertaba con su bostezo clásico pero era abrazado por matsu

¡Buenos días goku-tan!- la chica muy linda se apegaba a goku

¡Buenos días matsu-chan!- goku son una sonrisa saludaba a la chica

¡Ahora el beso de los buenos días!- matsu se acercaba a goku y le daba un beso de los buenos días haciendo aparecer sus alas

Los dos se separan pero goku se tocaba los labios

¡Estos besos…me gustan!- goku lo decia muy inocente tocándose los labios

Musubi también se levantaba y besaba a goku en los labios

¡Buenos días goku-sama!- musubi se abrazaba a goku y matsu igual

¡Bueno chicas levantémonos!, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo acostado!- goku sonriendo les decia las cuales asentían y se levantan igual

¡Espera matsu-chan, pero ¿dormir conmigo no está prohibido?- goku rascándose la nuca le preguntaba a la chica

¡No te preocupes solo dormimos juntos, alguna cosa ms tendrá que ser privada!- matsu cómicamente salía del cuarto dejando a goku con un signo de duda

Después de un rato las dos sekireis seguían entrenado con goku

Las dos seguían sin poder acertar un golpe pero claramente cada día daban más pelea

¡Vamos más rápido!- goku decia esquivando a las dos a la vez

Goku daba una voltereta hacia atrás y caía de pie asombrando a las dos por la destreza de goku

¡Vamos chicas, poco a poco irán aprendiendo muchas más cosas!- goku con una sonrisa y su pose de lucha decia recibiendo un si por parte de ambas

¡También tengo que aprender las habilidades de un supremo Kaio!- goku se decia serio mirando a las dos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Una chica saltaba de un carro

¿Seguro que no quieres que te sigan?- un chico que conducía decia -¡Solo he venido para ver su cara hoy habrá un problema si me ven!

La mujer caminaba con naturalidad

Con goku

El Saiyajin meditaba en el jardín mientras musubi regaba las plantas y jugaba con ku hasta que mojaba a alguien que entraba

Goku miraba la escena y se ponía de pie

¡Sigues siendo una cabeza de chorlito muu-chan!- la persona que entraba decia con una sonrisa

¡karasuba-sama!- musubi se alegraba con ver a la persona

'¿Qué haces aquí?- musubi preguntaba feliz

¡Escuche que tienes alas!,¿ causo alguna molestia?- karasuba decia con una sonrisa y volteaba a ver a cierto hombre con un dogi naranja y cabello alborotado que lo miraba

¿Él es tu ashikabi?- karasuba preguntaba mirando a goku

¡si es goku –sama!- musubi con una sonrisa presentaba a goku

¡Ya veo!, bueno…..la mujer empezaba a mostrar su torso haciendo lucir una marca en su nuca

¡La marca sekirei!- musubi decia muy contenta

¡Si ya tengo alas!- karasuba decia con una sonrisa

Las dos entablaban amistad mientras goku la veía

¿Eres amiga de musubi-chan?- goku le preguntaba

¡Algo asi, mucho gusto!- karasuba decia con una sonrisa

¡Ya veo, mucho gusto!- goku se presentaba como siempre

¡Bueno, dejare que hablen un rato!- goku se despedía pero se iba con una mirada seria mirando a la chica

Goku-sama, ¿Quién ha venido?- matsu preguntaba a goku

¿Eh?, a una visita- goku decia con una sonrisa pero la chica se asombraba y al verla matsu se escondía nerviosa asombrando un poco a goku, la mujer con una sonrisa miraba a goku y se iba

Después de un rato las dos salían siendo miradas por kagari quien las miraba serio, musubi despedía a karasuba

¡La numero 4!- karasuba, EL PERRO DEL MBI!

Goku también a karasuba serio pero matsu lo interrumpía

¡Goku-tan mira la TV! – matsu le decia seria a goku quien salía al televisor junto con ku y matsu y ahí estaba el profesor y dueño de MBI

¡Él es…..!- goku miraba al hombre

¡Atención gente de Tokio yo minaka hitori, ahora MBI ha ocupado Tokio, una nueva era de dioses se abre!

En la calle

Miya y karasuba se encontraban cara a cara

¡Por esta vez lo dejo pasar, si te vuelvo a ver en la casa, te matare!- miya decia muy seria y enojada dejando su lado amable

¡Eso me excita!- la chica con un rostro sádico decia

Ambas se daban media vuelta y se encaraban

En la casa

Goku miraba serio un lado de la casa

¡Parece que no paso a peor!- goku decia serio mirando la pared y pensando en miya

¡No cabe duda, esa chica es peligrosa!- goku pensaba en karasuba muy serio

¡goku-tan finalmente comenzó la segunda etapa!- matsu decia nerviosa

¿Segunda etapa? ¿a qué te refieres matsu-chan?- goku serio le preguntaba

Goku-tan, tú y musubi-chan son los únicos que son luchadores, dependemos de ustedes,¡ ahora mismo Tokio se ha convertido en el campo de batalla de las sekirei!- matsu decia muy nerviosa dejando a todas nerviosas y un goku asombrado

¿Espera matsu-chan, ¿quieres decir que las sekireis se enfrentaran a partir de ahora?- goku preguntaba algo dudoso y matsu asentía

¡Qué bien finalmente pelearemos con chicas fuertes!- goku decia emocionado

Matsu solo se ponía nerviosa

Goku-tan pero solo tú y musubi-chan son luchadoras, lamentablemente yo no, soy del tipo intelectual!, yo no te serviré para pelear – matsu algo triste decia

Goku le ponía la mano en la cabeza

¡Tranquila matsu-chan, tu también tienes un gran talento, en la batalla no siempre es la fuerza, tú y ku-chan serán esenciales en los casos especiales!- goku le alzaba un pulgar y matsu se sonrojaba sintiendo la calidez de nuevo

¡Si como digas!- matsu tomaba de la mano a goku y le sonreía igual que ku

Goku alzaba con una sonrisa a mirar el techo

¡Ya quiero ver como son de fuertes!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡Bien!, entonces haremos esto, matsu-chan, tú te encargaras de cualquier tipo de información útil de las sekireis, es mejor no subestimar a ninguna!- goku cruzado de brazos muy serio le decia a matsu quien se sonrojaba por la seriedad de goku

¡Si señor! Déjamelo a mí!- matsu con una sonrisa decia contenta

¡Ku-chan! , te encargaras de cubrirnos en cualquier caso ¿entendido?, no tomaras acción en la batalla, tu deberás ayudarnos desde la parte de atrás en cualquier asunto- goku serio también le decia a la niña quien asentía

¡Musubi-chan y yo, nos encargaremos del asunto de lucha!- goku con una sonrisa determinada decia recibiendo un sí de musubi

¡Bien esa es nuestra estrategia! ¿Entendido?- goku serio pero con una sonrisa les decia a las tres quienes asentían

¡Qué genial es goku-tan!- matsu sonrojada lo decia mirando a goku

En otro lugar

La chica de cabello rubio miraba un centenar de helicópteros volando sobre Tokio

¡Qué gente tan estúpida! La chica decia cruzada de brazos

¡Tsukyumi! – una voz hablaba atrás

¿Qué quieres homura?, no pelearas aun ¿cierto?- la chica decia sin voltear

¿No es mejor buscar un amo?- la chica decia lo cual la rubia se sonrojaba

¡Últimamente mi corazón late por mil, y siento una sensación cálida en mi pecho!- la chica sonrojada se tocaba el pecho

¡Eso es…!- homura le decia a la rubia

¡Lo sé es mi oportunidad para encontrarlo….y matarlo!- la rubia enojada decia y homura solo se daba una **palm face**

Y ¿Qué hay de ti?- la chica decia aun sin cambiar su expresión

¡Yo no puedo…el fuego es odiado por dioses!- homura decia muy triste

La mujer daba media vuelta y se iba

¡Después de todo soy la más fuerte!- la chica decia seria

 **En la noche**

Goku meditaba sentado en un corredor

¡Me pregunto si puedo desbloquear el potencial escondido asi como el anciano hizo con gohan!, asi podría hacer más fuerte a todas- goku decia en su mente serio

¡No sé qué tan fuerte sean esas sekireis pero no pienso confiarme en ningún momento!- goku más serio decia

¡Pero tratare de omitir esa danza tan larga!- goku con una gota de sudor recordaba la danza que le hizo el anciano Kaio a gohan

¡Goku-sama! ¿Tiene frio?- musubi llegaba y abrazaba a goku por la espalda

¡Hola musubi-chan!, no estoy bien gracias- goku con una sonrisa le decia a la chica

¡Goku-sama….¿cree que soy fuerte?- la chica algo tímida preguntaba

¡Claro que sí!, eres muy fuerte, por eso soy estricto contigo, porque quiero que seas aún más fuerte, las hare más fuerte a todas descuiden!- goku con la sonrisa acariciaba la cabeza de musubi la cual se ponía muy feliz

¡Dominaras el ki muy rápido, te lo garantizo!- goku con una voz seria y firme le decia a musubi quien lo abrazaba

¡Gracias goku-sama, mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, mucho!- la chica abrazaba a goku y este le sonreía

En el baño

Miya y ku se bañaban

¡Espero no encontrarme con ella nunca más!- miya decia muy seria

En el vehículo

Karasuba y su ashikabi iban viajando

¡Estás muy feliz!- el chico le decia a karasuba quine se reía

¿ te lo cuento?- la chica decia igual

¡soy tu ashikabi, estamos conectados!-el chico de nombre natsuo decia sonriendo

¡Para el coche, iré caminado desde aquí, quiero conocer a alguien!- chica sonriendo se bajaba y miraba a dos personas

¡Por culpa de la nuero 1 tengo un mono pegado….y además por ese hombre!- esto último lo decia recordando a goku

La chica se hacía frente a dos sekireis que no eran otras que las que atacaron a shi

¿Quién te crees maldito?- la chica rubia con su látigo atacaba a karasuba

Pero la mujer la cortaba con un corte limpio dejándola en el piso mientras la otra huía

En la casa

¿Promesa?- goku preguntaba a musubi

¡Sí! Goku-sama…yo te amo!- musubi decia con una sonrisa

Goku al escuchar esta palabra entendía la palabra pero realmente jamás la sintió ni con su antigua mujer, pero con musubi y las demás si

¡Goku-sama, no me importa si antes estaba casado…..yo lo amo y mucho!- la chica tomaba la mano de goku y la ponía en su pecho

¡Mi corazón acelera cuando estoy cerca suyo, eso es amor!- la chica le decia muy linda y goku la miraba

¡Musubi-chan…..la verdad es que yo contigo también siento lo mismo pero también con matsu y las demás, ¿es malo eso?-goku preguntaba serio

¡Para nada!, como sus sekireis somos sus sirvientas y es normal que un amo tenga más de una!, mientras nos ame por igual!- la chica sonrojada y feliz lo decia

¡Por eso goku-sama quiero que hasta el sekirei negro, los conozca!- musubi decia con un rostro muy lindo y feliz

Goku le sonreía

¡Te entiendo, creo que todos merecen cariño!- goku le sonreía a musubi

¡Pero no sé cómo goku-sama, mi promesa es que solo quedemos ella y yo!- musubi decia tocándose el corazón

¡Entiendo!- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro

¡Hagámoslo juntos!- goku con una sonrisa le decia y musubi lo abrazaba

¡Mi mayor felicidad es conocerte goku-sama!- la chica decia muy feliz

¡ y la mía!- goku la abrazaba igual

Y tu también matsu-chan!- goku daba la vuelta y miraba a matsu quien miraba a goku

¿De verdad sientes eso por mi goku-tan?- matsu decia muy feliz

¡Sí!- goku asentía y era abrazado por matsu igual

¡Goku-tan, hágame más fuerte por favor, puedo ser útil en otras cosas!- matsu decia determinada

¡Está bien, buscare una forma de entrenarte!- goku con una sonrisa decia y la chica se alegraba

¡Goku-tan, pero la numero 4 es muy fuerte!- matsu decia algo nerviosa

¡Eso solo me da más gusto por conocerla!- goku decia mirando el techo

¡goku-tan también la mejor forma de ganar es que encuentre más sekireis poderosas!- matsu decia muy seria

Goku miraba la seriedad de matsu y también se ponía serio

¡Entiendo!, si me lo aconsejas lo hare!- goku decia con una sonrisa y matsu asentía

Pd: goku no obedece órdenes para que no me malentiendan actitud de Z

Goku sentía un ki disminuir rápidamente pues él ya tenía el registro del ki de todas

¡Ya vengo esperen!- goku se tele transportaba dejando a todas y a una matsu asombrada

¡Goku llegaba a donde estaba la sekirei tumbada y sangrando!

Goku la miraba y le daba una semilla

¡No te conozco pero no tienes malas intenciones, perdóname que solo pueda ayudarte con esto!- goku le daba la semilla y salía del lugar

La chica se levantaba muy asombrada pero alcanzaba a ver a goku

¿Quién era el?- la chica se tocaba el pecho sintiendo una calidez muy fuerte

Después de aquel acto goku le diría a matsu que después le contaría todo

Al siguiente día

¡Cuando te encuentre…. Te matare!- una hermosa rubia le decia a goku en sus sueños que lo hacía despertar por la rareza del sueño

¿Quién era?- goku serio se rascaba la cabeza

¡Buenos días goku-sama!- musubi saludaba a goku quien tenía a ku y matsu a un lado

en la mañana

Como normalmente goku entrenaba a las dos chicas quienes eran más fuertes ahora

¡Eso es!, lo hacen muy bien ahora

Goku arrojaba un golpe a cada una los cuales ambas esquivaban majestuosamente asombrando un poco a goku

¡Lo hacen muy bien!- goku las elogiaba quienes sonreían algo ruborizadas

Muy bien dejemos aquí- goku les sonreía a las dos quienes sudaban

¡goku-san eres muy fuerte!, ¿de dónde sacaste tanta destreza?- miya muy linda le preguntaba a goku

Después te contare, por ahora tengo algo importante que hablar con matsu-chan!- goku le decia a miya quien asentía

Goku iba con matsu y le comentaba sobre una mujer igual que ellas que decia que quiera matarlo

¿Qué te quiere matar?- matsu preguntaba cómicamente

¡Si y no sé porque!- goku algo serio le decia a matsu

¿Podrías buscarla para saber quién es?-goku le pedía a matsu

¡Si como digas!- la chica muy contenta contestaba

Matsu averiguaba que quien amenazaba a goku era la sekirei conocida por odiar a los ashikabi, la numero nueve

¡Entiendo, bien iré a hablar con ella! – goku decia poniéndose de pie

¿Qué vas a hacer goku-tan?- matsu preguntaba a goku

¡Pues hablar con ella preguntarle porque quiere matarme!- goku cómicamente le decia a matsu

¡goku-tan ten cuidado recuerda que ella es peligrosa y además por ser una de las 10 primeras es un poco más diferente a las demás!- matsu abrazaba a goku por la espalda

¡Lo tendré!- goku le decia a matsu

¡Bueno, debo buscar su ki pero lo hare afuera!- goku salía con ku y musubi y era observado por kagari

¡Son goku ya tiene 3 sekireis!- kagari decia mirando a los 3 salir

Bueno…..goku empezaba a sentir el ki de todos en Tokio hasta que sintió un par de kis luchando

¡Debe ser ella!- goku sentía un gran ki detrás de otros dos los cuales reconoció

Bien, sujétense de mi- goku le pedía a las dos quienes se sujetaban y goku se tele transportaba apareciendo donde estaban seo y sus sekireis junto con zukiumi

Los tres miraban a goku asombrados

¡Hola!- goku saludaba pero en ese momento caía una rubia frente a el

¡No se metan…! – la chica quedo helada por ver quién era

¡Él es….!- la chica al ver a goku sentía una sensación fuerte en su cuerpo

¡Finalmente te conozco!- zukiumi decia con un rostro aterrador que hizo asustar un poco a goku

¡Espera….!- goku con una sonrisa nerviosa miraba a la chica

¡Tenía ganas de conocerte, para…..matarte!- la chica arrojaba tres ataques de agua pero goku y todos los esquivaban

¡Espera, no he venido a pelear!- goku con su actitud seria le decia a la mujer quien se sonrojo por la seriedad de goku

Espera, seremos tus oponentes- hikari y hiiragi se ponían enfrente de la chica y arrojaban un ataque de rayo combinado pero goku se hacía frente a la chica protegiéndola

¡Esperen!- goku les gritaba

¡Yo lo solucionare!, ¡por favor no interfieran!- goku serio les decia a las dos quienes se asombraban igual que zukiumi

¿Seguro?- las dos algo preocupadas decían

¡Él tiene razón!, a los hombres no les gustan que peleen sus batallas!- seo con una sonrisa decia

No precisamente vine a pelear, pero si estas molesta por algo te escuchare- goku ponía una pose de lucha

¿Me protegiste?- zukiumi decia sonrojada y goku solo le sonreía haciéndola ruborizar

¡No sé por qué quieres matarme pero ¿de verdad te hice algo?- goku con su actitud seria le decia a la chica quien se apenaba

¡No precisamente me hiciste algo….!- la chica decia volteando su rostro

¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica miraba a goku de frente con un rostro enojado pero lindo

¡Son goku!- goku respondía con su sonrisa

La chica al mirarlo más de cerca se sonrojaba más y volteaba su rostro

¡Oye goku-kun! ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?- se preguntaba con una sonrisa acercándose y haciendo asustar a zukiumi

Goku miraba a la chica y sonreía con una sonrisa que demostraba seriedad pues miro a la chica asustada y vio que no era mala

¡Lo siento! Pero ella es mía!- goku serio y poniendo su mano en el hombro a seo decia asombrando y sonrojando a zukiumi

¡Lo sabía!- seo contestaba con una sonrisa

¡En ese momento ku usaba su planta para alejarlos a todos de goku y zukiumi!

¡yo no vine a hacerte daño, solo quería saber porque querías matarme!- goku aun sin perder la postura decia pero zukiumi miraba enojada pero sonrojada a goku

¿De verdad soy tuya?- la chica muy linda preguntaba

¡Sí!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡Entonces…..te hare responsable!- la chica aun el piso le decia a goku

¿Responsable?- goku preguntaba

¡Ah entiendo si me hare responsable!- goku con una sonrisa decia haciendo ruborizar más a la mujer

La chica sin perder tiempo se levantaba y le daba un beso a goku haciendo que las iguales como a las demás salieran de ella

La chica se separaba más ruborizada y tocándose su pecho

¡a partir de ahora eres mi esposo!- la chica a penada decia haciendo que goku se asombrara un poco

¿Esposo?- goku decia en su mente pero recordaba que el ahora era más viudo y que su ex mujer ya no existía

¡Es verdad, yo ya no tengo!- goku decia serio en su mente

¿Qué pasa?- la chica algo tímida preguntaba

¡a no nada!- goku cómicamente se rascaba la nuca

¡Entiendo, me hare cargo de ti zukiumi-chan!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡ES ZUKIUMI TONTO!- la chica le gritaba asustando a goku y a las otras dos

Pero la chica sonreía nuevamente

¡Estoy a tu cuidado Darling!- la chica con una sonrisa muy linda respondía

¿Esposa?, entonces….yo también soy tu esposa goku-sama!- musubi abrazaba a goku y zukiumi quedaba con rostro de palo y una vena en la sien

¡Goku! ¿Ellas también son sekireis? – zukiumi con un rostro cómico de enfado le preguntaba a goku quien asentía

¿Cuántas sekireis tienes?- la chica preguntaba nuevamente

¡Ehh…4 contigo!- goku con sus dedos contestaba haciendo enojar a zukiumi cómicamente

¡Pero yo la esposa oficial! Zukiumi les decia a las demás quienes cómicamente abrazaban a goku y ponían un rostro cómico

¡Yo igual!- musubi cómicamente decia aun apegada a goku mientras ku solo abrazaba una pierna de goku

¡Goku solo sonreía nervioso por la acción que hacían sus sekireis pero sonreía!

¡Esta vez las cuidare de verdad! – goku sonreía y las miraba con un rostro de felicidad

Seo miraba la escena pero era regañado por sus sekireis en el tema de si iba ase suya quien

¡Al volver goku con todas miya solo miraba la escena igual que kagari!

¿Veo que conseguiste otra sekirei goku-san?- miya decia dejando asombradas a las demás

¡Veo que conoces sobre eso!.- goku con una sonrisa decia mirando a miya

Pero en ese momento miya se tocaba el pecho al mirar a goku y a las demás

¿Por qué me pongo asi…..realmente son celos?- miya preguntaba mirando a goku

Kagari solo miraba la escena asombrada

¿4 y entre ellas a zukiumi?, son goku eres alguien impresionante!- kagari decia mirando a goku con todas sus actuales mujeres

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero lo disfruten y si ahy algun error en el nombre de tsukiumi es mi corrector de porqueria al igual que en anterior bueno el capitulo dejo asi pues ahora estoy ocupado un poco**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 6: ayudando a las caídas**

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Tzukiumi con goku, goku les contaba a las sekireis y les mostraba su vida dejándola muy dolidas por el pasado que vivió este, a ellas no les importaba que goku ya tuvo mujer pues eso fue pasado

¡aun no quiero contarle esto a miya-san pero lo hare pronto pues tengo la sensación que debo hacerlo más adelante!- goku les decia a las sekireis las cuales respetaban la decisión de su maestro y asentían

El Saiyajin estaba sentado en el patio trasero meditando, el guerrero estaba muy concentrado pero poco a poco desbloqueaba algo en el que lo haría realmente imparable

¡Parece que lo estoy logrando, y no necesite de esa danza!- goku sonriendo decia aun con los ojos cerrados

¡A pasado casi un mes desde que llegue, y no ha sido para nada malo!- goku abría los ojos y miraba el cielo- ¡pero no debo dejar de entrenar, no sé si en este lugar…..en otros planetas existan seres como freezer, cell o majin buu! – goku ponía un rostro realmente serio mirando a miya quien barría

¡Ahora debo hacerme cargo de este planeta…..y de mi nueva familia!- goku ponía un rostro serio mirando de frente

En ese momento llegaban musubi y Tzukiumi quienes traían recados compitiendo por quien ganaba

¡yo gane!- musubi gritaba de felicidad mientras la rubia se ponía celosa

Goku sonreía mirando la escena

¡No soportaría saber que les pasara algo!- goku ponía un rostro decaído pensando en las sekireis

¡Debo hacerlas fuertes….no sé qué tan fuerte sean las demás, debo acabar con este entrenamiento rápido!- goku nuevamente volvía a cerrar los ojos

En la mesa

¡Las 4 sekireis le daban de comer a goku quien como un carnívoro animal se comía las comidas que le daban inocentemente!

¡Que rico!- goku muy feliz decia comiendo

Miya miraba la escena feliz pero algo dentro de ella quería hacer lo mismo pues miraba los palillos y miraba a goku!

Después de la cena

Las dos sekireis con sus toallas ayudaban a bañar al Saiyajin quien se quedaba mirando el cielo algo serio, matsu se uniría también

¿Qué más podía hacer el supremo Kaio?- goku pensaba serio en las habilidades nuevas que podría llegar a tener

¡Kaio-sama me dijo que el supremo Kaio-sama era el responsable de la creación de planetas! Espera….goku se impactaba un poco

¿Realmente podría hacer eso?- goku estaba asombrado pues sería un poder asombroso

¿Qué pasa goku?-Tzukiumi preguntaba algo dudosa

¿Eh? A no nada- goku decia rascándose la nuca

 **En la noche**

Todos dormían en la cama con goku abrazándolo

Goku se levantaba de golpe pues sentía algo raro en la ciudad

¿es una pelea?- goku miraba la ventana algo serio

¡Son dos kis muy grandes! , ¿Serán sekireis?- goku decia mirando aun la ventana

¿Qué pasa goku?, las dos sekireis musubi y Tzukiumi miraban a goku

¡Ciento dos presencias fuertes luchando!- goku decia mirando por la ventana

¡a lo mejor son dos sekireis!- musubi decia natural

¡Vamos a ver!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡Espera! ¿Por qué?- la rubia decia algo nerviosa

¡Tranquila tsuki-chan! Estaremos bien lo prometo!- goku con su sonrisa decia sonrojando a la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

¡Si es lo que mi esposo quiere!- la chica decia muy tsundere

¿Invitamos a las dos?- musubi miraba a las dos que dormían como troncos

¡Mejor dejémoslas dormir!- goku con una sonrisa decia

En la ciudad

Los tres aparecían en la pelea y observaban a un chico peleando contra una con un martillo

En ese momento el chico golpeaba a la chica haciendo enojar a las dos mujeres y asombrando a goku

La rubia se molestaba un poco pero goku serio salía al frente y las otras lo seguían

¿ no te parece repulsivo lo que le haces a esa chica? –goku muy serio caminaba y las dos sekireis caminaban atrás del

¿Quién eres imbécil? ¿Vienes a buscar pelea?- el chico muy grosero le decia con la chica lastimada en el suelo

¡Esa sekirei debía ser tonta para hacer un contrato con una basura como tu!- Tzukiumi decia cruzada de brazos y musubi solo miraba seria

El chico miraba a las dos y con una mirada asquerosa de pervertido las ojeaba lo que daba asco a las dos

¿Qué estas mirando?- goku decia enojado

¡Tienes dos bellezas hay, cuando te derrote me las quedare!- el chico decia muy pervertido haciendo enojar a las dos

¡Ni te atrevas…las dos me pertenecen y no las dejaría ir con un pobre diablo como tú! –goku muy firme decia haciendo sonrojar a las dos

¡Eso lo veremos!- el chico tomaba a la chica y la besaba haciendo recuperar sus fuerzas

¡Las dos sekireis se ponían en pose de lucha y goku miraba serio!

¡Espera por favor! ¿Quién eres?- el chico decia mirando a goku quien al verlo noto un poder peligroso en el pero le sonreía

¡Perdón por meterme en tu pelea pero no puedo ver esto sin más!- goku decia con una sonrisa al chico

¡Entiendo!- el chico decia estoico

¡La verdad tampoco me gustaría ver esto!- el chico cerraba sus ojos

La chica atacaba pero atacaba a goku en ese momento musubi detenía el martillazo con su mano asombrando a la chica

¡goku-sama déjeme esto!- musubi con una sonrisa decia y goku solo asentía

¡Musubi le daba un fuerte golpe al martillo y lo destruia para después darle un golpe en la cara y dejarla inconsciente!

El chico solo miraba la pelea estoico pero algo asombrado

¡Goku-sama! ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- musubi preguntaba y goku solo la miraba para mirar al chico que estaba asustado

¡No mereces tener a una chica a tu lado!- goku le gritaba al chico que estaba temblando y se arrojaba a goku con un cuchillo pero goku en un instante tomaba el cuchillo con su mano y lo quebraba aterrando al hombre

¡Lárgate!- goku con un rostro enojado le decia al sujeto quien miraba aterrado a goku y salía corriendo

¿Abandono a su sekirei?- Tzukiumi decia mirando con asco al sujeto

¡Me da lástima!- musubi decia mirando mientras el chico quien era shi miraba

¿No hay alguna forma de ayudarla?- goku preguntaba a las dos

¡Si le retiramos la marca ya no será de ese idiota pero ella quedara inmovilizada!- Tzukiumi decia seria

Goku la miraba algo decaído

¡Aunque quieras que sea tuya cariño no puedes!- shi decia mirando a goku

Pd: me gusta más shi ya tengo con escribir el nombre de la rubia

¿Puedo intentar algo?- goku decia mirando a musubi

¡musubi-chan, quítale la marca por favor!- goku decia y la mujer hacia caso arrancándole un pedazo de tela y quitándole la marca

En el momento en que la marca desaparecía goku le daba una semilla y la chica abría los ojos, goku en ese momento le daba un beso a la mujer dejando celosas a las dos pero en ese momento la marca aparecía y sus alas regresaban pero similar a las de las demás chicas

¡Listo!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Es una lástima que una chica tan fuerte como tu terminara la pelea con un compañero tan malo!- goku decia a la mujer quien estaba inconsciente

¡Eso fue asombroso!- el chico decia mirando a goku- ¿me imagino que sigo yo cierto?- shi decia algo nervioso

¡Creo que ya fue suficiente¡ por cierto, tienes un gran poder, dime donde encontrarte y tengamos una batalla!- goku con una sonrisa le decia al chico quien se ponía triste

¡No tengo casa!- shi decia algo triste

¡Todos se pusieron igual!

¡Ya veo!, ya se ¡toma!- goku le daba una pequeña mansión al chico quien se asombraba un poco

¿ y esto?- shi preguntaba mirando la casa

¡Pero goku-sama…!- musubi y Tzukiumi decias asombradas

¡Descuida musubi-chan, descubrí que el anciano Kaio me dejo 5 de esas!- goku decia con una sonrisa alegrando a las dos

¡Arrójala en un lugar muy grande y veraz lo que ocurre!- goku con una sonrisa se despedía de shi quien miraba la casa

Goku tomaba a la sekirei y a las otras dos

¡Eres muy amable goku-sama!- musubi con una sonrisa decia y Tzukiumi solo sonreía

Goku solo sonreía igual para salir del lugar

¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?- el chico preguntaba

¡Llámame goku!- goku decia dando la vuelta y sonriendo al chico

¡Son goku, siento una calidez en el!- el chico decia mirando el sitio para salir con la mansión en miniatura

¡Ah olvide preguntarle acerca de ku-chan!- el chico miraba por donde goku se iba

En la casa

Goku llegaba con las dos sekireis en el patio

La chica se empezaba a levantar y miraba a goku muy nerviosa

¡Espera no te haremos daño!- goku con su sonrisa decia a la mujer quien a ver a goku empezó a sentir la calidez que irradiaba la pureza del guerrero y se sonrojaba

¿Cariño pero porque salvarla?- Tzukiumi decia extrañada

¡Me dio lastima verla con ese tipo y además me parecía injusto que no pudiera tener a un compañero más decente!- goku serio miraba a la chica haciéndola sonrojar con las demás

¡Eres muy amable!- la rubia volteaba la cabeza pero sonreía

¡Pero goku-sama! ¿Esas semillas también pueden anular el contrato con el ashikabi?- musubi peguntaba asombrada

¡No!, ellas pueden curar las heridas y al hacerlo regresan al cuerpo a la normalidad!- goku decia con una sonrisa

La chica solo se ponía nerviosa ante la situación

¡Descuida ya estas mejor!- goku con una sonrisa decia haciendo sonrojar a la chica

¡Pero tuve que hacer ese contrato para que no te quedaras inmóvil, lo siento!- goku con una sonrisa decia

¡la chica al mirar a goku aunque aún nerviosa le sonreía callada!

¡La chica inclinaba la cabeza!- ¡gracias!- decia con una voz que indicaba quebradez pero estaba muy feliz

¡Los tres sonreían!- ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- goku con su sonrisa decia a la chica

¡nro.84 yashima!.- la chica decia mirando a goku con una sonrisa

¡Yo soy son goku pero dime goku…!- goku se presentaba pero la chica lo besaba nuevamente haciendo aparecer sus alas nuevamente poniendo celosas a las otras dos

¡Mucho gusto goku-sama!- la chica decia sonriendo

¡Esposo, también quiero!- Tzukiumi le robaba un beso a goku igualmente y musubi igual!

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Shi llegaba un lugar vacio muy muy grande y ponía la casa en el lugar

En ese momento en un santiamén como si fuera magia la casa se convertía en una mansión gigante asombrando al chico quien quedaba impresionado ante tal acción

¡Era verdad!- shi decia asombrado mirando el lugar que parecía una mansión para 10 familias nobles

¡Son goku, quiero conocerte más!- el chico decia pensando en goku

En la mañana goku les explicaba todo a las demás, miya recibía a la chica quien se inclinaba ante miya, las demás solo estaban algo celosas pero no perderían el puesto hacia goku aunque matsu estaba feliz por tener a otra guerrera en sus filas

¡miya-san quería darte esto por las molestias de nuevo!- goku le daba esta vez todo el otro que tenía alegrando más a miya quien lo recibía feliz, pero cuando goku vio el cofre este estaba lleno nuevamente

¡Este cofre es increíble!- Tzukiumi decia mirando el cofre lleno de nuevo

¡No por nada es un tesoro de un supremo Kaio!- goku decia en su mente asombrado

El día se fue normal goku entrenaba y las demás se conocían con su nueva compañera quien se ponía feliz, ella ayudaría de ahora en adelante a miya en el hogar

¡Bien!, ¡creo que hoy poder terminar!- goku decia serio cerrando los ojos y empezando a meditar quedándose completamente quieto

¡Pero….estas peleas no me dan buena espina!- goku decia muy pensativo

 **En la noche**

Kamigari miraba el cielo y la oscuridad sonriendo

¡Las islas apestan…..a sangre!- la chica maniáticamente sonreía

En otro lado

Se llevaba otra gran pelea aunque goku no la sentiría pues estaba lejos

Una chica arrojaba un grupo de cuchillos a otra quien se cubría con un velo

La chica derrotaba a la otra con mucha facilidad

Goku sentía algo raro

¡Varias presencias están luchando!, ¡estas clases de batalla no me gustan mucho!- goku decia pensativo y muy serio

¡Pero una pelea es una pelea!, lastimosamente no puedo salvarlas a todas…aun!- goku decia serio mirando a las demás

¡Si ganamos este extraño juego tal vez las podamos ayudar!- goku decia muy pensativo para quedarse dormido

Al siguiente día

Mientras todas incluso yashima limpiaban el baño goku aun meditaba sentado

Todas en un instante miraban a goku pero yashima sin querer caía encima de goku

¿Estás bien yashima?- goku preguntaba nervioso por su nueva sekirei pero la chica se asustaba y se acurrucaba

Goku la miraba extrañado pues estaba nerviosa para sonreírle

¡Tranquila no estoy enojado!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza para hacerla sonrojar

¡No es justo, yo igual quiero!- Tzukiumi enojada cómicamente se acercaba a goku y las demás igual

Goku les acariciaba la cabeza todas haciéndolas felices pero accidentalmente una escoba le caía en la cabeza a goku

¡A perdóname goku-kun!- miya con una sonrisa cómica decia detrás de goku quien se sobaba un chichón, todas miraban a miya con una gota de sudor

Mientras tanto en la habitación de matsu la chica tecleaba y mira los computadores muy seria

¡matsu-chan ya es hora de comer!- goku entraba con la mujer

¡Está bien ya voy!- matsu tecleaba muy rápido

¡Valla que inteligente eres!- goku miraba a la chica y pensaba en bulma la sekirei se sonrojaba por la adulación

¡Con esto goku-tan sabremos a que sekireis puedes darles alas, aunque con lo visto incluso a aquellas con alas puedes darles otras…..con esto aumentaremos nuestro poder militar!- matsu muy alegre cómicamente decia empuñando las manos

¿Poder militar?- goku preguntaba con una gota de sudor con ku sobre su cabeza

¡matsu-chan! Goku decia y la chica se ponía atenta ¿las sekireis solo pueden hacer contrato con eso que se le llama beso?- goku preguntaba y matsu recordaba la inocencia del guerrero

¡no es necesario, si por ejemplo elijes a alguien del mismo sexo puedes marcarlo de otra forma, un apretón de manos o solo un juramento de palabras!- matsu respondía y goku entendía

¡Entiendo!, matsu-chan…..¿estás de acuerdo con esa clase de luchas?- goku preguntaba esta vez serio

Matsu y ku al escuchar se ponían algo tensas

¡Es nuestro destino!- matsu decia algo deprimida

¡Pues yo romperé ese destino, si van a luchar lo harán sin hacerse esa clase de daños!- goku decia con una sonrisa determinada

Matsu y ku sonreían muy felices

¡Eres increíble goku-tan! ¡Esperare ese día!- matsu y ku abrazaban a goku y se ponían felices

¡Pero por ahora nuestro objetivo es ganar y que salves a las que más puedas!- matsu decia a goku quien asentía con una sonrisa muy determinada

Tzukiumi por otro lado escuchaba a goku y se ruborizaba mientras sonreía

 **En otro lugar**

Uzume visitaba a alguien en el hospital mirándolo muy decaída

Uzume tenía una pequeña charla con el chico quien resultaba ser su ashikabi, la chica salía del hospital

¡Recuerda que tu ashikabi ya no…..le queda mucho tiempo!- el doctor le decia

¡Lo se ¡- la chica decia muy seria saliendo del lugar

Goku mientras tanto charlaba con matsu hasta que salía de su cuarto, pero en ese momento Tzukiumi llamaba a goku quien iba con ella

¿Qué pasa tsuki-chan?- goku preguntaba a la rubia

¿Goku estas preocupado por mi cierto?- la chica muy linda le preguntaba a goku

¡Goku la miraba y observaba lo linda pero nerviosa de la chica!

¡Siempre me preocupo por ustedes pero no porque no confié en su fuerza….solo que no las quiero perder!- goku decia muy serio sonrojando a Tzukiumi

¡Nosotras igual por eso no perderemos ante nadie!- la chica decia con una sonrisa y goku le sonreía igual

 **En otro lugar muy lejano**

¡El viento es desagradable!….. Una hermosa chica con cabello largo y vestido morado decia muy seria

En la noche

Goku ¿Qué será lo que iba hacer en la noche?, él siempre se baña con nosotras pero hoy no- Tzukiumi decia molesta con musubi y yashima mientras Uzume las miraba

¡Tienen una buena relación eh!- Uzume decia sacándose la ropa, pero lo lindo es que es muy inocente- la chica decia sonriendo mirando a las tres

¡goku-sama es increíblemente amable!- yashima decia mirando a Uzume quien le asentía

La chica al mirar su pantalón notaba que tenía sangre en una de las botas mientras matsu recordaba cuando la vio asi y se ponía nerviosa

¡Goku-tan….!- pensaba la chica

 **En la noche**

Goku serio miraba la cuidad desde el cielo

¡Parece que no hay señales de peleas!- goku miraba la ciudad con un semblante serio

Goku llegaba a la casa de nuevo y era recibido por ku, los dos se sentaban en el portón de la casa

¿onii-chan puedo preguntar algo?- ku le decia a goku quien la miraba

¿Quién de todas te gusta mas?- ku con una sonrisa decia

¿Gustar?,-goku le preguntaba inocente

Si, ¿de quién estás enamorado?- la niña le preguntaba con una sonrisa

Ahhhhhh ¡entiendo!, veraz ku-chan yo no sé mucho del amor, pero siento una fuerte sensación en mi pecho cuando las tengo a todas a mi lado, las quiero cuidar y no las quiero lejos de mi…..!- goku se ponía la mano en el pecho pero en ese momento ku le daba un abrazo y lo besaba en la mejilla

¡También me gusta onii-chan!- la niña decia abrazando a goku y este solo se dejaba abrazar

 **En el día siguiente**

Goku con musubi, Tzukiumi y yashima

¡Vamos a combatir contra otra sekirei hoy!- Tzukiumi decia muy seria mientras goku sonreía y las demás igual

¡Goku-tan lo demás lo dejo en tus manos!- matsu le decia a goku por medio de un micrófono que tenía el Saiyajin en su oído


	7. Chapter 7

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero lo disfruten**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 7: el despertar de un nuevo poder**

Los 4 estaban en el techo de la casa mirando la ciudad

¿Una sekirei malvada?- goku preguntaba mirando de lejos la ciudad

¡Es imperdonable lo que está haciendo!- Tzukiumi decia muy molesta

¡Pero deberíamos saber primero porque lo hace!- goku decia serio mirando el momento

¡Pero lo haremos…a nuestro modo!- Tzukiumi decia chocando un puño con la palma las otras 2 asentían

¡Está bien! goku preguntaba con una sonrisa

¡No hará falta yo soy la más fuerte!- la rubia seguía adulando, ¡yo quiero pelear contra alguien fuerte!- musubi decia muy contenta yashima solo asentía

¡Yo también quiero ver que tan fuerte es!- goku decia muy determinado

En otro lado

Un chico corría con su sekirei kuno quien se tropezaba y el chico solo la miraba resignado

¡Eres torpe kuno!- decia el chico haciéndola llorar

En ese momento llegaba una mujer con una capa y un velo

¡Haruka-sama!- la sekirei decia muy nerviosa

¡Yo me lanzare contra ella tu escapa!- el chico decia nervioso

¡No quiero lastimar humanos pero…..si lo deciden asi!- la mujer atacaba pero la sekirei daba un fuerte grito alarmando a goku y a las sekireis

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba Tzukiumi

¡Este Ki…!- goku volaba hacia el lugar

La mujer quedaba aturdida un instante pero nuevamente se ponía de pie

¡Maldición vámonos!- el joven tomaba a la chica y salían corriendo pero la mujer los atacaba pero eran protegidos por un muro de agua siendo Tzukiumi musubi y yashima, goku solo flotaba sobre ellas mirándolas

¡La nuero 9 Tzukiumi peleara contra ti! ¡la numero 88 musubi también! ¡La numero 84 yashima! – las tres sekireis se presentaban ante la mujer

¿Por qué están ellas aquí?- decia la mujer nerviosa

En ese momento un hombre con vestimenta naranja bajaba a una cierta distancia al piso asombrando a los presentes

Goku solo miraba serio a la mujer quien también temblaba pero se callaba

¿Ella….?- goku miraba muy seria a la chica quien volteaba el rostro

¡goku-sama es un fuerte oponente!- musubi brincaba muy feliz

¡Lo se musubi –chan!-goku con una gota de sudor le decia a la chica quien miraba nerviosa

¡Lo siento….tsuki-chan pero….!- goku con un rostro serio decia dejando pensativas y algo extrañadas

¡Goku…!- Tzukiumi miraba a goku y la mujer miraba nerviosa

¡Vete! No quiero pelear contigo!- goku le gritaba serio a la mujer quien se asombraba y se iba del lugar dejando algo asombradas

¡Pero…..¿porque la dejaste ir?- Tzukiumi decia asombrada y enojada poniendo nervioso a goku

¡Cuando peleas contra alguien debes darle la oportunidad de retirarse si este no quiere pelear…. Eso también es parte de un espíritu de guerrero ¿no?- goku decia nervioso y las tres como una bombilla les llegaba la razón

¡Tienes toda la razón esposo!- Tzukiumi todas miraban a goku con un rostro de admiración mientras los otros involucrados miraban con una gota de sudor la escena huyamos se decían en su mente cómicamente

En otro lugar

La chica se hacía en un tejado alejado de los demás

¿Por qué me dejaste ir?- la chica se preguntaba en voz alta

¡Te deje ir precisamente porque no quiero pelear contra mi amiga!- goku se aparecía dejando asombrándola

¡No lastimaría a mis amigos nunca y tu harías lo mismo ¿verdad?...Uzume-chan!- goku se hacía cerca a la mujer y le quitaba el turbante mostrando que era Uzume!

¿Cómo lo supiste?- Uzume decia impresionada

¡Sentí tu presencia!- goku lo decia con una sonrisa

¿Mi presencia?- preguntaba Uzume impresionada

¡Sabía que eras una sekirei, pero nunca lo dije para evitar cosas innecesarias, también sé que kagari y miya también son sekireis!- goku decia asombrando a Uzume

¿Quién te dijo?-preguntaba Uzume

¡Ya te dije, puedo sentir las presencias!- goku decia algo serio

¡Goku-kun….tampoco eres alguien normal!- Uzume decia algo seria

¡Descuida, si no quieres que ellas lo sepan aun no lo diré!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¿Por qué…..? ¿Por qué salvarme?, pudiste aprovechar y ganarme!- Uzume decia algo exaltada poniendo serio a goku

¡Quiero saber porque haces eso de dejar muy heridas a las demás e irte….!- goku le preguntaba a la chica quien volteaba su rostro apenado

¡Si no quieres decirme no te obligare pero tal vez pueda ayudar en algo la verdad no me gustaría que pelearas contra musubi y las demás de esa manera!- goku con un rostro serio le decia a Uzume quien tenía su rostro caído

¡Está bien, es algo privado de ti y lo entiendo, no me meteré, tranquila las chicas no saben que eras tu!- goku con una sonrisa le decia a Uzume quien se quedaba viendo a goku

¡Gracias goku-kun pero no te lo puedo decir lo siento!- Uzume salía del lugar dejando a goku viéndola

¡Espero que puedas solucionarlo!- goku se decia en su mente un poco preocupado

¡Goku-sama te encontré!- musubi llegaba con goku junto con yashima

¡a chicas ya iba donde ustedes!- goku les decia a las dos sonriendo

¡Goku-sama por favor necesitamos que vengas por favor!- musubi le decia a goku quien asentía

¡Todos llegaban con Tzukiumi quien estaba un poco molesta!

¿Qué pasa Tsuki-chan?- goku miraba a la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos

¡Aun no entiendo porque la dejaste ir!- la chica decia molesta

Goku solo se quedaba callado

¡Se los diré después pero por ahora díganme que pasa!- goku preguntaba y al lado de ellos estaban los dos chicos involucrados

¡A ustedes son…!-¡goku-sama la verdad yo pensé si podíamos echarles una mano!- musubi juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica

¡Si esto no tiene nada que ver con pelear me voy!,¡goku será mejor que regreses pronto, quiero luchar por lo de hace rato!- Tzukiumi le gritaba a goku quien asentía con una sonrisa

¡Bueno díganme! ¿En que los puedo ayudar?- goku decia con una sonrisa que hacía ver a ambos que él no era malo

¡Bueno veraz…!- el chico le empezaba a hablar a goku

En la casa

¿Porque goku la dejo ir?, entiendo su punto de guerrero pero ella no lo merecía ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta- Tzukiumi le decia a matsu

¡Probablemente goku-tan esta planeado algo…derrotar a una sekirei asi no debe ser difícil para el!- matsu decia pensativa

¿Pero que puede tener en mente?- Tzukiumi decia algo molesta

¡Eres muy ruidosa confía en nuestro maestro!- matsu con una vena en la sien y una sonrisa molesta le decia a Tzukiumi quien se enojaba mas

En ese momento ku observaba la pelea de las dos

¡No…..pelen! la chica hacia crecer sus ramas y asustaba a las dos

¡Está bien! ¡Ya no pelearemos!- Tzukiumi decia nerviosa, para después como una niña inocente tomar de las manos a ambas mujeres y sacarlas del cuarto y llevarlas a la bañera

¡asi que esto era lo que quería eh!- matsu decia en el baño con ku y Tzukiumi

¡Volviendo al tema…goku-tan debe tener una razón para dejarla ir!- matsu nuevamente le decia a Tzukiumi

¡Supongo!- la rubia decia cruzada de brazos

¡Se puede decir que goku-tan sabe más de este juego de las sekireis que las mismas sekireis, no por nada es un genio en el arte de la lucha!- matsu decia muy sonrojada poniendo su mano en la mejilla

¡Pero tú también debes de saber algo ¿no?-Tzukiumi decia mirando a matsu

¡Es un secreto!- decia la peli naranja guiñando el ojo - ¡pero la mejor forma de ganar una batalla campal es….ganado la última batalla!

¡Además algo me dice….que el plan sekirei, se dividirá en 6 etapas!- matsu dejaba asombrada a la sekirei rubia

¡Da igual, con goku-tan nuestro lado es invencible!- matsu decia muy feliz

¡Se supone que las sekireis protegemos a nuestro ashikabi, no al revés!- Tzukiumi regañaba a matsu cómicamente

¿Qué tiene de malo?, goku-tan también le gusta pelear como a ustedes,¿ le prohibirás a nuestro amo que luche?, ¡eso no es de un espíritu de guerrero!-matsu muy cómicamente le decia a Tzukiumi quien se sonrojaba y se sorprendía

¡Tienes razón! – la rubia resignada decia cruzada de brazos

Con goku

Goku miraba a los chicos algo serio

¡ya veo , por eso quieren irse!- goku decia mirando a los dos chicos

¡Por eso queremos irnos!- decia el joven con su chica a un lado

¡Pues háganlo!- goku decia con una ceja arqueada

¡No podemos con todos esos aviones, incluso en el aeropuerto, todo está completamente vigilado!- el joven decia algo molesto

Mmmm ¡entiendo! – goku ponía su mano en la barbilla

¡Pero…..dejar a dos chicos solos por la calle es peligroso!- goku decia serio

¡Lo dices como si no tu no fueras uno!- el joven decia cómicamente y goku solo le salía una gota de sudor

¡A es verdad….a mí no se me ven muchos los años y más ahora que rejuvenecí un poco ¡- goku se rascaba la cabeza y recordaba cuando se miró al espejo y noto que era un poco más joven de lo que lucia

¡Musubi y yashima miraban a la chica con una sonrisa!

¡Goku-sama, por favor ayude a estos chicos cuando usted me salvo pude conocer la felicidad…yo quiero que ellos también sean felices!- yashima decia con una linda sonrisa

¡yo también soy muy feliz con goku-sama por eso también quiero ayudarlos!- musubi decia con una sonrisa

Goku solo las miraba para sonreírles

¡Está bien los sacare de aquí….se cómo te sientes!- goku decia con una sonrisa

Gracias…- el chico inclinaba su cabeza y la chica igual

¡Bueno veamos…..¿a dónde los puedo llevar?- goku decia pensando

¡Bien creo que encontré un lugar, sujétense de mí!- goku les decia a los dos quienes le hacían caso

¡Todos se sujetaban del Saiyajin quien ponía sus dedos índice y medio y desaparecía del lugar

¡El Saiyajin llegaba a un lugar con una ciudad cerca pero era un terrero abandonado

¿Qué?... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- los dos decia asombrados por mirar el lugar

¡Es un lugar alejado de esa ciudad , tranquilos!, ¡bueno, les daré esto ¡, goku les daba una pequeña bolsa con oro en ella

¿Esto es oro y diamantes?- el chico y la chica decían asombrados

¡y también dinero!, ¡úsenlo bien creo que es suficiente para que puedan vivir bien, bueno….!

¡Espera!...el chico interrumpía a goku

¿Por qué nos das todo esto?- el joven decia asombrado

¡No puedo dejarlos en un sitio solos asi como asi!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¿Estás seguro?- el chico decia y su sekirei solo miraba

¡Si por supuesto!- goku decia con una sonrisa

Los dos se miraban y se inclinaban a ante goku y sus sekireis

¡Te lo agradecemos!- los dos decia a la vez

¡Descuiden y se metan en problemas los estaré visitando para saber cómo les va!- goku decia mientras las dos sekireis tomaban de sus hombros

¡Claro que sí!- decia el chico y la chica sonreía

Goku desaparecía del lugar junto con sus sekireis

Goku llegaba con Tzukiumi y ku quienes estaban sentados en la mesa

¡Tardaste mucho!- Tzukiumi decia muy enojada y ku igual

¡Lo siento!- goku se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso

¡Me prometiste una pelea por lo de hace rato!- Tzukiumi decia tomando del dogi a goku asustándolo

¡Espera tsuki-chan mañana pelearemos todo lo que quieras pero por favor cálmate!- goku le decia muy nervioso a su sekirei mientras las otras 3 miraban la escena

¡Si quieren las entrenare a partir de mañana, dentro de poco lograre algo que les permitirá hacerse más fuertes!- goku decia con una sonrisa la cual las hacia poner feliz y rojas

En esa misma noche

¡Las 4 sekireis estaban al lado del Saiyajin hasta que miya llegaba

¡Voy a realizar un cambio de habitaciones!- miya con una sonrisa decia enojando a Tzukiumi

¡Espera, como su esposa debo dormir con el!- decia la rubia enojada

¡yo también soy su esposa!- musubi decia feliz

¡Yashima también!- decia la sekirei mientras que ku solo refunfuñaba

¡No es correcto, aquí en la casa no permitimos esa clase de comportamientos!- miya con un rostro aterrador decia poniendo nerviosas a las 4

 **En la madrugada**

Goku dormía solo aunque las sekireis estaban tristes por estar alejadas de su amado y aunque goku dormía igual le hacía falta el calor de su harem

¡El Saiyajin se levantaba pero al ver observaba a una hermosa mujer desnuda a su lado!

¿Quién eres tú?- goku decia mirando a la mujer pero ella al verlo empezaba a acercársele a su rostro pero de un fuerte ataque de agua por la rubia ella se alejaba de goku y este esquivaba el ataque igual

¡Aléjate de mí hombre!- decia la chica enojada pero miya le pegaba con un cucharon

¡La violencia está prohibida!- miya decia con una sonrisa

¡Ha pasado tiempo kizehana!- miya saludaba a la mujer

¡Si ha pasado tiempo….miya!- decia la chica

¡Ella también es una sekirei!- goku la miraba y sentía un fuerte poder en ella

¡Propietaria! ¿la conoce?- preguntaban Tzukiumi, musubi y yashima

¡Ella solía vivir aquí!...Uzume,¡tu la trajiste?- miya preguntaba a Uzume quien con un si respondía

¡Es 'que anoche nos pasamos de tragos y la traje perdón por eso!- la chica respondía disculpándose cómicamente

En ese momento Uzume recordaba su pelea con la chica después de lo ocurrido con goku, la chica derrota fácilmente a Uzume

En la mañana

Goku entrenaba antes de entrenar a las demás sekireis el Saiyajin daba patadas al aire y puñetazos, el Saiyajin seguía haciéndolo hasta que en un instante el guerrero sentía un fuerte golpe en el pecho

¿Qué fue eso?- goku se tocaba pero al instante sentía un colosal poder saliendo del

¡Es lo que creo…goku se tocaba el pecho y salía a un lugar aislado de gente y totalmente solo

¡Es hora!- goku se ponía muy firme

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- de un fuerte grito el Saijayin habría una gigantesco cráter y hacía temblar toda la ciudad asustando a todos, las sekireis y sus ashikabi se ponían nerviosos pero todas las sekireis sentían un monstruoso poder el cual crecía pero un poder increíblemente puro

Las sekireis de goku sentían un increíble poder pero que las hacía sentir muy bien, miya y Uzume sentían lo mismo, incluso homura

Los helicópteros se movían desenfrenadamente en el cielo

 **Con goku**

El Saiyajin expulsaba su poder y un aura blanca salía del, el cuerpo de goku se hacía un poco más robusto y su cabello se hacía ligeramente más negro y sus ojos cambiaban a un esmeralda por un instante

Tras expulsar su poder se veía a un goku un poco más robusto y su cabello un poco más oscuro y rayos saliendo de sus manos

¡Lo logre…es un poder increíble!- goku miraba sus manos las cuales liberaban rayos

¡Lo logre y no tuve que utilizar esa extraña danza!- goku saltaba de felicidad por su increíble poder desbloqueado

¡Es lo mismo que con gohan…..no…. soy más poderoso, podría decir que igual que cuando me fusione con vegeta en vegetto! – goku decia asombrado de su poder

¡Ahora poder hacer lo mismo con las demás!-goku decia muy contento pero notaria los helicópteros llegar a donde el

¡Mejor me voy!- goku se tele transportaba y desde los helicópteros se veía un gigantesco cráter de unos 100 mts

Goku llegaba a la casa donde al ver a goku salían preocupadas donde el

¡Goku-sama! ¿Está bien?- musubi preguntaba muy nerviosa

¡Estoy bien chicas no hay problema!- goku les hablaba a todas pero por una extraña razón ellas se sonrojaban al ver a goku

¡goku-sama!, ¿realmente eres tú?- yashima preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡Si yashima-chan soy yo!- goku decia con una actitud muy seria pero sonriendo que las hacia sonrojar mas incluso a miya quien miraba a goku de lejos

¡Es que te ves un poco diferente!- Tzukiumi decia tocando un poco a goku pero al hacerlo sentía una colosal aura de energía en el pero realmente pura y protectora, todas sentían lo mismo

¡Goku-sama! ¡Siento más poder en ti!- musubi decia muy contenta

¡Jejejje!- goku solo se rascaba la cabeza

¡Chicas hoy empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento!, ¡es hora de liberar…..su verdadero poder!- goku decia con un rostro determinado haciendo poner sorprendidas a las demás

¡Durante los próximos días por 3 horas iré liberando su verdadero poder e iremos entrenando con algo más intenso!-

Las sekireis asentían muy determinadas y obedientes

Tras el incidente goku se sentaba frente a todas quienes estaban igual

Goku estiraba los brazos y les decia que durante ese tiempo deben quedarse completamente quietas a lo que ellas asentían

Durante el entrenamiento goku siente algo extraño en sus energías pero por el momento no le daba importancia, el sentía un gran poder en cada una pero sobretodo en musubi

Pasaba el tiempo y las sekireis algo entumecidas se levantaban y goku igual

¿Esto es lo que hizo el supremo Kaio antes de aquello cierto goku-sama? Musubi preguntaba a goku quien asentía

¡Pero lo logre de una forma diferente….yo pude lograr hacerlo sin ese extraño baile y además recortar las sesiones pero mínimo deben ser 3 horas por día!- goku decia con una sonrisa empuñando su mano frente a el

Todas miraban sus manos pero sin sentir aun nada

¡Entonces! ¿Seremos igual de fuertes que tú?- musubi decia con estrellitas en los ojos y las demás se asombraban

¡Quién sabe!- goku la tomaba de la cabeza y la acariciaba poniendo feliz a musubi y celosas a las demás quienes también se acercaban por lo mismo sacando en goku una sonrisa

Al terminar de entrenar Uzume se acercaba a goku

¡Hola Uzume-chan!- goku con una sonrisa le decia

¡Hola…..goku-kun…..esto…gracias por salvarme de una pelea con ellas!- la chica se inclinaba frente a goku y el solo le sonreía

¡Cuando necesites algo de mí, te ayudare sin problemas!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y se iba dejándola sonrojada

¡Yo sé que sí! ¡Gracias!- Uzume sonreía muy lindamente mirando a goku para salirle unas lágrimas

¡Goku-kun ¿si yo estuviera triste que harías por mí?- Uzume le preguntaba a goku quien volteaba a verla

¡Ya sabes que algún día peleare contra musubi y las demás….!

¡Si estuvieras triste buscaría la forma de hacerte feliz, hallaría la causa de tu dolor y te ayudaría a solucionarlo y si no puedo hacer algo por eso….yo te cuidare hasta que estés feliz!- goku con su sonrisa confiada le decia a Uzume quien se sonrojaba al ver a goku

La chica le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía del lugar

¡Espero que sí!- la chica salía corriendo hacia su cuarto y goku la veía entrar serio

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**buenas gente como estan espero que bien, aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria espero les este gustando si haya lgo malo por favor haganmelo saber sin mas que decir aqui los dejo, en cuant a la pelicula de dbs broly ya van como 3 veces que me la veo ¡esta increible!**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 8: en búsqueda de la verdad… ¿la señal de un mensaje?**

El Saiyajin se sentaba en el portón de la casa sentado mirando el cielo pero en ese momento musubi se acercaba a goku con una hermosa sonrisa

¡Hola musubi-chan!- goku saludaba a su sekirei quien le sonreía

¡Buenos días goku-sama…! ¡Goku sama!- musubi se sentaba a su lado

¡goku-sama quiero darte las gracias!- musubi decia con su sonrisa

¿Y porque musubi-chan?- goku preguntaba extrañado

¡Por aceptar mi egoísta petición de salvar a esos chicos, normalmente nadie ayudaría en ese tema pero me alegra que mi amo sea alguien tan lindo!- musubi se recostaba en su lado

¡Te equivocas musubi-chan tú fuiste quien los ayudo eres una gran chica!- el Saiyajin le acaricia la cabeza a su sekirei quien como un gatito se santita muy feliz

¡Cuando los vi tan felices quería ayudarlos a que estuvieran juntos, asi como me siento contigo goku-sama!- la sekirei con un rostro muy hermoso le decia a goku quien al verla sentía una fuerte sensación en su pecho

Goku solo la seguía acariciando pero en ese momento se ponía muy serio y pensaba en todas las sekireis

 **En otro lugar**

Matsu-chan ¿estas hay?- goku tocaba la pared y de ahí salía matsu

¡Goku-tan hola!- la chica salía y recibía a goku

¡Matsu-chan quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo?- goku muy serio le decia a la sekirei quien se asombraba y asentía

¡Goku-tan ¡ ¿Qué pasa?- la chica algo nerviosa le preguntaba a goku!

¡matsu-chan!... ¿puedes hablarme más de ustedes, las sekireis?- goku muy serio le preguntaba a matsu quien se ponía algo asombrada pero asentía

¡veraz goku-tan…..hace mucho tiempo, un estudiante en una isla abandonada en lo que parecía ser ruinas encontró dentro de ellas unos contenedores con los cuales habían seres vivos dentro, estos seres vivos eran similar y poseían genéticamente en parecido a los seres humanos pero…..eran diferentes…más fuertes y poderoso!¡ este hombre que los hayo fue hayima, el director de la MBI…el fundo la MBI, la compañía gigantesca para sus planes y uso a las sekireis para sus objetivos!- matsu con su computador le explicaba a goku quien entendía el objetivo

¿Y esos seres son ustedes cierto?- goku preguntaba recibiendo un ¡sí! Por respuesta

¡Entiendo!...pero ¿de dónde provienen exactamente ustedes? - goku preguntaba serio

¡Bueno…..!- matsu iba a hablar pero goku la interrumpía

¡Matsu-chan yo te responderé…..al igual que yo ustedes son extraterrestres!- goku muy serio decia dejando en shock a matsu

¡esas ruinas no son de este mundo…al igual que conmigo puede que sea la nave de donde llegaron o…las enviaron!- goku seguía relatando asombrando a matsu

¡veraz matsu-chan, al principio pensé que esto de las sekireis era un simple combate o una batalla amistosa, pero…..después me dio una mala espina!- goku decia con los brazos cruzados muy serio mirando el cielo

¿Por qué lo dices goku-tan?- matsu preguntaba nerviosa

¡ya debes de saber que ayude a escapar a una sekirei con su compañero ¿cierto?

Al escuchar esto la chica asentía

¡Por cierto goku-tan eso fue peligro, si nos descubren quien sabe que nos hagan!- matsu decia enojada

¡Descuida, si algo ocurre los ayudare con la teletrasportacion, además nadie se dio cuenta!- goku ponía una V haciendo suspirar a la sekirei pues sabia como era su amo de inocente

¡No tienes remedio!- matsu decia suspirando

¡Pero…!- goku decia con un semblante muy serio

¡Lo hice porque al ver a esos chicos me di cuenta que no querían pelear, la sekirei no quería perderlo, de verdad lo quería y el a ella, ella era débil, era consciente de que si perdía los separarían y claramente no llegaría al final….al verlos asi tuve que ayudarlos!- goku decia recordando a los dos

¡goku-tan!- matsu decia mirando a goku

¡Pero… ¿Por qué los obligan a pelear?, a mí me gustar luchar con sujetos fuertes pero no por eso obligare a otros a luchar contra mí! , hay quienes les gusta luchar pero hay quienes no….no me parece justo obligar a todos a participar en algo que no todos quieren!- goku muy serio le decia matsu quien escuchaba

¡goku-tan es nuestro destino!- matsu decia resignada

¡Pues no me parece!- goku decia asombrando a matsu

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba asombrada

¡Que esta lucha no tiene sentido¡ ¿Por qué juntar a las sekireis con personas si los separaran?,¿Por qué solo puede ganar una? ¿Y que es realmente lo que se gana?- goku decia asombrando más a matsu pues e ponía más serio- ¡eso quiere decir que de ustedes solo puede quedar una!

¡Matsu-chan…tu, Uzume-chan-yashima-chan, ku-chan, miya-chan, Tzukiumi-chan y…..musubi-chan… asi como todas las demás sekireis que quieran llegar a estar a mi lado…..son seres muy preciados para mí, si debo perder a una no lo permitiré….goku decia enojado esta vez asombrando a matsu!

¡si quieren separar a una de mi…DEBERAN HACERLO DE MI FRIO CADAVER!- goku esta vez muy serio y enojado alzaba la voz asombrando a matsu

¡Matsu-chan, quiero investigar completamente de ustedes y llegare a la verdad!….asi sabré que se trata realmente esto!- goku le decia a matsu quien al ver a goku con una imagen y seriedad tan imponentes solo se sonrojaba y empezaba a llorar un poco

¿Matsu….?- goku no pudo terminar de hablar pues era callado de un fuerte beso por parte de la chica

¿En serio…..somos tan importantes para ti?- matsu decia abrazando a goku

¡Sí!- goku contestaba muy serio pero con una sonrisa formándose

Matsu solo abrazaba y se apegaba a goku

¡Yo tampoco quiero irme de tu lado!- la chica decia llorando en el pecho de goku

En la puerta la sekirei de vestido morado escuchaba entre lágrimas a goku

¡Eres increíble!- decia la chica para salir del lugar

¡Goku miraba por un instante detrás del pues sabía que la mujer estaba hay ¡

¡matsu-chan quiero saber más de ustedes, conocerlas más y poder ayudarlas!- goku decia con la mano en el hombro a la mujer

¡Y yo te ayudare!- matsu decia muy feliz

¡Que lastima que las demás se perdieron ese discurso tan genial de ti!- matsu cómicamente decia haciendo sacara goku un signo de interrogación

¡Pero goku-tan… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?, ¡con tu poder podrías hacer lo que quieras!- matsu decia tomando de la mano a goku

¡No matsu-chan, mi poder no es para eso, a no sé qué realmente deba, jamás lastimaría a alguien inocente!- goku con una sonrisa leve decia

¡Jejejje tienes razón, eres único!- matsu abrazaba a goku del brazo sonriendo goku solo la miraba feliz

¡Bien, manos en marcha, primero expongámosle el tema a las demás!- matsu decia con una sonrisa y un guiño

 **En la sala**

¡Es increíble que goku haya sacado a esa sekirei de la ciudad!- Tzukiumi decia enojada

¡Pues…..yo pienso que lo hizo es increíble, no cualquiera hace eso por otros!- miya decia pensando en goku

Tzukiumi escuchaba y se quedaba pensativo algo arrepentida

¡Eso mismo, podría estar en peligro…y no quiero eso!- Tzukiumi con su actitud tsundere decia haciendo reír a miya

¡goku-kun es increíble, no cualquier ashikabi pelea junto a la sekirei físicamente!- miya decia algo sonrojada y Tzukiumi se quedaba mirándola

¡Me hare más fuerte por el!- decia la rubia y miya nuevamente sentía ese pequeño golpe en su pecho

 **En otro lado**

¡Valla me llamaste rápido!- seo miraba a goku quien estaba sentado con musubi y yashima a su lado

¡La verdad quería preguntarte acerca de todos estos helicópteros, su distribución y toda la ciudad! – goku decia mirando a seo quien lo miraba extrañado

¡Valla petición más rara!- decia el hombre

¡Descuida…como me dijiste que esto me costaría vine preparado!- goku sacaba una faja de billetes asombrando a seo y a sus sekireis

¿De verdad me pagaras?- el hombre decia mirando el dinero

¡Si, sé que nada es gratis, además eres el único que me puede brindar información!

-¡mmm, la verdad no se para que me lo pides pero te ayudare con esto y gracias por el dinero lo necesitaba!- seo decia dejando con una gota de sudor y un rostro de decepción a sus sekireis

El hombre sacaba un mapa y empezaba a explicar acerca de la ciudad, también decia que el lado sur estaba controlado por un joven llamado **MIKOGAMI HAYATO** , el lado este **HIGA IZUMI** , el oeste estaba controlado por un tipo llamado **SANADA**

 **G** oku escuchaba atento y al escuchar sobre los sujetos se emocionaba un poco pero para el este no era tiempo para pensar en las luchas

¡ _ **Aunque por lo que menciona, solo son personas normales, no he sentido kis superiores a las de las sekireis…..pero mejor no bajo la guardia, menos mal lleve a esos chicos lejos de esta ciudad**_!- goku pensaba en lo que le decia seo

¡Y además en el norte existe alguien que no puede ser tocada, un demonio!- seo decia y goku sonreía

¡Es miya-san! ¿Cierto?- goku se decia con una sonrisa pensando en miya

 **En la casa**

Miya y Tzukiumi entrenaban, la rubia atacaba con sus habilidades pero miya detenía sus ataques muy fácilmente dejando perpleja a Tzukiumi por la diferencia de fuerza

¡Tienes muchas aberturas!- miya de un poderoso ataque dejaba desnuda a Tzukiumi

¡Aun tienes mucho que aprender!- miya decia saliendo del lugar

¡Eso fue impresionante, aunque aún está muy lejos de goku, pero no se queda corta!- Tzukiumi decia mirando a la mujer salir del lugar y observar un cráter en forma de corte

 **Con goku**

Bueno…. ¿y puedes hablarme del MBI?- Goku decia serio

¿Qué esto no te lo puede contar matsu?- seo preguntaba dudoso

¡Jejejje….lo olvide!- goku se rascaba la nuca y hacia caer una gota de sudor en todos

¡Pero lo que si me comento es sobre esos sekireis perros o no sé qué!- goku cruzaba los brazos

¡Los perros de MBI….la sekirei rojo, azul y….negro!- seo decia muy serio mientras atrás del se hacían 3 imágenes mientras goku lo miraba igual

¡Si alguien trata de salir de la cuidad, el azul y el rojo actuaran de inmediato!- seo decia pensativo pero musubi se levantaba muy emocionada

¡yo peleare contra ellos!- musubi decia muy animada y yashima igual haciendo que goku las mirara y le sonreía muy contento a ambas

¡Esa es la actitud musubi-chan, yashima-chan!- goku decia muy emocionado

Seo les sonreía a ambos con un rostro confiado

¡Bueno te agradezco mucho!- goku decia saliendo del lugar junto con musubi y yashima

En la casa

Goku era recibido por ku y matsu quienes lo abrazaban

¡Hola!- goku saludaba a todas las que lo recibían bien

¡Tzukiumi-chan….!- goku decia algo nervioso

¡Está entrenado con miya-san!- matsu le decia a goku y este se calmaba pues el ki de Tzukiumi estaba disminuyendo

¡Bueno…..miya-chan tiene un poder muy superior al de cualquiera!- goku decia sonriendo e hiedo al lugar para ver la batalla entre las dos

Cabe decir que miya tiene una enorme diferencia ante Tzukiumi

¡Valla se nota que están jugando!- goku con una sonrisa confiada entraba entre las dos

¡Las dos al verlo se asombraban miya sonreía pero Tzukiumi se apenaba un poco!

¡Ten tsuki-chan, cómela!- goku a cada una les lanzaba una semilla para que recuperaran sus fuerzas

¡Goku prometiste hacerme más fuerte!- Tzukiumi le gritaba a goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡Eso es con el tiempo tsuki-chan recuerda que apenas llevamos 2 sesiones!- goku con una sonrisa confiada le decia a la chica quien hacia un puchero lindo y volteaba la cabeza

 **Después de un rato en la noche**

En la casa goku caminaba con tranquilidad…..pero algo sorpresivo le llamo la atención aunque fue solo por unos segundos, micro segundos, el guerrero Saiyajin miraba atentamente por un lugar sudando un poco, en específico sin entender nada, pero lo que sin duda sintió fue algo que el describiría "peligroso"

En ese momento aparecía kazehana y abrazaba a goku de la espalda

¡Tú eres….!- goku miraba a la hermosa mujer que lo abrazaba

¡Son goku, ¿verdad?, ¡valla, eres muy lindo!- la mujer tomaba de la mejilla a goku y la acariciaba mientras lo miraba

¡Mucho gusto!- goku la saludaba aunque algo extrañado

¡Me voy a quedar aquí por hoy, espero cuides de mi!- la chica muy coquetamente le decia a goku

¡No sé qué quieres decir con cuidar pero lo hare!- goku le decia a la mujer que se asombraba por ver la inocencia de goku

¡Ya veo!- la mujer decia muy sonriente mirando a goku

¡Sabes todos quieren hacerte una fiesta a ti!- kazehana le decia a goku quien se sorprendía un poco

¿Una fiesta a mí?- goku preguntaba algo extrañado

En la casa se llevaba una fiesta y todas estaban muy animados, todas comían y bebían un banquete increíble

¡Con el dinero que goku-kun me dio puedo comprar muchísima comida!- miya se sentaba y bebía un poco

¿Pero porque me hacen una fiesta?- goku preguntaba sentándose algo extrañado

¡Por haber sacado a esa pareja de la ciudad!- kazehana se acercaba a goku con una botella de sake

¿Solo por eso?- goku preguntaba extrañado

¡Les cumpliste el deseo a esos chicos…..eso fue muy lindo de tu parte!- miya decia a goku con un sonrojo

¡Pero dijeron que lo que hice fue malo!- goku decia a todas quienes le sonreían

¡y también por todo lo que has hecho!- miya se acercaba a goku quien la miraba muy dudoso

¡Gracias por todo esto!- miya le decia a goku y en ese momento yashima se acercaba y abrazaba a goku

¡Por salvarme de ese hombre!- yashima se recostaba en goku quien sonreía

¡No es nada!- goku les decia para que después todos celebraran, todas comían y bebían hasta mas no poder, sobre todo goku quien comía con un rostro cómico de felicidad mientras masticaba

Tzukiumi por otro lado estaba aún lado de la puerta y goku notaria esto

Tsuki-chan…. ¿qué pasa?- goku se acercaba a la chica quien estaba mirándolo enojada

¡Si es por la pelea….mañana…..!

¡No lo puedo perdonar aun!- la rubia interrumpía a goku

¿Por qué los sacaste? ¡El deber de una sekirei es pelea y punto!- Tzukiumi le decia a goku enojada y el solo escuchaba

¡Tsuki-chan, recuerdas lo que te conté y mostré de mi ¡ ¿ verdad?- goku serio le decia a la chica quien asentía

¡De mi planeta habían muchos Saiyajin que no querían pelear, y aunque son vagos parece que mi madre tampoco le gustaba…..por eso creo que no debemos obligar a pelear a los que no quieren, por eso fue que los ayude y no me arrepiento, por eso las protegeré a ustedes aunque indique ir en contra de esas reglas de pelea!- goku le decia a la chica quien salía enojada del lugar goku la veía y suspiraba algo mal

Matsu salía y le decia a goku que volviera el cual regresaba aunque algo preocupado por su sekirei

¡Tzukiumi caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja!

¿Por qué haces tanto por nosotras? ¡¿Por qué?!- la chica decia muy enojada saliendo con paso largo

Mientras tanto arriba kagari estaba hablando por teléfono hasta que miya llegaba

¡Está empezando¡…¿verdad?- miya le preguntaba a kagari quien sonreía falsamente

¡Goku-kun pudo ayudarme a regresar a la normalidad con mis poderes pero el otro proceso está empezando!- kagari decia suspirando de resignación

¡Yo quería ser hombre….pero ahora mi cuerpo es como el de una babosa y además está reaccionando muy extraño!- kagari decia apretando sus puños y recostándose en una pared

¡Tu cuerpo de mujer y tus signos sekireis están reaccionando entre si!- miya decia tocándose el pecho

¡Miya!… ¿acaso tú también?- kagari preguntaba asombrado/a

¡Sí!- contestaba miya sonrojada

En el baño

Tzukiumi se bañaba o mejor dicho se echaba agua encima sonrojada pensada en goku

¡He sido una tonta…debo disculparme!- la chica decia muy arrepentida pensando en su hombre

Al otro día

Todas dormían encima de goku menos Tzukiumi en ese momento aparecía kazehana quien miraba a goku y se sonrojaba a mas no poder

¡Cada vez que lo veo….más guapo es!- la mujer iba inclinando su cabeza hacia la cara de goku

¡Debe ser mi sello sekirei…mi cuerpo está caliente!- kazehana acariciaba el rostro de goku con sus dedos mientras este solo dormía…..la mujer sentía el calor que goku desprendía y ella solo iba acercando sus labios a los del Saiyajin….y los besaba!

En ese momento las alas de kazehana salían y la chica al ver esto se separaba de golpe realmente asombrada y con el corazón a mil

¿Lo bese?- la chica decia asombrada pero realmente en shock pues se dejó llevar y ahora tenía un akishabi

En ese momento goku se levantaba pero miraba a la chica que estaba junto a el

¡A hola!- goku saludaba a la chica que al verlo solo pudo salir corriendo de la habitación dejando algo extrañado a goku

¡Que! ¿Por qué hice eso?...jure que jamás tendría….!- la chica al pensar en goku solo se sonrojaba más pensando en el Saiyajin

¡Pero¡…. ¡no me arrepiento!- ¡ya lo olvide!- la chica muy femenina decia tocándose el pecho

¡Oye!... ¿Estás bien?- goku se acercaba a la chica quien al verlo se sonrojaba

¡Oye goku-kun!... ¿qué pasaría….si yo fuera tu sekirei?,¿me tratarías igual que las demás?- la chica muy linda le preguntaba a goku

¡Si claro! ¿Por qué?- goku le preguntaba algo extrañado

¡Porque ahora soy tuya!- la chica le decia sonriendo muy sexi

¿Mía?- goku preguntaba, a espera…..¿me diste ese beso?- goku preguntaba recordando que sintió algo en los labios

¡Fue por impulso pero ahora no hay marcha atrás!- la chica de decia a goku tomándolo de la mejilla

¡ya veo!- decia goku cruzado de brazos

¡Tendrás que asegurarte que me enamore completamente de ti!- la chica salía del lugar dejando a goku mirándola pero en un instante goku sentiría esa sensación incomoda que sintió ayer mientras caminaba

¡esa sensación de nuevo….eso no es normal!- goku decia serio mirando en una dirección en especifico

¡debo ir a investigar más de cerca….siento algo extraño en ese lugar!- goku decia mirando el horizonte con un rostro muy serio y una gota de sudor cayendo de su cara

¡Bien! Investigare de cerca ese lugar…. Es algo ¡desagradable!

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria perdon que sean tan cortos pero el tiempo me empieza a escacear, les agradezco por seguirme en mis teorias y espero que esta de sekirei llegue a ser igual que las otras dos, no olviden comentar y por favor seguir recomendado si es posible sin mas que decir gozenlo**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 9: un juego nuevo comienza parte 1**

Goku miraba el cielo bastante nervioso pues sentía algo extraño

¡¿Qué es este sentimiento?! ¡Es como un rugido…..!- goku se decia en su mente

¿Pasa algo?- kazehana pregunta algo nerviosa

¡A no nada!- goku sonreía haciendo sonrojar a la chica que se apenaba pero goku solo ponía un rostro serio pero ocultándolo

¡Mejor voy a investigar!- goku decia mirando en el sitio

¡Kazehana miraba a goku y volteaba su rostro sonrojada por lo que había hecho!

Que goku entrenaba como siempre a todas asombrando a kazehana y a Tzukiumi por como miya atacaba a goku y esta no podía ni siquiera acertar un golpe aun cuando musubi y yashima atacaban a las vez, goku esquivaba con los brazos cruzados pero serio, goku continuo con la sesión de liberación de poder

¡Bien ahora si iré a investigar!- goku decia mirando el cielo y saliendo a volar pero una voz lo detendría

¿A dónde vas goku-tan?- matsu aparecía y goku la miraba

¡Solo voy a mirar algo, no tardo!- goku decia para salir volando y matsu solo lo veía salir pero algo preocupada

Goku volaba por toda la ciudad y la miraba de pies a cabeza, cada vez que pasaba por los helicópteros era como si pasara un jet o un misil asustando a los pilotos

¡Hay muchos helicópteros mejor voy caminando!- goku descendía en un lugar específico y empezaba a caminar

¡Bueno….mejor observo más detalladamente cada rincón!- goku empezaba a caminar pero en ese momento unos hombre vestidos de soldados se hacían frente a el

¡Deténgase en este instante, esta zona está prohibida!- uno de los soldados le decia a goku quien lo miraba serio

¡Debo mirar algo, por favor déjenme pasar!- goku lo decia pero educado

¡No te hagas el importante!- uno de ellos iba a sujetar a goku del brazo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos goku desaparecía de sus ojos y de un leve golpe en la nuca los dejaba inconscientes

¡Lo siento pero tengo que ir…algo no me gusta!- goku caminaba con tranquilidad dejando los cuerpos cerca de un lugar

En ese momento se abría una alarma sobre un sujeto que estaba saliendo a zonas restringida, los soldados empezaban a movilizarse y dos sekireis se daban cuenta

En ese momento unos soldados más llegaban y apuntaban a goku con sus armas

¡Detente en este instante!- gritaron los dos pero goku solo los observa para continuar

Los dos al ver que no había de otra empezaron a disparar pero goku atrapaba las balas sin voltear su rostro con la mano a una Super velocidad, goku dejaba caer las balas y los soldados se asustaban para caer inconscientes en un santiamén

Uzume quien observaba desde un tejado miraba a sombrada a goku

Mientras goku empezaba a correr las alarmas empezaban a sonar y los autos empezaban a movilizarse con sirenas y los helicópteros a volar con luces encendidas

¡Parece que alguien causo problemas!- kuragasa quien estaba en una piscina decia tranquilamente

¿Es una ashikabi?- un joven en el lugar vestido elegante decia viendo una ventana

¡Qué idiota!- decia la mujer sonriendo

 **En la ciudad**

¿Qué es lo que hace?- desde otro lugar kagari observaba a goku correr y enfrentarse a unos soldados asombrada por la forma en los dejaba inconsciente

¡Estos tipos son molestos!, ¡solo quiero comprobar algo!- decia goku fastidiado

¡Esto no es ningún ki…pero! ¿Qué será? No puedo tele transportarme, es una sensación molesta- goku decia corriendo hasta que llego a un puente y corría normal pero dos sekireis se hacían frente a el

¡A quien se atreva a dar un paso más será castigado severamente por nosotras EL ESCUADRON DISCIPLINARIO- dos sekireis una era peli rosada y tenía un kimono con un gran moño en la cadera y usaba guantes otra tenía el pelo gris y estaba completamente en vendada con un collar en el cuello

¿Escuadrón…..de disciplina?...goku recordaba lo que le decia seo de las sekireis de este escuadrón

¡Ya veo, es verdad, siento un gran poder en ustedes!- goku decia mirando a las dos

¿Y quién es el?, ¿un ashikabi?- la del moño decia mirando con arrogancia a goku

¡Qué interesante!- decia la otra

¡Normalmente no me negaría a un combate, pero estoy algo apurado si me dejan pasar y averiguo lo que quiero vendré a pelear!- goku les decia educadamente pero serio sacando una risa en ambas

¿Tu un simple ashikabi retándonos?- la chica del moño decia riéndose

¡Pues que interesante!- la mujer se arrojaba contra goku y arrojaba un puño el cual le daba a goku en la cara, la chica sonreía arrogante pero al mirar observaba que goku estaba quieto sin moverse y el golpe no le había hecho absolutamente nada

¿Terminaste?- goku decia serio y las dos se sorprendían

En la casa

Tzukiumi estaba recostada en el tejado pensando pero en ese momento matsu la llamaba

¡Tzukiumi!….. ¡Goku-tan está en problemas¡

Esto ponía nerviosa a la rubia

¿Qué quieres decir?- decia la rubia acercándose

¡Las sekireis del MBI lo están atacando!- matsu decia a Tzukiumi asombrándola

¿Los perros del MBI?, ¿pero a que fue goku?- la chica le preguntaba a matsu

¡goku-tan salió asi que lo estaba vigilando y en ese momento se encontró con ellos!- la peli naranja decia a la rubia quien le crecían más las dudas

¡Goku no debería tener problemas con ellos veamos la situación!- la chica se metía en el cuarto de matsu

En la pelea

La chica tomaba distancia regresando con la otra sekirei quienes estaban asombradas

¡Si no me equivoco eres el akishabi de musubi la numero 88!- la chica de nombre benitsuba le decia a goku

¡Sí! ¿Porque? – goku preguntaba serio

¡Escuche que esa idiota se consiguió a un tipo muy apuesto pero no pensé que tanto!- la chica decia sonrojada

¡No llames idiota a musubi-chan!- goku decia serio asustando un poco a la chica

¡si ella es una idiota, su akishabi también es uno!- la chica se arrojaba a una gran velocidad pero nada para goku dando una patada en el Saiyajin pero este solo la recibía como si nada asombrando a las dos nuevamente

¡Das buenos golpes…..pero asi jamás me ganaras!- goku decia con una actitud seria

La chica solo quedaba en shock al igual que la otra

¡Maldición!- la chica daba golpes y patadas pero goku solo las recibía como cuando mr. Satán golpeaba a cell

Goku detenía su última patada con su mano asombrándola aún más

¡Se supone que eres un simple akishabi!- la chica decia asombrada y mirando a goku quien la miraba serio

¡Si ya terminaste…! ¿Me podrías dejar pasar?- goku decia soltando a la chica quien se enojaba

¿Qué trucos estas utilizando?- benitsuba decia apretando los dientes

¿Truco?- goku inclinaba la cabeza- ¡ninguno!- goku decia en la misma posición

¡NO ME JODAS!- ¡ONDA EXPANSIVA!- la chica chocaba los puños en el suelo levantando una gran onda la cual se dirigía a goku

Goku al ver esto solo hacia brillar un momento los ojos y la onda desaparecía asombrando a las dos nuevamente

¿Qué hiciste?- preguntaba benitsuba en shock

¡Esa fue una técnica interesante pero si no la detenía podría destruir el puente!- goku decia mirando una grieta y diciéndolo en voz alta

¿La detuviste?- benitsuba decia en voz baja mirando a goku

¡Oigan si no tienen nada más me voy!- goku les gritaba para empezar a caminar hacia donde ellas

Uzume y kagari estaban asombradas de ver a goku peleando contra el comité de disciplina y superar a una de forma espectacular y muy fácilmente

¿goku-kun siempre fue asi de fuerte?- Uzume decia mirando a goku maravillada

¡Benitsuba se enojaba y liberaba toda su fuerza!

¡Nosotras no perderemos aquí!- la chica se arrojaba contra goku quien la miraba serio

Con una sonrisa y sacando su lengua la chica empezó a arrojar patadas y puños pero goku con la palma de su mano los detenía sin voltear su rostro quien miraba serio

La mujer cada vez se enojaba más y arrojaba una patada voladora que goku esquivaba sin voltear

¡Eres muy lenta…! ¡Has perdido el juicio!, ¡luchas para matar y eso hace que hagas movimientos innecesarios!- goku se enderezaba y le decia a la chica quien se enojaba mas

¡Les dije que si querían lograr algo atáquenme entre las dos!- goku le decia con una voz seria haciendo asustar a la chica

¡Que asi sea!- la otra sekirei de nombre haihane se arrojaba contra goku con sus garras pero goku las detenía entre sus dedos

Las dos se asombraban al igual que todos los que veían, matsu veía la escena y veía a goku esquivar y detener los ataques de las dos sekireis quedando asombrada

¡Increíble!, verlo contra ellas….- matsu se sonrojaba por ver los movimientos de goku

¡Ningún movimiento perdido, ataques finos y reflejos estupendos, no pierde la concentración ni un segundo…es impresionante!- la chica decia mirando el combate

¡Además….está totalmente tranquilo! Matsu decia mirando a goku

El Saiyajin de forma simple y perfecta esquivaba y detenía el ataque de ambas asombrando a todas las sekireis que veían la escena, incluso los helicópteros observaban esto asombrados

¿El realmente es un ashikabi?- benitsuba decia jadeando y la otra igualmente

¿Ya terminaron?, ¿ya puedo pasar?- goku preguntaba muy tranquilo a las dos quienes jadeaban del cansancio

¡No eres normal!- decia la sekirei vendada jadeando y algo nerviosa

En ese momento goku sentía ese presentimiento pero este se hacía más fuerte hasta que se convirtió en una extraña presencia

 **En una isla**

¡Debajo de la isla en el lugar donde se encontraron las sekireis había un objeto redondo pero grande igual de grande que una casa, el objeto empezaba a moverse hasta que del salía una mano con forma de garra

¡Jejejje….finalmente….despertaron!- la criatura empezaba a salir de lo que era realmente una capsula, y empezaba a caminar con sus pies que eran realmente garras y empezaba a reír

¡En ese momento todas las sekireis del mundo sintieron un terrible miedo en sus corazones el cual les hacía latir el corazón a más de mil pero era realmente miedo

¿Qué está ocurriendo?- kazehana decia tomándose el pecho

¡Matsu hacia lo mismo mientras las demás igualmente!

¡No puede ser!…. ¿despertó?- miya decia sudando a mares horrorizada

En la tierra la bestia caminaba con una larga espada arrastrada en el piso y de un fuerte golpe destruia el piso sacudiendo todo el continente literalmente asombrando a todos

¡Jejejje, las sekireis…deben morir!- el sujeto decia saliendo del agujero y en ese momento una placa se le hacía en la boca y unas hombreras igual

El sujeto al ver la isla solo la vio con las ruinas pero estaba vacía dentro

¡Eh!- ¿Cuánto tiempo hiberne?- decia el sujeto mirando la nave

¡Mmmm, da igual ellas están cerca…..Jajajaja, debo aplastar a las sobrevivientes!- decia el sujeto sonriendo maniáticamente

En la ciudad

Goku sentía un abrumador ki liberándose

¡Este ki!... ¿era mi presentimiento?- goku decia serio mirando la lejanía

Las sekireis frente a el estaban nerviosas pero en ese momento a lo lejos del puente dos colas salen al exterior y atacaban a ambas sekireis

¡Maldición me equivoque también…ellos son lo que sentí!- goku decia en posición de combate viendo a dos criaturas parecidas a lobos con 4 colas apareciendo en el lugar

Las dos miraban asombradas a tales y majestuosas bestias que eran hermosas pero aterradoras

¡Sekireis!- las dos bestias miraban a las dos sekireis pero goku de una patada a cada una las hacia caer al rio

¿están bien? Goku preguntaba recibiendo un si de parte de las dos

En la casa

¡Todas estaban reunidas y llegaban a donde matsu!

¿Qué pasa matsu?- Tzukiumi preguntaba nerviosa

¡No se aparecieron esas bestias frente a goku-tan!- matsu ponía una pantalla y se veía a los dos lobos pero eran derrotados por goku

¿Qué son esos?- preguntaba Tzukiumi nerviosa

¡Que hermosos!, ¡deben ser fuertes!- musubi decia con un rostro de felicidad haciendo que les saliera una gota de sudor a las demás

Kazehana quien también llegaba miraba a goku derrotar a ambos lobos y se impresionaba por esto

¡No pensé que goku fuera tan fuerte!- la chica decia sonrojada

En la ciudad

¡Las demás sekireis miraban asombradas igualmente!

¿Ellos eran lo que sentí?- goku miraba el agua pero las colas salían y de un ataque destruían en parte el puente saliendo del mar pero más grandes

En ese momento se sentía un fuerte pisotón que hacia temblar lo que quedaba del puente

Goku miraba sin voltear atrás del y había una sombra gigantesca con una espada

Las sekireis y todos lo que presenciaban miraban asombrados a la criatura

¡Es hora de jugar!- el tipo decia con una voz sádica y profunda mirando a las dos sekireis que lo miraban con miedo

¡Goku miraba al ser serio pero tranquilo!

¿Quién eres?- preguntaba goku serio

¡Soy el encargado de acabar con lo que queda de esas basuras!- decia el sujeto clavando su espada en el puente

 **Fin del capítulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria tambien tengo que informar que tuve otro error al escribir algo y es que uzume no tiene un sekirei hombre sino mujer eso lo escribi pero por alguna razon al subirlo me lo cambio a hombre no se porque pero lo estare corrigiendo sin mas que decir disfruten**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 10 un juego nuevo comienza parte dos ¡goku en escena!**

Tras luchar contra el grupo disciplinario de sekireis se dieron cuenta que goku es alguien diferente pero algo extraño ocurrió

Planeta tierra

Goku y el sujeto que apareció en escena se miraban fijamente

¡Valla!... ¡Después de tanto desperté! ¡No pensé que dormiría tanto!- el sujeto decia tranqueándose el cuello con una voz gruesa y profunda

El sujeto era un hombre musculoso alto con apariencia de verdugo, sin camisa, su pantalón estaba desgastado, tenía una cola de caballo cayéndole por detrás, y una gigantesca espada, tenía hombreras grandes y un brazo metálico

¡Que ki tan grande!- goku decia mirándolo serio

¡Las bestias al verlo se calmaban pero todo el mundo podía verlas pues eran gigantescas!

¡En la casa de huéspedes miya miraba a las bestias nerviosa y sudando!

¡No puede ser!... ¿despertaron?- la mujer decia sudando a mares para entrar a la casa

¡En la habitación matsu estaba sombrada mirando a las criaturas igual que todos

¿Despertaron?- matsu decia sudando y nerviosa

¿Despertaron?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Tzukiumi decia enojada

En el puente

Las dos sekireis miraban nerviosas a tales bestias pero más aun al coloso gigante que estaba de pie

¿Quién eres?- goku decia muy serio al gigante que lo miraba

¡Tú no eres una sekirei, bueno eso es común todas son mujeres si no me equivoco!- el sujeto decia mirando a goku como un insecto

¡No contestaste mi pregunta!- goku decia enojado

¡A ya veo eres un terrícola, una pulga del universo Jajajajaajaj!- el sujeto reia a carcajadas

Goku solo lo miraba serio para sonreír

¡No solo soy un terrícola…soy algo más!- goku decia sonriendo

¡No me importa quién eres quítate!,¡tengo asunto con esas infelices!- el sujeto iba a empujar a goku pero goku rápidamente desaparece de su vista y le da una patada enviándolo lejos aunque este frenaba

¡Es fuerte!- decia el sujeto asombrado

¡Goku lo miraba serio para ponerse firme!

¡Dices que tienes asuntos con las sekireis pero puedo sentir…tu ki maligno!- goku sonreía

¡Bueno si!, ¿eso te molesta?- decia el sujeto tronándose los nudillos

¡No te permitiré tocarlas!- goku empezaba a brincar mientras estiraba los hombros y sacudía su cuerpo con una sonrisa

¡Me ahorraste las molestas de buscar!...!tu eres lo que buscaba!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha

¡Me estorbas…debo matar a las sekireis rápido…..no desobedezco trabajos!- el sujeto decia poniéndose en pose de lucha

¿Puedo preguntar de nuevo quién eres?- goku decia sonriendo

¡Si me ganas….lo que es imposible te diré!- el sujeto tomaba su espada y la ponía en frente del

¡Las bestias se quedaban mirando!

¡Goku-kun! ¿Qué haces? ¡no lo enfrentes….es muy fuerte! – miya llegaba a la habitación y muy nerviosa le gritaba al auricular que tiene goku

¡Está loco!- kagari quien miraba de lejos decia sudando

¡Goku-kun…..no!- Uzume decia nerviosa

¿miya-chan?... ¡Descuide! no perderé- goku decia con una sonrisa

Las dos sekireis se hacían lejos igual que las bestias que saltaban del agua

¡Menuda molestia, también tendré que matarte….y luego iré por todas las sekireis aunque deba destruir este planeta!

Esto dejaría en shock a todas quienes miraban nerviosas

¿el planeta?- dijeron todas a la vez

¡Ya veremos…y quiero saber quién eres!- goku decia mirando al sujeto

El sujeto se arrojaba contra goku quien detenía su ataque y ambos salían disparados al cielo a una gran altura el guerrero lanzaba golpes pero goku los esquivaba para bajar y caer al piso, el sujeto caía con su espada al piso haciendo temblar el lugar pero goku con una voltereta esquivaba el ataque y le daba una patada para empezar a girar y darle otra la cual este se cubría pero sentía el dolor y salía disparado mientras enterraba su espada y frenaba dejando un cráter

Goku salía corriendo y le daba una patada voladora la cual cubría con su brazo metálico pero dejaba una grieta asombrando al sujeto grande quien se enojaba y de un espadazo atacaba a goku quien esquivaba el ataque y los que este arrojaba con volteretas y giros

Todos miraban asombrados la batalla que se llevaba a cabo incluso desde la torre el maestro de las sekireis y una mujer miraban asombrados

¿Quién es ese tipo?, escuche bien dijo que ¿venía a matar a las sekireis?- decia el dueño de MBI sudando

Goku le daba un golpe en la cara y este atacaba a una Super velocidad con su espada pero goku la detenía y la partía con un golpe asombrando al sujeto quien arrojaba un puñetazo y goku lo detenía pero este arrastraba a goku hasta llegar al puente el cual se percataba y se subía a su puño para saltar y este chocaba con el puente destruyéndolo en el acto

El sujeto expulsaba su poder y goku lo miraba asombrado flotando

¡Nada mal! ¡Eres más fuerte que estas mocosas!- decia el sujeto arrogante

¡De acuerdo, como respeto a tu poder y por defender a estas cobardes te diré! ¡Soy uno de los 5 señores del holocausto, el gran SHION-SAMA! – el sujeto expulsaba su poder haciendo crear fuertes vientos los cuales hacían arrastrar a la gente y sacudían los edificios

¿Señores del holocausto?- goku decia serio en su mente

En la casa

¡¿Señores…del holocausto!?- Tzukiumi preguntaba nerviosa mientras musubi se asombraba

¡Ellos….son…!- miya decia nerviosa

¿Quiénes oya-san?- Tzukiumi exigía respuesta

¡Miya y matsu sudaban un poco al escuchar al sujeto hablar!

En la pelea

¿Señores del holocausto?- goku preguntaba esta vez en voz alta

¡solo te diré esto….nuestro deber es asesinar a las sekireis!- el sujeto de nombre shion se arrojaba contra goku quien detenía su golpe pero esta vez más difícil siendo arrastrado por todo el cielo hasta arrojarlo contra un edificio, goku frenaba y se arrojaba contra shion quien detenía una patada pero no un puñetazo el cual lo lanzaba disparado, goku no perdió el tiempo y se arrojaba contra shion quien se arrojaba y ambos chocaban puños y empezaban a arrojarse puños y patadas a una gran velocidad creando ondas de choque por toda la ciudad haciéndola temblar

Todas las sekireis que miraban la pelea estaban asombradas por la pelea pero más que nada por ver el poder de goku el cual parecía igualar al monstruo

¿Goku-kun…..esta igualado a el?- miya decia asombrada

¡Te equivocas miya-san…!- matsu decia haciendo que todas la miraran

¡goku-tan aun no pelea enserio!- matsu decia con un rostro de alegría haciendo que miya se asombrara

¡Goku-sama!- yashima decia asombrada

¡Realmente es goku-kun…!- kazehana se sonrojaba al ver a goku luchar como un maestro de guerra

Kagari y Uzume estaban asombradas ante la pelea

En la pelea

Goku detenía un ataque de shion quien lo arrojaba a un lado y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago y lo lanzaba lejos, shion enojado se tomaba el vientre y arrojaba una ráfaga de ki de color rojo la cual iba hasta donde goku quien interceptaba con un kame hame ha rápido produciendo una gigantesca explosión que hacia salir volando a los helicópteros

Los dos se arrojaban y chocaban sus rodillas pero goku estaba sonriendo mientras shion estaba enojado

¡Maldito! ¡Ni creas que has visto lo máximo en mí!- shion miraba a sus bestias las cuales arrojaban sus colas y atacaban a goku pero este las esquivaba y shion sonreía aunque no se veía

¡Maldito cobarde!- Tzukiumi decia enojada

¡Musubi sin perder un segundo salía corriendo siendo vista por todas

¡También voy musubi-chan!- yashima salía corriendo

¡También voy!- Tzukiumi también salía del lugar incluso ku

Miya y matsu solo miraban a las sekireis salir junto con kazehana

¡También voy!- la chica salía dejando mirando a ambas

¡No soy buena en la lucha…pero almenos…! Matsu decia nerviosa siendo vista por miya

¡matsu-chan espera!- goku decia asombrando a las dos

¡No es necesario que vengas, este tipo lo acabare yo solo, es mi pelea!- goku decia serio mirando al grandote monstruo

¡Pero goku-tan esas criaturas…..!- matsu decia nerviosa

¡No son la gran cosa, las exterminare!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Las dos solo se asombraban de las palabras de goku!

¡musubi-chan y las demás ya fueron!- matsu decia por un micrófono

¡No tienen remedio!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Bien, diles que acaben a esas bestias, son fáciles de vencer, pero no se confíen!- goku decia serio a matsu quien asentía

¡Este tipo…..es mío!- goku tronaba los nudillos de sus manos

¿Escuche bien dices que mis fenrirs son fáciles?- shion decia burlón

¡Jajajajaajaj estúpido!, nunca les ganaran!- shion decia a carcajadas

¡Yo de ti cierro la boca y me concentro en la pelea…aun no voy en serio!- goku decia sonriendo

Goku se arrojaba a una Super velocidad y le daba una patada en el costado a shion haciéndolo gritar y enojarse

Shion arrojaba un puño pero goku lo esquivaba con facilidad y le pegaba en la cara

¿Esta….ganándole?- miya miraba asombrada y matsu solo sonreía

Los lobos atacaban a goku pero un ataque de agua los hacia retroceder

¡Aléjense de mi hombre!- Tzukiumi decia con su mano en alto

En ese momento musubi y yashima entre las dos les pegaban a los lobos arrojándolos lejos y en ese momento ku usaba su planta para enredarlos

¡Perras…..NO SE METAN!- shion gritaba enojado pero goku lo callaba con un derechazo

¡No te atrevas a insultarlas en mi cara!- goku decia enojado para de una patada mandar lejos a shion quien salía volando hasta chocar en el puente de nuevo

¡Además aun tienes que ganarme!- goku decia serio mirando a shion para arrojarse contra el

¡Maldito!- el sujeto empezaba una pelea contra goku en lo que quedaba del puente produciendo ondas de choque haciendo temblar el sitio

¡Valla goku-sama es increíble!- musubi miraba maravillada a goku igual que yashima

¡En ese momento las criaturas se zafaban y rugían pero un fuerte viento las callaba!

¡Ahora no es momento para eso, debemos derrotar a estas bestias!- kazehana decia mirando a las bestias las cuales miraban molestas a kazehana pero en ese momento un rayo les caía a las dos

¡Déjenos unirnos también!- hikari y su hermana gemela aparecían

¡Normalmente no hago esto, pero le debo un favor a el!- la chica del latigo y su compañera akitsu aparecían ante las demás

¡Valla, sekireis unidas esto si que es extraño!- Tzukiumi decia sonriendo

¡Todas se arrojaban contra los lobos los cuales rugían y gruñían como demonios

En la pelea de goku

¡El Saiyajin luchaba contra shion quien estaba cansado y herido mientras goku estaba normal aunque uno que otro rasguño

¡No puede….ser…si no fuera por ti las mataría en segundos!- shion decia enfurico

¡No lo dudo!- goku decia serio

¿Quién eres tú?- shion decia jadeando

¡Un Saiyajin…..criado en la tierra!- goku decia asombrando a shion y a miya quien escuchaba

¿Un….Saiyajin?- shion decia asombrado

¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué buscar matar a las sekireis?- goku decia con un rostro frio

¡Grrrrrr, por trabajo!- shion decia asombrando a goku

¡Solo te diré esto, somos los terroristas más fuertes del universo y mi deber era acabar con estas sekireis…como un pedido! – shion decia muy sádicamente

¿Pedido?, ¿hablas que alguien lo encargo?- goku decia muy molesto

¡Si esas malditas debían morir pero se escaparon como 200 y debido a eso fuimos tras ellas….yo llegue a este planeta pues nos dimos cuenta que llegarían aquí, quede hibernando pero se me fue el tiempo!- shion decia a goku quien escuchaba y se enojaba

¡Con que eso era!- goku decia enojado

¡Entonces si son una raza alienígena….como yo!- goku decia muy molesto y elevando su poder haciendo que shion de diera cuenta y se asustara

¡Si te unes a nosotros podrás tener cuantas quieras en tu…..!- shion decia asustado pero si darse cuenta goku lo golpea tan fuerte que destruia su tapabocas revelando unos colmillos

¡Que te quede en claro, no les tocaras un cabello ni tu ni tus amigos mientras yo esté aquí!- goku decia mirando shion quien estaba en el piso haciendo que todas las que lucharan sintieran una calidez en su pecho como todas las demás matsu y miya escuchaban y se ponían contentas

¡Goku-tan es increíble está acabando con ese bastardo!- matsu decia sonriendo y miya igual asentía

¡si eso quieres….MUERE JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA!- shion juntaba sus manos y se arrojaba al cielo produciendo fuertes ventiscas haciendo que la pelea contra los lobos pararan y miraran al cielo

¿Qué dijo?- matsu decia nerviosa sudando

¡Miya solo se resignaba pues pensó que este sería su fin!

Todas las personas incluso en la torre hasta la misma kuragasa desde el edificio miraban la escena extraña pues no sabía que el fin de su mundo estaba frente a ella

¡el sujeto creaba fuertes ventiscas y producía rayos iguales a vegeta con el primer galick ho!

¡SE CONVERTIRAN EN POLVO!- shion gritaba y liberaba un gigantesco ataque el cual salía disparado siendo visto por todo el mundo el ataque era tan grande como el kame hame ha de cell desesperado

¡ni siquiera te importaban tus mascotas!- goku decia con la cabeza baja

¡Realmente eres…DESPRECIABLE!- KAMEEEEEEEE HAMEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku arrojaba un Super kame hame ha contra shion que al chocar se quedaban iguales ninguno retrocedía

¡No importa nada…..puedo conseguir otras mejores ¡- shion gritaba maniáticamente

¡No te permitiré…no permitiré que eso…SUCEDA DE NUEVOOOOOOOO!

Goku se transformaba en Super Saiyajin por un instante y destruia el ataque de shion consumiéndolo por completo asombrando a shion quien se quedaba perplejo ante el colosal ataque que iba directamente a el

¡No puede….ser! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- shion era consumido por el ataque hasta quedar completamente evaporizado y el ataque salía a la atmosfera desapareciendo en el infinito

¡Goku regresaba a la normalidad sin cansancio alguno!

¡asi que son 5….pues no permitiré que ninguno haga lo que quiera!

Las sekireis que luchaban estaban agotadas igual que las bestias pero estas en un instante empezaban a desaparecer y como polvo se desvanecían asombrando a todas

El cielo regresaba a la normalidad

En la casa las dos estaban asombradas y comenzaban a llorar

¿Lo derroto?... ¿enserio lo derroto?- miya decia muy feliz con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Goku-tan….es asombroso!- matsu decia limpiándose la cara

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **ficha de personaje: shion**

Un extraterrestre que proviene de una organización terrorista conocida como HOLOCAUSTO, conformada por 5 miembros incluyéndole, tiene una imagen musculosa, mide 1, 80 cts. Y tiene la imagen de un carnicero pues no tiene camisa y una cola de caballo como único cabello y garras de pies y manos además de su espada

A pesar de su tamaño es muy ágil y rápido, diciendo que podía matar a las sekireis el completamente solo cosa que podía, no se sabe su relación exacta con ellas, solo que su deber era matarlas como un pedido, también se nota que miya y matsu saben del al igual que las dos del comité disciplinario

Su poder era inferior a goku base pues este lo domino en todo momento haciendo ver que solo con su ataque final pudo igualarlo por un momento para hacer que goku pasara al ssj por un segundo aunque este podía ganarle sin tal fase

No se sabe nada acerca de sus compañeros y que tan fuerte o débil es ante ellos

 **Fenrirs**

Bestias controlas por shion pero parecían ser mas parte de su esencia pues desaparecieron al morir este, eran como lobos gigantes pero con cuatro colas, no parecían tener inteligencia pero si habilidad de lucha, los dos por si solos fueron capaces de pelear contra 9 sekireis, sin embargo su poder individual es superior a ellas, su poder de pelea se aproxima a los 5000


	11. Chapter 11

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mkas de la teoria, los derechos de los animes y su musica a los respectivos creadores espero que lo gozen sin mas que decir**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 11: el ashikabi más poderoso**

Tras derrotar a shion goku se queda observando el cielo el cual este poco a poco recuperaba su normalidad

¡Uf, lo derrote!- decia goku tranquilo exhalando un poco de alivio

¡Las sekireis que observaban la pelea se quedaban asombradas por ver a goku derrotar a una bestia de tal nivel!

¿Lo…..Derroto? ¿De verdad lo derroto?- benitsuba le decia a su compañera mirando a goku asombradas

¡Derroto a ese monstruo tan fácilmente!- la chica de las vendas decia mirando a goku asombrada

¡Oigan!- goku se aparecía ante las dos que cómicamente se asustaban

¡Creo que ya acabe con ese extraño suceso, asi que podemos regresar a la pelea!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y las sekireis se ponían nerviosas cómicamente

¡Ehh! ¡No….no gracias! ¡No hace falta!- las dos cómicamente se rascaban la nuca y salían del lugar dejando a goku con una gota de sudor

¡Eh! ¿Enserio?- goku decia algo triste por no poder luchar

Goku solo bajaba del puente y llegaba con las demás quienes al verlo se alegraban mucho y lo abrazaban

¡goku-sama eres increíble!- musubi decia muy feliz abrazando a goku

¡Eres increíble amo!- yashima decia abrazando a goku igualmente

¡Ku también agrazaba a goku de una pierna muy linda!

Kazehana y Tzukiumi también abrazaban a goku la primera muy sonrojada pero Tzukiumi con su actitud tsundere mirando enojada

¡Estoy bien chicas! y ¿ustedes?-goku preguntaba a todas quienes asentían con rasguños en su cuerpo

¡Tengan cómalas!- goku les pasaba una semilla a cada una las cuales se recuperaban y sentían sus energías regresar

¡Eres asombroso!- todas decían muy contentas mientras las otras sekireis miraban a goku y se acercaban

¡Tú eres…!- goku miraba a la sekirei y recordaba que era ala que salvo de morir

¡Mi nombre es mitsuha la sekirei número 38!- la chica se ponía frente a goku algo ruborizada

¡Te buscaba por toda la ciudad y cuando te vi peleando con ese tipo….!- la chica jugueteaba con los dedos lindamente

¡Ella nos ayudó a pelear contra esos lobos gigantes!- musubi decia muy sonriente

¡Eh ya veo, gracias!- goku con su sonrisa le daba las gracias haciendo ruborizarla

¡No gracias a ti por haberme salvado, cuando regrese mi ashikabi nos rechazó a ambas por haber fallado en nuestra misión!- mitsuha decia haciendo que akitsu quien estaba hay presente también agachara la cabeza algo triste aunque no lo demostraba

¡Todas escuchaban y se sentían mal por la chica!

¡Tú ashikabi también era basura!- yashima decia enojada

¿Era?- la chica preguntaba

¡Si, pero mi goku-sama me rescato del y me permitió regresar a luchar con alguien mucho mejor a mi lado…me refiero a él!- la chica abrazaba a goku muy contenta y goku solo le sonreía

¡Ya…...ya veo, que suerte tienes!- la chica decia con una voz triste con la cabeza baja

¡Goku se le acercaba y la tomaba del hombro!

¡Ese tipo no merece que llores por el!- goku le decia serio haciendo que ella empezara a lagrimear

¡Cuando te vi peleando tan valiente contra ese fenómeno me di cuenta que eras diferente pero…alguien como tu…con una inútil como yo….!- la chica decia con una voz triste pero goku le tomaba de la mejilla

¡Eso no es cierto, ustedes también son muy fuertes, yo soy diferente eso es todo, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes sean débiles….ahí adversarios que no se pueden desafiar solo, y es sabio saber eso!

¡al escuchar estas palabras de goku todas se pusieron contentas pero mas mitsuha quien miraba a goku y se sonrojaba a escuchar esto

¡Realmente eres…..increíble!

¡La chica no soporto más y le daba un beso a goku asombrando a todas y saliendo sus alas detrás de su espalda!

¡La chica se separaba de goku muy feliz!

¡Este fue un verdadero beso de amor!- la chica decia muy feliz mirando a goku

¡akitsu tampoco fue la excepción y después de eso se abalanzaba hacia goku dándole un beso pero algo que ella no pensaba que ocurriría paso…las alas de ellas salían a flote asombrando a mitsuha

¡Akitsu, te salieron alas!- la chica se asombraba de esto y por un instante se notaba la felicidad en su cara

¡Esperen!…..si hacen esto- goku decia algo asombrado

¡Si…ahora somos tuyas!- mitsuha decia como una enamorada haciendo que todas se pusieran celosas

¡Goku solo volteaba a verlas y todas solo miraban cómicamente a las dos

¡Bueno…..ellas fueron rechazadas asi que lo permito después de todo soy su esposa oficial!- Tzukiumi decia tsundere todas asentían igual

¡En ese caso, bienvenidas!- goku les estiraba la mano y mitsuha y akitsu estiraban sus manos y se las daban a goku con una sonrisa

¡Goku las recibía con una sonrisa pero una voz lo hacía voltear!

¡Goku ahora explícanos que fue todo esto! –Tzukiumi decia haciendo que todas voltearan a ver a goku quien al escuchar esto se ponía serio

¿Alguna sabe que es una sekirei?- goku les preguntaba a todas quienes se quedaban mirando entre si

¡ese tipo solo me dijo una cosa…que el vino a matarlas!- goku decia muy serio mirando el espacio dejando a todas sudando de nervios

Pero….. ¿porque?- ¿a matarnos?- kazehana decia nerviosa

¡Goku explicaba toda su pelea y lo que le conto el sujeto de nombre shion dejando a todas heladas

¿Alguien nos quiere muertas?- Tzukiumi decia nerviosa

¡Todas se ponían nerviosas pues escuchar esa clase de noticia es abrumador!

¡No se preocupen!- goku decia con una sonrisa haciendo que todas voltearan a verlo

¡yo no dejare que eso pase…..quienes quieran que sean esos tipos…no los dejare acercarse a ninguna…sin importar nada!- goku decia muy serio mirando el espacio haciendo que todas al escuchar se ruborizaran y miraran a goku con una sonrisa

¡Por ahora vámonos, esto ya paso!- goku decia a todas quienes hacían caso y salían con el del sitio

¿Holocausto? ¿ y además 5?- goku pensaba en shion muy seriamente

¡Parece que las sekireis y este juego…..no será lo único que debo solucionar!- goku decia en su mente tele transportándose con todas

¡Kagari solo podía mirar asombrada!- ¿de verdad lo detuvo?- decia mirando el puente y sintiendo algo en el pecho

¿Acaso…..?- se decia homura tocándose el pecho y algo sonrojada para salir del lugar

¡Este hombre es…..asombroso!- Uzume sonrojada decia pensando en goku para salir del lugar igualmente

En la torre

Minaka estaba sentado en su "trono" por asi decirlo observando en parte la batalla de goku contra shion la cual fue grabada, pero a duras penas observaba uno que otro golpe

¡No puedo creer que esos dos demostraran esa clase de habilidades!- el hombre sudaba un poco al observar tal batalla

¡No he visto a ninguna sekirei…ni siquiera la numero 8 con tales poderes!- una mujer decia mirando desde un lado la pelea

¿Ese hombre es un ashikabi?- la mujer decia algo nerviosa

¡Él es el ashikabi de la numero 88, la 108, la 9, la 85, la 3, la 2, y parece que formo un lazo con la 38 y la 7! – minaka decia asombrado y también asombrando a la mujer

¿Hizo un lazo con tantas?- decia la mujer asombrada

¡Este hombre es increíble!- minaka con una sonrisa cómica de "este hombre es el puto amo" decia dejando a la chica con una gota de sudor

¡Este no es el momento para eso!- la mujer decia nerviosa haciendo despertar al hombre

¿Cuál es el problema?, ¡ese monstruo ya murió!- decia minaka con absoluta tranquilidad

¡Ese monstruo dijo que iba a destruir el planeta pero ese hombre lo detuvo!,¿eso no quiere decir que el también puede destruir el planeta?- al escuchar minaka se quedaba nervioso esta vez

¿No crees que si el ya quisiera lo hubiera hecho?- el hombre se ponía de pie dejando helada a la mujer

¡Además el salvo la tierra y no ha hecho nada desde que lo vi…no creo que sea mala persona! ¡lo más crucial es preguntarnos ¡¿el otro donde salió?!- la mujer quedaba en shock

¡No cabe duda…el universo es muy grande!- decia minaka viendo el techo

¡¿Qué hacemos con el plan?!- preguntaba la mujer

¡Por ahora nada…y algo ocurre las sekireis deberán unirse por ese momento!- decia el hombre ahora sonriendo mirando a goku luchando contra shion

En la casa

¡Goku llegaba con todas las sekireis dejando asombradas a sus nuevas mujeres por tal habilidad

¡Valla goku-sama es increíble!- mitsuha decia mirando los lados al igual que akitsu

¡Después les contare!- goku decia sonriendo

En ese momento salían matsu y miya quienes abrazaban a goku muy felices

¡Tonto….pensé que te pasaría algo grandísimo idiota!- miya decia abrazando a goku muy preocupada haciendo que este se sintiera mal

¡Lo siento miya-chan, no quería angustiarlas!- goku lo decia rascándose la nuca algo triste

¡Las dos se limpiaban las lágrimas para sonreírles!

¡¿Todas están bien?!- miya preguntaba pero se quedaba en shock al ver a otras dos junto a goku

¡Goku-kun…! ¿Trajiste a otras dos? ¿Es que piensas tener un harem o qué?- miya preguntaba con una voz enojada pero sin dejar su sonrisa apareciendo un demonio a su lado haciendo que todos se asustaran

¿Harem?- goku preguntaba nervioso

¡Miya-chan, matsu-chan les quiero preguntar algo! – goku preguntaba serio haciendo que las dos se pusieran igual

¡Antes deberíamos entrar!- Tzukiumi decia para que todos entraran

Todos entraban y al aclararse todo sobre las dos nuevas integrantes miya solo suspiraba resignada pues en su casa no se niega la entrada a quien lo necesite además goku le ayuda muchísimo en términos de dinero y todas colaboraban con los quehaceres

¡Muy bien bienvenidas!- miya les decia a las dos quienes se inclinaban respetuosamente

¡Jamás me imagine a akitsu asi!… ¿será por goku-sama que le dio sus alas?- mitsuha decia mirando a su compañera la cual ya perdono por lo ultimo

¡Miya-chan…cuando pelee contra shion me dijeron ambas que no luchara contra él pues me mataría! ¿Ustedes lo conocen?- goku serio preguntaba haciendo que las dos se pusieran nerviosas

¿Es eso verdad?- kazehana preguntaba ¡yo nunca lo conocí!- terminaba de decir la hermosa mujer

¡Asi que se llamaba shion!- miya decia nerviosa

¿Lo conocen?- goku preguntaba serio

¡No precisamente…hace mucho fuimos parte del comité disciplinario!- esto dejaba en shock a quienes escuchaban pero no sabían de eso

¡O ya-dono! Tzukiumi preguntaba seria ¿usted fue de MBI?- preguntaba asombrada

¡Eso fue hace muchísimo….pero ya no!- miya decia para dejar más calmada a todas, goku solo escuchaba serio

¡Cuando fuimos parte de MBI….algo no nos parecía normal, cuando fuimos a investigar en un lugar alejado encontramos un gigantesco contenedor y en el….estaba ese tipo!- miya recordaba y se hacía un recuerdo de ella, matsu y karasuba mirando el contenedor con agua y en él estaba shion

¡Yo lo investigue y mis cálculos afirmaron que tenía un monstruos poder el cual podía matarnos a todos!- matsu decia agarrándose el pecho de miedo

¡Ninguna quería despertarlo…y por eso….lo dejamos…hay!- matsu lamentándose se agarraba la cabeza

¡Miya solo agachaba la cabeza!..¡Sabía que en algún momento despertaría…..estábamos preparadas para ese día como el ultimo, no le dijimos nada a la gente para que vivieran tranquilos!

¡¿Entonces pensaron que ese fenómeno seria el que daría el juicio final?!- mitsuha decia dejando asombradas a todas

Goku solo escuchaba serio y miraba la carga que tuvieron que pasar las dos

¡Cuando goku-tan llego y supe de su fuerza. Pensé que él podría detenerlo!- matsu decia mirando a goku

¡¿y porque no me lo dijiste?!- goku preguntaba mirando a la chica

¡Pensé que era mejor dejarlo hay tal vez el nuca despertaría si no lo tocábamos!- matsu decia aun agarrándose la cabeza

Todas miraban a las dos tristes por el peso que cargaron

¡Goku se levantaba y tomaba las manos de matsu antes que se hiciera daño!

¡Pero ya acabo matsu-chan…el ya no está aquí! – goku decia con su sonrisa haciendo que las dos al verlo se ruborizaran y empezaran a lagrimear de felicidad

¡Las dos abrazaban a goku de felicidad mientras todas solo lo dejaban pasar por esta vez!

¡Hice bien al ir….quien sabe que hubiera hecho si yo no estaba ahí!- goku se pensaba serio

¡Pero….les tengo malas noticias y es mejor decírselos de una vez!- goku se levantaba recibiendo la vista de todas

¡Hay 4 tipos más como el…y quieren matarlas!- goku decia muy serio dejando en shock a matsu y miya todas ya sabían de su objetivo pero

¡¿4!?-preguntaron todas nerviosas

¡Si y la verdad no sé qué tan fuertes serán a comparación de este! – goku miraba el techo y pensaba en shion

¡Pero tú puedes ganarles…..¿cierto goku-tan?- matsu decia sonriendo pero nerviosa

¡Eso espero!- goku decia mirando a un lado

¿Espera…nosotras. ….Porque?- musubi preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡Él me dijo que quería exterminarlas a todas…..pero no me dijo realmente su motivo! – goku dejaba nerviosas a todas

¡Descuiden…nos haremos fuertes y juntos les ganaremos, confíen en mí!, ¡no dejare que nada pase!- goku con su sonrisa alentaba a todas las cuales al ver a goku asi se ruborizaban y asentían felices

Tras esto goku les mostraría sus recuerdos a las demás dejándolas asombradas pero destrozadas en el corazón al ver quien era goku y todo lo que paso, al principio les fue duro pero poco a poco se calmaron que la que más en shock quedo fue miya al saber que goku paso por lo mismo que ella

Uzume escucharía todo por la puerta escondida para solo retirarse en silencio

 **¡Al día siguiente!**

Tras terminar el entrenamiento con goku este estaba pensando hasta que se le vino a la mente algo

¡El poder de los Kaio me dice que debo recuperar mi cola para poder liberar mi verdadero poder…!- goku se miraba atrás y recordaba su cola

En ese momento Uzume se aparecía ante goku

¡Hola Uzume-chan!- goku saludaba con normalidad a la sekirei quien lo saludaba igual

¡Hola goku-kun! – Uzume saludaba algo nerviosa al guerrero que se quedaba mirándola

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- goku preguntaba a la chica quien volteaba la cabeza y tocaba su pecho al estar cerca de goku

¡Goku-kun…yo lo quería felicitarte por ganarle a ese tipo! – Uzume decia sin cambiar su expresión

¡A con que era eso, gracias!- goku le sonreía haciendo que la chica no pudiera resistirse

¡Maldición goku-kun porque me lo haces tan difícil!- la chica apretaba los dientes haciendo que goku la mirara extrañado

¿Segura que estas bien?- goku le tocaba la frente a Uzume haciendo que esta simplemente perdiera la postura

¡La chica empujaba a goku quien solo se quedaba mirando realmente nervioso!

¡Lo…..lo siento!- Uzume iba a salir corriendo pero goku la agarraba del brazo

¡No estás bien…..! Dime ¿Qué te pasa?- goku muy serio le decia a Uzume quien solo miraba a goku con un rostro triste

¡Goku-kun…quiero contarte algo!- la chica le decia a goku quien asentía serio

Uzume le contaría a goku sobre su ashikabi y también lo que hacía para poder mantenerla bien en el hospital , la chica le contaba a goku con lágrimas mientras el guerrero solo escuchaba serio

¡Me hubieras contado desde el comienzo!- goku le decia a Uzume quien volteaba la cabeza apenada

¡Goku pasaba a sonreírle y poniéndole una mano en el hombro!

¡¿Puedo verla!?- goku le decia a Uzume quien asentía

 **En el hospital**

Goku llegaba con Uzume a donde su ashikabi quien dormía

Uzume la despertaba para observar a un hombre apuesto de buen físico con un dogi naranja mirándola

Uzume-chan ¿Quién es el?- la chica le preguntaba a Uzume

 **Pd ya aclare que la ashikabi de Uzume es una mujer**

¡Él es un amigo….que te ayudara!- Uzume le decia a la chica quien miraba a goku

¡Hola soy son goku, pero dime goku!- el Saiyajin saludaba normal haciendo que la chica le sonriera

¡El Saiyajin le ponía la mano en la cabeza a la chica quien sentía una energía cálida recorriendo su cuerpo!

¡ Aquí las habilidades de un supremo Kaio me pueden servir más! Se decia goku cerrando los ojos

¡Uzume-chan….! Encontré la razón!- goku le decia a Uzume quien se asombraba

¡Parece que su cuerpo sufre de algo que la hace perder mucha energía contantemente!, ¡la puedo curar!- goku le decia serio a Uzume quien se alegraba

¡goku-kun quiero pedirte algo!- Uzume le decia a goku quien la miraba

¡Me puedes dejar sola con mi ashikabi un momento! ¿por favor?- Uzume le pedía a goku quien algo extrañado asentía y salía

 **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Bardock Falls**

¡Chií-chan…! Uzume le hablaba a su sekirei chiho

¿Te gusta ese chico cierto?- chiho decia poniendo ruborizada a Uzume

¡Ambas somos mujeres, asi que se cuándo una chica se enamora de un hombre!- chiho decia sonriendo

¡Eres una sekirei mujer debes buscar a un hombre y no a una chica!- chiho decia dejando a Uzume asombrada

¡No te preocupes seremos amigas sin importar nada!- chiho tomaba la mano de Uzume quien miraba a su ashikabi y sonreía

¡Gracias por entender, chií-chan, siempre seremos amigas!- Uzume decia tomando de la mano a su amiga y comenzando a llorar

Después de esto

¡¿Estas segura!?- goku preguntaba serio a Uzume

¡Ambos somos iguales….para nosotros las reglas humanas no importan!- Uzume decia a goku muy ruborizada

¡Lo entiendo y aceptare tus emociones!- goku sonreía a Uzume quien solo miraba a goku

¡Uzume se abalanzaba hacia goku y le daba un beso en los labios muy contenta!

¡La marca sekirei sorprendentemente desaparecía y se volvía a marcar sacando a Uzume sus alas!

¡Cuida de mi de ahora en adelante…..goku-sama!- Uzume sonriendo decia a goku quien asentía y le decia que lo llame como lo llama siempre

¡No sabía que podías marcar a las sekireis de nuevo….de verdad eres impresionante!- Uzume le decia a goku quien solo se rascaba la nuca

Goku con su ki curaba a chiho quien se volvía a poner de pie y agradecía a goku por todo

¡ Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros!- goku le decia a chiho quien negaba con la cabeza

¡Me quedare un tiempo más en el hospital y cuando me cure entonces aceptare!

¡Te estaremos esperando!- Uzume le decia a chiho para abrazarla y salir con goku

¡Cuídala goku-san!- chiho le decia a goku quien volteaba a verla y le sonreía a la chica para salir completamente del hospital

En otro lado

¡Shion desapareció!- una imagen de una sombra escondida decia mirando una imagen de shion la cual se ponía negra

¿Las sekireis son tan fuertes?, ¡pero ellas fueron derrotadas muy fácilmente…..eso me gusta!- decia la sombra con un tono burlesco

¡Su planeta nuevo es tierra! ¿cierto?, bueno dejare que las cosas…se calienten un poco – la sombra hacia levitar 3 esferas iguales a un planeta y estos se quemaban al instante

 **Fin del capítulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria hace unos dias subi que iba a subir otra teoria la verdad los dejare elegir nuevamente el prota sera goku claramente y ustedes elegiran la serie pero que sea de accion y harem jajajaj bueno ustedes podran elegir envienme un mensaje por fa sin mas que decir que lo disfruten**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 12: comienza una cacería**

Tras convertirse en su sekirei, Uzume estaba mucho más activa y más contenta pues aún tenía su gran amistad con su antigua ashikabi y gran amiga, Uzume tras ver esto como un sueño sentada en su habitación solo podía pensar en goku

¡Gracias…..goku-kun!- la chica decia sonrojada tocándose el pecho

Uzume muy firme se ponía de pie y salía de la casa pero kagari la detenía

¡Hace poco me entere que la sekirei del velo ya no hace de las suyas!- kagari decia mirando a Uzume quien le sonreía

¡Es porque ya no tiene que hacerlas!- Uzume salía corriendo como quinceañera de la casa y kagari solo la podía ver asombrada

¡Son goku…gracias!- kagari decia algo ruborizada

¡Eh! ¿Me ruborice?- la chica se tomaba las mejillas

La chica salía corriendo al hospital pero alguien conocido la detenía

¡Escuche que la numero 95 escapo! ¡tú deber era…!

¡Vete al diablo!- Uzume le decia sin voltear asombrando al hombre

¿Qué dijiste?- el hombre decia algo enojado pero lo ocultaba con un rostro de tranquilidad

¡Escúchame bien y dile esto a ese imbécil al que obedeces…..YA NO LES PERTENEZCO ASI QUE YA NO NECESITO HACERLES CASO NUNCA!- Uzume le gritaba al hombre quien se ponía de pie y la miraba

¡Tienes valor para decirme esas palabras no olvides que tu ashikabi…..!

¡Mi antigua ashikabi ya está recuperada, ahora tengo otro!- Uzume decia dejando en shock al hombre

¡Aun la quiero, ella y yo somos amigas, pero ya no es mi ashikabi y esta recuperada finalmente, vengo para llevármela, nada más y para decirte que ya no soy nada de ustedes!- Uzume le plantaba cara al hombre para voltearse y salir del sitio

¡Sabes lo que significa! ¿Verdad?- el hombre decia enojado

¡Adelante, vengan todas las que quieran, mi ashikabi y yo…..no, nosotras, las venceremos! – Uzume con valor y determinación le decia al sujeto

¡Mi ashikabi no es como el payaso al que obedeces….el si es un verdadero hombre!- Uzume salía del lugar tirándole una bolsa al hombre el cual se queda mirando a Uzume con ira

¡Lo lamentaras!- el hombre lo decia mirando a Uzume quien entraba al hospital

Uzume llegaba con su amiga en el cuarto la chica finalmente de pie observaba la ventana

¡chií-chan!- Uzume llegaba y saludaba a su antigua compañera

¡Hola Uzume-chan!- la chica decia saludando feliz

¡¿Cómo sigues!?- Uzume preguntaba a la chica quien con un pulgar en alto decia con una sonrisa

¡Estoy genial, goku-kun me curo completamente! ¡Los doctores dijeron que era un milagro que estoy completamente bien!- chiho decia muy contenta

¡Qué bueno!…..¿chiho te dieron de alta ya?- Uzume preguntaba a su amiga

¡Bueno me dijeron que ya estaba completamente bien pero que debería quedarme un poco más para que puedan estar completamente seguros!- chiho decia algo nerviosa -¿¡porque!?

¡Eh a no nada!- Uzume decia algo nerviosa pues su amiga estaba en riesgo estando sola pero por el momento no diría nada para asustarla

En la casa

Goku entrenaba con sus guerreras sekireis pero sobre todo a las nuevas integrantes entre todas intentaba atacar a goku pero les era imposible tocarlo

Todas jadeaban del cansancio incluso akitsu intentaba con sus habilidades de hielo pero nada serbia

¡Aún les falta mucho pero continúen asi!- goku decia con una sonrisa confiada en su pose de lucha recibiendo un si por parte de todas

¡Todas entrenaban con una sonrisa igual que goku pues todos ellos eran literalmente iguales!

¡Tras entrenar físicamente goku comenzaba con el ritual con ambas a musubi, yashima y Tzukiumi les faltaban solo unas pocas sesiones más mientras que a mitsuha y akitsu si les faltarían muchas!

Miya por otro lado miraba a goku asombrada de ver tantas sekireis y sobre todo hacerles frente a todas

¡Bueno, derroto a ese demonio, no es raro esto!- miya con una sonrisa decia mirando a goku!

Tras terminar de entrenar y comer todas se irían a bañar, mitsuha invitaría muy coqueta a goku pero miya con su demonio la amenazaría asustando a ambos

¡Mejor entre ustedes solas!- goku con una gota de sudor le decia a mitsuha quien resignada hacia caso

Mientras todas se bañaban Uzume llegaría muy contenta

¡Goku-kun finalmente me deshice de ese tipo! ¡Gracias a ti ya no tengo que hacerles caso!- Uzume tomaba de la mano a goku quien le sonreía

¡Pues me alegro mucho porque si no iría en persona a decirles que se alejen de ustedes!- goku con una sonrisa aterradora le decia a Uzume quien le sonreía

¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo pues ellos no quedaran contentos!- Uzume decia con una sonrisa sádica

¡Recuerda Uzume-chan que yo quiero ayudar a las sekireis, no matarlas! ¡Aun que a sus jefes si los tengo que poner en otro asunto!- goku decia muy serio haciendo que Uzume le sonriera con un rostro de asesina

¡Uzume-chan tengo que salir volveré en un rato!- goku salía siendo despedido por la hermosa chica

¡Goku-tan…..! ¿A dónde vas?- matsu por un micrófono le preguntaba a goku

¡Descuida! ¡Estaré bien, solo voy a entrenar un rato por mi cuenta!- goku decia por el micrófono

¡¿Por tu cuenta!?-matsu preguntaba dudosa

¡Si es un entrenamiento especial que solo puedo hacer yo para mismo después te explicare con más detalle!- goku volaba a una Super velocidad hacia unas montañas

¡Entiendo, debe ser por el asunto de esos sujetos…..goku-tan debe estar preparando algo para cuando aparezcan!- matsu se decia en su mente muy alegre… ¡debe ser algo que solo goku-tan puede hacer!

Goku llegaría a las montañas a donde empezaba estirando los músculos

¡Bien yo debo intentar ir mas allá del poder que desbloque! ¡Con este nuevo poder incluso me atrevo a decir que estoy a la par que cuando me fusione con vegeta en vegitto!- goku recordaba cuando libero su nuevo poder quedando maravillado ante tal energía

¡Pero…algo en mi me dice que debo liberar mi cola…¿pero para qué?- goku se decia muy pensativo con una gran seriedad

¡Si saco mi cola…produciré un gran desastre!- goku decia muy serio sudando recordando la transformación ozaru

¡Bueno, cuando llegue ese momento musubi-chan y las demás deben detenerme, a como dé lugar debo ir más allá, no sé qué tan fuertes sean esos otros! Goku miraba al cielo realmente serio pensando en shion

 **En la casa**

Todas se bañaban y se llevaban muy bien Tzukiumi como siempre con su actitud

¡Valla goku-kun si que sabe entrenar!- kazehana se sobaba los brazos

¡Pero goku-sama es increíble, jamás conocí a alguien tan fuerte y yo que pensaba que ya era poderosa!- mitsuha decia tomándose la mejilla y pensando en goku

¡También hay que hacernos fuertes!- Tzukiumi decia muy seria ¡recuerden que ese fenómeno dijo que vendrían por nosotras, hay que estar preparadas para lo peor!- la rubia decia dejando serias a las demás y recibiendo un asentimiento

¡Pero! ¿No deberíamos detener este juego y buscar una solución entre todas?- yashima decia muy pensativa

¡Es verdad!- musubi decia con una sonrisa y apretando un puño

¿De verdad creen que esos estúpidos nos van a hacer caso?- akitsu decia estoica

¡Asi es!- kazehana decia muy pensativa ¡esos idiotas fingirán que no pasó nada y nos harán seguir con esto!

¡Yo tengo un plan en mente!- matsu entraba junto con Uzume y ku

¡Reclutaremos a todas las sekireis tengan o no ashikabi y nos prepararemos!- la chica decia muy seria asombrando a todas

¡Dudo mucho que muchas de ellas quieran pelear!- mitsuha decia muy seria

¡Es por el bien de nuestra raza o posiblemente del planeta!- Uzume decia enojada

¡No somos humanas, compartir un hombre no nos debería importar!- kazehana decia con su rostro de enamorada

¡En el caso de las que aún no están aladas o las que quieran unirse esta bien pero ¿las que ya tienen? ¡Ustedes saben….!- Tzukiumi decia haciendo pensar a todas en el comité y claramente aciertos líderes territoriales y por supuesto el jefe de este absurdo juego

¡Todas salían de la bañera y observaban a miya mirando el televisor mirando a minaka!

¡Atención a todos, les vengo a compartir una noticia, una de las ultimas sekireis sin alas está en el norte!- minaka decia con una sonrisa

¿Es un chiste?, ¡las sekireis….no el planeta está en juego y ese payaso aun piensa en esto!- Tzukiumi decia muy molesta

¡Espera….! ¿la última? ¿Quién es?- musubi preguntaba inocente

¡Soy yo!- miya decia sentada con tranquilidad

¡La mayoría de ellas se asombraron pero otras no!

¡Exacto **, la numero 1**!- matsu decia mirando a miya quien les sonreía a todas

¿Entonces vienen para acá?- Tzukiumi decia alarmada

¿Quiénes vienen para acá?- goku llegaba aunque algo lastimado

¡Goku…..!- todas se pusieron nerviosas al ver a goku asi

¿Qué te paso?- kazehana decia tocando a goku y todas igual

¡onii-chan!- ku se ponía triste pero goku la acariciaba en la cabeza

¡Descuiden estoy bien solo algo sucio!- goku se rascaba la cabeza pero después ponía un rostro serio

¡Díganme! ¿Quién viene para acá!

Matsu le explicaba a todo a goku desde su plan hasta lo que ocurría

¡Entiendo es una buena idea matsu-chan pero por ahora debemos evitar que se lleven a miya-chan!- goku con una sonrisa miraba a la mujer quien se ruborizaba

¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!- miya decia como una mujer nerviosa a goku

¡Simplemente te protegeremos no permitiré que alguien desconocido te atrape!- goku con su sonrisa pero con un rostro determinado le decia a miya quien salía

¿Espera y miya-chan no quiere ser parte de onii-chan?- ku decia muy inocente haciendo que miya se ruborice pero sin voltear

¡Lo pensare!- miya salía del lugar corriendo siendo vista por goku y las demás quienes la miraban extrañada

Tras calmarse un poco kagari llegaba muy sudorosa y agobiada

¡Esta reaccionado de nuevo!- kagari decia sujetándose el pecho dela camisa

¡Hola kagari!...- goku saludaba a la persona quien al mirar a goku sentía un inmenso calor en su cuerpo y hacia que goku se pusiera nervioso

¿Estás bien?- goku sujetaba al "hombre" quien se desplomaba y caía en los brazos de goku

¡kagari o mejor dicho homura al sentir el cuerpo de goku esta empezaba a sentir más calor y más y cuando abrió los ojos de goku quien la miraba….por impulso…besaba a goku haciendo que sus alas salieran!

¡La chica al ver lo que hacía se separaba de goku con un rostro sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate fresco!

¿Qué…..hice?- la mujer decia agarrándose la cabeza y zarandeándola

Kagari-chan ¿estás bien? – goku se acercaba nervioso pero la mujer finalmente descubierta por su acción le daba una cachetada a goku cómicamente haciéndolo sujetarse del dolor cómicamente

¡Ayy ayy ayy ¡ ¿Qué te pasa?!- goku algo enojado se tomaba la mejilla la cual titilaba por la hinchazón

¡¿Tú…me besaste!?- kagari cómicamente le gritaba a goku quien se asustaba

¡Pero si fuiste tú la que lo hizo!- goku le decia algo enojado pero se asustaba al ver el rostro furioso de la chica que cómicamente se le plantaba con el puño en alto

¡La chica le daba otra cachetada dejando a goku en el piso sujetándose ambas mejillas cómicamente!

¿Porque rayos hiciste eso? ¿Ahora que hice yo?- goku se decia en su mente muy adolorido

¡Esto no te lo perdonare!- kagari levantaba su mano prendida en llamas hacia goku el cual extrañado miraba la acción un ataque asi no le haría ningún daño pero él se preguntaba la razón su corazón aun inocente no le permitía ver las razones de dañarlo

¡Kagari se detenía en el acto al ver lo que hacía!

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Voy a lastimar a nuestro salvador?- homura decia mirando a goku quien la miraba serio con sus manos en las mejillas

En ese instaste una gran cantidad de agua le caía a homura encima un pilar de hielo se hacía a los lado y un látigo la sujetaba fuerte

¿Qué rayos haces?- las tres sekireis dueñas de ambos poderes decían mirando enojadas a la mujer pero se asombraban al mirarla de cerca cómicamente pero no veían nada raro

¡Perdón si te hice algo malo!- goku decia con una sonrisa leve

¡Pero si es por darme cuenta que eras mujer de hecho lo supe al momento de conocerte!- goku le decia a homura quien se asombraba pero no tanto

¡Jajajajaajaj!- homura empezaba a reír muy femenina dejando en shock a las mujeres

¡Gracias por abrirme los ojos, ya pueden soltarme!- homura decia mirando a mitsuha quien miraba a goku y este con una sonrisa asentía haciendo que la chica la soltara

¡Perdóname! ¿Aun te duele?- muy delicadamente y femenina homura limpiaba el rostro de goku quien tenía unos raspones

¡Eh no ¡-goku miraba extrañado a la chica la cual le sonreía a goku

¡Esto quede entre nosotras!- homura se acercaba y le decia en el oído a goku haciendo que todas la miraran extrañadas

¡Valla valla! Jamás pensé que hasta tú!- miya se acercaba a homura con una sonrisa

¡Y tú! ¿Cuándo dejaras de negarte y hacer lo mismo?- homura le decia a miya quien se ponía algo seria tocando su pecho mientras homura salía del lugar

¡Goku era ayudado por sus sekireis a levantarse!

¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- las chicas tocaban las mejillas de goku

¡Eh a no estoy bien Jajajaja!- goku rascándose la nuca sonreía y se reía

¡Es raro que alguien te golpee eso no me lo creería nunca, seguro tropezaste tonto!- Tzukiumi decia enojada mirando al Saiyajin quien le salía una gota de sudor

¡No llames a nuestro amo tonto tetona!- akitsu decia con un rostro cómico de seriedad

¡Mira quién habla, ustedes también son tetonas!- la rubia le decia a ambas que se peleaban cómicamente

¡Goku solo miraba con una gota de sudor a las tres para voltear y mirar a donde se fue homura!

¿Pero si ella no tenía…..entonces ella realmente era de las ultimas?- goku se preguntaba mirando serio el camino de homura

 **En la ciudad**

Shi en la mansión vivía cómodamente miraba la noticia que dio minaka

¡Ku debe ser la última estoy seguro!- el chico decia mirando el televisor sentado muy nervioso

En la ciudad mientras tanto una pareja de mujeres miraba esta muy tranquilas una de ellas usaba lentes y estaba bien dotada

¡Que hermosa ciudad! La mujer decia con una chica a su lado

El Saiyajin sentía las presencias de muchas sekireis acercándose a la ciudad, eran kis que no sentía por este punto

¡Muchas energías se acercan por estos lugares!- goku decia sentado en el portón de la casa

En la ciudad

Las dos quienes eran las sekireis 22 kochou y 86 katsuragi miraban la ciudad con un hombre apuesto en un auto

¡Bueno vallamos a buscar a esa sekirei!- el hombre decia sonriendo y sentado en su vehículo

En otro lugar

¡4 seres estaban en forma de mesa redonda solo que uno estaba de pie solo se observaban sus sombras!

¿Shion murió? ¿Acaso es una broma?- una voz femenina decia enojada

¿Eso significa que las sekireis son tan fuertes?- una voz algo ronca decia

¡Imposible esas basuras perecieron con su planeta de forma patética!- una voz joven se escuchaba con un tono burlón

¡Que hayan derrotado a shion….es un misterio!-la voz femenina decia nerviosa

¡Relájate, shion seguro murió porque se confió y le ganaron, según tengo entendido fueron 200 de esos ángeles fracasados los que escaparon!- la voz ronca decia mostrando una sonrisa con colmillos

¡Seguro es eso, shion no podía ser vencido por esas perdedoras seguro se unieron y le ganaron de alguna forma!- la voz joven decia mostrando una sonrisa humana

¡Pero si le ganaron eso significa que su valor creció, deberíamos capturarlas para cumplir con el plan!- la voz ronca volvía a decir sin dejar su postura

¿Usted qué opina jefe?- la voz joven volteaba a mirar la silueta de pie

¡Lo que si se….es que esas mujeres aumentaron su valor y por lo tanto las usare para nuestro plan principal!- la voz de quien estaba de pie era gruesa y profunda como la de un demonio pero se notaba la elegancia y la etiqueta al hablar

¿No las va a vender?- la voz femenina decia asombrada

¡Jajajajaajaj, si pudieron ganarle a shion quien era conocido por ser un genocida sin compasión significa que valen y mucho pero…¿realmente cómo le ganaron?,¿acaso los terrícolas se unieron con ellas?- la voz hablaba muy elegante

¡¿Esos!? ¡Eso si no me lo creo!, ¿le pudieron ganar aliándose con los terrícolas?- la voz joven decia esta vez asombrado

¡¿No se supone que los terrícolas son primitivos e ignorantes!?- la voz ronca decia sonriendo

¡Pues parece que no, parece que valen y mucho, las demás organizaciones les hallaran un objetivo y podremos ganar más dinero en el mercado de esclavos!- la voz del jefe decia poniendo a todos contentos

¡Pero mi señor, debería entonces tomarlos para usted, usted como el supremo rey debería quedarse con lo mejor, nadie de la mafia se atreverá a contradecir sus palabras!- la voz joven hablaba de nuevo

¡Eso no me interesa, las sekireis si, después de mostrar este impresionante desempeño, las organizaciones terroristas las buscaran y yo debo como el máximo líder de la mafia universal cumplir con mi mayor anhelo!- la voz se hacía eco en todo el lugar

¡Pero mi lord usted no necesita eso…..después de todo es el ser más poderoso del universo!- la voz ronca decia

¡Por eso iré con mi mayor anhelo sin importar nada, juuko tu deberás ir y traerlas! ¡Ve con tus lacayas y tráemelas!- el hombre exclamaba a la mujer la cual se ponía algo tensa

¡Pero…..!- la chica decia muy nerviosa

¡Permítame ir también mi lord! ¡Juuko no podrá con esto sola!- la voz joven decia sonriendo haciendo enojar a la mujer

¡Como quieran la tierra está a 5 días, tráiganmelas a todas y a todos los terrícolas que puedan!

¡Si mi señor! -Los dos se arrodillaban ante el hombre el cual solo se asomaba la sombra con una túnica a un lado de su cuerpo parecido a turles! Todos llevaban túnicas que los cubrían completamente

 **En la tierra**

Goku quien estaba haciendo lagartijas con una mano miraba el cielo algo preocupado

¡Goku se sentaba en el jardín hasta que ku llegaría y lo saludaba!

¡Hola ku-chan!- goku la miraba pero la niña estaba temblando y goku le extrañaba esto

¿Qué ocurre ku…! – la niña abrazaba a goku muy asustada

¡Tengo miedo, siento miedo onii-chan!- la niña lloraba y se apegaba a goku quien la abrazaba pues la niña temblaba y mucho

¿Qué te paso ku-chan? ¿De qué tienes miedo?- goku le preguntaba con una sonrisa pero ku no se despegaba del y solo temblaba

¡Espera deje que te revise!- que bueno que con los poderes Kaio ahora puedo curar enfermedades- decia goku sonriendo

¡Goku trato de sentir si ku estaba herida o enferma pero no sintió nada, la sekirei estaba completamente sana!

¡Onii-chan! ¡No nos dejes!- la niña sin querer zafarse de goku lloraba haciendo que goku se pusiera tenso

¿Qué es lo que te pasa ku-chan?- decia el Saiyajin tenso

 **Fin del capítulo 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas les traigo una pequeña sorpresa , a partir de la otra semana traere las ilustraciones de los personajes que yo he creado de todas las teorias ahora no puedo pues ando algo ocupado si mas que decir disfrutenlo a y les gardezco a todos por sus mensajes y sus comentarios tan positivos de verdad eso me anima para continuar y tratar de hacer mis historias lo mas disfrutable que sea posible**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 13: ¡la tercera etapa! ¡se aproxima la muerte!**

En la casa todas las mujeres solo miraban a ku quien estaba aferrada a goku muy nerviosa sin despegarse

¿Qué te pasa ku-chan?- matsu preguntaba mirando a ku muy preocupada

¡Tengo….miedo!-¡ la chica decia apegada a goku como un cachorro de perezoso a su madre

¡¿Pero de que tienes miedo kusano! Tzukiumi preguntaba ahora

¡¿Ninguna siente nada!?- goku les preguntaba a todas

¡si lo sentimos pero solo fue por un instante!- respondía mitsuha ahora-¡ pero ku-chan está peor!

¡Debe ser algo que solo ella puede sentir!- akitsu decia ahora mirando a ku

¡Es verdad, aunque es una sekirei, ku es una niña, los niños tienen la capacidad de percibir con mas profundidad las presencias malignas!- matsu volvía a responder

¡Ahora que lo pienso….yo también siento un presagio muy desagradable!- goku decia mirando el cielo

¡Goku-sama la verdad yo también sentí por un instante algo desagradable!- musubi decia al seria

¡Parece que el este juego….tendrá que parar después de todo aún quedan 4 de esos sujetos y no sé qué tan fuertes son a comparación de shion!- goku decia muy serio y todas igual

¡Si no fuera por ti goku-kun ese tipo ya nos hubiera matado!- kazehana decia tocando la mejilla de goku muy sonrojada y coqueta haciendo que goku se apenara un poco

¡Es verdad goku-sama!- mitsuha y yashima decían sonrojadas

¡Jejejje!- goku solo reía algo apenado

¡Cambiando de tema goku! ¿Es verdad que homura reacciono a ti?- Tzukiumi decia dejando en shock a todas

¡Eso creo!- decia goku con una mano en la barbilla

¡Pero es un chico!- decia mitsuha algo nerviosa

¡De hecho es una chica, solo que finge ser hombre!- matsu decia con un rostro cómico

¡Me extrañaba, tiene una actitud muy rara!- akitsu decia estoico

¡goku-sama convierta a homura-san en su sekirei!- musubi decia muy feliz y todas ponían rostros cómicos de asentimiento

¡Bueno ella me beso y creo que ya lo es!- goku decia muy inocente con las manos en su nuca haciendo que todas se asombraran cómicamente

¡Menos mal era una mujer, no la hubiéramos perdonado si era hombre!- decían en su mente todas a la vez menos musubi a la cual le aparecía un oso

¡Goku solo sonreí nervioso pero voltearía a ver a ku!

¡Tranquila ku-chan, te prometo que las protegeré y este mundo, no tengas miedo!- goku le sonreía a ku quien al ver esa sonrisa de goku la lleno de valor para sonreír de igual forma y asentir

¡¿Por cierto a donde fue homura!?- Tzukiumi preguntaba mirando la casa

¡Salió!- kazehana decia muy relajada

¡Entonces vamos por ella!- la rubia respondía enojada

¡Bien yo iré con mi hombre!- kazehana tomaba a goku del brazo y lo pegaba en sus enormes encantos haciendo enojar a las otras

¡No eres la única!- todas se abalanzaban contra goku apretándolo en un mar de pecho pero ku también abrazaba a goku, matsu solo reía cómicamente

¡Esperen cálmense!- goku decia cómicamente haciendo que todas parasen

¡Lo sentimos!- todas ayudaban a goku a salir quien respiraba pesadamente

¡Esperemos un poco más, y entonces vamos por ella!- goku decia a todas muy tranquilo y todas asentían pero algo extrañadas

¡Aun no terminamos de entrenar!- goku decia contento pero con un carácter serio haciendo que todas le sonrieran ruborizadas por el positivismo de goku y su carácter ante la situación

Después de esto

¡Goku se encontraba con miya quien al verlo reaccionaba haciendo que ella volteara!

¡Hola miya-chan!- goku la saludaba haciendo que miya la saludara con normalidad

¡Hola-goku-san! ¡Te veo muy contento!- miya decia sonriendo

¡Si, ya estoy a punto de alcanzar algo nuevo pero me falta una cosa en específico ¡- goku decia sonriendo y mira sonreía

¡Me alegro por ti! ¡Cada día haciéndote más fuerte!- miya decia tapándose la boca

¡Deberías volver a entrenar miya-chan con nosotros, tu puedes llegar mucho más alto de lo que estas!- goku decia mirando a miya con una sonrisa

¡Después de que haga algunos arreglos volveré!- miya decia sonriendo

¡Entiendo, te estaré esperando!- goku salía del lugar pero miya ponía un rostro serio

¡goku-san!... ¡debes matar a minaka!- miya ponía un rostro sádico a goku quien volteaba

¡¿Hablas de ese raro con bata!?- goku decia serio y miya asentía

¡Miya-chan…..yo no mato a la gente inocente!- goku decia con un rostro serio y miya lo miraba igual

¡Si quieres detener este repúgnate juego…es la única opción, no hay nadie que pueda detenerte!- miya decia acercándose a goku

¡Goku la miraba para poner una leve sonrisa!

¡miya-chan entiendo tu dolor por esta tontería, también pienso que este juego es ridículo, al principio pensé que sería divertido pero la verdad también me parece absurdo… mi raza también fue manipulada por un ser despiadado!- goku recordaba a freezer

¡Pero esto es diferente, él no es un dictador, solo es un humano, por eso…..si queremos acabar con esta locura…! Miya miraba a goku

¡Hagámoslo juntos!- goku sonreía y atrás del se hacía una imagen de todas las sekireis pero al frente estaban las de goku asi como miya

¡Miya solo miraba a goku y se asombraba!

¡Además también hay que pensar en esos tipos!- goku le hacía recordar a shion

¡Miya tenía la cabeza baja y empezaba a acercarse a goku para….darle un beso en la boca y finalmente sacar sus alas

¡Eres un hombre asombroso, confiare en ti, por favor salva a nuestra raza!¡ normalmente yo estaba en contra de muchas cosas pero…pero tu eres asombroso, todo lo que has vivido lo que has pasado, y…..apear de eso…continuas adelante!- miya empezaba a llorar y goku la tomaba de la cabeza

¡Debemos ser fuertes, continuar adelante y siempre superar nuestras propias barreras!- goku le sonreía a miya quien se ruborizaba un poco y abrazaba a goku

¡El destino nos trajo a nuestro verdadero ángel, jamás pensé que alguien como tu aparecerías, gracias, doy gracias por esto!, ¡goku-san pongo todo en tus manos!- miya ponía un cabeza en el pectoral de goku llorando desahogándose de todo

¡Lo hare!- goku decia sonriendo pero atrás de ellos homura se encontraba oyendo todo y salía del lugar con una sonrisa

¡En el MBI!

¡Finalmente las sekireis ya tienen sus alas!- una chica decia haciendo que minaka sonreirá

¡El número 107, no está por ningún lado, también escapo por lo que se ve!- la mujer decia a minaka quien sonreía igual

¡Entonces….que comience la tercera parte!- minaka decia levantándose y gritando como un loco

¡La noticia llegaba aa oídos de todos los lideres pero se preguntaban quien las había capturado por decirlo en su lenguaje!

¡En otro lugar en el escuadrón de disciplina!

¡¿Todas ya fueron capturadas?!- benitsuba quien se bañaba decia seria

¡Eso parece!- decia su compañera relajada pegada en el otro lado del baño de igual manera

¡Eso no me interesa ya!,¡lo que quiero es derrotara ese hombre que nos humillo!- benitsuba decia recordando a goku muy enojada

¡Yo también podía acabar con ese mastodonte bueno para nada pero no me dejaron! – la chica decia gritando como una niña pequeña sacando una gota de sudor en la otra sekirei

¡Sabes que no es verdad, cuando nos dijeron sobre el, comentaron que sería el fin del mundo!- karasuba entraba desnuda al baño haciendo que ambas voltearan a verla

¡No lo entiendo, ¿¡ese tipo era fuerte!?- benitsuba decia enojada

¡Es mejor que lo dejen asi, ya está muerto se acabó!- karasuba decia sonriendo

 **Lejos del planeta**

¡Valla, espero ver como derrotaron a shion!- la imagen de una voz joven se hacía presente, el joven tenía su rostro tapado con vendas y un turbante, llevaba una bata de rey a un costado de su cuerpo y un ojo tapado el otro era de color negro con una pupila roja, y era delgado sin mucho musculo, vestía un pantalón de cuero

¡Uff!- la mujer hacia presencia era bonita, pelo largo, ojos semi cerrados y de color azul, llevaba un kimono

¡Qué suerte que vine, si hubieras venido sola, quien sabe que hubieras hecho!- el chico le recriminada a la mujer

¡Oye, esto solo me parece aburrido es todo!- la mujer decia aburrida

¡Como sea vallamos de una vez, estamos a 5 días de ese planeta!- el joven decia a la mujer quien asentía algo molesta

¡Estás muy entusiasmado…..DIOS DE LA MUERTE! – la chica decia cambiando a una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el sujeto la mirara

¡Quiero ver como un planeta tan hermoso….se pudre!- el chico decia sonriendo

¡No puedes matar a los humanos ni a las sekireis!- ¡igual va para mí!- la mujer ponía sus manos atrás de ella!

¡Dijo que no matáramos a todos!- el sujeto volteaba y ponía un rostro sádico con su ojo completamente blanco

En la tierra

¡Miya se sentaba en la mesa y recordaba a takehito!

¡Tanto goku-san como yo perdimos lo que una vez amamos, hay que continuar ¿verdad?! – miya recordaba el beso que le dio a goku

¡Hasta que lo admitiste!- homura detrás de las puertas decia cruzada de brazos

¡Fue tu lado femenino el que cayó ante el! ¿Verdad?- miya bromeaba con homura haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor

¡Desde un principio sabía que no éramos de este mundo, pero ahora al saber que además de eso, somos cazadas!- miya decia nerviosa

¡Ese tonto de minaka nos ve como diosas pero solo somos cebo!- kazehana aparecía ante todas dos

¡Supongo que es la ley de la vida, pelear o morir!- homura decia nerviosa

¡Por cierto goku-san está ahora en la habitación de matsu con las demás estoy escuchando lo que hablan!- miya sacaba una pequeña radio y las tres se quedaban escuchando

¡En la habitación de matsu!

¡Matsu le explicaba a goku y le contaba a la vez sobre el escuadrón de disciplina y a la vez que ella y mi junto con kazehana y karasuba fueron parte de el

¡Entonces…..! ¡Me estás diciendo que a partir de aquí del tercera} fase de este juego!- goku serio le decia a matsu quien asentía

¡claro que las quiero, jamas había sentido lo que siento por ustedes!- goku decia tocándose el pecho haciendo que todas hasta ku se ruborizaran

¡Asi es tu deberás proveernos del morito!- matsu y todas las sekireis incluso miya y las que escuchaban se ruborizaban al escuchar esas palabras

¡Además, con tu inmenso poder, ni las sekireis nos derrotaran!- matsu y todas se ponían muy contentas

¡Goku se ponía un poco serio pero al escuchar el tema de la lucha se interesaba!

¡la verdad el tema que las sekireis luchen de esta manera no me agrada mucho pero….quiero conocerlas y ver qué tan fuertes son!- goku decia sonriendo con un rostro de emoción

¡Además es perfecto para que puedas reclutar y asi poner fin a esto!- yashima decia ahora muy sonriente

¡Asi es sacaremos a minaka de ese estúpido trono!- mitsuha decia golpeando su puño con su palma

¡Además de estar listas para los que nos buscan!- akitsu decia estoica

Todas las que escuchaban se ponían serias en ese tema

¡Investigue acerca de este tipo llamado shion pero no encontré nada más que lo que teníamos!- decia matsu mostrando sus pantallas

¡Él dijo que eran 5 pero! ¿Por qué realmente nos buscan?- musubi preguntaba de forma despreocupada

¡Pues para matarnos! ¡él nos iba a matar!- mitsuha decia muy nerviosa

¡Descuiden, sabremos verdaderamente sus razones cuando los veamos!- goku se levantaba muy serio pero todas miraban a goku hasta que matsu quien sonreía lindamente le preguntaba a goku

¡Goku- tan! ¿Tú nos quieres verdad? ¿A todas cierto?- matsu preguntaba y todas se ruborizaban por la pregunta de goku

Goku la volteaba a ver

¡Por favor responde goku-tan….!

Goku la miraba a ella y volteaba a ver a todas quienes estaban ruborizadas hasta la mismas que escuchaban lo estaban, aunque la pregunta fue apresurada goku pensaba en todas, en lo bien que lo trataban y lo querían, ellas le demostraban su cariño y amor todos los días y el por fin pudo conocer una emoción que ni su ex mujer logro

¡Claro que las quiero a todas, las quiero mucho, este sentimiento nunca lo experimente, a pesar de conocer quién soy y lo que realmente soy yo ustedes me van demostrado que yo valgo mucho…al igual que ustedes lo son para mí!

Estas palabras clavaron en el corazón de todas que al escuchar esas palabras de goku sintieron nuevamente esa sensación que hacia latir el corazón de todas, la razón era que el corazón puro del guerrero expresaba verdaderos sentimientos de afecto y cariño

¡¿Qué les pasa porque están rojas?!- preguntaba goku nervioso

¡No por nada goku-sama, no cabe duda que estamos enamoras de ti!- Tzukiumi se levantaba y con un rostro apenado decia jugando con sus dedos

¡Es verdad!- todas se abalanzaban hacia goku y lo abrazaban muy contentas

¡Está bien chicas tranquilas!- goku se levantaba algo adolorido por la caída las demás que escuchaban solo sonreían algo ruborizadas

¡El sí que sabe enamorar eh!- kazehana decia sonriendo y sonrojada a la vez, ¡desde que lo vi pelear tan valiente contra ese monstruo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo increíble que fue!

En ese momento se escuchaba una alarma haciendo que todos se percatasen mientras a la vez entraba homura

¡Mira afuera!- decia la chica apuntando afuera

¡Al salir todas miraban un símbolo igual al de la marca sekirei apuntando al cielo!

¿Qué es eso?- musubi preguntaba mirando la señal

¡Goku solo miraba serio la señal!

¡Ese tipo de nuevo!- goku decia mirando la señal

En varios lugares se escuchan los teléfonos de algunos uno era el de seo el cual contestaba molesto a minaka

¡No tengo ganar de participar en tu estúpido juego, alguien va a pararte!- seo decia sonriendo

¡Pues tengo muchas ganas de ver quienes pueden detenerme! – minaka decia cómicamente por el teléfono mientras reia

¡Tks esto es un dolor de muelas!- seo decia y en ese momento sus dos sekireis aparecían junto a el

En la casa

¡Todas miraban la señal junto a goku!

¿a pesar de lo que paso no ha cambiado?-decia goku en su mente mirando la señal

¡goku-tan parece que no fuiste elegido para el primer encuentro!- matsu salía por la ventana con un teléfono diciéndole a goku

¿Primer encuentro?- preguntaba goku pero en ese momento escuchaban a minaka decir que los ashikabi elegidos pueden llevar a 3 sekireis

Por un lado un chico en una mansión hablaba por un teléfono

¡La número 15 y 65 vienen!- decia el chico llamando a sus sekireis

En el oeste

¡Un hombre que iba en una moto frenaba!

¡No me llames asi mientras conduzco imbécil!- gritaba el hombre montado en una moto y una chica detrás del

¡Goku-tan entra por favor va a empezar el primer encuentro!- matsu le decia a goku quien entraba y miraba una trasmisión en vivo

En la pantalla se veía a minaka sentado como un rey hablando

¡la arena del primer encuentro no es en la ciudad es en una isla abandonada!

¿Qué trama ese sujeto?- goku decia serio mirando la pantalla

¡Bueno les hablare del pasado, hace mucho los dioses dejaron un de sus grandes tesoros ese era el shinki!- en ese instante se hace la imagen de una mujer con dos 0

¡La primera persona que lo encuentre será el ganador!- minaka decia sonriendo mostrando el escenario

Las reglas pueden cambiar así como los participantes al igual que la arena de batalla!- minaka continuaba hablando y los ashikabi con sus sekireis escuchaban nerviosos hasta el joven que estaba sentado en un gran sofá

¡Que el encuentro….comience!- minaka decia abriendo el telón para las batallas

¿Un tesoro eh? ¡Pues ya lo encontré!- goku decia cerrando los ojos asombrando a todas

¿Enserio?- akitsu decia algo asombrada

¡Sí! ¡No fue difícil es el ki de una chica! ¿Deberíamos ir por el?- goku decia sonriendo

¡Pero…! ¡¿Vamos a ir toda?! ¡Nos pueden descubrir!- Tzukiumi decia enojada

¡Entonces solo iremos mi goku y yo!- kazehana abrazaba a goku por la espalda

¡También voy!- Tzukiumi se enojaba más y tomaba a goku del brazo

¡No es justo!- todas tomaban a goku y se miraban sacando chispas entre ellas mientras se miran entre sí, ku quien no se despegaba de goku miraba cómicamente enojada

¡Decide goku!- kagari decia sonriendo

¡¿No te opondrás!?- decia goku mirando a homura

¡Ese imbécil de minaka me importa nada, nada me haría más feliz que le arruinen su jueguito!- homura decia seria

¡Igual conmigo!- miya entraba asombrando a todas

¡Bueno entonces decídanlo ustedes!- goku les decia a todas

¡Bien piedra papel o tijeras!- musubi decia contenta y todas con rostros competitivos levantaban sus puños

Todas competían y las ganadoras eran musubi Tzukiumi y kazehana

¡si mi lindo goku gane vámonos!- kazehana abrazaba a goku de la espalda mientras acariciaba su mejilla haciendo que todas se enojaran

¡También voy!- las 2 ganadoras abrazaban a goku de los brazos sacándole una gota de sudor

¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle nada!-miya con su demonio aun lado decia con un cuchillo asustando a todas

Los tres salían y llegaban a la isla

¡bien solo observemos pero no dejemos que nos descubran!- goku decia a las tres quienes asentían con una sonrisa

 **¡En el espacio!**

 **¡los dos viajaban a una Super velocidad!**

¡que emoción, ya quiero ver a las sekireis que sobrevivieron!- el joven miraba el espacio

¡¿Qué pasa juuko?!- el joven miraba a la mujer quien miraba los planetas

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡no deberíamos viajar tan campantes, somos terroristas!- juuko hablaba algo nerviosa

¡Pese a todo, eres muy cobarde!- el joven miraba con desprecio a la mujer quien lo miraba igual

¡Técnicamente la razón es muy obvia!,….no quiero andar contigo…¡SHINIGAMI AKI!- la mujer miraba con miedo al sujeto quien le sonreía

¡Ha, tienes suerte de formar parte de nosotros o ya tu alma hubiera sido mía!- el chico se burlaba asustando mas a la mujer

¡Pero me da igual…me alegra que shion no haya matado a las dos razas….asi me las poder comer! –shion cambiaba su ojo a un ojo completamente rojo

 **Fin del capítulo 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**buenaas gente espero que esten bien primero que nada es para decirles que este capitulo es un poco corto pero es para dar entrada al nuevo arco espero que les guste y no olviden comentar la proxima teoria la traere en febrero asi que esperan con ansias la otra semana mencioare las obciones que elegire y votaran por ellas sin mas que decir espero les guste**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 14 ¿comienza un nuevo holocausto?**

¡El Saiyajin llegaba a donde había un contenedor donde estaba una mujer con dos ceros en un contenedor con un montón de flechas y un gigantesco letrero que dice aqui!

¡¿Ella es el tesoro?!- musubi miraba el contenedor

¡Esto solo puede hacerlo ese imbécil!- Tzukiumi miraba con una gota de sudor los letreros y las flechas, kazehana igual

¡Cariño! ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- kazehana le preguntaba a goku

¡Leí la mente de ese tipo y pues busque alguna energía fuerte y al parecer era esto!- goku tomaba un pequeño objeto en sus manos

¡¿Le leíste la mente?! Impresionante amor!- la mujer tomaba a goku del brazo y lo pegaba con sus atributos

¡Suéltalo maldita!- Tzukiumi gritaba cómicamente pero la chica le hacía una V de victoria mientras le sacaba la lengua

¡Bueno y ahora que lo encontramos….! ¿Qué hacemos con el?- preguntaba musubi mirando el objeto

¡Parece que nadie nos está viendo aun!- kazehana miraba por todos los lugares -¡Llevémonoslo!- kazehana decia muy emocionada

¡¿Pero eso no es robar?!- goku preguntaba mirándolo

¡Ese imbécil de minaka lo robo igualmente, es mejor en nuestras manos en lugar de ese!- Tzukiumi decia muy molesta

¡En ese momento goku sentía el ki de seo!

¡Seo y sus amigas están luchando!- goku decia mirando por detrás

¡Son 4 kis uno es humano!- goku decia mirando sin cambiar

¡Son los de esta ronda!- kazehana decia sonriendo mirando junto con goku

¡Mejor veamos la lucha y después decidiremos qué hacer con él!- goku les decia a todas quienes asentían, goku dejaba el objeto donde lo encontró y se iban ,al llegar se encontraban donde se llevaba la lucha a un sitio donde minaka no podía verlos

Todos miraban a seo con sus sekireis pero ellos se encuentran con otra más pequeña en ese instante la chica pide ayuda y un hombre con chaqueta desabrochada lo noquea

¡Kuzuri-chan! – el hombre decia cómicamente con una sonrisa a quien abrazaba como una hija

¿Encontraron a kuzuri?- otra sekirei aparecía en el acto y el sujeto las abrazaba muy amoroso pero un rayo interrumpía la escena

¡Que mis queridas ni que mierdas! ¡Insultan a nuestro ashikabi, dense por muertos!- las dos sekireis de seo electrocutan a los tres

¡Los tres estaban nerviosos cómicamente hasta que el ashikabi hablo!

¡Ustedes…..usan rayos…! ¿ Pero no usan bikinis de tigres!? – el hombre gritaba dejando rostros cómicos en todos, goku solo escuchaba muy inocente por la actitud del idiota igual que musubi

¡Vete al demonio eres realmente estúpido!- hikari gritaba enojada

¡Como sea! ¿Quién demonios eres?- decia nuevamente la mujer enojada

¡¿Qué no saben quién soy!?- decia enojado el sujeto ¡soy sanada del oeste!

¡al escuchar su título las dos se asombraban y goku quien se sentaba escuchaba igual

¡¿Del oeste?!- preguntaba goku mirando muy tranquilo

¡¿Él es que dirige el oeste!?- kazehana preguntaba asombrada e incrédula

¡Ese tonto! ¿Dirige el oeste?- preguntaba a hora Tzukiumi

¡Musubi solo miraba con tranquilidad hasta que algo alarmo a goku y a todas por unos instantes incluso a hikari y su gemela!

¡Pero en ese momento llegaba seo sujetando a las dos sekireis de sanada muy pervertidamente para soltarlas y hacer enojar al hombre haciéndolos discutir muy cómicamente incluso goku sacaba una gota de sudor por la escena!

¡Ese idiota. ¿Porque no es como goku-san?- las dos decían cómicamente mientras lloraban

¡Los dos…..son muy raros!- goku decia mirando a los dos hombres y las sekireis solo tenían rostros de palo

Pero en ese momento llegaba otro grupo

¡Mikogami del sur!- las dos gemelas miraban al grupo aparecer

¡El chico líder de las dos sekireis solo miraba un objeto en sus manos en búsqueda del tesoro!

¡No tenemos tiempo para tratar con ustedes asi que….! Una de las sekireis levantaba una cortina de neblina cubriendo a las d _o_ s

Las dos quitaban la neblina mientras que los dos ashikabi empezaban a molerse a golpes entre ellos

¡Valla, todos contra todos!- goku miraba la pelea de ambos bandos

¡Las demás miraban la pelea igualmente, con una gota de sudor!

En la casa

¡No cabe duda esas dos tienen mala suerte!- mitsuha miraba cómicamente la pelea entre hombres igual que akitsu

¡Las dos iban tras el chico quien estaba como idiota buscando el tesoro!

¡Detenla!- decia el joven mirando con estrellas a una de sus sekireis

¡Si señor!- decia la que parecía una monja sacando un arma

¡Sabes una cosa odio a las sekireis como tú que tienen una excelente vida, incluso las de goku-san viven estupendamente!- las dos cómicamente decían entre lágrimas haciendo que a todos le salieran una gota de sudor

¡Oigan ese idiota va tras el shinki! – Tzukiumi decia mirando al chico

¡¿Nos lo llevamos amor?!- kazehana le preguntaba a goku

¡Bueno!, creo que es mejor que nos lo llevemos nosotros!- goku decia muy serio mirando al joven que no se veía peligroso pero si daba mala espina

¡Todos desaparecían del sitio mientras seo y otro sujeto se "partían la madre" XD!

¡Las dos gemelas se enfrentaban contra la sekirei la cual era la numero 15 hasta que caían dos del cielo!

¡Déjenos unirnos también!- las dos sekireis caían cómicamente del cielo haciendo enojar más a las dos!

En otro lado el chico llegaba a donde estaba el shinki pero al mirar encontraba un gigantesco agujero donde supuestamente debía estar el tesoro

¡En la casa!

¡Matsu y todas las que estaban en la habitación observaban en los brazos de goku un pequeño objeto con punta y adentro había una pequeña esfera

¡Pensamos que era una mujer pero en realidad es este pequeño objeto!- goku tenía en sus brazos el objeto que brillaba y de paso se lo daba a matsu quien lo miraba

¡Esto es el SHINKI!- la chica miraba el objeto

En la torre

¡El ganador es….!- minaka hablaba pero por una extraña razón ninguno de los dos tenía el objeto

¡Todos quedaban pasmados igualmente pues ninguno gano!

¿Esperen quien gano?- minaka decia mirando por todos lados pero ninguno tenía el objeto

¡Al parecer se lo llevaron! ¡No está donde lo dejamos!- una mujer le decia a minaka quien ponía una cara de palo

En la casa

¡¿Que desapareció?!- matsu decia nerviosa

¡Si cuando lo encontramos no estaba!- goku decia rascándose la nuca

¡Desapareció no puede ser!- matsu decia muy nerviosa pues el JINKI no debía quebrarse asi como asi

¡En ese momento matsu se metía en el techo y sacaba un JINKI similar asombrando a todas!

¿Tenías uno?- homura lo decia enojado tomando del cuello a matsu

¡Cuando escape del MBI….bueno ocurrieron ciertas cosas!- matsu cómicamente le decia a homura

¡Además de cobarde es una ladrona!- homura cómicamente le decia a matsu quien escondía su rostro

¡Ese objeto…pude sentir un colosal poder en el!- goku decia muy serio

¡Matsu-chan! ¿Dime que es esa cosa?- goku le decia serio a matsu quien sonreía

¡No puedo esconderte nada goku-tan …esos JINKIS….!

¡Si se unen los 8 pueden destruir todas las sekireis!- miya aparecía y le decia a goku quien se sorprendía igual que todos

¿Qué dijiste? – goku se asombraba y todas igual

¡Querida gente parece que tenemos problemas asi que por ahora se suspende los encuentros asi que manténganse alerta para la información por favor!- minaka sentado en su trono decia pero se le notaba el sudor

¡¿Qué le paso?!- Uzume que estaba en la puerta decia algo pensativa

¡Se le notaba bastante pálido!- homura decia mirando mientras todas las demás igualmente pero goku miraba serio y miraba el objeto que matsu tenia

¡matsu-chan guárdalo bien!- goku decia muy serio haciendo que matsu se asombrara

¡Eh... Asi!- matsu decia guardándolo

¡En otro lado

¿Esta es la tierra?- juuko miraba por todos lados mientras aki reía mirando el cielo

¡Mira toda esta belleza! ¡Sería una lástima…..que se pudra todo!- aki decia sonriendo sádicamente

¡No olvides lo que nos envía el jefe!- juuko decia sudando

¡A descuida y además…! ¡Le llevaremos estos!- aki mostraba en su mano como flotaban 7 JINKIS a la vez

¡¿y eso que es!?- juuko preguntaba mirándolos

¡Con esto podemos matar a todas las sekireis!- aki decia dejando en shock a juuko

¡¿En serio!?- preguntaba asombrada

¡Si se llaman JINKIS!

¡Pero….no me interesan si usáramos esas porquerías para acabar con esas palomas sería una deshonra para mí!- ¡y como las llevaremos con vida…..bueno a algunas entonces podre quedarme con esto!- aki sonreía sádicamente

¡Solo falta una…! ¿Dónde estará?- aki decia mirando los rincones

¡Bueno…después la busco por ahora…..busquemos a esas conejitas y llevémoslas al matadero!- aki miraba hacia un lugar especifico

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 15 ¡sekirei vs sekirei!**

En la casa goku y las demás sintieron algo que les hizo sacudir las espinas, buu por otro lado se asustaba de nuevo y abrazaba a goku

¡¿Lo sienten!? – goku preguntaba serio

¡Es una sensación de oscuridad!- Tzukiumi decia muy nerviosa

¡Lo raro es que no siento ningún ki!- goku decia sudando un poco- ¡¿de dónde vendrá!?

En una ciudad, lejos

Muchas personas miraban dos figuras que estaban de pie, la mujer era bonita pero por una extraña razón el joven era evitado sobre todo por los niños que se ocultaba detrás de sus padres, incluso algunos pensaban sacar sus celulares para llamar a la policía

¿Cómo las conseguiste?- juuko preguntaba

¡Solo pensé en ellas, hace mucho existieron unas similares usadas por los Kaio para proteger esta clase de razas…eso fue durante su época!- decia aki sonriendo

¡Valla, se nota que no caigo bien aquí!- aki decia sonriendo y guardando las jinki

¡Eso es natural…quien quería a alguien como tu cerca, sobre todo cuando son seres tan inocentes!- juuko decia sonriendo sarcásticamente mirando a los niños

¡En ese momento aki cambiaba su sonrisa a un rostro serio asombrando más a juuko!

¡Eso no me importa…pertenezco a la elite del terrorismo, más bien soy uno de sus dioses, lo que piensen los terrícolas de mi…me importa nada!- aki cambiaba a un rostro más sombrío y unas palabras más frías asustando a juuko

¡Tú busca a las sekireis…y tráelas contigo…..yo voy a revisar este planeta!- aki daba media vuelta y salía del lugar dejando a juuko muy asombrada

¡Iré a buscar donde estaba shion, te dejo a las sekireis!- aki salía caminando dejando a juuko mirándola muy seria para dar media vuelta y salir igual

¡Espero que no haga locuras….!- se decia la chica caminando

¡Aki miraba el planeta muy serio y notaba a todas las sekireis!

¡Qué fácil, pero quiero ver este mundo un poco más!- aki caminaba pero unos soldados lo detenían

¡Espera joven tenemos información de una persona sospechosa deambulando semidesnuda, tendrá que acompañarnos!

El soldado lo iba a tomar del brazo pero en ese momento el soldado al acercarse y tomarlo del brazo su mano empezó a deshacerse como polvo

¡Te agradecería que no me tocaras basura terrícola!- el humano empezaba a gritar hasta que su brazo quedaba completamente hecho polvo y salía con el viento

¡¿Qué mi….-¡?- el otro soldado miraba aterrado la escena mientras el otro gritaba aun

¡Los sacare de esta miseria!- aki serio levantaba su mano y de ella liberaba una energía negra la cual tapaba a los soldados y después de desaparecer solo caían sus armaduras

¡Aki sonreía levemente para salir volando!

¡En la casa!

¡Todos comían pero impresionantemente goku comía calmada haciendo que todas lo miraran extrañado

¡ _ **Somos los 5 del holocausto, nuestro deber es matar a las sekireis, y nada más por trabajo**_!

¡¿Serán ellos!?- goku decia en su mente serio

¡Lo perdí todo hace tiempo!… ¡no quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo!- goku apretaba un puño el cual posaba en su rodilla

 _ **¡Sé que dijiste que debía continuar anciano Kaio pero no puedo permitirme ser débil!- goku decia en voz baja-¡Recuerdo cuando vegeta era malo y hasta el peleo por bulma y su hijo al final….te respeto vegeta**_!- goku recordaba a su antiguo rival Saiyajin

En ese momento ku tomaba de nuevo la mano de goku y lo miraba muy linda

¡Onii-chan…! ¡Eres fuerte no perderás ante nadie!- ku decia a goku quien se impresionaba

¡Ku-chan…..!

¡Ku ya no quiere tener miedo, ku ahora será más fuerte, ku también te salvara!- ku decia a goku agarrando sus pantalones y diciendo en voz alta

¡Goku sonreía por las palabras de ku!

¡Gracias ku-chan!- goku acariciaba la cabeza de la niña la cual empezaba a sonreír mas y mas

¡Goku tomaba a ku de la mano!

¡Es verdad goku-sama, nadie podrá vencerte!- musubi decia con una sonrisa-¡yo tengo fe en ti goku-sama!

¡Eso es obvio!- Tzukiumi decia con su actitud pero ruborizada

¡Es verdad, asi como nos salvaste a cada una, si es necesario, te salvaremos nosotras!- mitsuha decia y a la vez akitsu y yashima asentían

¡Me salvaste a mí también y a chiho…..no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que este aquí….mi lindo goku!- Uzume decia ahora sonrojada y mirando con un rostro soñadora

¡Goku-kun….aqui estamos todas, no somos solo sekireis…aunque no podemos compararnos….ahora somos tu nueva familia!- miya decia con una linda sonrisa y todas asentían

¡nos has salvado…no pensando en nosotras como sekireis, sino como tus compañeras de la vida, has protegido a cada una de nosotras sin pensar en nada, es por eso que todas reaccionamos a ti…porque te queremos con todo nuestro ser!- kazehana agregaba y decia mientras todas sonreían y asentían a la vez

¡Incluso aceptaste a alguien como yo, me aceptaste a pesar de mi problema, no te importo mis poderes, me viste como otra mujer y…estoy muy feliz por eso!- homura decia ahora con una sonrisa

¡Goku miraba a todas muy asombrado pero también sonreía mirando a todas y cada una de sus sekireis!

¡Chicas…..gracias!- goku decia con su sonrisa haciendo que todas sonrieran y les saliera una pequeña lagrima del ojo

¡no importa quién sea ni lo que sean…pero este mundo es nuestro…..ustedes y yo somos parte del, ustedes no son esclavas de nadie, ustedes son mi familia y por eso las protegeré y a este mundo de quien sea y acabare este estúpido juego!- goku ponía un rostro sombrío pero demostraba admiración y seguridad en el haciendo que todas solo se sonrojaran mirando a goku

¡Igual nosotras!- decían todas a la vez muy felices

En otro lado

¡higa-sama…! ¿Aún no la encuentra?- un hombre vestido elegante lo decia nervioso

¡Qué raro…! ¿Desapareció asi como asi?- decia el hombre sentándose en su sillón

En el norte

Goku y musubi traían algunas cosas que miya les pidió que trajeran

¡Valla compramos muchas cosas!- goku decia cargando una gran bolsa y musubi igual

¡gracias a ti goku-sama es que podemos comprar tanto, ese oro infinito es inceible!- musubi decia muy feliz

¡Si, saben que pueden tomar el que quieran cuando deseen!- goku y musubi platicaban pero eran seguido por dos personas, goku ya era consciente de esto obviamente

¡En ese momento sonaba el teléfono que matsu le dio a goku!

¡matsu-chan!- goku contestaba

¡Goku-tan….ustedes están siendo seguidos!- matsu decia mirando una pantalla

¡Eso veo!- goku decia volteando un ojo

¡Gracias matsu-chan!- goku colgaba para después gritar

¡Salgan de una vez!- goku gritaba serio y musubi se extrañaba pero volteaba atrás y en ese momento dos figuras una sekirei con una lanza y un ashikabi enojado con lentes salían del sitio

¡¿Es verdad que tú fuiste el que destruyo el puente!?- el joven decia mirando a goku quien le salía una gota de sudor

¡Estás hablando entre ellos!- matsu miraba la pantalla y kagari estaba junto a ella

¡¿No deberías ir!?- matsu le preguntaba a kagari

¡Observemos más la situación, pero creo que goku no necesita ayuda!- la mujer cruzada de brazos decia sonriendo

¡La verdad es que queremos pedirte un favor…..queremos que te unas a nosotros para escapar!- el joven le decia a goku quien escuchaba serio

¡La verdad hace tiempo que no veo a un colega mío hace tiempo él tenía una sekirei débil con él, pensamos que escapo y por eso pensamos lo mismo!- el joven le decia a goku quien escuchaba serio junto con musubi

 _ **¡¿Escapar!? ¿Hay más que lo quieren hacer? ¡Maldición si no fuera por estos del tal holocausto ya hubiera ido en persona a parar a ese idiota, además que siento que hay otro aquí!**_ \- goku decia serio

¡Si esos debiluchos pudieron escapar entonces….!

¡Ellos no eran débiles, kuno-san no era débil!- musubi gritaba muy enojada pero sin dejar su lado tierno

¡Goku sonreía por lo que decia musubi!

¡Escapar de los problemas no solucionara nada, mejor desistan de esto! _**¡Debo detener este juego loco rápido pero hay tanto que debo descubrir aun!-**_ goku decia en voz alta pero a la vez se habla en su mente __

En ese momento el MBI aparecía y los dos arrancaban a correr goku se ponía serio e iba a ir tras los tanques pero una mujer los paraba

¡Estos chicos tienen que morir!- karasuba a aparecía a un lado de los dos para seguir adelante y mirar a los dos que corrían

¡Espera!- goku le gritaba a karasuba quien miraba a goku serio

¿Dijiste que ellos tienen que morir?- goku preguntaba frio musubi solo lo miraba de forma inocente mientras que karasuba lo miraba seria

¡Eso no te incumbe…!- la chica decia dando media vuelta nuevamente

¡Espera!- esta vez karasuba se enojaba un poco

¡No existe motivo para que los mates, déjalos!- goku decia con un rostro sombrío haciendo que la mujer se enojara y volteara para caminar hacia goku el cual hacia lo mismo

¡Ambos se quedaban mirando cara a cara pero goku estaba realmente tranquilo!

¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- karasuba decia enojada

¡Solo lo pediré una vez más….déjalos!- goku decia muy enojado haciendo que karasuba pierda los cabales y desenvaine su espada pero en un segundo su espada desaparecía del lugar asombrándola

¡¿Esto es lo que buscas?!- goku decia con el arma en las manos haciendo impresionar a karasuba

¡¿Pero cuando….!?- karasuba decia sudando

¡Esta espada….sí que huele a sangre!- goku le arrojaba nuevamente el arma a karasuba quien se enojaba pero al dar la vuelta no se encontraba con nada pues ambos se habían ido

¡Esto es imperdonable! ¿Lo sabias?-karasuba decia realmente molesta

¡Musubi se ponía en frente de goku!

¡No permitiré que ataques a goku-sama!- musubi decia realmente decidida haciendo que karasuba se pusiera seria para después sonreír

¡Por esta vez lo perdonare, después de todo musubi tienes que venir conmigo a la final de las sekireis!- karasuba se iba del lugar dejando a goku mirándola seria

¡Goku-sama! ¿Está molesto?- musubi preguntaba nerviosa

¡Eh a no estoy bien musubi-chan!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza a musubi quien sonreía

¡Al menos pudieron irse!- goku decia exhalando con tranquilidad

 **En la casa**

¡Goku llegaba a donde matsu pues esta lo había llamado

¡¿Entonces te invitaron a una fuga?!- matsu decia asombrada

¡Si pero me negué….obviamente no puedo irme asi asi como asi!- goku decia sentándose con sus brazos estirados hacia atrás de forma relajada

¡Bien dicho goku!- Tzukiumi decia con su actitud tsundere

¡Es verdad, esa clase de gente no me agrada en lo más mínimo!- kazehana decia cómicamente abrazando a goku

¡Tzukiumi y ku hacían lo mismo!

¿Por cierto chicas, han vuelto a sentir ese prese4ntimiento raro?- goku preguntaba pero todas las que estaban presentes decían que no asintiendo la cabeza en señal de no

¡qué raro! Y no siento ningún ki….!- goku decia serio pero en ese momento Uzume entraba bruscamente a la habitación

¡GOKU-SAMA TIENE QUE VER ESTO!- decia la chica en shock asustando los presentes

¡todos los que estaban dentro salían y miraban la tv para asombrarse de los que miraban, de hecho todos los ashikabi y sekireis miraban esta escena asombrados!

En la tv

¡Una mujer bonita con kimono tenía en su mano a minaka para sujetarlo hacia el vacio!

¡¿Qué haces maldita!?- unos soldados atacaban a la mujer pero esta alumbraba sus ojos y estos explotaban dejando un gran charco de sangre

¡Sé que pueden verme sekireis de porquería….por esos aparatos primitivos!- la mujer gritaba a todo pulmón

¡Mi nombre es juuko miembro de la magia universal…..HOLOCAUSTO! ¡sé que sus primitivos cerebros entenderán lo que significa holocausto ¿cierto?- juuko decia gritando a todo pulmón

¡En la casa!

¡Todos miraban serios pero esa tensión se rompe fácilmente por culpa de musubi!

¡Chicas…..!- musubi preguntaba y todas volteaban a verla

¿Qué es un holocausto?- musubi decia cómicamente haciendo que a todas le saliera una gota de sudor, goku solo miraba serio el televisor

¡Es un genocidio, una masacre!- matsu respondía dejando nerviosa a musubi

¡Volviendo a la tv!

¡Nuestro rey ha decidido quedarse con este planeta, ustedes serán afortunados en pertenecer a su excelencia….pero los terrícolas son un tema aparte….las sekireis como son conocidas, deberán venir conmigo de inmediato!

¡las sekireis y ashikabi escuchaban nerviosos las palabras de la mujer pero sobretodo el tema de terrícolas!

¡Ustedes palomas sin valor han osado escapar de nosotros y eso no lo permitiremos, pero deberán volver por una orden de su majestad, si osan desafiarla….yo juuko las obligare por cualquier método!- juuko decia con una sonrisa arrogante hasta que en ese momento llegaban benitsuba y su amiga

¡Ya me hartaste de tantas palabrerías!- la chica decia chocando sus puños y sacando su lengua

¡Juuko tiraba a un lado a minaka quien miraba asombrado

¡Tú fuiste el miserable que las libero!, ¡vi tus memorias!- la chica decia mirando al hombre que temblaba

¡Bueno sekireis…..prepárense porque yo iré tras ustedes, tienen lo que los humanos llaman horas ,24 en total para que aparezcan frente a mi…sino iré en persona!- la mujer cortaba la comunicación y solo se veía negro

¡Pero me da igual, yo solo las llevare y listo!- la chica sin piedad y con un rostro sádico se arrojaba contra las dos quienes se asombraban de su velocidad

 **En la casa**

¡Todas miraban la televisión nerviosas!

¿Esa mujer…..?- yashima decia nerviosa

¡¿Holocausto?!- Tzukiumi decia ahora

¡Goku apretaba los dientes y los puños!

¡Por fin dan la cara!- goku ponía sus dedos índice y medio pero era detenido por Tzukiumi de un fuerte grito

¡Ni creas que iras solo!- la chica decia enojada y todas asentían

¡Goku las miraba pero luego sonreía ¡

¡Lo sé!- goku decia con una sonrisa determinada

¡Yo me quedare….!- matsu decia algo nerviosa y sonriendo

¡No tienes remedio! ¡También me quedare, cuidare la casa por si algo sucede!- miya decia y goku asentía para ambas

¡Y yo igual, aunque estoy recuperada de mis poderes, mi genero aun me causo molestias, discúlpame goku!- homura decia sonriendo

¡Descuiden, les encargo la casa!- goku decia para recibir un asentimiento y salir del lugar con todas

 **En la torre**

¡Las dos atacaban a la mujer quien esquivaba sus ataques poniendo furiosa a benitsuba!

¡¿Ustedes realmente acabaron con shion!?- juuko decia relajada y arrogante

¡¿Quién eres tú para darnos órdenes!?- ¿acaso sabes de las sekireis?- benitsuba preguntaba de forma molesta pero juuko solo sonreía

¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer sacaba una espada y chocaba contra haihane pero rompía las garras en un breve aumento de fuerza haciéndolas caer al piso

¡Son muy molestas, solo mas dejare medio muertas!- juuko lanzaba su espada ante las dos pero en ese instante goku detenía la espada con una mano asombrando a las 3

¡En un santiamén musubi le arrojaba una patada dándole en un costado arrojando a la chica aun lado!

Goku junto a todas las demás se hacían frente a juuko quien miraba de manera seria el grupo

¡Oye maldita, pelea contra mí!- Tzukiumi arrojaba un ataque de agua pero juuko desaparecía del lugar detrás de Tzukiumi pero kazehana de un fuerte ataque de viento la hacía retroceder

¡Valla pequeñas sekireis veo que han madurado!- la chica decia sonriendo

¡Es muy fuerte!- decían todas mirando a la mujer

¡¿Están bien!?- goku le preguntaba a las dos estirándoles la mano

¡Tú otra vez….!- benitsuba fruncía el ceño pero haihane si aceptaba la mano

¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la mujer en vendas sorprendidas

¡Luego les cuento…tengan!- goku les daba una semilla a las dos haihane era más relajada y aceptaba pero benitsuba no

¡No me des nada no necesito tu ayuda!- la chica de forma grosera se levantaba y se arrojaba contra juuko

¡Espera….!- goku y todas gritaron pero antes que la chica escuchara juuko aparecía atrás de ella con su espada

¡Idiota!- juuko atacaba pero antes que le diera goku la salvaba con su Super velocidad

¡Cobarde!- Tzukiumi y mitsuha atacaban a la mujer produciendo un estallido en la torre para salir a la ciudad y hacerse en un edificio grande, todas salían de un salto

¡Goku tenía a benitsuba en sus brazos de forma nupcial!

¿Estás bien?- goku preguntaba esta vez muy serio

¡Tks!- no me toques—la chica decia bajándose muy altanera

¡Óyeme mocosa!- Uzume tomaba del cuello a benitsuba pero goku la tomaba del hombro -¡ahora eso no importa! Goku le decia mirando afuera

 **En la ciudad**

Musubi atacaba de una patada a juuko quien la paraba, ku usaba sus plantas para intentar atraparla pero juuko las cortaba con su espada aterrando a ku

¡Aléjate de ella!- yashima con su mazo atacaba a juuko quien lo paraba con una mano pero kazehana atacaba de una patada de costado quien la mujer esquivaba

¡Juuko en ese entonces saltaba al cielo y arrojaba una gran esfera de energía la cual Tzukiumi con agua logra detenerla

¡Es muy fuerte!- la rubia decia haciendo presión pero la energía destruia el ataque de la sekirei todas iban a salir del ataque pero goku llegaba y de una patada desviaba el ataque a una montaña la cual destruia asombrando a todas

¡¿Quién es ella!?- benitsuba decia mirando con horror igual que haihane

¡Minaka miraba también con asombro pues ni miya tenía tanto poder!

¿Lo desvió?- decia juuko horrorizada

¡¿Eres de ese grupo al que pertenecía shion!?- goku preguntaba flotando y en ese instante llegaba Uzume con las demás

¿Conociste a shion?- juuko preguntaba nerviosa

¡Sí!- goku decia mirando serio y bajando

¡Ya veo….fuiste tú!- juuko decia enojada pero asustada

¡Ya veo, alguien de tu nivel debería tener domadas a las sekireis!- juuko descendía

¡¿Nos conoces!?- Uzume preguntaba ahora

¡No solo las conozco….pertenezco a su descendencia!- juuko decia asombrando a goku y a todas

¡¿Espera eso que significa!?- ahora era Tzukiumi quien preguntaba

¡Vengo de una raza similar a ustedes…pero más superior!- juuko liberaba su poder produciendo fuertes vientos que hacían sacudir el edificio y llegaban a la ciudad pero goku estaba tranquilo

¡Hum, no eres tan fuerte, eres inferior a shion!- goku decia sonriendo haciendo que juuko se enojara

¡Bastardo!- la chica se arrojaba contra goku de una patada la cual goku detiene con su antebrazo sin moverse

¿Qué?- juuko arrojaba un puñetazo el cual goku paraba con una mano

¡La chica se asombraba y creaba 3 copias de ellas las cuales atacaban a goku y este solo esquivaba muy tranquilo los puños y patadas para después darle una patada en el vientre a un clon haciendo desaparecer los otros para hacerla arrastrar y dejarla herida!

¡Eso goku!- todas decían sonriendo por la fuerza de su amado ashikabi

¡No….esto no puede ser!- ¡?maldito….el no es normal!- juuko decia agarrándose el vientre

¡No eres el oponente indicado…será mejor que te largues!- goku le decia serio haciéndola enojar mas

¡Es imposible que un simple terrícola tenga tanto poder!

¡En ese momento juuko se levantaba y de su espalda salían alas de murciélago y su cabello empezaba a alborotarse!

¡Somos de la mafia más poderosa….. **holocausto**! ¡Somos los terroristas más poderosos del universo!

¡Juuko se arrojaba contra goku quien la detenía de un brazo y le daba un puñetazo en la cara y del mismo brazo la arrojaba al cielo!

¡Juuko quedaba muy herida apretando los dientes!

¡No eres el rival para mi es verdad que eres superior a miya-chan pero…..!

¡goku-sama déjenos pelear!- musubi se hacía frente a goku con una sonrisa y las demás igual

Goku las miraba pero el rostro de juuko se le dibujaba una sonrisa más

¿Ustedes?- juuko decia burlona

¡Si, además se nota que sabes de nosotras!- kazehana decia seria y todas igual

¡La mujer miraba en pose de lucha desde el cielo y todas igual!

Todas las personas, humanos y sekireis miraban incluso haiga con sus sekireis

¡Está volando!- las sekireis decían nerviosas haiga al igual que los demás ashikabi miraban nerviosos y nerviosas

En la pelea

¡Jajajajaajaj!- ¡eso me divierte!- la chica decia burlándose

¡Chicas…..yo!- goku decia serio mirándolas

¡Demuéstrenme que son dignas de pelear contra mí!- juuko decia gritando tan fuerte que toda la ciudad la miraba

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- juuko empezaba a gritar y su estómago empezaba a hincharse para después escupir un ácido en el piso de toda la ciudad

¡Todos se asustaban por la acción de la chica pero más cuando miraban el ácido el cual empezaba a producir unas extrañas siluetas

Las sekireis y ashikabi se quedaban mirando en shock, las siluetas tomaban la imagen de las sekireis hasta que se volvían completamente copias exactas de las sekireis que estaban enfrente de ellas

¿Qué significa esto?- las sekireis y los ashikabi se quedaban en shock, goku y las demás miraban asombrados la hazaña pero para cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor el ácido que sobraba empezaba a tomar formas diferentes hasta que adoptaron las figuras de mujeres completamente deformes y horrorosas, su simple imagen daba asco

¡Contemplen la naturaleza de su raza…..esas imágenes eran su especie en la prehistoria!-juuko gritaba a todo pulmón y en ese momento las copias atacaban a las sekireis mientras las copias feas apoyaban a las copias originales, las feas eran lentas y atacaban como demonios

¡Las sekireis inmediatamente empezaban a pelear asombrándose de que la fuerza de las copias eran similares, todas peleaban con las copias, en todos los sectores, en toda la ciudad, norte sur, oeste, este…..todo se volvía un campo de guerra!

¡Goku y todas miraban asombrados pero las sekireis de goku también eran atacadas por copias!

¡Jajajajaajaj! ¿Qué tal?- juuko decia riéndose maniáticamente

¡Goku déjanos esto acabala!- Tzukiumi gritaba peleando contra su clon ambas arrojaban un ataque de agua y todas peleaban contra sus clones

¡Acabare con ella! – goku se arrojaba contra juuko quien se preparaba a pelear pero un ataque de ki negro detenía a goku cruzándose en medio

Todas las sekireis y personas sentían nuevamente esa desagradable sensación en especial goku

¡Veo que te diviertes!.- aki entraba en escena flotando y con un esqueleto en su mano

¡El…tiene un inmenso poder!- goku decia serio mirando al joven

 **Fin del capítulo 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 16: goku vs el shinigami aki…. ¡un Super guerrero!**

 **Ciudad de Tokio**

Las personas normales se escondían y corrían ante lo que veían pues ellos estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de las sekireis pero…..esto ya estaba fuera de control

¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- benitsuba peleaba contra su clon cuerpo a cuerpo además que muchas de las copias deformes atacaban de igual forma

¡No lo sé pero…..esto es raro!- haihane decia muy tranquila pero luchando

¡Esa extraña mujer creo estas copias! ¿Quién será?- benitsuba ahora decia apretando dientes

¡Lo que me inquieta es que ese ashikabi pelee solo!- haihane decia mirando a goku

¿Él puede volar?- benitsuba preguntaba nerviosa

¡Deberías dejar de tratarlo mal….él nos salvó!- haihane continuaba con la lucha dejando a benitsuba pensativa con una mirada al suelo pero sería interrumpida por sus clones

¡Pero en ese instante todos sentían un terrible presentimiento en sus corazones…como si la muerte estuviera en carne propia ante ellos, todos miraban el cielo y miraban 3 figuran volando pero sobre todo la del turbante era espeluznante!

¡Valla juuko…..provocaste una guerra molesta!- aki decia mirando a juuko quien se ponía nerviosa

¡Me dijiste que llamara a las sekireis y eso hice!- juuko decia sin dar vuelta

¡Pero no veo a todas…solamente veo a 8 sekireis!- aki decia mirando a las sekireis del Saiyajin para dar vuelta hacia el MBI

¡Espera…veo más, dentro de ese sitio!- aki decia mirando el edificio del MBI

¡¿Quién eres tú!?- goku preguntaba muy serio mirando a aki quien volteaba a verlo

¡Un humano!... ¿Y que vuela?- aki preguntaba con sus manos en los bolsillos

¿Eres de esos que se hace llamar holocausto?- goku se hacía frente a los dos quien juuko empezaba a temblar un poco

¿Nos conoces? ¡Ya veo si es asi no debes ser terrícola o…que conociste a shion!- aki empezaba a sonreír maniáticamente y empezaba a liberar parte de su poder el cual empezaba a hacer eco y producía temblores en la ciudad

Las peleas se detenían y empezaban a observar como el cielo empezaba a ser cubiertos por nubes negras

¿Quién es el?- mitsuha decia mirando a aki y todas igual los clones también se detenían pues sentían el monstruoso poder

¡Los ashikabi miraban asombrados igual que sus sekireis!

¡Por otro lado karasuba miraba sentada en un mueble grande desde un gran edificio!

¡¿Es el!?- preguntaba seria mirando

¡Óyeme!- una sekirei llegaba con un ashikabi gritando al cielo haciendo llamar la atención de todos

¡Ku al mirarlo también empezó a temblar y se escondía detrás de musubi!

El ashikabi era mikogami y su sekirei taki

¡Óyeme eres interesante, pero tu tienes los jinkis quiero que me los des!- el chico gritaba llamando la atención de todos

¡¿Jinkis!?- preguntaron todas

¡Aki lo miraba para después sonreír y a una Super velocidad aparecer frente al joven quien se asustó a mas no poder por sentir al demonio y a la sekirei

¡¿Te refieres a estos!?- aki sacaba los jinkis y los hacia flotar en su mano asombrando a los dos

¡Lo siento pero los queremos! Taki se arrojaba contra aki quien sonreía pero en un instante goku se tele transportaba y tomaba a los dos con la teletrasnportacion en ese momento el suelo y todo cerca de aki empezaba a descomponerse y a destruirse aterrando a las sekireis de goku y a la misma juuko

Debajo de aki quedaba un gran cráter

¡Es rápido! – aki decia en su mente

¡Goku llegaba donde las demás con los dos jóvenes!- ¡¿están bien!?- preguntaba goku

¡s….si!- contestaba aki nerviosa mirando al joven

¡Si lo hubieras atacado estarías muerta!- goku decia mirando al sujeto quien los miraba desde el piso

¡¿Qué…..que fue lo que hizo…..quien es el?!- eran las palabras de una taki nerviosa

¡Como sea yo quiero tener esos jinkis atácalo!- el ashikabi ordenaba a su sekirei quien temblaba por el miedo

¡no quiero….no quiero!- taki temblaba al mirar al joven terrorista quien la miraba con una sonrisa

¡TRAEMELOS ES UNA ORDEN!- mikogami gritaba a su sekirei quien sudaba y empezaba a llorar todas solo miraban con enojo al joven pero antes que dijeran algo goku le daba un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

¡Tranquilízate….yo peleare contra él, ese tipo es peligroso pero sobre todo…..monstruosamente fuerte!- goku decia mirando con un rostro frio al chico para mirar a taki

¡Quédate aquí!- goku le decia a taki para de un salto caer al piso de una elegante voltereta con su rodilla inclinada y su rostro en el suelo para mirar a aki quien también se quedaba mirándolo

Juuko también observaba la pelea de ambos algo nerviosa

¡Ese terrestre no es ordinario! ¡Pero…no podrá contra aki él es un monstruo!- la chica decia mirando a aki y del se desprendía una gran energía negra

Goku empezaba a caminar y aki igualmente los dos empezaban a caminar mirándose fijamente realmente concentrados el uno con el otro….simplemente eran observándose y caminando, los simples pasos de ambos hacían temblar el suelo y cada vez que se acercaban producían rayos y truenos de otro

¡Esto es increíble!- una mujer decia mirando a los dos

¡Esto no me lo pierdo!- minaka empezaba a gravar la pelea entre los dos y la hacía llegar a cada ashikabi y sekirei de Tokio

¡Higa observaba desde un gran televisor con todas las sekireis incluida karasuba!

¡Miya y homura miraban desde el cuarto de matsu algo preocupadas!

 **Soundtrack dbs de birth of a god**

Goku y aki se paraban enfrente del otro mirándose fijamente produciendo una increíble tensión oscureciendo el cielo y haciendo salir rayos de los pies y cuerpos de cada uno

¡¿Así que quieres desafiarme!? ¿Por qué buscas eso?- aki preguntaba mirando a goku con una sonrisa

¡Porque voy a proteger este planeta….y a las personas que quiero, asi como a todos en este mundo…incluyendo a las sekireis!- goku decia mirando muy serio a aki, cabe decir que todo el mundo escucho tales palabras del guerrero

¡Con que las sekireis…..bueno, mira nada más…!- aki sonreía sádicamente igual que un demonio y liberando su gigantesco poder, goku hacia lo mismo y liberaba su poder en estado base!

¡El poder de aki era negro con rojo mientras que el de goku era blanco, ambos poderes chocaban entre si produciendo rayos y haciendo que el cielo se oscureciera!

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

¡Los dos se miraban produciendo una asombrosa tensión tanto que las peleas se detenían por un instante y observaban como las energías como lenguas de luz salían al cielo!

¡Haaaaaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaaaaa!- los dos empezaban a gritar elevando su poder haciendo que la tierra temblara y fuertes vientos se formaran con ellos

¡En ese instante se producía una fuerte explosión haciendo que todas se cubrieran incluso en el MBI!

¡Como dos meteoros ambos individuos salían disparadas al cielo y empezaban a intercambiar puños y patadas a una Super velocidad produciendo ondas de choques mientras se arrojaban y detenían los puños del otro la pelea era simplemente espectacular para los ojos humanos!

¡Jamás me imagine que existiera alguien con tal poder…eres increíble!- goku decia arrojando y deteniendo los puños de aki con una sonrisa pero se demostraba mucha dificultad

¡yo igual, no pensé que esas palomas tuvieran a alguien con tal poder cuidándolas!- aki decia arrojando puños y patadas

¡Increíble!- era la palabra de todos los ashikabi pero las sekireis solo miraban asombradas sin decir nada, las sekireis de goku solo miraban asombradas a su ashikabi usar tal poder

¡aki arrojaba un fuerte golpe contra goku arrojándolo al cielo este se arrojaba nuevamente y goku empezaba a esquivar a una Super velocidad los ataques de aki quienes bajaban hasta la ciudad, ambos esquivaban los edificios mientras se atacaban entre sí, cada vez que esquivaban un edificio., alguno arrojaba un puño o patada el cual el otro lo detenía o lo esquivaba, goku frenaba en un sitio arrojando una patada estilo chilena la cual le daba en la boca a aki pero este de un giro le daba un puñetazo a goku y después arrojar otro pero goku lo esquivaba de una maniobra haciendo que el puño de aki se enterrara en el piso haciendo un gigantesco cráter!

Goku aprovechaba y le daba un fuerte golpe arrojándolo al cielo y goku se arrojaba de nuevo

¡Aki se limpiaba la sangre para sonreír y estirar su mano!

¡Muere!- aki arrojaba una extraña neblina negra la cual goku sintió extremadamente peligrosa

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- goku de un estallido de ki neutralizaba la neblina , un residuo de la neblina pegaba con una piedra haciéndola desaparecer

¡Que técnica tan mediocre!- goku se arrojaba para empezar a crear ilusiones de imagen en los costados de aki quien se asombraba un poco pero detenía la patada que goku arrojaba, aunque goku no se detenía hay pues le arrojaba una onda de ki en la cara haciéndola estallar y hacer que el turbante de aki cayera haciendo lucir su cráneo

¡Nada mal guerrero!- aki con una sonrisa arrojaba un puño el cual goku esquivaba y este arrojaba otro el cual aki paraba y goku con su otro puño atacaba nuevamente haciendo que aki lo atrapara y ambos empezaban a hacer presión pero goku tenía mucha ventaja

¡Esto no acaba aquí!- aki arrojaba un cabezazo dándole a goku quien se agarra la cabeza, aki daba un giro para arrojar una patada pero goku la esquivaba y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que aki se agarra este, goku arrojaba con un boxeador puños y patadas y aki igualmente, ambos detenían y arrojaban puños para después ambos dar un giro y arrojar una patada cada uno pegándose a la vez y salir disparados goku chocaba en el piso pero de un salto se recomponía mientras aki se estrellaba en el MBI afuera de este

¡Todos miraban asombrados la pelea, las sekireis estaban asombradas pero los ashikabi estaban con rostros cómicos de asombro!

¡No me lo puedo creer…está peleando al mismo nivel que aki!- juuko decia mirando desde el cielo tal pelea

¡goku-sama es asombroso!- musubi decia con estrellitas en los ojos

¡Es verdad!, ¡eso fue impresionante!- Tzukiumi y kazehana miraban con una sonrisa a goku

¡Onii-chan es muy fuerte! –ku decia asombrada y feliz

¡Goku-sama es asombroso! -Mitsuha decia asombrada mientras yashima y Uzume asentían

¡Increíble…! ¡Está peleando con ese tipo sin miedo! ¡Que valiente!- taki decia sonrojada mirando a goku

¡Nuestro goku no es ningún cobarde!- Uzume decia sonrojada mirando a goku

¡Ojala chiho viera esto!- Uzume decia pensando en su amiga quien estaba en el hospital pero totalmente curada

¡Ya veo, no eres como estas basuras de aquí!- aki decia tronándose la nuca

¡También eres fuerte, no había tenido a un oponente tan fuerte desde majin buu!- goku muy serio decia pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa

¡lo siento pero eres una amenaza nuestro mundo, no para el universo, tienes un aura repleta de maldad!- goku empezaba a tronarse nos nudillos y aflojar los hombros

¡Y tú eres un estorbo para nuestro plan…capturar a todas esas aves carroñeras!- aki se tronaba el cuello y se ponía en pose de lucha

¡Espero me des una buena pelea…ahora que soy más fuerte!- goku empezaba a saltar mientras seguía aflojando sus músculos

¡Oye juuko! ¡Qué esperar para capturarlas!- aki empezaba a descender mientras liberaba nuevamente su aura

¡Eh…a si!- la chica decia sudando y todas escuchaban para ponerse en pose de lucha

¡Los clones de las sekireis se destruían y regresaban a juuko como un tornado!

¡Muy bien….hora de demostrarles que no son nada ante mí!- juuko expulsaba su poder liberando su aura

¡Es fuerte….!- musubi decia sudando un poco

¡Eso parece!- Tzukiumi decia ahora con una gota de sudor y todas igual

¡Oye saca ese costal de basura!- akitsu decia señalando a mikogami

¡Antes fue nuestro amo!- taki decia mirándolo con enojo

¡¿Antes!?Pregunto akitsu

¡Ahora eso no importa….!- taki decia mirando a juuko quien descendía ante ellas

Las del MBI miraban asombradas la pelea

¡Son unos monstruos!- benitsuba decia mirando a los dos del holocausto

¡Esos tipos….viene por nosotras!- karasuba aparecía ante ellas para ponerlas más nerviosas

¡goku miraba a aki quien empezaba a sonreir maniáticamente!

¡es hora…..de mostrar a los terrícolas, la noche antes del holocausto donde mueren miles de almas!- aki empezaba a liberar su poder dando un fuerte grito y empezando a expulsar una gran nube negra asustando a la misma aki

¡Muereeeeeeeee!- aki arrojaba la neblina a dirección de goku el cual se quitaba pero esta al momento de tocar el suelo este empezaba pudrirse hasta que no quedara nada en un camino de destrucción

¡Increíble!- goku decia mirando

¡Todos los que miraban incluso por la tv o celulares miraban asombrados tan habilidad!

¡Hay va!- aki empezaba a arrojar la neblina hacia goku el cual este a su Super velocidad empezaba a esquivar y hasta dejaba ilusiones de imagen donde pasaba la neblina

¡Goku a una Super velocidad aparecía y volvía a aparecer enfrente de aki quien sudaba al intentar localizarlo!

¡Toma!- goku le arrojaba un rayo de energía el cual le daba a aki haciéndolo enojar

¡Maldito!- aki decia realmente molesto cargando una energía de color negro y rojo de gran tamaño arrojando contra goku el cual la detenía con sus manos desnudas

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- los dos empezaban a gritar produciendo rayos en el cielo pero goku de una patada desviaba el ataque de aki al cielo dejándolo asombrado y molesto

¡Goku no perdía el tiempo y se arrojaba contra aki quien recibía un puñetazo y después una patada la cual lo arrojaba lejos, aki se recomponía y se arrojaba contra goku para empezar un intercambio de puños y patadas las cuales hacían temblar el cielo, goku tomaba un brazo de aquí y empezaba a hacerlo girar para arrojarlo lejos el cual frenaba realmente asombrado y con muchas heridas en la cara y agotado

¡Goku empezaba a arrojar energías de sus manos las cuales le daban a ki quien se cubría para reducir el daño pero de igual forma lo recibía y este gritaba del dolor!

¡Aki expulsaba su poder para dispersar los ataques pero goku se arrojaba de una patada y le daba en el estómago para después dar un giro y darle otra patada en la cara arrojándolo contra el MBI estrellándolo nuevamente afuera pero el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse

¡Minaka cómicamente se sujetaba de una estructura de la pared igual que los soldados

¡Aki se levantaba pero muy lastimado y jadeando!

¡Aki…..!- juuko decia mirando asombrada a su compañero lastimado

¡No cabe duda, goku-kun va a aplastar a tu amigo!- kazehana decia burlona haciendo que volteara a verlas nerviosa

¡no cabe duda, han cambiado, pasaron de una excelente raza a una mediocre!- juuko ponía sus ojos de color blanco y empezaba a babear asqueando a todas

¡¿y a ti que te pasa!?- mitsuha decia con su látigo enfrente de ella

¡me decepcionan….pensé que habían conquistado este mundo….!- juuko empezaba a transformarse y a parecer una especie de gárgola gigante con casi su kimono destrozado

¡Pero…..fueron ellos los que las esclavizaros! ¿Qué clase de estúpido va un planeta solo para que los esclavicen?- juuko decia con una voz de monstruo mujer

¡Todas miraban a la gran bestia que estaba enfrente de ellas!

¡No perderemos ante ustedes, somos quienes traemos el holocausto al universo!- juuko empezaba a zarandear la cabeza mientras decia y rugía

¡En el otro lado!

¡Goku volteaba y miraba a juuko algo asombrado!

¡No aumento mucho su poder…..animo chicas!- goku decia mirando a aki nuevamente

¡Haaaaaa se transformó…..al parecer esas sekireis son más fuertes de lo que pensé!- aki decia jadeando

¡ Y tu….no eres normal tampoco….! ¿Eres terrícola?- aki nuevamente preguntaba

¡soy un Saiyajin…..el ultimo de mi especie!- goku decia serio pero con algo de tristeza

¡ya veo…eres como esas!- aki sonreía maniáticamente

¡pues lo siento por ti pero….el final de sus razas llega hoy!- aki empezaba a liberar su ki negro con rojo haciendo temblar toda la ciudad y todos los sitio cercanos incluso juuko se cubría por los vientos

¡Lo va a hacer…!- juuko decia nerviosa y todas solo podían cubrirse

¡ES LA HORA DE SU FIN TERRICOLAS…..Y SEKIREIS!- aki empezaba a gritar empezando a hacerse un poco más grande y empezar a cubrirse con una gigantesco humo negro

¡Goku solo miraba asombrado el gigantesco poder de aki!

¡Aki salía del humo pero con una armadura blanca y dejaba lucir un cráneo pues su piel se destruia pero esta era tapada con una capucha la cual también era una capa de color negro similar a la de un rey

¡Haaaaaaaaa!- el demonio daba un suspiro de tranquilidad

¡Goku solo miraba asombrado el gigantesco poder del individuo era realmente colosal!

¡Todas las sekireis incluso juuko sintieron una colosal presión pero esta era realmente monstruosa hasta el punto que querer salir huyendo!

¡Ese monstruo de aki…realmente lo hizo!- juuko decia sudando y sosteniéndose

¡Increíble…jamás sentí este escalofrió en mi vida!- Tzukiumi decia sosteniéndose y sudando

¡En la casa miya y las demás estaban sudando pero tranquilas!, las personas normales sentían tanto miedo que caían al piso de rodillas y las sekireis solo temblaban

¡Mi deber es llevar hasta la última sekirei, no dejare que te metas en mi camino!- aki con una voz vacía decia a goku

¡En un instante aki clavaba el puño en el estómago de goku haciendo escupir sangre…..todas estaban en shock ante lo que veían!

¡Aki le daba una patada a goku y lo arrojaba lejos para alzar sus brazos y sacar otros 4 y empezar a cargar una gigantesca esfera de energía de color rojo y arrojarla a goku, era tan grande como una Super Genkidama

¡Todos solo podían mirar en shock la gigantesca esfera la cual arrojaba a goku quien se impresionaba y arrojaba un kame hame ha rápido el cual fue capaz de parar la colosal esfera pero era realmente difícil!

¡Goku sabía un grito desgarrador aumentando su poder hasta el máximo destruyendo la energía y el kame hame ha salía al espacio, el Saiyajin quedaba realmente agotado pero aki si perder tiempo aparecía con su puño envuelto en neblina negra pero goku lo esquivaba pero aki empezaba a expulsar más de su boca desintegrando todo lo que tocaba pero goku de un salto lo esquivaba pero aki le daba una patada enviándolo al cielo para salir disparado este y de un giro dar una patada arrojando a goku muy lejos haciendo que goku se estrella lejos de la ciudad produciendo una explosión nuclear

¡Gokuuuuuu!- todas gritaban aterradas ante tal escena

¡Nuestro goku está perdiendo!- mitsuha decia asustada

¡Es un monstruo!- Uzume miraba a aki quien miraba donde goku se estrello

¡Se acabó….parece que ese tipo perdió contra aki, aunque obligarlo a luchar en ese nivel es algo impresionante!- juuko respiraba pesadamente

¡Jajajajaajaj, pobres sekireis, que lastima me dan…su planeta aniquilado y ahora ustedes también!- juuko empezaba a burlarse de todas quienes se molestaban y solo podían resignarse ante la diferencia de fuerza!

¡Yo no me rendiré, no perderé!- musubi daba la cara y ponía en pose de lucha alentando a todas aunque triste

¡

¡Su hombre está muerto!- aki decia haciendo que perdieran la moral

En la casa todas estaban realmente destrozadas pero más miya pues sintió que nuevamente perdió a alguien muy valioso

En ese instante aki bajaba hacia juuko aterrando a todas incluso a la mujer

¡Acabalas ya o quieres que…..!

En ese momento se empezaba a sentir un fuerte temblor que alarmo a todos pero más que nada un grito desgarrador que hacía a todas mirar a donde había caído goku

¡En ese momento una gigantesca lengua de luz dorada se hacía presente llegando al cielo e iluminando todo de color dorado!

¡Todos estaban en shock ante lo que veían incluso aki!

¡La verdadera pelea apenas comienza!- goku llegaba a donde todos pero esta vez tenía una apariencia dorada con el

 **Fin del capítulo 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria las otras 2 teorias creo que las traere el fin de semana junto con las primeras imagenes sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 17: el protector de las aves**

Tras la batalla de goku contra aki el demonio demostró su abrumadora fuerza forzado a goku a transformarse finalmente en ssj1 full Power

¡Desde que llegue aquí…eres el primero a formarme a llegar hasta este límite!- goku se ponía frente a aki con las sekireis detrás del, todas estaban en shock y a la vez ruborizadas en ver a goku en ese estado

¡¿Goku…..esto?!- Tzukiumi decia sonrojada mirando a goku muy asombrada pero en su corazón verlo asi hacia que reaccionara como nunca

¡Goku-kun…!- kazehana miraba asombrada a goku y a la vez ruborizada con su corazón a mil

¡goku-sama!- mitsuha y yashima miraban asombradas igual que las demás

¡Uzume, ku y musubi miraban asombradas y emocionadas a goku, taki tampoco fue la excepción, todas las presentes miraban a goku sin despegar su rostro

¡Un dios…..!- las sekireis restantes miraban en shock asombradas, sonrojadas, emocionadas etc. a goku los ashikabi igualmente pero por dentro ardían en celos pues goku en imagen era completamente envidiable, solo aquellos que no sepan de belleza no podían evitar envidiar, sonrojarse y emocionarse ante la imagen de goku

¡Con matsu, todas las demás incluidas miya estaban asombradas, pero también ruborizadas!

¡¿Ese es goku-tan!?- matsu decia asombrada y ruborizada

¡¿Eso es lo que vimos del….ese Super algo…!- homura decia mirando sin despegar su rostro

¡Super Saiyajin!- miya contestaba asombrada y muy roja

¡Yo sabía que goku-tan era apuesto…..pero esto…..!- matsu con un rostro pervertido decia mirando a goku, su rostro decia que se comía con la mente aunque todas hacían lo mismo

¡Goku!- todas decían en su mente preocupadas pues esto indicaba que se agravo el asunto

 **¡En la pelea!**

Goku miraba fijamente a ambos miembros del holocausto, goku empezaba a dar dos pasos para decir

¡Esto se acaba aquí!- goku con una voz la cual dejaba su inocencia a un lado demostrando más rudeza decia asombrando a todos inclinaba su cuerpo y se ponía en pose de corredor

¡En un instante goku a una monstruosa velocidad salía disparado hacia aki empujando a juuko a un lado y arrojando un fuerte golpe el cual le daba en la cara a aki arrojándolo al cielo!

¡Increíble!- todos decían asombrados

¡aki miraba asustado a goku y se sobaba la mejilla, goku se arrojaba nuevamente aki arrojaba un golpe pero goku lo esquivaba inclinando su cuerpo en ángulo recto y dándole otro golpe a aki el cual salía disparado a una monstruosa velocidad en el cielo, aki enojado empezaba a disparar rayos de energía de color rojo los cuales goku con sus manos desviaba al cielo mientras volaba por todas direcciones para arrojar otra energía hacia aki el cual este detenía con sus manos arrojándola al cielo pero goku de una patada llegaba dándole una fuerte en el costado

¡Goku con una sonrisa miraba a ki en cámara lenta haciendo que el susodicho se enojara mucho!

¡No perdonare a quien se interponga a nuestro camino!- aki gritaba en voz alta liberando todo su poder ¡esta raza y las sekireis…deben morir, no me importa llevarlas, quiero matarlas!- el susodicho gritaba a todo pulmón liberando su neblina negra la cual arrojaba a goku pero este muy serio la miraba, la neblina al tocar a goku empezaba a desintegrarse asustando a aki y a juuko

¡Imposible!- aki se arrojaba contra goku quien salía disparado al cielo con aki detrás…ambos empezaba a aparecer y a desaparecer mientras goku miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que aki se enfureciera, el shinigami lo perseguía por el cielo pero goku de brazos cruzados esquivaba los ataques de aki mientras ambos volaban por el cielo, al final goku con su rodilla detenía un puño de aki y con la otra pierna le daba una patada en la cara arrojándolo muy lejos, aki se recomponía y empezaban a chocar puños y patadas a una Super velocidad produciendo ondas de choque pero goku sonreía para chocar sus puños produciendo una gigantesca onda de choque

¡En el suelo!

¡No puede ser….aki!- juuko decia sudando y aterrada a mares

¡Increíble!- decían todas a la vez

¡Animo goku-sama!- musubi gritaba muy feliz haciendo que todas empezaran a animar a goku

¡Malditas!- juuko enojada se ponía en frente

¡Supongo que no la dejaras fácil!- kazehana sonreía aunque sudando

¡En ese instante un corte pasaba por la mejilla de juuko sorprendiéndola!

¡Valla…eres muy bocona!- karasuba entraba en acción con benitsuba y haihane

¡Malditas! ¡Malditas sekireis de pacotilla!- juuko decia realmente furiosa

¡Veo que sabes de nosotras…..ahora dame las respuestas!- karasuba amenazaba con su espada en frente

¡Oblíguenme!- juuko sonriera

¡Ustedes…!-kazehana decia asombrada

¡Supongo que abra que aliarnos!- karasuba resignada con una sonrisa decia con los ojos cerrados

¡Todas se ponían en frente incluso taki contra juuko quien empezaba a rugir como una bestia!

Las sekireis empezaban a atacar a juuko quien se veía abrumada por la cantidad de guerreras

¡La susodicha se arrojaba a la torre MBI empezando a rugir, todas saltaban a la torre, Tzukiumi arrojaba una ola de agua la cual juuko desintegraba con un rugido de fuego las técnicas chocaban entre si

¡Maldita sea…atáquenla!- la rubia gritaba con sus actitud

¡Musubi le daba un golpe en la cara pero juuko le devolvía uno, Uzume ku y mitsuha la envolvían con sus mantas ramas y el látigo , la susodicha de un coletazo las alejaba pero karasuba le enterraba la espada haciéndola enfurecer pero a la vez lastimándola de seriedad, taki y kazehana juntas creaba una neblina a su lado haciendo que juuko perdía la concentración y dejaba de escupir fuego haciendo que Tzukiumi le diera con su ataque dejándola más herida pero la mujer no se rendía y golpeaba a karasuba con dos puños pero yashima le pegaba con el martillo haciéndola enojar más, benitsuba y haihane algo nerviosas atacaba a juuko quien las alejaba con un golpe a las dos, todas las sekireis enojadas pero las de goku sonreían atacaban sin cesar a juuko quien iba ya empezando a perder

¡Durante la pelea se escuchan los estruendos en el cielo de goku y aki quienes luchaban pero goku lo estaban humillando

¡Todos estaban sin palabras, miya quien observaba la pelea con matsu y homura estaban asombrados de ver a karasuba pero sobre todo recibiendo ayuda y a pesar de eso estaba muy herida!

Miya se ponía de pie y salía corriendo siendo vista por las demás quienes salían tras ella

¡Espera miya-tan!- matsu le gritaba a miya quien tomaba su arma y salía

¡En la lucha la torre ya totalmente destrozada por dentro estaban las sekireis realmente heridas pero juuko estaba peor!

¡no puedo creer que yo…un miembro de holocausto…..este…siendo…derrotada…POR USTEDES!- juuko jadeando decía mientras botaba sangre con los ojos blancos se arrojaba contra todas embistiéndolas como un toro

¡Es su fin raza patética!…. ¡no cabe duda que la razón por la que su planeta fue destruido fue por su debilidad!- la demonio sujetándose la herida decia sonriendo- ¡y pensar que las que una vez fueron llamadas "raza guerrera" sean ahora esclavas de un simple terrícola

¡Nosotras no somos esclavas…nosotras amamos a nuestro ashikabi, él nos hizo más fuerte porque nos quiere…..igual que nosotras!- musubi decia poniéndose nuevamente en pose de lucha pero esta vez lo decia más seria y con una esfera de color rosado en su pecho

¡Por nuestro amor hacia nuestro ashikabi….yo y todas nos uniremos y te acabaremos!- musubi decia dejando a todas asombradas pero haciéndolas sonreír

¡Todas se arrojaban contra juuko quien se asombraba y solo podía cubrirse de los ataques de las sekireis, pero hacían temblar todo el edificio!

¡Minaka se ponía serio pero soltaba una sonrisa!

¡Es hora de irnos….parece que un nuevo juego está a punto de empezar!-minaka entraba en un cuarto y apretaba un botón el cual empezaba a soltar bombas en todo el edificio

¡Todas sentían la sensación y se asustaban

¡Ese minaka…infeliz, las soltó!- Tzukiumi decia muy cansada y herida

¡Juuko sentía que el edificio iba a colapsar igual que las demás!

¡Malditas basuras…esto no me…..!- juuko no pudo terminar de hablar pues miya aparecía de un salto asombrando a todas y cortándole la cara haciéndola gritar

¡Monstruo…lávate la boca!- miya con una actitud totalmente seria decia a juuko quien caía en el piso agotada

¡Increíble!- todas decia asombradas

¡Rápido hay que salir!- la mujer les decia a todas pero era tarde pues el edificio empezaba a caer

¡Goku aparecía en un santiamén asombrándolas!

¡Rápido sujétense!- goku les gritaba a todas quienes hacían caso y agarraban a goku el cual se tele trasportaba saliendo del edifico

¡En ese momento la punta del edificio como un misil salía del edificio hacia el cielo y el edificio caía junto con juuko quien regresaba a la normalidad pero junto con el edificio ella caía desplomada pero goku la rescataba!

¡El edificio se venía completamente abajo!

¡Goku llegaba al piso con todas quienes caían agotadas por la pelea!

¡¿estan bien!?-. goku ayudaba a todas a ponerse nuevamente de pie pero al ver a goku asi se sonrojaban

¡Goku-sama…!- mitsuha decia tocando el cabello de goku

¡Después les cuento!- goku le sonreía para mirar el edificio

¡Lo hicieron muy bien!- goku sonreía con esa sonrisa que todas reconocían y se sonrojaban para sonreírle

¡¿También a nosotras!?- benitsuba decia mirando a goku

¡Claro!- goku sin cambiar de rostro le decia a benitsuba quien se sonrojaba

¡goku-tan!- matsu llegaba con todas igual que homura

¡Matsu-chan toma dale una a cada una, la pelea no ha terminado!- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y del cielo llegaba aki con su armadura y capa destruidas haciendo lucir su cuerpo pero la mitad del torso era esqueleto y lucia su pantalón desgarrado

¡Malditos….malditos!- aki con los cabales sueltos decia furioso

¡Malditas sekireis…..malditos terrícolas, no les perdonare esto!- aki decia realmente molesto

¡¿Por qué nos persiguen!?- miya decia muy molesta asombrando a todas

¡Porque ustedes….son el trofeo de nosotros, su raza era interesante pero el jefe por alguna razón las quiso dar por muertas, aunque ahora que sabe que están vivas, decidió darlas como algo valioso!- aki empezaba a buscar por los bolsillos pero no encontraba nada

¡¿Buscas esto!?- goku de su dogi sacaba los 7 fragmentos de jinkis asombrando a matsu y miya

¡¿Cuándo…..!?- aki se aterraba

¡Eso no te importa!- goku los volvía a guardar haciendo enojar a aki

¡¿Sabes para que sirven!?- aki decia jadeando y mirando a goku

¡Si y por eso no te los daré!- goku muy serio le contestaba a aki quien enojado arrojaba una esfera de neblina a goku quien cubría su mano con ki y la desviaba al tocar un edificio este empezó a pudrirse y la mitad se desplomaba

¡aki se enfurecía y miraba a juuko quien estaba en el piso!

¡Aki sin compasión dispara un rayo de energía a la chica asombrando a goku y a todas por la crueldad del acto!-¡¿Qué hiciste!?- goku furioso le gritaba a aki quien sonreía

¡ME IMPORTA POCO O NADA ESTE PLANETA…..LOS PUDRIRE!- aki se arrojaba al cielo y empezaba a acumular energía en su cuerpo de color negra, la energía hacía temblar la ciudad haciendo que todos se refugiaran

¡que poder…..es más grande que el majin buu en su último ataque!- goku decia asustado y todas solo miraban la escena nerviosas

¡Goku también se arrojaba al cielo y todas lo miraban preocupadas!

¡¿Qué va a hacer!?- benitsuba decia asustada

¡Goku llegaba frente a aki y empezaba a hacer lo mismo, ambos cargaban sus poderes los cuales como dos esferas gigantes chocaban entre si todas se cubrían por los vientos tan fuertes!

¡ES EL FIN DE ESTE PLANETA Y DE LA PEOR FORMA JAJAJAJAJAJA! Aki expulsaba su poder como une estallido de energía pero goku hacia lo mismo y ambas fuerzas colisionaban pero goku era más superior la energía de aki todo lo que tocaba lo hacía pudrir lentamente

¡Si esa energía se dispersa…..pudrirá todo….. y a todos…. Hasta….convertirlo todo en cenizas!- juuko se levantaba con sus últimas fuerzas haciendo que todas se asustaran

¡Las energías seguían iguales pero aki estaba haciendo más fuerza!

¡Este planeta es mi nuevo hogar….las sekireis que tanto buscar eliminar son mi familia…Y NO PERMITIRE PERDER NADA DE NUEVO!- goku de un fuerte grito expulsaba todo su poder destruyendo la energía de aki el cual era envuelto en esta y era desintegrado completamente hasta que no quedaba nada, lo único que se escuchaban eran sus gritos y como una torre la energía de goku salía al espacio para después desaparecer

¡La ciudad quedaba en silencio por unos segundos hasta que un goku lastimado, su dogi superior naranja quemado y algo cansado bajaban cerca de sus **sekireis y una juuko asombrada!**

¡Goku…..Gokuuuuuu!- todas salían corriendo hacia goku el cual volteaba y era derrumbado por todas muy felices pero llorando

¡Idiota…..idiota, no vuelvas a asustarme asi!- Tzukiumi decia llorando pero abrazando a goku igual que todas incluso musubi lloraba de felicidad

¡Goku las miraba y en ese entonces al verlas asi se sintió realmente mal, aunque las salvo el sentía dolor en su pecho!

¡Perdónenme!- goku las consolaba quienes lloraban como niñas

¡Las del MBI miraban asombradas a goku, miya, matsu y homura también lloraban pero sonreían en sus lugares mirando la escena!

¡taki también miraba la escena, el cuerpo de mikogami estaba a un lado inconsciente!

¡Juuko miraba asombrada pero caía al piso con mucha sangre

¡Las 3 miraban e intentaban ayudar pero juuko las alejaba!

¡No….Me…toquen!- juuko enojada miraba a las 3 quienes serias se alejaban

¡Este es mi….final, antes de morir les diré que hay 2 miembros más….fuertes que aki, no lo hago por piedad…lo hago porque odie a aki por todo….y además me salvaron de morir tan patética….ka, ka!- juuko tocia sangre para caer al piso muerta

¡Goku quien se levantaba con todas y miraban la escena solo miraban serios pero goku sentía mucha rabia!

¡Ese bastardo….!- goku enojado empuñaba su mano pero musubi lo tomaba de ella

¡goku-sama!- musubi miraba a goku quien al verla solo sonreía

¡Esto se acabó…por ahora!- goku decia mirando el cielo

¡Goku! ¿Qué fue eso?- homura preguntaba a goku sobre el ssj

¡Les contare más tarde!- goku sonreía

Fin del capítulo 17

 **¡Ficha de personaje! Aki el shinigami**

Como sui nombre indica es un ser con hambre de muerte, su poder colosal pero más que nada su habilidad principal era crear una poderosa neblina de muerte que aquel que era envuelta en ella moría al instante o su cuerpo se convertía en polvo lentamente, dependiendo de aki , todo lo que tuviera límite de durabilidad perecía en ella

Miembro de la organización holocausto, era el más joven pero temido por todo el universo, detestaba a las sekireis por su pureza y tema del amor, aunque principalmente las odiaba por sobrevivir pues ellas debían morir por el encargo, cosa que el odiaba, que le fallaran

Su aparecía de joven adolescente sin camisa y con un turbante, pantalones relajados era solo una fachada para esconder en símbolo de desagrado, las almas más puras como la de los niños sentían repulsión al estar a su lado, goku también sentía repulsión del por su corazón puro e inocente

Su poder era colosal, a tal grado que lucho a la par con goku místico en su estado base pero no lo superaba, al transformarse pudo superarlo pero no en su forma ssj….en su estado base ya era igual de fuerte que majin buu gotenks y transformado iguala a este con gohan absorbido

Juuko

Miembro de la organización holocausto, era la más débil pues se vio a simple vista al tener miedo al ver que las sekireis pudieron "derrotar" a shion quien estaba por encima de ella, también era una sekirei pero de una rama distinta, algo asi como primas lejanas, de una más primitiva, las odiaba también por abandonar su espíritu del pasado y volverse las esclavas de un simple terrícola, odiaba a aki por extrañas razones pero se cree que es debido a que sentía pena por las sekireis

Su poder era extraordinariamente bajo apenas igualaba al de raditz pero ya con este poder podía superar a cualquier sekirei aunque no al luchar juntas y más cuando era sekireis entrenadas por goku y su poder liberado, al transformarse superaba al de raditz pero levemente, en cifra apenas era de 1600 unidades, sin embargo tenía el poder de crear copias de cualquiera con sus mismos poderes


	18. Chapter 18

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas disculpenme que sea tan corto pero es que estoy planeando una saga posterior a esta juntando las cosas del manga ademas ando algo ocupado pues la universidad ahora me esta peghando fuerte aunque no dejo mi hobbi claro esta espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer, otra cosa es que puede que tarde un poco con el otro de esta historia pues ando pensando y uniendo la trama por favor disculpenme en eso sin mas uqe decir a leer**

 **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 18: después de la tormenta…..llega la calma**

Planeta desconocido

¡Jefe…..!-¡la presencia de aki y juuko desparecieron!- eran las palabras de un sujeto que se dirigía a otro sentado

¡¿Aki…y juuko…..!?- la voz decia con señales de enojo

¡esas sekireis por alguna razón tienen un poder o un don muy extraño….ser capaces de derrotar a los dos….es impresionante!- decia la voz primera

¡sí que lo es!….¿pudieron ganar asi de fácil? La voz de mano decia poniéndose de pie

¡¿Y ahora que hacemos!? ¡el holocausto está perdiendo…..!

¡El holocausto no perderá, nosotros no perderemos, y mucho menos contra ellas!- el sujeto se ponía de pie cubriéndose con una bata de rey de color negro y dorado

¡Ellas serán mías….no sé qué han estado haciendo pero…..su jueguito se acabó!- el sujeto se ponía de pie completamente y un montón de sirvientas se arrodillaron

¡¿Qué hacemos….!? ¿Quiere que valla?- decia la segunda voz

¡Jamás pensé que tuvieras que pelar…..desde que mataste a los supremos Kaio!- el sujeto ponía su mano sobre su hombro

¡Esas basuras…..aki podía matarlos mucho mejor que yo!- ¡pero da igual yo….kaiyo, traeré de nuevo el honor al holocausto, porque cuando empieza la masacre…nada la para Jajajajaajaj!- el sujeto que era similar a una cocodrilo con un pantalón similar al de goku sin camisa y tres colas reia para salir del sitio

¡Jamás pensé que enviaría a alguien como el…. kaiyo por ellas Jajajaja que irónica situación Jajajaja!- el sujeto nuevamente se sentaba

¡¿Pero…como!? ¿Hasta aki? ¡Esto se puso serio…ahora el holocausto tiene dificultades para mantenerse, pero no importa, esas sekireis serán mías a como dé lugar!- nuevamente el líder se sentaba y miraba un plano del universo

¡Esas palomas….deben tener un as en la manga!

Planeta tierra/ Tokio

¡El MBI había caído derrumbado y minaka se encontraba en el espacio en una capsula

¡Valla, y pensar que alguien vendría por mis hermosas diosas…esto se puso interesante aún más!- minaka miraba desde el espacio la tierra donde se encontraba

¡En la tierra!

¡Goku algo cansado se sentaba en donde estaban todas ubicadas!

¡No deberían estar aquí, somos…..!- Tzukiumi iba a hablar pero taki la callaba

¡Ahora me interesa más saber que ocurre, esos demonios dijeron que venían por nosotras, y quiero saber porque!- taki decia de forma seria y todas se ponían igual

¡Iba a decir lo mismo!- karasuba decia sonriendo y miya la veía

¡Tan tranquila como siempre!- decia la chica

¡Y yo no pensé que encontrarías un ashikabi!- la chica decia sonrojando a miya quien volteaba la cara

¡Muy bien goku-san! ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y porque nos buscan a nosotras?- karasuba decia seria mirando a goku en ese momento haihane y benitsuba se hacían al lado de la chica

¡Todas las sekireis de goku se ponían frente a él en señal de protegerlo!

¡Esperen chicas, ella no tiene intención de pelear!- goku se ponía de pie sacando una semilla y dándole la bolsa a miya

¡miya-chan por favor dale una a cada una!- goku se comía la semilla y le pasaba la bolsa a la chica

¡Sí!- decia miya de forma obediente asombrando a karasuba

¡Si les cuento prométanme que no harán escandalo con ese tema, es muy delicado!- goku decia de forma seria

¡Habla ya!- benitsubasa decia de forma grosera esto hizo enojar a mitsuha y a akitsu

¡Óyeme, no le hables asi a goku-sama…!- mitsuha sacaba su látigo y akitsu sacaba una espada de hielo

¡Esperen chicas, no se molesten por eso!- goku les decia sonriendo y las dos se calmaban

¡Goku relataba nuevamente lo que su primer oponente…shion le había contado sobre los holocaustos y que estaban tras ellas!

¡Las tres estaban nerviosas!

¡Je, solo son mentiras!- benitsubasa decia sudando y nerviosa

¡No seas estúpida! ¿Lo viste cierto?- homura decia algo enojada ¡si no fuera por goku….quien sabe que hubiera pasado con nosotras!

¡Este planeta y nosotras ya no estaríamos aquí!- kazehana decia mirando el cadáver de juuko que aún estaba hay

¡Entonces…somos perseguidas por esos fenómenos! ¿Por qué?- karasuba decia seria

¡No lo sé, solo sé que las persiguen!- goku decia muy serio y todas se ponían tensas incluso musubi no puso esconder su miedo, ku abrazaba la pierna de goku

¡No me vengas con eso!- benitsubasa decia furiosa

¡Esos malditos nos quieren solo como muñecas sexuales solo es!- la chica decia apretando los puños

¡¿Muñecas sexuales, que es eso!?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente haciendo que todas cayeran al piso

¡¿Eres imbécil, no sabes que el sexo!?- la chica se acercaba furiosa a goku quien se ponía serio haciendo que todas sintieran una fuerte tensión

¡No! ¿Qué es?- goku preguntaba de forma inocente rascándose la nuca

¡Todas ponían rostros de WTF!

¡¿O es un idiota, o es muy inocente!?- la chica decia mirando a goku

¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa…alguien como tú ya debería haber estado con muchas mujeres y más con tantas sekireis!- karasuba decia mirando a todas quienes se sonrojaban

¡Cállate estúpida, el momento llegara a su tiempo!- Tzukiumi gritaba a karasuba quien sonreí

¡Cambiando de tema! ¿Cuántos de esos son!?- karasuba preguntaba seria de nuevo

¡Quedan 2!- goku respondía

¡Todas se alegraban pero el rostro de goku era muy serio!

¡Sin embargo no podemos confiarnos, quien sabe cuándo atacaran y es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa!-goku decia con una sonrisa y todas se alegraban mucho

¡Entiendo, bueno supongo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada!- karasuba decia sonriendo

¡No se preocupen…yo y todas protegeremos este mundo!- goku decia sonriendo y nuevamente todas sonreían para sentir taki quien escuchaba sonreía de la misma forma

¡Entonces te lo encargamos, algún día peleemos ashikabi!- karasuba daba media vuelta y salía con las 2 a su lado

¡¿Acaso no conocen los modales!?- Uzume decia mirando a las 3

¡Ku se acercaba a goku y lo abrazaba de la pierna!

¡Gracias onii-chan…por cuidarnos te quiero!- la chica decia mirando a goku con algunas lágrimas todas entenderían más a fondo de la situación y se daban cuenta de lo que hacía goku por ellas

¡Gracias…..goku-kun!- miya decia tocando a goku en la mejilla y empezando a lagrimear

¡Todas hacían lo mismo y abrazaban a goku quien al sentirlas sentía como si aves bebes hubieran caído de su nido!

¡Descuiden…..yo las cuidare!- goku sonreía mientras las abrazaba

¡Taki miraba a goku algo sonrojada!

¡Oye!- taki decia acercándose a goku y dándole un beso dejando a todas con los ojos abiertos la marca de taki desaparecía y volvía a aparecer, sus alas salían otra vez

¡es increíble que un hombre me haya enamorado asi de rápido…el anterior ashikabi mio era un baboso pero tu eres diferente por eso estare contigo de ahora en adelante!- taki decia sonrojada y todas la miraban con una vena en las sien para empezar a pelear

En el espacio

¡Kaiyo salía de la mansión hasta que era detenido!

¡Espera kaiyo-sama!- una voz de una sirvienta lo detenía

¡Su majestad desea que haga una misión antes de ir a la tierra!- la chica le pasaba un papel y kaiyo sonreía

¡Bien gracias!- salía el holocausto volando de una forma similar a wiss

Por ahora se salvaron pajaritas Jajajaja- decia volando el susodicho

En la tierra

¡Pasaba un día desde lo ocurrido, los soldados se encargaban de las reparaciones y de todo, todos ya eran conscientes de goku y muchos solo querían conocerlo para hacer alianza pero no les era posible pues no sabían dónde encontrarlo, taki se unía al harem de goku

¡Ese tipo es sorprendente! Hikari e hibiki decían junto a seo

¡Es verdad, pero ese tipo con el que peleo me dejo intrigado!- decia seo algo serio

¡En Tokio las cosas se calmaban por un tiempo!

En un lugar benitsubasa estaba sentada en un lugar muy tranquila pero pensativa

¡Ellos están tras ustedes!- la chica recordaba las palabras de goku

¡Maldición! ¿´que somos las sekireis? ¡Además ese tipo no tiene por qué pelear por nosotras! ¿Por qué lo hace?-benitsuba decia enojada

¡La chica estaba pensativa hasta que vio a alguien saltando por los edificios!

La chica observaría que era goku y lo empezaba a seguir pero goku se detenía para observar

¡a eres tú!- goku decia con una sonrisa

¡Si y que solo estoy patrullando!- la chica con un rostro enojado de forma cómica volteaba

¡Entiendo bueno adiós!- goku iba a saltar pero era detenido ¡espera!

Benitsubasa lo detenía y lo miraba seria

¡¿Por qué eres tan fuerte!?- la chica le decia a goku quien la miraba serio

¡No creo que me creas!- goku le decia serio

¡Después de lo que vi cualquiera te creería!

¡goku la miraba con seriedad para sentarse en un edificio!

¡pon tu mano en mi cabeza y lo veraz todo!- goku decia serio ly la chica le hacia caso

¡benitsubasa observaba todo desde la despedida de los padres de goku hasta donde perdió todo lo que tuvo alguna vez!

¡la chica soltaba la cabeza de goku y tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas!

¡¿Esa es tu vida!?- la chica decia con el corazón partido en dos por tratar mal a ese hombre que la defendió

¡Si, pero descuida no tienes que llorar…yo quiero superar esas adversidades!- goku decia mirando el cielo algo triste

¡La chica solo miraba goku realmente dolida!

¡Yo…lo siento, de verdad no sabía nada!- la chica decia llorando y jadeando

¡Espera, tranquila!- goku la intentaba calmar pero por instinto la chica lo abrazaba

¡Fui una estúpida…no sabía del dolor real, pero ahora que lo vi, lo siento, lo siento!- la chica abrazaba a goku y lloraba con fuerza

¡Goku sentía el abrazo de la chica y la miraba con una sonrisa, todas actuaron de la misma forma!

¡Está bien, el pasado ya es pasado, ahora debemos enfocarnos en el futuro!- goku decia con una sonrisa la cual por alguna razón hacia sonrojar a la chica

¡la muchacha se limpiaba la cara!

¡¿Por qué saltas por los edificios!?- benitsubasa preguntaba ahora mas amable

¡Es porque las chicas me dijeron que no debía mostrarme en público no sé porque!- goku decia pensativo

¡la chica se reía un poco por la ingenuidad de goku! ¡ _ **Salvo al mundo y a las sekireis y se tiene que ocultar…no me parece justo, alguien como el debería estar desfilando y siendo aclamado!**_ – la chica se decia en su mente

¡Oye! ¡Eh visto que tienes mucha fuerza! ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- goku decia sonriendo y la chica se asombraba

¡Si quieres puedes decirle a las otras 2!- goku decia con una sonrisa y la chica se asombraba

¡¿De verdad!?- decia benitsubasa asombrada

¡Seguro!- goku tomaba la bolsa de compras y salía

¡Si quieres entrenar mañana pasare por aquí!- goku salía saltando como un ninja por los edificios

¡La chica solo lo miraba perdiéndose por el horizonte!

¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho!?- la chica decia pensando en goku

¡Son goku…..un héroe de leyenda y nadie lo sabe…es triste!- la chica miraba el cielo

¡Tengo miedo…..pero con el me siento segura!- la chica decia de una forma muy linda

Goku llegaba a donde todas pero en ese momento sentía algo extraño en su parte de atrás

¡¿Mi cola!?- goku decia asombrado pero meneándola

¡Mi cola Salió otra vez!- goku decia algo contento pero recordaba lo de la luna llena

¡Debo tener cuidado…no espera, esto es lo que quería, según mis pensamientos con ella liberare todo mi poder, pero…aun me falta!- goku decia serio y muy pensativo

¡Todas al mirar la cola de goku quedaban asombradas, ellas ya la habían visto en sus recuerdos pero verla de cerca era impresionante!

¡De hecho tu cola se ve muy adorable!- Uzume miraba la cola de goku la cual zarandeaba

¡Pero no debes ver la luna llena!- miya decia mirándola pero algo seria

¡Si descuida, no lo hare!- goku decia sonriendo

¡Debo entrenar mucho para controlarla, además….!- todas miraban a goku

¡Algo me dice que es la clave para llegar a mi siguiente nivel, debo superarme si quiero acabar con esos malditos!- goku decia serio mirando el cielo y todas asentían

¡y nosotras pelearemos contigo sin importar nada!- todas decían muy contentas y goku asentía

¡fin del capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

_**buenas gente espero que muy bien aqui les traigo nuevamente la teoria de sekirei que la tenia algo abandonada xD pero bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 19: agrandando a la familia**_

 _ **¡Resumen de la historia!**_

 _ **¡Goku, quien hasta entonces cuenta con el más grande número de sekireis en el mundo, poco a poco cambia el destino de estas indefensas aves, que buscan ser raptadas por una aterradora organización criminal homicida….HOLOCAUSTO (EL NOMBRE PORVIENE DE LOS ACONTESIMIENTOS OCURRDIOS EN LA EPOCA NAZI) ahora son goku deberá proteger su mundo y a sus sekireis de esta perversa mafia que parece que provienen de su pasado**_

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _ **¡**_ Goku se encontraba en la mansión miya con todas sus sekireis goku decidió descansar hoy del entrenamiento aunque debía poner a taki al corriente pero incluso podía hacerlo después y con la ayuda de todas sus sekireis!

¡Matsu-chan…!- goku iba hasta la habitación de su sekirei y ella abría la puerta

¡goku-tan! ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- matsu le decia con una hermosa sonrisa a goku

¡Te quería pasar esto!- goku le pasaba 8 pedazos de cristal que inmediatamente matsu al verlos se asombraba a mas no poder

¡¿Goku-tan, estos son…!?- Matsu asombrada tomaba los 8 cristales que estaban envueltos en ki

¡Si, se los quite a ese sujeto antes de que explotara y por si las dudas los envolví en ki para protegerlos!- goku expresaba a matsu que asombrada tomaba los 8 cristales

¡Goku…..!¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?- matsu decia mirando a goku

¡Bueno, no, pero esas cosas son peligrosas para ustedes, es mejor que tú las cuides…..!

¡Goku significa que tú tienes el poder en nosotras, tienes las 8 jinkis en tu posesión!- matsu gritaba tan fuerte que las demás se alarmaban e iban a donde los dos

¡Matsu….! ¿Qué pasa?- homura llegaba y al mirar a matsu con 8 cristales asustaba a la sekirei del fuego a mas no poder

¡¿Matsu, de casualidades esas son…!?- homura sudaba mirando los cristales y al verlos miya y kaze4hana se asombraban

¡Si, las 8 jinkis!- matsu decia muy asombrada tanto que no sabía que expresar

¡¿Pero…..de-de-de-donde las sacaste!?-miya realmente en shock miraba a matsu muy nerviosa

¡yo no las conseguí fue goku-tan!- matsu miraba a goku y las tres miraban a goku quien se ponía nervioso

¡¿Goku, de donde las conseguiste!?- kazehana sudando miraba las piedras

¡Cuando ese sujeto de la neblina iba a explotar, las note y durante nuestra pelea se las quite y las envolví en ki para que no hicieran nada, como eran similares a la que tenía matsu, fue mejor quitárselas!- goku decia serio recordando su pelea con aki, el shinigami

¡Espera…..!- matsu entraba en su alcoba y entraba en el techo para mirar que la piedra no estaba

¡NO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la mujer gritaba muy asustada aterrando mucho a homura

¡Eso quiere decir, que ese sujeto…!- homura realmente aterrada decia para callar y las tres ponían rostros de verdadero pánico, eran rostros de verdadero miedo

¡En algún momento las tomo!- goku decia muy serio pensando en la lucha

¡¿Pero-pero-pero como….!?- matsu iba a caer desmayada pero goku la interceptaba

¡matsu-chan!¿te encuentras bien? ¡¿no te lastimaste!?- goku muy nervioso miraba a la chica

¡No goku-tan solo fue el shock…..!- jadeando matsu se aferraba a goku temblando

¡Ese monstruo pudo destruirnos cuando se le diera la gana….estuvimos en sus pies por un instante!- matsu muy nerviosa abrazaba a goku las tres más solo temblaban

¡¿Tan peligrosas son esas cosas!?- goku miraba las piedras que ahora tenía kazehana

¡Si goku, te lo contamos….con esas 8 piezas pueden destruirnos!-miya miraba las 8 piezas asombrando a goku

¡Goku, nos salvaste a todas…gracias!- las 4 abrazaban a goku temblando muy asustadas goku sentía el miedo en ellas, eran como cachorros temblando y goku solo las abrazaba

¡Ya saben que estoy para ustedes…soy su ashikabi!- goku les decia con un tono suave para calmarlas, miya era la más afectada y se dejaba llevar por el abrazo

¡Goku…..las 107 plumas con las que yo dormía, por favor cuídanos!- miya decia en el oído de goku muy lindamente y goku solo la miraba pero era robado por un apasionado beso y las demás miraban celosas

¡No es justo, miya!- kazehana le daba otro apasionado beso jugueteando con la lengua de goku

¡No eres la única!- homura extrañamente besaba a goku de forma torpe pero intentaba hacerlo de la misma forma que kazehana

¡Ahora yo quiero!- matsu besaba a goku también muy apasionada, estos besos para goku eran algo que al sentir de ellas sentía un fuerte calor

¡Más tranquilas las 4 se levantaba y con goku ayudándoles pues estaban muy apacibles!

¡Si esas cosas en verdad son tan peligrosas, matsu te las encargo, si hay algo en los artículos que te sirva, utilízalos!- goku decia muy serio a matsu que al ver esa faceta de goku se sonrojaba por su seriedad

¡Si, déjamelo a mí!- matsu muy motivada le decia a goku con lágrimas aun cayendo en su rostro

 _ **¡En otro lugar!**_

¡En un gran edificio, higa se encontraba mirando un monitor!

¡¿Entonces ese individuo vino a destruir a las sekireis!?- higa estaba muy pensativo junto a su colega a un lado

¡¿Crees que vengan a reclamarlas o algo asi!?-su colega a un lado preguntaba algo nervioso

¡NO,….seguramente era un demente que utilizo efectos para asustarnos, nada más!- higa molesto decia mirando por la ventana

¡Espera, higa-sama, esos destrozos no fueron efectos, además la presencia de ese individuo era espeluznante….era como la muerte hecha hombre…!-

¡Te lo dije, solo fueron trucos que usaron para llamar la atención y asustarnos, no te dejes intimidar!- higa muy frio decia a su compañero kakizaki que solo sudaba un poco por el miedo

¡Ya perdimos a la numero 10 y a varias….ese ashikabi del norte es una molestia, nos encargaremos ahora mismo!- higa muy serio nuevamente decia mirando el horizonte, ¡ _las sekireis son solo mis sirvientas_!- se decia el hombre en su mente

¡Señor higa hay una emergencia lo necesitamos!- un trabajador entraba nervioso donde higa asustándolo un poco

 _ **En el espacio**_

¡Minaka se encontraba en su capsula pero en un momento sentía un fuerte movimiento y a ver para atrás miraba a alguien conocido!

¡Hola!- goku saludaba con una sonrisa a minaka

¡Eres tú…! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- minaka preguntaba algo nervioso

¡Como tu también tengo mis trucos, me extraña que sigas aquí cuando tu compañía esa está destruida!- goku serio hablaba a minaka

¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, no por nada, eres el segundo con más ashikabi después de higa-kun!- minaka le decia a goku que solo escuchaba serio

¡Vine porque quiero preguntarte algo! ¿Qué pretendes logar con este juego?!- goku serio preguntaba a minaka que sonreía

¡Si ya viste, las sekireis están siendo perseguidas por alguien, y esto solo las hará poner en mayor peligro!- goku muy serio le decia a minaka que escuchaba sonriendo

¡Mi propósito es que solo una sekirei y un ashikabi asciendan a los cielos, lo demás no puedo pensar bien en ello!- minaka sonreía asombrando más a goku

¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa!?- goku algo enojado preguntaba a minaka que solo sonreía

¡Ellas no son muñecas, son seres vivos, y si tu no vas a hacer algo…..yo sí!- goku daba media vuelta pero hablaba bastante molesto pero ocultándolo

¡Espera goku-kun, si quieres saber más de ellas, llega al final del juego y consigue las jinkis faltantes!- minaka hacia su típica pose goku solo volteaba para sonreír

¡no hace falta, no te obligare a decirme nada porque de todas formas no me dirás nada útil….pero esas cosas no me interesan ya!- goku salía con su teletrasnportacion y minaka se quedaba algo dudoso

¿ a qué se referirá con eso!?- preguntaba minaka extrañado

 _ **¡En otro lado de la ciudad!**_

¡¿QUÉ NO ESTÁ!?- higa gritaba molesto y una sekirei estaban algo nerviosas

¡Sí señor, desapareció, no la vemos en ningún sitio….!- una chica de cabello azul y una casina ajustada le decia algo nerviosa pero en un instante era golpeada por el susodicho asustando

¡Eres una inútil, como lo son todas, no puedo pedir sekireis mas inservibles!- higa muy enojado le decia a la mujer que se ponía su mano en la mejilla

¡Desapareció cuando ese extraño sujeto del turbante empezó a pelear con el ashikabi!- su amigo quien estaba presente decia a higa quien se enojaba, a este parecía no importarle que golpeo a una sekirei

¡Se encuentra en el oeste…vallan y tráiganmelo!- higa enojado le gritaba a la sekireis que se asustaban

¡¿Pero…..como, lo encuentro!?- la chica decia algo asustada y la otra chica estaba también nerviosa

¡En el hospital donde estaba esa chica de la numero 10, tal vez aun este hay, ve haya y hazle decir donde está, de paso tráeme a la numero 10…!- higa con un rostro frio le decia a la mujer que asentía y salía del sitio

¡En la mansión de miya!

¡Todas estaban a disfrutando de su día de tranquilidad, taki estaba llevándose bien con musubi y kazehana, todas hablaban con tranquilidad y por otro lado goku estaba haciendo flexiones!

¡Jamás pensé que hubiera tantas sekireis!- miya estaba sentada junto a kagari o homura quienes tomaban algo de jugo

¡Es verdad, más que enemigas nos vemos como una gran familia!- homura decia sonriendo

¡Es verdad…jamás pensé que algún día estaríamos tan unidas!- miya decia muy contenta y homura solo la miraba con una linda sonrisa

¡y todo gracias, al hombre que nos enamoró!- homura miraba una esquiva y en ella estaba goku haciendo flexiones con una sola mano

¡Pero….hay que hacernos más fuertes para poder ayudar a goku y apoyarlo!- miya sonrojada miraba a goku y homura asentía

¡Ahora que lo pienso desde que goku nos ha entrenado y hace ese extraño "ritual", me he vuelto más fuerte!- homura se miraba la mano y sentía su poder latente en su cuerpo

¡Igual yo, ahora es cuando las sekireis debemos estar juntas!- miya decia mirando su casa animada pero Uzume salía y llamaba a goku

¡Goku!¿ puedo hablarte?- Uzume le decia a goku que se ponía de pie

¡Claro Uzume-chan! ¿Qué pasa?- goku se hacía frente a la chica

¡Es sobre chiho, le dieron de alta por fin, pero no tiene donde quedarse!- Uzume algo tímida le decia a goku que entendía el problema

¡¿Y no puede quedarse aquí!?- goku preguntaba y Uzume se ponía algo nerviosa

¡Bueno, no se…..!- Uzume miraba a miya algo nerviosa

¡Preguntémosle a miya-chan, por lo que se es mejor que se quede aquí!- goku miraba a miya algo serio recordando que Uzume le conto que estaban siendo perseguidas por higa

¡Uzume se alegraba mucho y asentía para acompañar a goku hasta donde miya!

¡Durante el camino, la sekirei de higa se encontraba saltando por los edificios tocándose la mejilla!

¡Eres una inútil!-eran las palabras de higa rebotando en su cabeza

¡La chica empezaba a llorar!, -¡¿tan poco valgo para el!?- se pensaba la mujer muy triste para llegar al hospital y mirarlo serio

¡ya veraz, te demostrare que no soy una inútil….!- la mujer se decia muy enojada

¡En el hospital donde miya estaba ella se encontraba empacando sus cosas pero una voz de una mujer que la ponía algo nervioso!

¡¿Chiho verdad!?- la mujer con una mirada sombría aparecía junto a miya poniéndola algo nerviosa

Goku mientras tanto estaba con miya y Uzume charlando pero algo le llamaría la atención a goku

¡¿Qué pasa goku!?- las dos preguntaban mirando a goku que se ponía de pie

¡Tu amiga Uzume, parece que hay una presencia extraña a su lado!- goku decia serio asustando a Uzume

¡Voy a ver….!- goku se ponía sus dedos índice y medio y al momento de salir Uzume lo abrazaba

¡Quiero ir contigo!- Uzume decia muy asustada por su amiga goku asentía y salía junto a ella, miya solo miraba deseándoles suerte

¡Suerte, por favor vuelvan!- miya decia con una sonrisa

¡En el hospital chiho estaba mirando a la mujer que caminaba frente a ella!

¡¿Qué quieres!?- chiho estaba nerviosa pero la mujer solo sonreía

¡Vete, rápido!- la mujer apuntaba a la puerta y la chica se extrañaba pero de un santiamén una patada por detrás de la mujer la hacía caer al vacio asustando a chiho

¡Sabía que nos traicionarías toyotama por eso te seguí!- una voz de una mujer agresiva con una ropa algo ajustada decia junto a un hombre que estaba con ella y era kakizaki

¡¿Sai!? ¡Maldita!- decia la mujer en el piso herida levantándose

¡la mujer sacaba varias cuerdas de su mano y su compañero en la habitación miraba la escena para mirar a chiho!

¡Nos ordenaron venir por ti, será mejor que nos acompañes!- el otro sujeto que no era otro que kakizaki tomaba la muñeca de la chica

¡No quiero suéltame!- la mujer decia intentando zafarse pero el hombre no decia nada

¡Toyotama fuiste una estúpida, pero ya no volverás con nosotras!- el hombre le gritaba a la mujer que miraba a la sekirei sai frente a ella

¡Nos vamos….!

¡USTEDES NO VAN A NINGUNA PARTE!- una voz de una mujer que tomaba el brazo del hombre alegraba

¡¿Uzume!?- el hombre decia mirando a Uzume con rabia y ella igual

¡Tú ya no tienes poder contra mí, si quiero puedo acabarte!- Uzume le decia fría al hombre pero una patada la hacía retroceder y era una chica de piel morena con una vestimenta similar a toyotama

¡Eso es ichiya, derrótala!- el hombre decia sonriendo y mirándola con rabia pero Uzume le sonreía de forma confiada

Abajo del hospital sai estaba atacando a toyotama pero cuando iba a darle el golpe final un hombre se hacía enfrente de la chica y la protegía de los latigazos

¡Toyotama se quedaba asombrado mirando a otro que no era más que goku!

¡¿Tú eres…!?- la chica decia mirando a goku que la miraba serio

¡tú oponente seré yo!- goku le decia en su pose de lucha haciendo enojar a la mujer pero en el cuarto se escuchaba una explosión y de ella salía ichiya algo lastimada y Uzume con su velo se hacía al frente con su aura de ki!

¡Maldición, desaparece!- sai atacaba a goku con sus látigos los cuales este atrapaba con sus manos asombrando a la mujer

¡¿Eso es todo!?- goku con sus látigos decia a la mujer que solo se asombraba, toyotama estaba asombrada y se ponía de pie

¡¿Estás bien!?-goku le decia a la mujer que al mirar a goku defendiéndola se sentía algo feliz sin decir feliz completamente

¡s-s-si!- decia la chica algo roja recordando la pelea con ese demonio de la neblina negra

¡Maldito!- sai gritaba enojada atacando con más cuerdas, goku las esquivaba de forma esplendida y a una Super velocidad se hacía detrás y le daba un leve golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, en otro lado Uzume dejaba derrotada a ichiya

¡Ya no soy la misma tonta de antes!- Uzume sonriendo le decia a la chica que jadeaba de las heridas

¡Goku miraba el hospital y a una Super velocidad se hacía frente a kakizaki asustándolo completamente!

¡Es de cobardes tomar una mujer de rehén!- goku le decia con una imagen que asustaba al hombre y hacia sonrojar a chiho

¡Miserable ashikabi, ten por seguro que higa-sama…..!

¡Me importa nada ese tal higa, si se atreve a tocar a mis amigos….jamás lo perdonare!- goku tomaba a chiho de forma protectora haciéndola sonrojar a mas no poder y dejando al sujeto completamente enojado!

¡Retirémonos!- el secretario le gritaba a sai y ichiya pero que se levantaban y se hacían al lado del sujeto

¡Toyotama no vuelvas nunca más traidora!- sai le gritaba a la mujer para tomar al secretario y junto a ichiya salir, la chica morena miraba una última vez a toyotama para salirle una lagrima y salir del sitio

¡Regresen!- Uzume le gritaba y a punto de salir pero goku la detenía haciéndose a un lado de ella

¡chicho-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿No te lastimaste!?- goku la bajaba y ella negaba

¡No goku-san gracias!- chiho le sonreía a goku y Uzume la abrazaba y a goku

¡Qué bueno que están bien!- Uzume les decia con lágrimas a ambos y los dos la abrazaban

¡Por otro lado toyotama estaba en el piso llorando y los tres la miraban!

¡Qué horror la abandonaron!- Uzume miraba algo mal a la chica, ¡ese higa no tiene decencia!- decia nuevamente enojada

¡Ella intento ayudarme a escapar no es mala!- chiho miraba a la mujer con lastima goku se levantaba para caminar hacia ella

¡¿Estás bien!?- goku le ponía una mano en la espalda para intentar ayudar a calmarla

¡Me abandono, me golpeo y ahora esto….no es justo!- toyotama muy dolida golpeaba el suelo y goku la detenía

¡Ten cómela!- goku le daba una semilla y ella se quedaba mirándolo algo nerviosa pero le haría caso y se la comería para sanarse

¡Increíble!- la chica se tocaba las partes de su cuerpo y goku le sonreía

¡¿Estás mejor!?-goku con una sonrisa le decia a la mujer que al mirarlo notaba su gran corazón y una sonrisa que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza

¡sí!- decia a la mujer llorando y tomándose el brazo en pena

¡Lamento mucho lo que te hicieron, nadie debería sufrir eso!- goku le tocaba el hombro y ella empezaba a llorar para abrazarlo

¡No es justo, para nada!- la mujer decia enterrando su rostro en goku

¡No, no es justo!- goku le acariciaba la cabeza y ella lo quedaba mirando al verlo tan de cerca y sentir esa calidez en el por instinto….besaba al Saiyajin asombrando a Uzume y a chiho en ese instante el sello sekirei en la mujer se rompía y nuevamente salía invocando sus alas pero como con las demás eran alas de Ángel más grandes y hasta se notaban sus plumas

¡Sekirei 16 toyotama, quiero estar hay para ti, mi nuevo ashikabi!- la mujer tomaba la mejilla de goku y la acariciaba muy gentil goku no sabía que decir pero una voz los interrumpía!

¡Parece que tendré que compartir a goku con alguien más!- Uzume suspirando decia y chiho sonreía nerviosa

¡Pero la entiendo….cuando me cargo me sentí muy feliz y no querer apartarme nunca!- chiho miraba a goku ahora muy feliz

¡Te entiendo!- Uzume sonrojada miraba a goku

¡¿Pasa algo!?- la mujer miraba a goku con un rostro tan adorable que ningún hombre soportaría

¡si estás de acuerdo….! ¡yo te cuidare!- goku le sonreía a la mujer que se alegraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, goku correspondía el abrazo también

¡Chiho, tu vendrás con nosotros!- Uzume le decia a la mujer que se asombraba mucho y se ponía feliz

¡al terminar la situación todos regresaban, las demás se asombraban de ver a otra sekirei pero ni modo de culpar a goku, pues que sekirei no se enamoraría del además les dolió mucho lo que le ocurrió, chiho también se uniría y asi pasaba el resto del día!

¡al día siguiente goku se encontraba saltando por los edificios con una gran cantidad de comida ya que eran muchos más pero gracias al oro infinito que tenían el dinero no era ningún problema, las demas ayudaban en los quehaceres y otras compras goku cargaba todo con muchísima facilidad pero se encontraba con benitsuba de nuevo!

¡Hola!- goku le daba un grito llamando su atención

¡Eres tú!- la chica de un salto se hacía con goku

¡oye, no crees que eso es mucho!- la chica cómicamente se aterraba de todo lo que llevaba goku

¡Jejejejejej!- goku solo reía nervioso

¡oye! ¿Cuándo entrenamos? ¡quiero pelear contra ti para vencerte!- la chica sonriendo le decia a goku que sonreia igual

¡Si tengo tiempo libre hoy vendré por ti para que entrenes con las demás, me tengo que ir adiós!- goku salía saltando nuevamente y la chica lo miraba sonriendo

¡Es muy inocente, pero me cae bien!- decia la chica mirándolo irse con una sonrisa pero al mirarlo un poco más se ruborizaba

¡Ehh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estoy sonrojando?- decia benitsuba extrañada para zarandear su cabeza

¡En esos momentos que goku saltaba se detenía para observar a un grupo de hombres o mejor dicho soldados apuntando sus armas a dos mujeres!

¡Goku se detenía para mirar la escena y ver que una era la sekirei de la hoz, yomi y otra vestía un kimono como el de musubi pero con un moño detrás!

¡Ustedes vienen con nosotras!- un soldado decia apuntando

¡No iré, queremos encontrar al ashikabi que peleo contra ese demonio, lo he buscado por días y no me rendiré!- yomi decia protegiendo a su compañera sekirei

¡Como quieran ustedes después de todo son simples defectos sin alas ya!- uno de forma salvaje reía y las dos cerraban sus ojos pero una voz los detenía

¡Oigan ustedes, déjenlas en paz!- goku les gritaba desde atrás a los soldados al verlo las sekireis se alegraban a mas no poder

¡Eres tú!- decia el soldado apuntando ahora a goku y todos hacían lo mismo

¡DISPAREN!- el soldado sin piedad daba la orden asustando a las sekireis pero goku empezaba a interceptar las balas sin moverse de su sitio aterrándolos más aun

¡No tengo tiempo que tratar con ustedes lárguense y no vuelvan!- goku serio les gritaba a todos que salían corriendo del sitio dejando a goku mirándolos serios

¡¿Están bien…!?- goku les iba a preguntar pero yomi sin perder un segundo besaba a goku ahora apareciendo su marca de nuevo y nuevamente las alas

¡Que mi guadaña aleje a todo el que amenace a mi ashikabi sekirei 43, yomi!-la chica sonrojada miraba a goku que antes que dijera algo la última se arrojaba para besarlo también y sus alas se aparecían en el instante

¡Esta es la danza de mi promesa, recortar las calamidades que caen sobre mi Ashikabi sekirei 87 kaho!- la mujer miraba a goku sonrojada

¡Desde que te vi pelear contra ese ser maligno mi corazón late fuerte y mi marca sekirei latía por salir a tu lado!- la mujer decia mirando a goku que este solo estaba con una gota de sudor cómicamente

Fin del capitulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien despues de tanto les traigo el capitulo de esta teoria quiero agradezcerles a todos por seguirmen son los mejores y espero que el capitulo les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 20: un breve suspiro….el augurio de un monstruo**_

 _ **SEKIREIS ACTUALES DE GOKU**_

 _ **MUSUBI, KUU, MATSU, HOMURA, KAZEHANA, UZUME, MIYA, YASHIMA, TZUKIUMI, MITSUHA, AKITSU, TAKI, TOYOTAMA, YOMI Y KAHO**_

En el callejón donde estaba el Saiyajin este se encontraba con dos chicas la cual una ya era conocida por él y era nada más y menos que yomi, y otra sekirei la cual vestía un lindo kimono y hasta era muy parecida a musubi

-finalmente….después de tantos problemas te encuentro mi nuevo ashikabi-decia yomi mirando a goku con una linda sonrisa

-si no me equivoco tu nombre era….yomi ¿cierto?- preguntaba goku inclinando la cabeza tras haber alado a la chica

-asi es mi ashikabi, yo soy la sekirei 43 yomi, y a partir de ahora tu sekirei- la chica abrazaba a goku el cual se confundida más y más por el cambio repentino de la chica

-no te olvides de mí…..también soy tu sekirei a partir de ahora, por favor cuida de mí y yo lo hare de ti, mi ashikabi-sama sekirei 87 kaho-

Goku estaba algo asombrado por mirar que dos chicas dijeran que ahora son sus sekireis de forma tan repentina sin embargo algo en su corazón le decia que debía aceptarlas y amarlas también como hace con las demás, un sentimiento muy fuerte despertaba en goku mirar a las dos chicas que lo miraban como dos perritos felices

-sí, siento algo en mí que dice que también son mis sekireis, no sé qué es, pero es un sentimiento que siento como con las demás- decia goku tocándose el pecho alegrando a las dos

-esa es la reacción, mi ashikabi, reaccionas a nosotras, y lo que sentimos es algo similar, es una reacción de que debemos estar juntos mi ashikabi-respondía kaho

-asi es, mi antiguo ashikabi era un maldito que solo nos usaba para su beneficio, pero tu…..cuando ese demonio negro vino diciendo que nos quería muertas, tu peleaste por nosotros sin conocernos y a pesar de lo mal que te trate, nos salvaste- respondía ahora yomi

-goku solo escuchaba a la chica hablar muy serio recordando a aki, el ser más poderoso con el que se ha enfrentado

\- es verdad, es el enemigo más fuerte con el que he luchado- decia goku muy serio con yomi abrazándolo, kaho también temblaba recordando a ese ser lleno de oscuridad y "muerte"

- _ese monstruo…era más poderoso que el mismo majin buu_ \- se decia goku para sí mismo

-con solo pensar en ese sujeto….tiemblo de miedo- kaho se tomaba los hombros intentando abrazarse y caía de rodillas con lagrimas

-con solo pensar en el….siento que no quiero vivir…..

La chica empezaba a reír de forma nerviosa y empezando a perder deseos de vivir pese a que estaba muerto ya, la sensación desagradable que producía estar cerca del seguía vivía

Goku inmediatamente las abrazo a las dos cosa que las calmo

-ya todo está bien….ese sujeto ya no volverá a causar problemas nunca más, pueden estar tranquilas.

Las dos al sentir el abrazo de goku empezaron a calmarse poco a poco, sintiendo el cuerpo duro del guerrero, pero eso no era la que las calmaba escuchar a su héroe decir que "ya todo está bien ese sujeto ya no volverá a atormentarlas" hizo que las dos empezaran a llorar para desahogarse

-YO TENIA MIEDO, PENSE QUE MORIRIA SIN ENCONTRAR A UN HOMBRE BUENO QUE, ME CUIDARA Y ME AMARA-yomi como una niña lloraba en el pecho de goku

-ES VERDAD, NO ES JUSTO QUE LAS SEKIREIS SEAMOS USADAS POR GENTE MALA, SOLO QUEREMOS A UN ASHIKABI BUENO QUE NOS QUIERA- ahora decia kaho quien abrazaba a goku sintiendo que podía desahogarse en el

- _el trauma que les hizo pasar aki fue mucho…incluso miya-chan y las demás aún deben estar nerviosas…, no tengo corazón para decirles que hay dos sujetos más fuertes que ese maldito….esto debo solucionarlo_ -

-ya no busquen más…porque yo seré quien las cuide a partir de ahora, lo juro-goku con un rostro serio mirando a las dos que se ruborizaban y solo empezaban a sonreír llorando para darle a goku cada una un beso en la mejilla

-nos robaste el corazón en un solo día….algo que ese ashikabi cobarde que tenía antes no hizo –yomi miraba muy feliz a goku

-y yo….estoy feliz de hallar a un ashikabi tan bueno como tú, mi corazón me dice que eres el ser mas puro y lindo que existe-kaho decia ahora muy feliz y ruborizada

-bueno, ya más calmadas, vayámonos voy a tomar mis bolsas de comida y nos vamos- goku les decia muy lindamente y ellas asentían

Goku subía de un salto a donde estaban las bolsas pero algo llamaba su atención y era alguien que estaba escondida detrás de una pared

-beni-chan ¿Qué haces hay? –

Goku miraba detrás de la pared y miraba a la chica acurrucada que se limpiaba sus ojos

-nada…..estoy bien…..solo vete y déjame sola-

Goku se ponía serio y la tomaba del hombro

-¿a ti también te asusto verdad? ¡No lo escondas!-

La chica se enojaba pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no escondían nada para goku

-CLARO QUE NO….ESA CLASE DE INDIVIDUOS…..NO…..

La chica se callaba para empezar a llorar con más fuerza pero con una sonrisa llena de falsedad

-te entiendo, incluso ese sujeto me preocupo, pero no lo escondas, deberías hablarlo con tu ashikabi para que te ayude a superarlo-

-Ni serviría de nada, mi ashikabi no me ayudaría, ni me presta atención-

Goku se ponía serio ante eso

-¿entonces por qué lo elegiste?- preguntaba goku serio con una ceja arqueada

-no sé, reaccione a él pero, no me presta atención-la chica se limpiaba los ojos con mucho fastidio

-no deberías preocuparte por mí, fui muy grosera contigo- la chica se tapaba el rostro con sus rodillas

-pero no eres mala- respondía goku sonriendo

-¿viste mis recuerdos verdad?, me recuerdas a mi rival y amigo vegeta, él era orgulloso y duro pero…..al final demostró que amaba a su familia, incluso las personas tan frías tienen un lado cariñoso-goku le sonreía a benitsubasa que al mirar más su sonrisa empezaba a ruborizarse más que antes

-si tu ashikabi no te presta atención yo lo hare, cuando quieras hablar y entrenar solo dímelo –

¡¿QUE!? – la chica se sonrojaba más por escuchar a goku decir esas palabras fue más una confesión

-y descuida, no te atormentes por ese sujeto, ya murió-

-pero aún quedan dos…..y son más fuertes-

Goku se ponía serio pero le sonreía mas determinado esta vez

-descuida, cuando llegue la hora, yo protegeré a este mundo y a ustedes…asi que no te preocupes y estate tranquila

Goku le decia para tomar sus bolsas y despedirse de benitsubasa con su pose militar y una gran sonrisa

Al mirarlo la chica sentía un fuerte ardor cada vez y más fuerte en su pecho

-pero… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estoy…reaccionando?- lo último lo decia sonrojada

- _pero yo ya tengo un ashikabi…no….esta sensación es más fuerte que con higa…..es una reacción más cálida y "excitante", además, el no siente nada por mí y en cambio goku sí…..¿estará correcto?_

Mientras la chica observaba como goku bajaba con todas las bolsas de comida, se preguntaba para si mismo sobre lo que estaba sintiendo

-mientras tanto en la villa izumo donde todas las sekireis de goku ellas estaban organizando la mansión con sus deberes, miya por otro lado esperaba en la puerta como una esposa a goku hasta que este llegaba con la teletrasnportacion

-goku finalmente llegas…

-hola miya- goku saludaba muy contento sin embargo miya se quedaba mirando a dos chicas que llegaban con goku a un lado abrzando cada costado

-goku…..querido…¿y estas chicas?- miya se acercaba a goku con su sonrisa habitual pero con la mascara de demonio a un lado haciendo que goku empezara a sudar y a colocarse azul del miedo como las otras dos

-eh, miya….pues veraz…..

Goku se rascaba la cabeza muy nervioso las dos chicas se hacían detrás del con mucho miedo sin embargo kaho trago saliva y se hizo frente a goku

-¿usted es la sekirei 1 cierto?, tiene todo el derecho a enojarse con nosotras por llegar sin aviso, pero….NOSOTRAS AMAMOS A GOKU Y NO QUEREMOS ESTAR LEJOS DE EL

-miya se asombraba un poco por lo que decia la sekirei, goku también se asombraba y al mirar el valor de su amiga a quien encontró yomi también tomaba iniciativa

-yo también estoy enamorada de goku…puede que usted sea su sekirei principal pero…también queremos estar con goku, el es el ashikabi más lindo y puro que existe…..con el sabemos que nuestros sentimientos de sekirei fluyen de verdad

-miya y goku escuchaban a las dos pero en un instante los dos sonrieron mirando a las dos chicas

-lo se…sé cómo se sienten- decia miya acercándose a las dos

-no importa el numero…..mientras haya amor es todo lo que importa, yo también pude entenderlo cuando goku llego a mi lado-

Goku se quedaba sin palabras ante lo que decían, era obvio que lo amaban mucho

-yo….no sé qué decir, pero yo también las quiero a todas mucho y aunque sea inexperto en el tema, créanme cuando les digo que las quiero mucho- goku se acercaba a las tres y las abrazaba cosa que ellas correspondieron

-eso va para ustedes también….

Goku miraba la puerta de la residencia y miraba a todas que salían a mirar la situación, cuando escuchaban todo lo que decían las sekireis sin duda abrieron su corazón, sin embargo musubi al mirar a su amiga se pondría realmente contenta

-kaho- la chica se aventaba a kaho quien se ponía a llorar de felicidad

-musubi, que felicidad, eres la sekirei de goku también-

Las dos se tomaban de las manos y se miraban muy felices mientras brincaban de felicidad

-¿se conocen musubi-chan?- preguntaba goku

-sí, nos conocíamos desde hace mucho, que felicidad, además de ser mi ashikabi me unes con mi amiga, GRACIAS GOKU, TE AMO-

Dijeron las dos a la vez mientras juntaban sus mejillas cosa que hizo sonreír a goku que las veía muy feliz nuevamente reunidas

-goku- kazehana se abalanzaban hacia goku para abrazarlo y pegar sus enormes pechos a su espalda pero ni asi inmutaba a goku

-gracias…..por amarnos, nosotras también-

-es verdad, todas aquí te amamos también- mitsuha abrazaba a goku también

-sí, eres nuestro ashikabi- yashima abrazaba a goku también

-yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, al principio fue algo "extraño "nuestro encuentro pero después me enamore completamente de ti- matsu abrazaba a con un rostro de enamorada a goku

-eso es verdad- decia ahora Tzukiumi que con su actitud tsundere tomaba del brazo a goku

-eres único goku pero…también te amo- decia homura que ahora era mujer

-yo soy la más feliz, gracias por salvarme a mí y a chiho…

Uzume abrazaba a goku llorando siendo vista por chiho que ahora estaba con ellos viviendo

-gracias….Sniff, Sniff, soy muy feliz contigo, eres como un ángel- decia la chica que era la que más lloraba pues goku la salvo de ese tormento que tenía antes, Uzume era la que más lloraba que tenía que ser calmada por chiho y kazehana

-Uzume…..ya debes olvidar todo lo pasado, eso ya no volverá a ocurrir- goku tomaba a la chica de la mejilla cosa que la puso muy feliz, tomando la mano y besándola mientras la extendía por todo su rostro

-mi ashikabi…decia muy feliz la chica con un rostro ruborizado

-gracias a onii-chan es que estoy feliz- ku se acercaba a goku y este solo acariciaba su cabeza

-kusano…..perdóname, por ese encuentro, pero ya no soy asi ¿me perdonas?- decia yomi mirando a kusano que le sonreia y asentía cosa que la puso muy feliz y yomi la abrazaba

-gracia a ti mi lindo goku es que ya no soy un numero descartado, ahora soy una ashikabi feliz que puede sonreír…..gracias-

Akitsu abrazaba también a goku cosa que lo ponía más feliz por ver feliz a su sekirei

-sí, también gracias por llenar mi vacio, goku, sé que juntos podremos hallar la felicidad que se nos arrebató hace mucho- miya tomaba a goku y lo recostaba en su pecho cosa que asombro a goku

-si….

Respondía goku con una sonrisa,

-y yo también, me aceptaste cuando fui abandonada, y aunque sea débil, te juro que te amare y protegeré para toda la vida- toyotama también se acercaba a goku para sonreírle

-no eres débil, toyo-chan, también eres fuerte y te ayudare como a las demás a liberar esa gran fuerza que hay en ustedes-goku le sonreía con una fuerte sonrisa a toyotama y todas se ponían muy feliz que abrazaban a goku en un abrazo grupal incluso miya se unía al abrazo

-sean bienvenidas…

Miya con una sonrisa miraba a yomi y a kaho que agradecían muy feliz

Al entrar y conocerse un poco mejor las dos miraban a goku que estaba tomando algo de agua mientras estaba sentado

-goku, ¿puedo saber porque eres tan fuerte?- preguntaba kaho

-es verdad, les mostrare mi pasado, toquen mi cabeza y yo hare el resto-

Yomi y kaho hacían caso y goku mostraba toda su vida desde que se despedía de bardock y gine hasta cuando lucho contra majin buu

-al terminar las dos estaban llorando y abrazaban a goku

-no puedo creerlo, que vida tan dura, pelea tras pelea, dabas todo por tu planeta y tu gente, eres un héroe goku- kaho recostaba a goku en su pecho llorando mientras yomi lo abrazaba

-yo no me considero un héroe, solo que mi deber era proteger mi mundo y a los inocentes- decia goku con una sonrisa sincera pero las dos como las demás solo sonreían por la pureza de goku y su gran humildad

- _eres asombroso…. ¡que corazón tan puro!-_ decían todas mirando a goku, _-por eso te amamos-_

En la noche de ese día benitsubasa estaba dormida pero de un momento a otro empezaba retorcerse como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla

- _ **Jajajajaajaj, pedazos de inútiles ustedes, solo sirven como comida**_ -

La chica estaba soñando con aki que la tenía sujeta con cadenas en el cuello como un perro mientras la sujetaba de su cabello levantándola

-déjame….yo no soy tu esclava…..

La chica lloraba mientras miraba al demonio que sonreía de forma sádica

- _ **yo soy la muerte…yo decido que son ustedes, y la verdad eres muy débil, ni siquiera sirves como juguete sexual-**_

El demonio la levantaba más y la arrojaba lejos para empezar a golpearla

- _ **es una lástima, tu amo anterior las vendió a cambio de que destruyera el mundo-**_

-TE EQUIVOCAS GOKU NO HARIA ESO- la chica decia muy asustada mirando a aki

 _ **-no me refiero al Saiyajin, sino a ese humano llamado natsuo, ¿ acaso no recuerdas que ese humano era tu amo?**_

-es verdad, goku no es mi ashikabi….

La chica se decia cabizbaja mirando el piso

 _ **Jajajajaajaj- ese humano nunca las Quizo, ustedes como con nosotros solo son peones….**_

 _ **-**_ te equivocas…goku no es asi, el si nos ve como seres vivos, a sus ojos somos especiales-

La chica empezaba a defender a goku pero ella se tocaba el pecho y la boca sin creer lo que decia

 _ **-Da igual prepárate porque te hare desaparecer en cenizas-**_

Aki levantaba su mano apuntando a la chica que cerraba sus ojos esperando el ataque pero en ese momento una mano tomaba a aki y la apretaba para hacerlo arrodillar

-goku….

La chica miraba feliz a goku que miraba serio a aki y empezó a repetir su nombre varias veces

-goku….goku…..HAAAAA

-la chica despertaba de golpe jadeando y sudando

-¿un sueño?,….. ¿Incluso sueño con él? ¿Realmente estoy…?- la chica se tocaba el pecho muy roja sintiendo su corazón por mil

Al siguiente día, todo ya más calmado, la ciudad estaba nuevamente reconstruida sin embargo se seguía hablando de goku, incluso ahora lo apodaban _**"el héroe dorado del norte"**_

Después de su entrenamiento con sus sekireis, Goku nuevamente estaba saltando por los edificios con sus bolsas llenas de comida, el normalmente volaría o usaría la teletrasnportacion pero esto de saltar por edificios le parecía divertido

-miya-chan quería hablar conmigo de algo, ¿Qué será?- se preguntaba goku recordando que miya le decia que iban a hablar algo entre todos

-¡goku!-

Una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba y era benitsubasa que llegaba detrás de goku

-a hola chicas- saludaba goku muy formal

-¿siempre llevas toda esa comida?- la chica con una gota de sudor miraba la enrome bolsa de arroz y demás

-Jejejje si – respondía goku riendo

-como sabrás el MBI está en construcción y no se sabe el paradero de ese tonto de minaka, el escuadrón disciplinario esta libre y pensé…. La chica se sonrojaba

-¿puedo entrenar contigo?-preguntaba benitsubasa muy sonrojada

-claro, por mi encantado- respondió goku alegrando a la chica

Pero….

¿Pero?

-es que quiero discutir algo con las demás primero, ¿podría ser mañana?- goku con un rostro tan adorable le decia a la chica que al mirar a goku asi no pudo evitar sonrojarse a mas no poder

-entiendo, si claro….mañana a primera hora estaré aquí-

La chica se despedía de goku quien se alegraba y se despedía igual

-¡ _que adorable_!- se decia la chica recordando a goku

\- _lo más seguro es que intente persuadirlas, es normal…..yo no le agrado a nadie-_ la chica algo triste salía del lugar saltando pero era vista por karasuba que la miraba sonriente

Al llegar goku se encontraba con todas que estaban sentadas

-goku….quiero que nos mudemos- miya decia con una sonrisa asombrando a goku

-miya-chan…. ¿estas segura?- goku preguntaba realmente asombrado

-la mansión es muy pequeña ya para nosotros….y los que vendrán-

Lo último lo diría miya sonrojada y en voz baja

-pero, miya, esta mansión es…

Goku estaba realmente asombrado pero miya lo abrazaba con fuerza

-los dos somos viudos, pero ¿no crees que tenemos el derecho de formar una familia feliz, tú y nosotras?- miya decia mirando a goku que se asombraba más y la miraba con rostro decaído

-sin embargo la villa vale mucho para mí, no la quiero vender, por eso pensé….

-la verdad no sabemos cómo hacerle- matsu que estaba con todas se decia mirando a goku

-goku-tan, ¿no habrá alguna forma?- preguntaba matsu a goku que se ponía a pensar

-tengo una idea, ¿y porque no usar ambas casas?, la posada la usaremos unos días y la nueva la usaremos otros-

Goku como un profesor les decia a todas que se asombraban por la idea tan buena que tenía goku, él era muy inocente pero cuando se lo proponía era inteligente

-valla goku-tan es una gran idea, si vez que eres muy listo- matsu abrazaba a goku y todas también se alegraba

-es una gran idea- respondió miya

 _-¡Además las jinkis estarán más protegidas asi!-_ homura se decia muy calmada

Todos se alegraban y empezaban a hablar de las nuevas casa donde podrían ir pero goku les mostraba las mansiones que tenía en su poder

-¿estas son mansiones reales?- todas miraban las casas en miniatura eran 6 en total

-sí, si la colocas en un lugar grande ella se formara por si sola- goku explicaba de forma muy inocente

-¡valla, esto si es de otro mundo!- kazehana tomaba una y la miraba

-¿cuál crees que tenga la cama más grande goku-kun?- kazehana con una sonrisa pervertida le decia a goku y todas entendían la indirecta ruborizándose

-¿la cama más grande? , creo que todas, ¿Por qué?

-porque necesitaremos "mucho espacio"- la chica se acercaba a goku y se acercaba poco a poco a goku, incluso el guerrero se ruborizaba un poco por lo que hacía kazehana

-kazehana…. ¿qué dices?- Tzukiumi se acercaba a la chica que solo sonreía de forma cómica

-bueno, todas vamos a dormir con goku-kun ¿no? ¡es normal que nos preocupemos por eso!-

Todas se sonrojaban y solo se imaginaban una noche llena de locuras con el Saiyajin para ver si por fin le quitaban esa inocencia, pues aunque los sentimientos de goku son reales, al Saiyajin debían explicarle lo del tema sexual desde el comienzo hasta el final algo que su ex esposa no hizo.

-Ahh con que era eso, claro todos dormiremos juntos como siempre lo hacemos- goku con una sonrisa les decia y todas por un lado se alegraban y por otro se sonrojaban pues haya sí podrían hacer las cosas bien XD

-¿formar una familia?- todas se tocaban el vientre y miraban a goku como un padre amoroso y protector pues ellos ya miraban como él era con kusano

Por otro lado kusano solo miraba la escena sin entender nada-

-algún día lo entenderás-ku-chan- le decia miya abrazando a ku que no entendía nada

Muy bien, compraremos el terreno que esta ceca de aquí y hay la colocaremos ¿Qué tal?- hablaba matsu a goku que sentía feliz

-bien, mañana nos mudamos- miya decia muy feliz y todas gritaban con un si goku solo miraba la escena muy contento por ver a sus chicas contentas

Al comprar el terreno finalmente goku usaría una de sus mansiones la cual era de estilo moderna de color blanco de un gran anchura se podía ver su gran lujo y cualquiera pensaría que sería solo una maqueta

Al colocarla en el terreno todas e quedaban mirando y en segundos la mansión empezaba a crear un asombroso brillo y empezaba a crecer y crecer y después de un instante la maniso se veía a todo su resplandor y hasta el mismo terreno se acoplaba a ella incluso afuera se formaba una reja de seguridad

-increíble- decían cada sekirei mirando la lujosa casa

-seguramente esta mansión no la pose ni minaka-decia matsu asombrada mirando la asombrosa mansión

-bueno ¿Qué tal si la miramos por dentro?- decia goku y todas asentían muy contentas

-al entrar miraban lo asombroso que era por dentro, las escaleras en espiral que llevaban a los pisos de arriba, sala gigantesca y además de eso el sin fin de lujos que había, sin contar que había una piscina y aguas termales en esta también balcones para relajarse y un gran jardín junto a la piscina

-WOOOOWOWO-

Todas las sekireis decían maravilladas mirando la mansión

-es asombrosa ¿y es toda nuestra?- preguntaba yomi

-sí, es nuestro nuevo hogar- respondía Uzume mirando la casa, ku por otro lado corría por la casa como toda una niña fascinada

-goku por otro lado miraba de adentro hacia afuera pero cosas como esta aunque era asombrosa, lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cocina y un campo de entrenamiento

-miren esa cocina- goku con estrellas en los ojos miraba el enrome refrigerador

-si cariño, hay te prepararemos exquisitos platillos- miya se acercaba a goku lo que lo ponía más feliz todas abrazaban a goku mirando su hogar, ellas jamás pensaron que algún día tendrían un hogar tan hermoso

-goku…..gracias- decían todas apegándose a goku y este las abrazaba también

-prometo que las protegeré….cuando vengan esos otros tipos, los derrotaremos, no dejaremos que nos quiten nuestro nuevo hogar-goku muy serio les hablaba y todas asentían

-a partir de mañana…..empezaremos a entrenar más duro-

¡SI! –respondían todas muy felices y motivadas

-bueno… ¿ y nuestro cuarto?- kazehana muy feliz preguntaba para subir y todas subir al mirar miraban más de 40 habitaciones pero ellas solo necesitaban una

-cuantas hay- decia toyotama

-solo necesitamos una- decia Uzume muy coqueta mirando a goku y todas asentían, al mirar una de ellas observaban una gran cama y una habitación realmente preciosa sin contar de una cortina que la cubría y un baño en ella

-PERFECTA- gritaban todas menos ku que aun miraba la mansión como niña emocionada, todas miraban a goku muy emocionadas

-la noche llegaba y por desgracia ninguna pudo llevar a cabo el plan pues después de trastear todo a la nueva mansión sobretodo matsu terminaron tan cansadas que no pudieron llevar el cometido contra goku pero si durmieron con el bastantes cómodas, todas dormían con goku completamente en ropa interior y goku en bóxer, ku si dormía en un cuarto aparte

 **En otro lugar**

-se veía un horrendo escenario lleno de muerte y destrucción

-ustedes no han pagado su cuota de protección, malditos- era kaiyo que miraba a un grupo de ancianos arrodillados ante el monstruo que tenía en sus manos a un niño que lloraba

-le suplicamos por favor que tenga misericordia de nosotros, nuestro planeta es muy pobre- un anciano con lágrimas le imploraba piedad al monstruo que lo miraba con una mirada fría

-ya saben que el holocausto no juega, cuando no saben obedecer….traemos el genocidio, es por eso que nos llamamos holocausto- decia kaiyo muy sádicamente

-tengo un deber muy importante que cumplir, cuando regrese quiero todo el dinero….y para que vean que no estoy jugando

-el monstruo caimán tomaba al niño y empezaba a ahorcarlo

-ESPERE POR FAVOR…NO MI HIJO, LE PAGARE CON MI CUERPO…..

-NO ME INTERESA TU CUERPO MUJER, QUIERO SU LEALTAD Y COMO VEO NO ME DAN TAN FACIL, ASI QUE LES ENSEÑARE QUIEN MANDA EN EL UNIVERSO…

-mami…..el niño le estiraba la mano pero en un instante

 _ **¡crush!**_

Kaiyo le partía el cuello al niño horrorizando a todos y la mujer caía destrozada llorando de rodillas

-bueno, tienen hasta entonces, tal vez unos 7 días…cuando regrese quiero todo-

-VAMONOS-

Kaiyo salía del sitio pisando fuerte y detrás del venían 10 sujetos encapuchados que se inclinaban para salir junto a el

 _-esas sekireis no tendrán oportunidad esta vez ni tampoco ese planeta…..esta vez las traeré y el plan ¡DESTRONAR! Podrá comenzar_

 _ **En la noche**_

 _ **Goku dormía muy tranquilo pero en su mente una voz le hablaba**_

 _ **-goku…..goku…..búscame por favor…te necesito-**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?- preguntaba goku**_

 _ **-la numero 8…yume-**_

Fin del capítulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste, espero les este gustando pues abarcare cosas nuevas que sehuro les gustara incluyendo del manga tambien sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 21: fin del juego, preparándose para la guerra**_

 _ **SEKIREIS ACTUALES DE GOKU**_

 _ **MUSUBI, KUU, MATSU, HOMURA, KAZEHANA, UZUME, MIYA, YASHIMA, TZUKIUMI, MITSUHA, AKITSU, TAKI, TOYOTAMA, YOMI Y KAHO**_

 _ **Mañana siguiente**_

 _ **-**_ goku se despertaba de su sueño en su nuevo hogar las sekireis del Saiyajin dormían plácidamente junto a él, goku solo pudo sonreír al mirarlas tan calmadas para levantarse de la cama

-asi que esta es una mansión…..es mucho más grande que las que he visto aquí- decia goku saliendo de la cama y llegando a la ventana para mirar y recordar la posada izumo donde goku comenzó su vida de ashikabi con las demás

- _yume…..voy a encontrarla y ayudarla_ \- decia goku en su mente recordando su sueño

-¿despertaste?- una voz miraba y era la de musubi

-a perdón musubi-chan, ¿te desperté?-

-tranquilo goku-san,-

-jamás pensé que una mansión fuera tan grande, incluso esta habitación es gigantesca- musubi miraba la habitación y las otras del harem de goku que dormía incluso homura que antes era tan reservada, se volvió más femenina

-ni yo…..pero sabes musubi-chan…..

Musubi miraba a goku que miraba la ventana sonriendo

-la posada izumo es donde tú y yo llegamos…y pudimos conocer a todas- goku volteaba a mirar y miraba a las chicas que dormían de formas muy lindas, incluso estaba chiyo

-es verdad, ahí fue donde…..

-musubi, te juro que no pienso perderte, ni a ti ni a ninguna, este juego no me las arrebatara, no pienso permitirlo-

-el rostro de musubi se asombraba, ella como goku era muy inocente pero también como goku, sabia y se ponía seria en casos de exacta naturalidad

-goku-san, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre….pero…..

-¿pero?- goku sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho como si lo estuvieran abandonando, goku por primera vez sintió un frio en su cuerpo

-no sé si será posible que todas lo estemos, solo una y un ashikabi pueden ascender, eso es lo que dijo minaka- musubi muy dolida lo decia, su rostro feliz pasaba a un rostro triste goku se ponía bastante serio

-no va a a ocurrir musubi- estas simples palabras asombraron a musubi

-ustedes no son juguete de minaka, ustedes son especiales, yo no pienso permitirme que me alejen de ninguna, haya afuera también hay hombres y mujeres como yo, perder a su ser querido ser insoportable, por eso…por eso, no me permitiré eso de nuevo-

-goku-san…..

-musubi confía en mí- goku la tomaba del hombro y con su sonrisa miraba a musubi que se sonrojaba para asombrarse

-la chica empezaba a sonreír para mirar a goku y arrojarse para besarlo-

-confió en ti mi ashikabi, y también seguiré tu voluntad a como cueste- musubi tomaba de la mejilla a goku que sonreía

-y…nosotras igual-

Una voz decia haciendo que goku volteara a mirar eran sus sekireis despiertas que miraban con una sonrisa a goku

-¿miya-chan?-

-ambos sabemos lo que es perder a un ser querido, pero ¿no merecemos reconstruir nuestras vidas?- miya tomaba de la mejilla a goku y lo besaba también

-cada una se acercaba a goku y le daba un beso lleno de amor a su ashikabi, también chiyo aunque ella no era sekirei

-juntos, acabemos esto-

Goku miraba a miya y asentía con una sonrisa

-bueno goku-san, cambiando de tema, entrénanos mas- musubi empezaba a saltar de emoción y goku sonreía emocionado

-claro musubi-chan…además….debemos ser más fuertes para la verdadera amenaza que hay- goku ponía un rostro muy serio haciendo que las demás igual

-¿ese holocausto cierto?- matsu decia seria y goku asentía

-me impresiona que ellos tengan ese nombre, ese nombre proviene de la tierra, ¿Por qué ellos lo saben?-

-quien sabe, a lo mejor estuvieron en la tierra- kazehana quien se colocaba una bata pues estaba en ropa interior como las demás decia también a la vez que se arreglaba el cabello

-no suena tan loco- goku decia muy serio mirando el cielo

Tras la charla todos miraban la mansión más de cerca y notaban que además tenía un salón de entrenamiento

-asombroso, también hay un salón para entrenar- musubi miraba muy feliz

-es verdad, asombroso, esta mansión en verdad es digna de un Dios- miya miraba las demás cosas, habían polainas, pesas, maquinas, y un salón de batalla

-si es verdad- goku decia asombrado pues era un sueño tener este salón

-miren un televisor- toyotama tomaba un control y encendía la televisión la cual ya usaba la señal de televisión hay observaban a una reportera

- _ **buenos días gente de Tokio, pasamos a la siguientes noticias, han pasado ya varios días desde el incidente con los dos seres que lucharon, aun se busca al guerrero dorado que derroto a ese individuo, lo único que sabemos del es que lleva una vestimenta roja**_ -

-eso no ayuda mucho- taki decia cómicamente mirando la televisión

-además, que solo vieron la pelea no vieron el rostro de goku-homura cruzada de brazos decia

-pero el MBI, parece que ya no tiene poder, eso quiere decir que lpor ahora las sekireis y ashikabi pueden hacer lo que quieran solo pueden frenarla

-karasuba y las otras dos- respondía Tzukiumi

-bueno, por ahora, es hora de entrenar- goku con una fuerte determinación les decia a todas que asentían

Todas empezaron a entrenar usando los equipos que habían en el lugar, las sekireis se colocaban ropas de ejercicios que eran un top negro y unos shorts cortos, incluso homura usaba esta ropa pues ella quería ya ser más femenina para el Saiyajin, unas estaban en caminadoras corriendo, otras usaban pesas, otras usaban el cuadrilátero como musubi y miya para entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo

-bien por ahora calentaran asi-goku miraba a todo su harem entrenando a muchos mirar esta escena les parecería sexi pero a goku le importaba más que empezaran a hacerse fuertes

-lo siento goku-tan, yo no soy buena con el ejercicio- matsu decia mirando a las demás

-entiendo, matsu-tan de hecho me gustaría pedirte un favor-

-lo que ordene mi ashikabi, lo cumpliré- matsu contestaba con una sonrisa

-me gustaría pedirte que construyeras una máquina de gravedad, por favor – matsu se asombraba un poco por lo que le pedía goku

-¿una máquina de gravedad?, asi como las que usabas antes…..

¿Podrías?- goku pedía como un niño haciendo sonrojar a matsu

-qué lindo…..eh digo, si creo que puedo hacerla pero….

-¿pero?-

-se necesitarían muchos materiales, y muchos costosos, ya que esa clase de tecnología solo la tienen ciertas zonas-

-el dinero no es problema matsu-tan utiliza el que necesites-

-está bien goku-tan como tú digas-matsu decia con una bella sonrisa y goku le agradecía abrazando a la chica muy feliz pues con un aparato asi goku se haría más y más fuerte la chica solo se sonrojaba y correspondía el abrazo como los dos se abrazaban fuera del lugar las demás no los miraban pero sentían algo de celos en sus corazones

Matsu salía para empezar a llevar a cabo la construcción de la máquina, chiho que no era una sekirei también empezó a entrenar para fortalecerse, ella empezaba con lo básico

La mañana se fue con todas entrenando junto a goku quien también entrenaba con las polainas que podían cambiárseles el peso, goku entrenaba con unas que cada una pesaba 10 toneladas

- _tengo que superar el Super Saiyajin 3…. ¿existirá un Super Saiyajin 4?-_ goku se pensaba muy serio mientras arrojaba golpes y patadas, la velocidad y destreza de goku eran tan asombrosas que hasta las demás dejaban de entrenar por mirarlo cautivadas

- _ya alcance el estado que tenía gohan esa vez…pero ahora debo superarlo….debemos ser más fuertes-_

-tras culminar el entrenamiento todas estaban cansadas pero no tanto como esperaban

-siento que mi fuerza es mayor- musubi decia muy feliz

-es cierto—Uzume se estiraba y de sus manos se emanaba una energía blanca

-por cierto toyo-chan, ¿tu arma es esa vara cierto?-

la chica se ponía nerviosa pensando que era un arma inútil

-si mi goku….contestaba la chica deprimida

-no te entristezcas toyo-chan es que veo que esta partida, y quería darte esta que es mejor-

Goku le pasaba un bastón muy similar a su báculo era las largo y grueso

-¿para mí? ¿Enserio?- toyotama lo tomaba muy asombrada y contenta mirando su nueva arma

-si…..pensé que te gustaría…..

-la chica no dejo terminar a goku pues le daba un tierno beso en sus labios sacando sus alas

-gracias, gracias, te amo mi goku- la chica entre lágrimas le decia a goku quien le sonreía la chica peli verde hacia girar su nuevo bastón entre sus dedos para colgarlo en su estuche que se ponía en su espalda

-valla toyo-chan….que vez muy bien-

La chica se sonrojaba ante el halago pese al poco tiempo que ha estado con goku ya está perdida en amor por el a diferencia de su antiguo ashikabi que solo la quería para sus fines –

-las demás solo hacían un puchero lindo

-goku….mira, me quite mis cadenas en el pecho, ¿Cómo luzco?- akitsu acercaba sus pechos a goku el cual solo miraba con su mirada inocente pero algo nervioso por lo repentino de la chica

-muy bien aki-chan-

La chica también se alegraba mucho. Goku sin duda le había cambiado la vida, antes era fría pero ahora era más alegre

-goku-kun….¿y yo como me veo?-

Kazehana llamaba a goku pero este se asombraba un poco al mirar a la mujer completamente desnuda pero con un delantal encima, la escena asombro a todas

-goku….y yo, ¿soy linda?- la mujer se acercaba a goku y lo abrazaba por la espalda para empezar a toquetearlo en el pecho y el abdomen y acercase a su oído para hablar con una voz seductora

-si claro kazehana-chan-decia goku algo nervioso

-¿ y….yo, que me dices ahora?- homura algo apenada miraba a goku, ella ahora era mucho más femenina hasta el punto que ya el "hombre" que fue antes desapareció totalmente

-claro homura-chan, de hecho ahora eres más linda que antes- goku con una sonrisa más grande miraba a homura que se apenaba tanto que volteaba la cabeza pero con una sonrisa

-¿y yo …..Goku-sama? ¿También soy linda? - Uzume llegaba y se apegaba a goku en un costado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro y empezar a hacer círculos en el pecho de goku y darle una mordida en la oreja

\- claro Uzume-chan…todas son lindas para mí-

Con esta palabra goku las hacia sonrojar y todas y a cada una de ellas que nuevamente se acercaban a goku y lo besaban de nuevo, a goku ya le gustaba mucho esto de besar sobretodo en cada una sentía el mismo amor

-bueno, ya que calentamos, vamos a desayunar, goku ¿podrías ir por unas cosas?- miya de decia a goku que asentía

Las chicas jugaban a piedra papel y tijera para ver quienes acompañaban a goku, las ganadoras fueron musubi y Tzukiumi que por fin ganaba algo las dos salían con goku hasta un punto donde goku se detenía

-chicas…..creo que es hora de que practiquemos como volar-

-las 2 se miraron algo nerviosas

-recuerden, concentren su ki-

Las dos serias asentían y se relajaban haciendo lo que goku les enseño las dos liberaban sus auras de ki y después de un instante las dos empezaban a flotar hasta quedar en el cielo desplegadas, goku por otro lado se ponia mas contento con mirar el avance de las dos

-goku….míranos estamos flotando- las dos asombradas y felices empezaban a flotar lentamente y algo torpes intentando evitar perder el

-si estoy orgulloso- goku decia muy feliz a las dos que sonreían y llegaban hasta el pero perdiendo el equilibrio, Tzukiumi perdía el equilibrio por los nervios y se caía pero goku la a atrapaba como una princesa

-tranquilas, yo estoy aquí- goku le decia con una sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a la rubia

-claro, es lo normal, después de todo eres mi esposo- la chica con su actitud tsundere le decia a goku que este solo reia pero la chica lo abrazaba del cuello

-nunca nos abandones, entendido-

-claro que no- goku la tomaba de la cabeza y musubi que llegaba detrás aun volando abrazaba a goku por la espalda

-bueno, ahora que ya saben cómo flotar, practiquemos mas- goku soltaba a la rubia y la chica nuevamente flotaba para junto a musubi salir flotando con goku que las tomaba de las manos por precaución

-que divertido- musubi decia muy sonriente y feliz

-es verdad, jamás pensé que volaría en mi vida- Tzukiumi decia muy feliz , las dos ya habían volado antes en los brazos de goku pero volar por si mismas era diferente

-oigan la ciudad aún sigue en reconstrucción-musubi decia mirando las maquinarias reparando los edificios pero ya estaban por terminar

-¿me pregunto si seo-san estará bien?- preguntaba musubi

-si lo está, es más puedo sentir su ki cerca- goku miraba a lo lejos y precisamente era seo que estaba trabajando y junto a el estaban sus dos ashikabi que le llevaban de comer

-¿bajamos a saludar?- preguntaba musubi, Tzukiumi miraba sin tantas ganas pero lo haría por educación

-claro bajemos- decia goku

-goku llegaba con seo y lo saludaba al igual que las dos chicas del rayo-

-hola-

-goku…..seo miraba a goku asombrado como las otras 2

-son goku-san…buenos días- saludaban de forma cortes las dos

-veo que estas bien- decia goku sonriendo mirando a seo

-bueno gracias a ti, tengo trabajo que hacer- seo decia cómicamente a goku que se reía

-goku-san queríamos agradecerle, la verdad las sekireis ahora estamos bastante nerviosas por lo que ocurrió-hikari le decia a goku y su hermana se inclinaban a la vez

-descuiden, con saber que están bien me hace estar tranquilo, pero…..no se angustien,…..que no ocurrirá nada- esto último lo decia serio poniendo nerviosas a las dos

-goku…..¿quiénes eran esos tipos? Ellos conocían a las sekireis muy bien-

-es una larga historia seo-san, pero si quieres te lo puedo contar más tarde-

-oh genial estaremos hay- sin ninguna duda seo le decia a goku sacando una gota de sudor en las sekireis de goku y las de seo solo se ponían rojas de pena

-de verdad lo sentimos- las dos se inclinaban y se disculpaban cómicamente mientras repetían la palabra

-nosotros ya no estamos en la villa izumo, asi que tengan la dirección nueva- Tzukiumi le pasaba a las gemelas la dirección asombrando a seo

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya no viven hay?-

-miya-chan dijo que nos mudáramos- respondía goku

-miya fue la de la idea….. _parece que por fin lo supero, me alegro por ella_ \- decia seo en voz baja

-está bien goku gracias y felicidades por su nuevo hogar- seo felicitaba y goku agradecía junto a musubi, Tzukiumi estaba cruzada de brazos

-oye tu trabaja- el capataz le gritaba a seo que solo suspiraba –necesitamos ayuda para mover este pedazo de piedra- un grupo de hombres intentaban levantar la piedra era casi tan grande como un poste de luz

-eso parece pesado, déjenme ayudarles- goku se acercaba a donde estaban los trabajadores que al mirar a goku se quedaban mirando con rostros de sorpresa

-espera joven…..¿qué vas a hacer?- el capataz preguntaba mirando a goku muy nervioso

-¿solo hay que mover esto cierto?

-s…..si- decia el hombre nervioso, -¿Qué pretendes hacer joven?, para eso tenemos la grúa…

Goku no escuchaba lo último y con un brazo levantaba el pedazo de piedra que era gigantesca mucho más que la que le lanzo a gohan con la espada z

Los presentes estaban sin palabra, incluso seo y sus sekireis miraban algo nerviosos pero más asombrados las chicas de goku solo miraban orgullosas a su ashikabi

-¿Dónde la pongo?- preguntaba goku con la piedra levantada a los trabajadores que estaban sin palabra y solo miraban asombrados a goku

-oiga señor….. ¿Dónde la coloco?- goku le llamaba esta vez con una voz más fuerte al capataz para despertarlo de su trance

-¿eh?, a no…esa roca….no la necesitamos…

-entiendo, entonces ¿la destruyo?-

-eh…..si…..si…

-muy bien-

Goku liberaba algo de presión de su mano y la piedra se destruia completamente en pedazos pequeños que caían en el suelo como pequeñas piedras pequeñas y polvo

Pd: igual a cell cuando destruyo el meteoro cuando fue al espacio

-muy bien creo que asi ya podrán trabajar mejor- goku se limpiaba las manos- bueno no molesto más adiós- goku se despedía de los hombres que lo miraban con un rostro cómico de asombro

-bueno seo me retiro, nos vemos después- goku tomaba de las manos a musubi y Tzukiumi que se despedían con una breve reverencia y salían volando del lugar

-ese goku…..es una caja de sorpresas- seo miraba goku irse con una gota de sudor sus sekireis también miraban a goku hasta que el capataz grito en voz alta

\- NO PUEDE SER….. ¿ESE HOMBRE ERA…..?

-MIERDA PORQUE NO TOMAMOS UNA FOTO

-NADIE VA A CREERNOS,

-si están dando recompensas por una foto de goku…..

 _ **POW**_

Las dos gemelas le pegaban en la cabeza cómicamente

-¿acaso vas a vender a tu único amigo?-

-relájense es un chiste, además sus sekireis sobretodo miya me matarían-seo con un rostro nervioso miraba a sus dos sekireis que estaban molestas

-goku…espero me puedas explicar-

-tras comprar las cosas que le habían pedido miya goku y musubi cargaban las bolsas mientras Tzukiumi solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa sin embargo goku estaba pensativo

-¿Qué ocurre goku-san?- preguntaba musubi

-eh a musubi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- goku miraba a musubi que asentía

-¿conoces a alguien llamada yume?-

-musubi se asombraba y asentía

-si pero…..ella murió- la chica con un rostro triste le contestaba a goku que la miraba serio

-Ya veo….musubi, tú la verdad…..

Sin embargo goku era interrumpido cuando miraba un figura conocida sentada en un edificio no era una figura eran 2 figuras

-ha es Beni-chan- goku sonreía para bajar y esto extrañar a las dos que lo siguieron al mirar las dos figuras las dos sekireis de goku se asombraron

-hola Beni-chan…esto…y…..

-karasuba- la sekirei negra saludaba de forma cortes a goku dejando a un lado la actitud de la que tanto asusta a las otras

\- así, karasuba…karasuba-chan-

-la sekirei negra como la roja se asombraban por la confianza tan despreocupada de goku

-hola goku…..benitsubasa saludaba algo tímida a goku cosa que noto karasuba

-estamos patrullando aunque no hay necesidad con el MBI suspendido-karasuba miraba a goku las otras dos estaban serias mirando a las dos

-ya veo, si siento el ki de minaka aun en el espacio, ¿hasta cuanto se quedara hay arriba?-goku miraba el cielo pensativo

-a lo mejor es que no puede regresar- Tzukiumi respondía seria cruzada de brazos

-si ese es el caso iré por él, además…quiero decirle algo- goku serio miraba aun el cielo

-a por cierto aprovechando que están aquí, ¿y si vienen a entrenar?- goku con su sonrisa invitaba a las dos asombrando a musubi y a Tzukiumi

-goku, ¿pero qué dices?- la rubia tomaba del cuello a goku cosa que lo asusto muchísimo

-espera Tzukiumi-chan, cálmate, es que a Beni-chan ya la había invitado a entrenar hace tiempo- goku trataba de calmar a la rubia que aun con su rostro molesto soltaba a goku

-Ufufufuf, gracias por la invitación pero yo debo patrullar, aunque si quieres puedes llevártela a ella- karasuba empujaba a benitsubasa al frente cosa que la asusto

-¿Qué haces karasuba? Madura- gritaba la pequeña sekirei

-tal vez mañana pueda entrenar, adiós- karasuba salía del sitio dejando a benitsubasa sola con los 3

-maldita, ¿Qué pretendes?- Tzukiumi miraba a benitsuba seria y la chica solo miraba sería igual

-nada tetona, cálmate, yo solo quería pedirle consejos a tu ashikabi, es todo- benitsubasa miraba algo apenada a un lado

-vamos Tzukiumi-chan, no seas mala con ella- goku calmaba a la rubia que se enojaba asustando más a goku

-¿acaso eres estúpido?, ella es una de las sekireis de ese comité de disciplina o no sé qué, ella es como karasuba…..UN DEMONIO-

La chica con escuchar esa palabra se ponía no molesta sino más como dolida, su rostro era como el de una chica que le cortaba su novio, ella sin duda cambio mucho a la agresiva que era antes

-Tzukiumi-chan, cálmate- goku calmaba a la rubia que estaba muy molesta

-entiendo que no se llevan bien entre todas pero confía en mí, ella no es mala, como ustedes es una sekirei, ella solo quiere hacerse un poco más fuerte…además….una aliada fuerte no está siempre mal- goku con una sonrisa miraba a la chica que por alguna razón se sonrojaba

-olvídalo, es mejor dejar asi, no quiero ser la causa que tus sekireis se enojen contigo, me voy- la chica daba media vuelta y cuando goku iba a decir algo musubi hablaba

-espera- la peli rosada se detenía

-también puedo ver que no eres tan mala, si goku confía en ti yo igual- con una sonrisa musubi miraba a la chica

-está bien yo también, goku tiene razón una aliada fuerte nos puede ayudar en la guerra que estamos librando con esos monstruos espaciales, pero…Tzukiumi se acercaba a benitsuba con su aura de ki liberada

-si tramas algo…o traicionas a goku, te matare…..lo juro que te matare sin pensarlo- benitsubasa se ponía algo tensa y sonreía

-no lo hare, no por miedo, sino porque ese hombre me cayó bien- la chica sonreía mirando a goku que sonreía

-sabes…..eres muy raro- respondía la chica de cabello rosado,

-normalmente no le caemos bien a nadie-

-es porque me recuerdas a vegeta, el también era agresivo y al comienzo era malo, pero…..también tenía su lado bueno, tú también- goku son su sonrisa le decia a la chica que se sonrojaba un poco con mirar a goku

-gracias….creo….

-bueno antes de irme espérenme voy por minaka-

-goku salía con la teletrasnportacion y llegaba con minaka en un santiamén que estaba leyendo una revista en el espacio

-¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- minaka algo nervioso

-¿es que no piensas volver o qué?- goku con una sonrisa burlona miraba a minaka

-me gusta estar en el espacio, JOJOJOJO

-¿no puedes volver verdad?- goku cortaba su cómica y payasa actitud haciendo que por unos segundos estuviera callado y este empezara a sudar cómicamente

-te regresare a la tierra- goku decia mirando a minaka que se alegraba mucho

-pero quiero que me respondas algo…y tengo una petición

-Quiero que me muestres todo lo que tenga ver con las sekireis y también….¡que canceles este estúpido juego!-

Esta revelación dejaba asombrado a minaka

-¿y puedo saber porque me pides eso?- minaka por primera vez ponía una voz seria

-porque este estúpido juego…no es nada comparado a lo que tienen que pasar ahora ellas, muchos y muchas han perdido a sus seres queridos por una pelea sin sentido que tu inventaste, no sabes lo que es ver que te quiten frente a tus ojos a quien fue alguna vez un ser especial para ti- goku ponía una mirada fría frente a minaka asustándolo un poco

-no solo tú, en alguna parte de este universo un grupo de criminales busca a las sekireis para quien sabe que…

Goku se acercaba y tomaba a minaka del cuello

-no permitiré que ni la tierra, ni ellas se vean en peligro por culpa de unos tipos como tú que solo buscan beneficiarse con el dolor ajeno, tú decides, o cumples con el trato, o te dejo aquí en el espacio, decídete- goku ahora más molesto miraba a minaka, el normalmente no era asi pero si alguien ponía a la tierra y a sus quieres queridos en peligro goku cambiara su forma de ser

Minaka miraba serio a goku que estaba igual aun sujetándolo del cuello

-las sekireis son más especiales de lo que tú crees por ejemplo están los jinkis….

-ya se de los jinkis, cuéntame mas- goku decia serio

-está bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción- minaka resignado decia suspirando aunque sonriendo

-¿y si te dijera que tengo el poder de destruir a las sekireis?-

-goku más serio miraba a minaka

-¿hablas de los jinkis esos?-

-Ohh veo que lo sabes…..

-los tengo todos en mi poder…..los 8- goku respondía serio asombrando a minaka a mas no poder

\- cuando ese tipo llamado aki llego a la tierra los consiguió de alguna forma, yo se los quite, ahora son míos, y mejor asi- goku aun serio miraba a minaka que solo agachaba la cabeza sonriendo

-parece….que me derrotaste- minaka resignado decia y goku se tele transportaba del sitio con el aun llegando al edificio MBI

Goku y minaka llegaban en un santiamén al edificio por dentro

-Wow, que técnica, eres alguien especial- minaka decia mirando a goku que lo bajaba

-tenemos un trato, después volveré, si me engañas regresare y te devolveré al espacio-

Goku salía del sitio con la teletrasnportacion dejando a minaka sonriendo

-Ehh, parece que las sekireis son más valiosas de lo que pensé, pero…...esto aún no ha acabado son goku…

-goku salia caminando hasta un punto

- _este juego ya no importa...porque estamos en guerra_ \- goku salia del sitio con la teletransportacion

 _ **Fin del capítulo 21**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria de sekirei espero les guste y sin mas que decir amigos a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 23: ¡verdadero objetivo!**_

 _ **-**_ finalmente…¡he despertado!- una voz se escuchaba en lo que parecía un lugar en el cielo bastante alto la voz femenina se escuchaba muy débil y poco a poco se iba rompiendo un cristal donde lo que parecía ella estaba dentro y poco a poco salía del

 _ **Planeta alejado del universo**_

-vemos a un mundo completamente hecho ruinas, los pocos habitantes de este mundo yacían muertos por todos lados, cadáveres regados por todos lados, de niños, mujeres y hombres la sangre inundaba los rincones de todo el lugar

En esas se notaba que se habría un pequeño agujero en el cielo del cual salía una figura pequeña con vestimentas especiales la chica tenía una piel rosada y además de eso unas ropas doradas

-o por todos los cielos…..¡qué horror!, jamás vi algo asi- la voz de la chica hacía eco en el sitio, no podía hacer otra cosa que taparse la boca para evitar sentir el olor y a la vez el impacto de la escena

-no puedo creerlo entonces si es verdad, tengo que hacer algo, pero tiene que ser ya, o de lo contrario-

-ya se, debo ir con el anciano rápido, estoy segura que el me ayudara- la chica desaparecía en un destello de luz de manera inmediata mientras eso pasaba ella estaba muy pensativa-

-tardare algunos días para llegar enviare a alguien para que me informe de la situación, debería enviar a…..no, él está en otro mundo, sin embargo que opción tengo lo llamare, después de todo ahora él es mi mayor esperanza-

La mujer desaparecía completamente mientras en su mente estaba pensativa

 _-tal parece que este multiverso está en caos igual… ¿tan mal están las realidades?, demonios, necesito averiguar si realmente murió-_

Otro planeta

-podemos ver a un ser encapuchado sentado en un trono mientras le servían una copa de vino

\- jamás pensé que aki, shion y juuko desaparecieron, la terrible organización que asedia este universo esta… ¿siendo derrotada?, esas sekireis sí que se esconden bien, ¿Quién pudo haber derrotado a 3 de mis generales-

-mi lord, tiene una llamada- una sirvienta aparecía junto al ser que la miraba

-¿Quién es?-

-son ellos señor…el ma-kaio-shin-

-asi que el ¿eh?, seguro no está contento Jajajajaajaj, contáctanos-

-si señor-

En esas se hacía una imagen de un ser similar a Shin pero de cabello negro y ojeras negras, sus ropas eran oscuras igual

-gran ma-kaio-shin-dono, que sorpresa-

-igualmente mi querido amigo, ¿Por qué estás solo?, ¿Dónde están los otros 3?-

-¡muertos!-

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿debe ser una broma?-

-¿me vez riéndome?-

-no,….perdón, pero es una sorpresa, no puedo creer que miembros del holocausto universal estén muertos-

-descuida, los reviviremos, o no…. ¡la verdad me da igual esos 3 ahora cuando estamos cerca del plan!-

-si lo que quieres es despertarlos, el holocausto no puede estar solo con dos miembros-

-no se trata solo de traerlos a ellos, se trata de usar esa arma, con la cual ni el mismísimo rey del todo, zeno-sama podrá ganarme-

-¿asi que la conoces?-

-esa arma existe en todos las realidades y multiverso, cuando la tenga reinare sobre todo-

-….-

-pero para eso necesitamos a mas guerreros, es por eso que primero llevaremos la operación ¡abrir las puertas!-

-tú me asustas-

-recuerda que esto es para lo que nos unimos ¿quieres volver a ver a tus hermanos? ¿No?-

-si….perdóname…

-¿me llamaste solo a eso?-

-no, te aviso que hace poco sentimos una esencia especial, divina es un poder similar a un supremo Kaio-

-¿Qué dijiste?, deberían estar todas muertas-

-y lo están la hakaishin está muerta, estamos seguros pero eran dos poderes divinos que se sintieron hace poco, uno duro nada y desapareció, otra energía está en una zona alejada muy alejada del universo

-¿Qué lugar?-

-¡planeta 287, posición galaxia norte, vía láctea, la tierra!-

-el planeta donde se escaparon las sekireis, no puede ser, ¿acaso es una…..?-

-antes de irme quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-parece que la organización encargada del tiempo está en movimiento, si vamos a hacer algo que sea rápido-

-a hablas de esa diosa, relájate, pero agradezco la advertencia- el individuo cortaba la línea y en su capucha se veía un ojo rojo con una raya

- _kaiyo, será mejor que llegues a ese planeta rápido, no podemos dejar pasar por alto, nada, asi que la patrulla de esa diosa, ¿eh?, he oído de ella pero nunca la he visto en acción_ , -¿acaso serán ellos…..?-

 _-llegados a este caso, es hora de despertarlo…JEJEJEE-_

Planeta tierra nuevamente

Vemos a minaka bastante pensativo nuevamente en su edificio del MBI nuevamente sin embargo el Saiyajin ya no estaba en esas unos soldados aparecían de inmediato al lado de minaka

-minaka-sama ¿Cómo llego?-

-estoy bien gracias-

-a no, perdone, es que…..bueno…

-si ya lo se tranquilos, por cierto tengo algo que decir a todos los ashikabis me bañare y regresare-

-oye…..

-ahora no tengo tiempo-

Minaka bastante serio le contestaba a su compañera la cual se quedaba algo nerviosa por su actitud-

Después de unos segundos goku llegaba con las sekireis nuevamente que lo esperaban, benitsubasa, Tzukiumi y musubi

-llegue perdón si me tarde-

-no tardaste tanto como pensamos- Tzukiumi cruzada de brazos le hablaba al Saiyajin

-que habilidad más rara, desapareces y apareces de la nada ¿esa es la teletrasnportacion?- benitsubasa miraba al Saiyajin

-¿la recuerdas eh?, es una habilidad que me enseño los yadart, es una habilidad para buscar otra presencia y llegar hasta ella sin importar la distancia-

\- la verdad no entiendo nada- la chica se ponía algo nerviosa con una gota de sudor

-yo tampoco- musubi se ponía un dedo en la boca, Tzukiumi solo asentía

-Jejejje, si las entiendo yo tampoco entendí al principio, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco lo entenderán-

-bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ven con nosotras entonces beni-chan- goku le estiraba la mano mientras las otras dos lo tomaban de los hombros

-es-esta bien- la chica algo ruborizada lo tomaba de la mano las dos miraron esto con algo de celos sobretodo Tzukiumi

-NO LA TOMES DE TODA LA MANO GOKU-

-pero es que…..

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOMES DE TODA LA MANO!-Tzukiumi le gritaba a goku el cual se asustaba

-está bien, pero no te enojes tsuki-chan-

Goku soltaba la mano de la chica un poco y con algo de miedo, benitsubasa solo miraba con rabia a la rubia por gritar y armar tanto alboroto

Al final los dos con las compras desaparecían y llegaban a la mansión donde Vivian al verla la chica se asombraba

-WOWO, ¿AQUÍ ES DONDE VIVEN?-

-asi es bienvenida-

-que mansión, es mucho mejor que la natsuo, incluso tienen aguas termales ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-bueno, después te cuento-

-no hace falta goku, ella no necesita saberlo-

Tzukiumi miraba aun con intriga a la chica la cual sonreía ante esa forma de ser

-sí, si, no necesito saberlo, sé que goku es un ultra poderoso ser de otro mundo, pero ¿no lo somos nosotras igual?-

-asi que también lo sabes ¿eh?-

-es obvio, nosotras somos seres diferentes a los humanos, es obvio que no somos de aquí -

-Jejejje sí creo que tienes razón- goku se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso

-goku, se bienvenido cariño- miya salía a recibirlos pero al mirar a cierta sekirei de cabello rosado se puso algo seria, no porque pensó que goku trajo a otra sino más bien la trajo a "ella"

-goku ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-la reina sekirei, que gusto-

-¿Qué hace aquí goku?- miya algo seria miraba al Saiyajin el cual se ponía nervioso por la actitud de miya, al enojarse ella daba más miedo que cualquiera de sus sekireis

-bueno…

-GOKU AMOR DEJANOS AYUDARTE….

Las demás salían también pero se asombraban por ver a benitsubasa algunos hicieron malas caras otras caras neutrales otras como homura la cual llegaba caminado solo miraba curiosa la razón

-goku, ella es la sekirei roja- Uzume miraba seria a la chica

-sí, esa soy yo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que natsuo es tu sekirei- mitsuha preguntaba curiosa, pues si llego como otra sekirei mas pues no tenía razón pues ya tenía uno y si lo cambio pues era más extraño por parte de ella

-relájate, no vine como una sekirei más-

-¿entonces?- homura preguntaba

-¿no será que viniste a pasear en nuestro nuevo nidito de amor?- kazehana la cual se cruzaba de brazos y hacia rebotar sus enromes pechos hacia enojar a la chica

-NO, ERES UNA MOLESTA-

-verán, ella me pidió que si la entrenaba y pues acepte- goku calmaba el ambiente explicando a sus chicas el motivo por el que la trajo

-¿entrenar? ¿Ella? ¿Con nosotras?- matsu que también estaba afuera se ponía algo seria y se acercaba al oído del Saiyajin

-goku-tan puede ser peligroso, tal vez venga por las shinki-

-no lo creo-

\- de todas formas, es extraño, algo traes entre manos ¿verdad?- Uzume algo enojada miraba a la chica

-vamos chicas no sean asi, no creo que tenga nada de malo que le enseñe algo, ¿no creen?- goku con su sonrisa miraba a las chicas mirar esa sonrisa del Saiyajin las hacia reflexionar y hasta ruborizar

-¿no le tienes rencor goku?- preguntaba yomi algo nerviosa

-los rencores solo engendran más odio, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Entrenaran con ella?-

Mirar a goku asi les hacía imposible negarse a la petición de goku al final aceptaban solo por goku pero con la vista en la chica sobre todo miya

-qué extraño eres, el ashikabi solo debe ordenar y listo- benitsubasa de brazos cruzados miraba a goku

-yo no ordeno, pero si tengo que ser firme con algo lo soy-

-eso veo, normalmente natsuo solo me ordena y listo-

-¿ y a ti te gusta que te den ordenes?-

-las sekireis solo somos de nuestros ashikabi, nada más si una pierde es el adiós-

-deberías pensar más en ti misma y no como una sirvienta, ellas me hacen muy feliz y las veo más como mi familia que como sirvientas y la verdad….siento algo en mi pecho con tenerlas a mi lado-

-eso es amor, pero amor de parejas-

-ya veo, es una sensación muy buena, me hace sentir feliz-

-ya veo- la chica se tocaba el pecho con mirar a goku y lo sentía esto a alarmo un poco ¿se supone que ya tiene uno? ¿Por qué entonces con él?-

-a oye goku…..

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué sabes de esa gente que nos busca?-goku se puso serio

-nada, es algo molesto no tener información, me pregunto….. ¿Existirá algún Kaio-sama en este mundo?

-¿Kaio-sama?-

-de hecho pensaba hablar con las demás sobre este tema, es buena idea que tus nos aportes algunas ideas-

-si eso quieres-

-genial pero primero vamos a comer-

Los dos entraban a la mansión para comer y después hablar de los temas que tenía goku para sus sekireis

Regresando al lugar anterior

La mujer desnuda salía del pedazo de hielo bastante débil apenas se ponia sostener la mujer era muy hermosa con unas orejas puntiagudas pero a excepción de eso era humana, su físico era como el de musubi o un poco menos dotada

-al fin…soy libre, ¿Dónde estoy?- la chica sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algunas cosas venían a su mente

-¿porque debo ser yo?

…

-debes sobrevivir dai-Kaioshin-sama-

….

-perdóneme mi lady, no podemos permitirnos perder

-¿un salvador?

-HERMANASSSSSSSS-

-¡HA!, recuerdo…..lo recuerdo…. _ **SNIFF, SNIFF**_ , mis pequeñas….todas muertas…

-¡ _ **malditos monstruos!-**_

-debo averiguar cuál planeta es este…..

…..

….

….

-¿la tierra?, estoy en la galaxia del norte-

-debo investigar-

-la mujer se cubría con unas vestimentas similares a las de un supremo kaiosama con una bufanda grande y a la vez invocando unos arcillos en sus orejas y salía al exterior lo que veía la dejo más tranquila

-¿la plataforma de la kami-sama? a que bueno, este planeta está bien, que alivio-

-puedo sentirlas…..SI, ESTAN VIVAS, son 108, eso quiere decir que este mundo….. ¡O POR DIOS! ¡QUE PODER TAN ASOMBROSO! Y con la esencia de un Kaioshin ¿será uno?- la chica miraba lo que parecía el cielo cubierto de nubes con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo 22


	23. Chapter 23

_**buenas amigos les traigo otro capitulo de la teoria por ahy me preguntaron si traere nuevos personajes y la repsuesta es si, pero mas adelante esta saga es como un intermediario para lo que se viene pues como en freezing pasaran cosas especiales y darle un toque distinto a la historia espero les guste puede que avance un poco lenta pero es para dar mas emocion y a la vez no colocar tantas pelear pues tambien habra romance y tragedias asi que no lo pierdan sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 23: objetivo nuevo, problemas nuevos**_

En los cielos del planeta tierra una figura femenina se encontraba en lo que parecía un templo similar a un templo sagrado era un lugar con habitaciones y bastantes cosas pero todo parecía estar lleno de polvo

Esto tal vez se debía a que nadie había limpiado este lugar en un buen tiempo, era un sitio olvidado en las memorias antiguas, era algo deprimente

-¿este….es el templo de la guardiana de la tierra?, ya veo, asi que….

La mujer casi se caía pero se sujetaba de una pared a su lado evitando la caída

-mi poder…..estoy muy débil, ¿Cuánto abre estado congelada?- mis manos…..me tiemblan….a lo mejor debería esperar a recuperarme un poco más-

-pero puedo sentirlas, entonces….¿aquí fue donde las enviaron también?, siento…..1,2,3,4,5….20….50….¿108?- la mujer quedaba asombrada

-¿eso quiere decir que no solo despertaron….sino que también…..están vivas todas ellas?- la mujer ponía un rostro de satisfacción y de felicidad pero después empezaba a toser

-mi poder está casi acabado…pero…..debo quedar solo yo….para pelear…no….siento otro gran poder, ¡que poder! y lo que me asombra…..; la esencia divina de un supremo…

La mujer nuevamente miraba hacia el cielo por una pequeña ventana mientras se movía por las paredes con cuidado para nuevamente quedar en el exterior

-tal parece que este planeta sigue vivo…..el holocausto no ha atacado este mundo, eso quiere decir… ¿Qué el rey del todo no ha interferido?, ¿ o ya lo hizo?, no creo, zeno-sama no debe interferir bajo ninguna circunstancia, además, que este planeta y yo sigamos aquí es prueba de ello- la mujer se paraba firme directamente hacia el suelo del planeta

- _debo encontrar respuestas rápido solo quedare yo para pelear-_

Mientras tanto en la tierra parte de abajo

Goku y las demás se encontraban comiendo en una enorme mesa, la mesa era increíblemente grande y lujosa pero para goku le daba lo mismo donde fuera que el comiera,

Chiyo al quedarse con goku pero al no ser sekirei ella se encargaría de los alimentos y de cocinar pero también se llevaría una gran sorpresa ante algo que estaba diciendo el Saiyajin

-goku… ¡¿ES VERDAD LO QUE NOS DICES?!- una asombrada miya y homura golpeaban la mesa del asombro

-asi es, traje a minaka a la tierra…..con la condición que retirara ese juego de sekireis- el Saiyajin se tragaba la comida y se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo el guerrero no tenía modales pero ahora eso sobraba

-goku-tan, ¿es cierto eso?- matsu sin habla alguna miraba al Saiyajin, las demás sekireis miraban y se miraban entre si

-sí, asi es, ahora nadie perderá a ninguna sekirei, y podremos estar juntos- goku lo decia muy feliz aunque algo nervioso por la forma de estar las presentes sin embargo benitsubasa estaba realmente asombrada sentada comiendo igual

-entonces…onii-chan…. Ku se acercaba a goku y tomaba de su mano después de haberse bajado de la mesa

-ku y onii-san… ¿estarán juntos a partir de ahora?- goku miraba con una sonrisa a ku para levantarla

-asi es ku, jamás nos separaran otra vez-

Ku y las demás sekireis se miraban entre si y poco a poco se les hacia una sonrisa en su rostro pero a la vez una gota de pequeño sudor se les formaba en el rostro

-¿ocurre algo? ¿Acaso hice algo…?

-ES UNA LOCURA- benitsubasa se ponía de pie bastante enojada, o más bien sorprendida

-¿quitaste el juego asi de fácil? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-

Goku miraba algo nervioso a la chica para después mirarla algo serio

-¿te parece justo que separen a alguien por un juego?- goku miraba serio a la chica la cual se colocaba nerviosa, en parte goku tenía razón y lo que hizo lo hizo más para evitar que las parejas y las sekireis fueran usadas como herramientas de batalla

-lo siento, yo solo pensé que no debían separarnos…no soportaría perder a alguien valioso para mi otra vez por mi debilidad, tampoco quiero que otro pase por lo mismo- el Saiyajin agachaba la cabeza y apoyaba su mano en la mesa recordando aquello donde él y sus seres queridos dieron todo para derrotar a majin buu pero a costa de su vida

-goku…..

Hasta la misma benitsubasa se quedaba callada, la amabilidad de goku ¿tenía un punto?, el guerrero pensaba en otros antes que en él, con tener a minaka en sus pies pudo pedir otra cosa, pero en vez de eso pidió que todas fueran libres, que hicieran sus vidas con las parejas que ya tenían

-goku…. Sin importar nada, yo estaré a tu lado- miya se acercaba y tomaba la mano del Saiyajin –yo siempre quise que esto acabara, y lo hiciste posible, gracias- miya empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad cosa que asombro al Saiyajin

-miya, no llores-

-nunca tuve la fuerza de detener esto, éramos como aves enjauladas, usadas como marionetas, siempre pensé que este era nuestro destino, pero….tu abriste la jaula que nos aprisionaba-

Miya abrazaba a goku y las demás se ponían de pie para mirar a goku

-yo, también lo estoy, mi meta era ser la más fuerte y siempre pensé que los ashikabi eran solo manipuladores pero….tu eres diferente, ese corazón tuyo es más grande que cualquier otra cosa- Tzukiumi se iba directo a goku y lo tomaba de la mejilla con voz muy tierna y suave le decia

-creo que hablo por todas cuando te decimos….

Musubi, ku, matsu, homura, kazehana, Uzume, yashima, mitsuha, akitsu, taki, toyotama , yomi y kaho asentían con lagunas lágrimas en sus ojos

 _ **-¡GRACIAS, TE AMAMOS!-**_

La palabra al unísono de las sekireis con inmensa alegría no se hizo esperar y abrazaban a goku con absoluta felicidad, ya tras ser liberadas por minaka para pelear y si perdían tenían que dejar todo atrás se había acabado gracias a goku

-¿eso quiere decir que goku-san y todas…estaremos juntas?- musubi muy feliz miraba a goku el cual asentía

-asi es musubi, ya no nos separaran nunca más - goku decia tomándola de la mejilla, después de todo este tiempo a ellas su preocupación mas grande era ser separadas del Saiyajin pero parece que eso ya no ocurrirá

Por otro lado benitsubasa miraba a goku estar feliz con las otras y sentía algo en su pecho, pero sobretodo ver lo que goku había hecho por ellas

-natsuo…..nunca intento detener esto, siempre peleo contra minaka por el primer puesto, a lo mejor si todos los ashikabi se hubieran unido…..pero el solo lo hizo, y sin que nadie se lo pidiera…

-¿EH?, AH,….

-¿Qué ocurre Beni-chan, todavía estas enojada conmigo?-

-yo, no estaba enojada-

-¿segura?, te pusiste como loca pequeña tablita- toyotama se acercaba a la pequeña sekirei y hacia rebotar sus encantos haciéndola enojar

-parece que la pequeña renacuajo no sabe festejar- ahora era la milf kazehana quien con su actitud coqueta se acercaba y las hacia rebotar con tal modo que hacia enfurecer a la chica

-CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ TARADAS- gritaba cómicamente la chica que producía un eco en la enorme mansión y quedaba jadeando

-muy feliz ¿eh?- akitsu miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña sekirei por decir que la chica estaba tan nerviosa con ver a goku rodeado de hermosas mujeres con bustos enormes exceptuando ku, pero ella era una niña y veía a goku mas como un hermano mayor que como hombre, bueno almenos por ahora

\- estoy feliz, solo que no sé cómo expresarlo- la chica ponía un rostro tímido

-esperen, minaka no ha dicho nada, además si ya no tenemos que pelear ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito?

-pues el que tú quieras Beni-chan- respondía goku

-eres algo despreocupado, ¿tan fácil minaka retiro el juego?-

-eso es verdad, ese tipejo no se rendiría tan fácil, más si es sobre las sekireis- homura se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el techo

-bueno, por ahora no nos preocupes por eso, ahora debemos centrarnos en ese otro asunto- goku miraba serio también y las demás se ponían igual de serias

-holocausto ¿eh?, siento que es algún depravado alienígena que nos busca- Uzume tomaba el brazo de goku y cómicamente empezaba a temblar pegando su mejilla en la del guerrero

-eso me hace recordar al maestro roshi o hasta el supremo Kaio…pero no es lo mismo, si lo llego a ver, voy a hacer que se arrepienta- goku empuñaba una mano tan fuerte que hacia tronar sus nudillos las chicas se ruborizaban y sacaban corazones de sus cabezas

\- un alienígena asi, que asco-benitsubasa tragaba saliva

-no, es algo más serio- goku ponía un rostro más serio para acabar con un suspiro

-bueno, aclarado esto, ¡¿entrenamos ya?!- la peli rosada decia mirando a goku el cual le sonreía por ese entusiasmo que traía la chica

-es cierto, quiero golpear a ese pervertido- Uzume se animaba para entrenar también

-yo también quiero pelear, quiero entrenar- musubi empezaba a brincar muy emocionada ella era la que más se emocionaba junto a Tzukiumi por hacerse más fuerte, sobretodo porque también goku entrenaba con ellas y mirar al Saiyajin entrenar era un deleite para sus ojos

 _ **2 horas después**_

Podemos ver a natsuo sentado en un escritorio mirando un computador sus ojos mostraban absoluta seriedad hasta que de la nada sintió un movimiento abrir su puerta al hacerlo veía a su colega y a una sekirei entrando

-con su permiso natsuo-sama-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba de manera estoica el chico su rostro no era del todo sentimental pues el rara vez demostraba sentimiento

-benitsubasa se está portando muy extraña, ¿no le preocupa?-

-¿en qué sentido?-

-ella desaparece de la nada, ahora que minaka no está por lo ocurrido el MBI está sin autoridad y puede ser su oportunidad de tomar control absoluto-

-¿control absoluto?, mi prioridad son las jinkis, desde ese juego que organizo no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ellas- decia el chico serio sin mostrar más expresión que esa

-señor natsuo, no es muy recomendable…..

-las quiero, o ese niño idiota las encontrara antes que yo y es lo último que quiero, sobre benitsubasa que haga lo que quiera-

Los dos tanto el chico como la sekirei se asombraron por esto, benitsubasa demostraba su cariño al chico, es verdad que era ruda y hasta violenta pero tenía su lado tierno y hasta femenino , normalmente se intentaba acercar a el pero siempre terminaba siendo rechazada o hasta regañada

-lo voy a repetir, quiero pisotear a minaka y para ello quiero las jinkis-

Mientras esto ocurría en donde goku

-¡WOAAAAAAA!-

Benitsubasa a tacaba a goku el cual esquivaba un golpe de la chica y después una serie de patadas con su palma bastante tranquilo pero goku estaba serio aunque su rostro no demostraba para nada esfuerzo

-tienes buenos ataques, puedes estar al mismo nivel que musubi cuando nos vimos esa vez, o hasta superior-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "aquella vez"? ¿insinúas que ella es más fuerte?- benitsubasa miraba a musubi la cual estaba entrenando con toyotama

-asi es, ella ha entrenado y además ha logrado liberar algo de su poder escondido-

-NO ME COMPARES- ¡YO SOY MAS FUERTE!- goku sentía una patada cargada con rabia deteniéndola con mucha seriedad

-¿Por qué te enojas por eso?, no tiene nada de malo saber que alguien puede ser más fuerte que tu-

-yo no soy una debilucha, tengo que ser más fuerte, no me permito ser más débil- la chica tomaba algo de distancia para ponerse en posición de lucha

Miya Uzume y kazehana sintieron la rabia de la chica y se detenían ellas entrenaban su cuerpo para poder controlar mejor el KI, ellas aún les faltaba mucho para lograrlo, hasta una parte lograron hacerlo pero aun sentían que les faltaba y claro por qué era asi

-tú lo dices porque eres muy fuerte, por eso no entiendes eso-

Goku se quedaba serio y le sonreí a la chica lo que sintió como una falta de educación, ella estaba expresando sus emociones y pensó que goku se estaba burlando

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES!?-

el grito hizo enojar a las chicas pero la peli rosada sintió como un golpe en el pecho, una sensación como si una "novia" le gritara a su novio por nada

-no me rio, perdóname, me asombro tu determinación es todo-

-¿EH?-

-no creas, antes de ser asi de fuerte me enfrente a enemigos que me superaban, eso en parte me hacía sentir humillado, y más cuando mis seres queridos estaban en peligro y sentía que los iba a perder-

-¿eh?-

-no tiene nada de malo decir que alguien es más fuerte, porque aceptas tus debilidades y al final buscas superar esa parte que consideras débil, además que te permite explorar nuevos mundos- el Saiyajin colocando sus manos en la cadera miraba a la peli rosada que se quedaba escuchándolo con un rostro de asombro e interés

-quien sabe que tan fuerte pueden ser todas ustedes, no deben por el simple hecho de ver mi poder pensar que no pueden ser fuertes…..deben buscar su verdadero potencial incluyéndote a ti Beni-chan-

La chica no sabía que decir, goku la asombro bastante por ese discurso hasta el punto de sentirse mal por gritarle

El Saiyajin la estaba entrenando, le entrego su confianza y le abrió las puertas a su hogar, ella no era una sekirei del pero aun asi la estaba ayudando y as ahora que el juego sekirei se "acabo", no era oficial pero minaka sería un imbécil si desafiase a goku quien era capaz de poner de rodillas a la humanidad, aunque claro jamás lo haría

-yo…lo siento, malinterprete tus palabras y hasta te grite, entenderé si quieres que me valla-

-¿irte?, claro que no, me gusta mucho tu motivación, sabes si me recuerdas mucho a mi antiguo rival vegeta-

-sin embargo….

La voz de todas se escuchaban detrás de la chica

-¡no permitiremos que le grites a nuestro ashikabi de nuevo!- como la líder miya decia muy seria y la chica solo bajaba la cabeza

-vamos, no se peleen por eso, mejor continuemos, recuerden que aún les falta para dominar el KI-

-si goku pero….

-¿mmm?-

De inmediato kazehana se abalanzaba sobre goku dándole un beso apasionado asombrando a la peli rosada y a las demás en esas las alas de la chica salía diciendo su oración

 _ **¡Viento de mi promesa, sopla las nubes oscuras que caen sobre mi Ashikabi!**_

Pero en esas el poder de kazehana se elevó aún más que al separarse de goku su poder era muy superior a cualquiera incluso asombrando a la misma miya

-¿kaze-chan?- goku miraba asombrado en parte por el beso de la chica y segundo por el poder que desprendía

-¿este es mi norito?-

La chica miraba sus manos, la cresta sekirei era más brillosa y sus alas no desaparecían

-¿Qué hiciste kazehana?- preguntaba homura mirando a la milf sekirei

-quería liberar mi norito, después de lo que dijo goku sentí un calor en mi pecho, era claro que reaccione y quise liberar mi norito, pero no me espere esto-

-es cierto, seguimos reaccionando…

Todas se acercaban a goku en orden y le daban un beso cada una claramente por turnos y diciendo sus respectivos rezos, la única que no lo hizo fue ku y claro benitsubasa pero la chica sintió algo similar a un sentimiento de …..¿envidia?... Ella no quería pensar eso, las sekireis eran diferentes

A medida que goku las besaba el también sentía algo en su pecho, él ya sabía que sus sentimientos por ellas era eso llamado amor…y también sabía que ellas sin importar cuantas fueran

Al principio pensó goku que podía ser mal visto pero al final en la ciudad muchos hacían eso, además goku no le importaba lo que otros pensaran mientras sus seres queridos no fueran lastimados o heridos más si era por su propia mano

Tras concluir y todas con sus alas liberadas además de la calidez que sentían en sus pechos sentían ese gran poder

-Wow, ¿tan fuertes se hicieron?- goku con una sonrisa miraba a todas

-las sekireis mientras más fuerte sea su amor hacia su ashikabi, más fuertes será su norito-

Benitsubasa quedaba mirando bastante asombrada por la fuerza obtenida por las demás _–que poder, nadie podría contra ellas, ni siquiera karasuba-_

-bueno, ¿ahora qué?- preguntaba la peli rosada

-medir nuestras fuerzas, goku cielo… ¿listo?- miya se ponía en pose de lucha y todas miraban al Saiyajin el cual sonreía y asentía

-claro, estoy orgulloso y quiero ver su nuevo poder directamente-

Peor antes que se midieran en batalla en el patio donde entrenaban chiyo salió gritando a todos

-GOKU….CHICAS…. ¡VENGAN RAPIDO!-

El grito de chiyo se escuchó sacando un teléfono que compro ella para goku, para estar atento a las noticias del MBI

-sin perder tiempo las chicas desactivaban su norito y con goku quienes estaba algo serio por su forma de gritar

Al llegar al lado de chiyo ella sacaba su celular

-VEAN ESTO-

En esas salía un mensaje de minaka sentado en su silla

-queridos ashikabi y sekireis, tal parece que a alguien no le gusto el juego de las sekireis, y por tanto me pidió que su juego quedara anulado-

Minaka serio informaba a todos quienes escuchaban atentos y asombrados

-¿entonces es verdad?- homura y miya se miraban felices y la alegría se hizo ver en todas

-sin embargo…..

Esa palabra puso serios y ahogo la alegría de la que estaban celebrando, incluso muchos y muchas estaban igual hasta que el volvió a abrir la boca

 _ **-el ashikabi del norte, tu posees las jinkis y eso no me parece, tienes que entregármelas ahora mismo-**_

Esas palabras dejaron a todos sin palabras pero sobre todo a goku y en esas se cortaba el mensaje

-¿Qué dijo?- matsu quedaba helada

-ese infeliz… homura apretó el puño con rabia

-no Quizo tirar la toalla tan fácil ¿eh?- yashima decia algo deprimida

-esperen algo no cuadra- matsu volvía a hablar mirando a goku

-goku-tan…en no dijo tu nombre, ¿Por qué?- goku abría los ojos como todas…. ¡Era verdad! ¿Porque no lo dijo?

-algo está tramando-

-¿y qué hacemos goku?- preguntaba miya mirando al Saiyajin el cual se ponía serio

\- no le entregare absolutamente nada, pero eso sí ,…..no permitiré que se salga con la suya, además aún tengo que encontrar a yume…y yo sé que él me dirá donde esta-

 _ **En otro lado**_

Natsuo escuchaba un mensaje similar al que le mandaron a goku

-asi que las ocho jinkis la tiene un ashikabi del norte…y me imagino cual es- decia el joven con un rostro arrogante

Fin del capítulo 25


	24. Chapter 24

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia espero les guste sin mas a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Dragon Ball sekirei capítulo 24: el origen verdadero**_

 _ **En la atalaya flotante de la tierra**_

Vemos a la mujer sentada ya con su ropa colocada que consistía en una ropa similar al sagrado Kaioshin del universo 7, la mujer tenía el cabello largo de color blanco característico de esta raza con un flequillo cubriendo su lado izquierdo del rostro tenía un físico similar a de miya y de hecho se parecía a ella en sus rasgos faciales

-creo que ya recupere algo de mi fuerza, valla, no pensé que terminaría en la tierra, hace 10 millones de años este planeta era muy primitivo veo que han evolucionado, lo asombroso es que ellas…..las sekirei llegaron aquí-

-puedo sentirlas…es hora de explorar el mundo exterior- la mujer se colocaba de pie para salir a la puerta

-solo quedo yo, debo encontrarlas….e internar solucionar esto, jamás pensé dormir por tanto, las cosas se han complicado

En la tierra parte baja

En la nueva casa de los presentes todos escuchaban la noticia de minaka goku solo podía suspirar dándose una palm face

-ese tonto, al final lo hizo-

-minaka, no dijo quien las tenía solo que era un ashikabi del norte, ¿Qué tramara?- homura estaba muy seria como las demás sekireis

-entonces… ¿ustedes las tienen?- preguntaba benitsubasa al grupo

-debí suponer que tu no venias con buenas intenciones- Uzume tomaba del cuello a la chica pero musubi y kazehana la calmaban

-cálmate, yo ni sabía, es mas no me esperaba que tu tuvieras las 8-

-se las quite a ese tipo que derrote hace poco, pero lo peor es que no está solo, y esas jinkis son muy peligrosas –goku miraba la mansión de manera muy seria

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?- benitsubasa preguntaba de manera nerviosa

-tranquila, no voy a hacer nada peligroso, te lo prometo, si mis sekireis están involucradas menos usaría de ellas-

Benitsubasa no vio mentiras en sus palabras por lo que vio de goku él era alguien muy inocente pero cuando las vidas están en juego de algo peligroso el de inmediato responde con pensamientos serios

Goku era alguien que le gustaba pelear pero cuando las personas estaban en peligro cambiaba esa mentalidad por algo serio

-Uzume, cálmate por favor- goku era ahora quien detenía a Uzume ku se hacía detrás de la pierna de goku algo asustada

-yo sé que Beni-chan no haría algo asi, ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, no apuñalo por la espalda- la chica se daba media vuelta y giraba con típica actitud tsundere

Miya por otro lado estaba muy seria, pensativa mirando a goku ella tenía ese rostro característico de "debo hablar" "tengo que decirle" algo dentro de ella la comía de algo similar a la culpa

-¿Qué sucede miya?- goku arqueaba una ceja mirando a miya quien salía del trance

-no nada-

-valla manera de dañarnos el entrenamiento el director- musubi colocaba un rostro triste cosa que hizo que goku la tomara del hombro

-no deberíamos desanimarnos, minaka no dijo que éramos nosotros asi que lo mejor que podemos hacer si es entrenar de verdad, además no deben olvidar que ahora tenemos algo peor de que preocuparnos

-es cierto- homura y kazehana asentían muy serias

-bueno, Beni-chan, viniste a entrenar asi que ¿lista?-

-¿aun quieres entrenar conmigo?-

-claro que sí, asi que no te preocupes por eso-

Las demás pensaban que no era buena idea pero igual si a la chica se le ocurría algo miya o hasta alguna de ellas perfectamente podían detenerla o hasta de ser necesaria destruir su marca sekirei y dejarla inmovilizada

-onii-chan…..

-¿Qué sucede ku?- goku la tomaba de los costados y la levantaba

-yo…..estoy asustada-

-¿eh?-

-si nos atacan, ku, volverá a perder a sus amigas…y yo no quiero eso- la chica empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas lo que hizo que goku se sorprendiera y le sonriera

-no te preocupes por eso ku-chan, yo no permitiré eso, ninguno es débil incluyéndote, asi que no te preocupes por eso ¿ok?- goku al abrazaba mientras ku asentía poco a poco más tranquila

Benitsubasa miraba esto atenta, vio que en realidad todas quieren mucho a goku, pues en ese sentido se parecen, no son de este mundo, son guerreros y tampoco les gusta ser débiles, de hecho…ella era igual-

 _ **La ciudad**_

Una figura con una capucha negra caminaba por el lugar aunque llamando la atención de algunos civiles y soldados

- _la tierra….que evolución tan asombrosa, y pensar que hace menos de 10 millones de años eran simios que caminaban en 4 patas_ -

Resultaba que la mujer fue aquella que despertó en el templo y ahora caminaba entre los terrícolas

 _-lo lamento tanto kami-sama de la tierra….tuviste que morir para permitir su ingreso, hasta el final fuiste buena diosa-_

Durante su caminata la diosa vio a algunas sekireis con sus ashikabi la mayoría muy felices entre ellos

- _qué bueno, si están vivas, y parece que encontraron sus destinados, me alegro tanto por ustedes, al final pudimos lograr salvar a 108 pero solo veo algunas-_

-¿escuchaste eso? un ashikabi del norte tiene unos objetos valiosos y si los encontramos el MBI nos hará ricos- un ashikabi se dirigía a su sekirei quien asentía feliz

 _-¿¡Qué dijo!? , ¡¿Objetos valiosos!?-_

 _-pero_ ashikabi-sama…. ¿que son esos objetos?-

-no lo sé, jinkis o algo asi, que importa seremos ricos-

-¡¿DIJO…..DIJO LAS JINKIS?!- la mujer gritaba con tal fuerza que algunas personas volteaban a verla la mujer se tapaba la boca para salir corriendo del lugar

-¡¿las jinkis!? , ¿Los humanos las tienen?, eso no puede….

-¡deténgase señorita!- un soldado le decia a la mujer quien hacía caso

 _ **-¿ocurre algo señor…..ryoichi?-**_ el hombre quedaba mudo y hasta se ruborizaba un poco

-¿Cómo…..supo mi nombre?-

 _ **-para alguien como yo saber el nombre de alguien es fácil-**_

-¿entonces…eres una sekirei?, se supone que ya todas estaban aladas, tendrás que venir con nosotros- el hombre iba a tomarla del brazo pero cuando pensaba hacerlo sintió algo que lo impidió hacerlo el sujeto se quedaba paralizado

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque no me muevo?, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-veo que te diste cuenta que no soy alguien que está a tu nivel, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero….no puedes hacerme esto-

-¿Qué hiciste mujer?-

 _ **-nada….lo siento pero me debo retirar**_ \- la voz de la mujer se hacía un poco más suave, más dulce y más femenina lo que hizo al hombre sonrojarse hasta el punto que pareció su cara como un tomate

-sí, señorita como usted diga, adelante- ahora el sujeto pasaba a uno más educado, caballeroso mientras le abría paso a la mujer que se retiraba

- _ **te lo agradezco, veo que los terrícolas son algunos amables-**_

 _ **-Ohh,…. ¡¿tú sabes de las sekireis no es asi?!-**_

-si señorita, trabajo en el MBI-

 _ **-¿MBI?, mmm, me gustaría saber si me permites**_ \- la diosa tomaba la cabeza del sujeto quien pareció salirle vapor de los oídos

 _ **-mmmm,…ya veo,…..MBI…..los ashikabi…a…..no puedo creerlo…..**_

La mujer observo 3 figuras que reconoció haciéndola sudar se notaba pues debajo de la capucha salía una gota de sudor

 _-shion…aki…..juuko….3 miembros del holocausto universal…en este planeta-_

 _-¿pero…..como…quién pudo detener a los tres sobre todo al "shinigami"?-_ la mujer observo a un ser de aura dorada peleando contra aki

-fue el…

La mujer soltaba al sujeto quien quedaba en trance

 _ **-discúlpame, estarás asi un rato, no me guardes rencor-**_ el sujeto estaba con un rostro cómico de hipnosis la mujer lo único que pudo hacer por el fue sentarlo en una esquina de una calle

 _ **-bueno, creo que aquí podrás descansar-**_ la mujer se retiraba pero no se dio cuenta que las personas que vieron al pobre soldado lo empezaron a ver mal

-mami ¿Qué hace ese hombre?-

-no lo veas, ¡qué horror!-

-llamen a la policía-

Sin embargo la diosa seguía derecho muy seria

 _ **-¿derroto al shinigami aki?, ¿Quién pudo ser?, no recuerdo nada de eso en mis tiempos antiguos-**_

La chica salía corriendo está bastante pensativa

 _-¡las jinkis….y el holocausto…..eso se agravo, tengo que encontrarlo primero a el…y rápido!-_

Más tarde después del entrenamiento vemos a benitsubasa pelear contra musubi quien demostraba una gran superioridad a ella

 _-no puedo….creerlo…._

 _-_ musubi no va a perder- decia la chica para darle un golpe pero ser bloqueado por la chica a duras penas saliendo arrastrada

-MALDITA- benitsubasa se lanzaba contra musubi quien se asustaba un poco por la actitud de la chica que iba a toda prisa para darle un golpe

-Beni, ¡espera!-

-¡¿HA!?- La chica se detenía con mucha fuerza pues goku la detenía con la voz

-no dejes que la rabia te consuma, si dejas que el enfado te lleve a atacar serás tú la que pierda, no lo olvides, siempre debes tener calma-

-¡¿calma!?, ¿lo dices en serio?-

-muy enserio- decia goku serio mirando a la chica que al mirar esa seriedad intentaba calmarse y respiraba profundamente

-bien, creo que podemos dejar asi-

-¿tan pronto?-

-si, además tengo una promesa que cumplir a mi pequeña ku y a las demás- goku miraba a ku quien se asombraba un poco por lo dicho

-Ufufufuf, es verdad, ¿no lo recuerdas ku-chan?- miya miraba a ku quien inclinaba la cabeza en señal de intentar comprender hasta que como un golpe de recuerdo le llegaba a este

-ya veo, fue una buena práctica, gracias- benitsubasa con un rostro estoico miraba al Saiyajin

-si quieres puedes acompañarnos-

-¿seguro?, no quiero estorbarles en su cita-

-no, vamos será divertido, ¿verdad?- goku volteaba a ver a todas quienes se miraban entre si

-¿seguro goku-kun?, además no deberíamos…

-vamos no se preocupen por eso, ¿verdad ku?- goku tomaba a ku y la cargaba como hacía con gohan cuando era niño

-sí, onii-chan no perderá ante nadie y ku tampoco-

-eso es, bien dicho, ustedes no perderán ante nadie- goku empezaba a picar a ku en el estómago haciéndola reír

-Jejejje, onii-chan hace cosquillas, JAJAJAJA- las demás sonreían por mirar el acto lindo entre goku y kusano aunque algo celosas, goku le hacía recordar esos tiempos donde jugaba con gohan cuando era niño y el poco tiempo que pudo estar con goten

Goku recordó a los dos con mirar a ku y sintió algo en el, sintió culpa por no poderlos salvar y de muchas cosas que no pudo hacer por ellos

-¿onii….chan?-

-¿goku estas bien?- las demás miraban a goku quien se detenía incluso la peli rosa noto algo al ver que goku se detenía de manera inmediata

-no….no es nada, estoy bien- decia goku levantando de nuevo el rostro hacia las sekireis pero a ellas no las engañaba, estaban conectados entre sí ellas vieron en goku sentimiento de culpa y de dolor pese a su carácter feliz, el Saiyajin aun guardaba culpa en su ser

-enserio, estoy bien-

-bueno, está bien-

Benitsubasa miraba a goku aunque con algo de lastima hacia el Saiyajin

-bueno, si no les molesta, ire-

-excelente vamos-

En la ciudad en unas tiendas vemos a las sekireis increíblemente comprando ropa y toda clase de cosas de mujeres ademas que tambien compraban ropa para la pequeña kusano

Goku estaba sentado comiendo una hamburguesa

-¿esto fue idea tuya?, perdóname que te lo diga pero no me lo creo- benitsubasa se sentaba al lado del Saiyajin

-¿y porque crees eso?-

-no se, simple intuición-

-es cierto, ellas me dijeron ayer que querían comprar ropa y cosas de chicas, la verdad no se mucho de eso asi que las dejo elegir-

-valla, para ser alguien tan inocente y despreocupado te preocupas por tus sekireis- goku soltaba una sonrisa

-sí, puede que sea eso, pero si se….que por mi familia y mis seres queridos haría lo que sea, más si se trata de ellas, que me han acompañado tanto-

-las sekireis también somos seres muy inocentes-

-tu no ¿cierto?-

-no dañes el momento baka-

-falle en muchas cosas…solo quiero corregir en lo que más pueda de mis errores- goku apretaba un puño del enojo pero sintió a benitsubasa tomar su mano

-nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, pero solo aquellos que miran los errores de los demás sin verse los del mismo, son aquellos que al final no pueden ver más haya-

-beni-chan….

-no pudiste proteger lo que amabas antes, pero ahora tienes algo nuevo porque pelear, no te resignes y aprende de ellos- goku se asombraba mirando a benitsubasa quien lo miraba fijamente

-gracias, ¿vez?, al final eres una buena chica- la chica se sonrojaba por ver esa sonrisa

-solo dije lo que pienso, y no te martirices, me ayudaste es todo-

-¿pero crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-no digas eso, no eres de los que se rinden ¿o me equivoco?, busca como mejorar y hazlo, ¿amas a tus sekireis verdad?- goku volteaba a verlas estaban llenas de felicidad probándose cosas

-si, claro que si, a mi familia siempre la amare-

-entonces sigue asi, amalas y cuídalas, ellas te enseñaran poco a poco crea un nuevo futuro seguro ellas te lo han dicho más de una vez -

-gracias otra vez-

-deja de agradecerme-

-¿no quieres comprar nada?-

-no…..gracias-

-vamos que no te de pena, yo tengo mucho dinero-

-presumido-

-¿eh?-

-nada, como quieras, gracias veré que escojo- la chica salía en dirección para mirar que iba a comprar mientras goku quedaba pensativo

-perdónenme amigos, descansen en paz…nunca los olvidare pero ahora tengo algo aquí que debo proteger- mientras goku miraba a las sekireis en las afueras de la tienda la mujer encapuchada cruzaba la puerta y en esas abria los ojos de manera sorpresiva como si algo la hiciera detener

-¿eh?-

Tras las compras y benitsubasa despedirse del Saiyajin agradeciéndole por lo que compro y el entrenamiento decia que mañana volvería

En esa noche goku se estaba bañando en la bañera de la casa que era grandísima

-uf, que buen día, aun no descubro como ir más allá del ssj3 pero siento algo en mi cola-

-goku….

Una voz femenina se escuchaba entrando al baño vistiendo solo una toalla no era otra que miya

-¿miya?-

-¿puedo….entrar?-

-si claro- respondía el Saiyajin ella entraba tranquilamente al baño pero se quitaba la toalla al entrar

-¿Qué hablabas con la sekirei roja?-

-con beni-chan, nada, no te preocupes-

-goku….¿te sientes solo?-

-¿eh?-

-¿te sientes solo?- la chica pasaba a una voz más tímida

-no, las tengo a ustedes…

-yo me sentía sola, hasta que llegaste tú-

-¿miya?- la chica se montaba sobre el Saiyajin

-me sentía sola, pensé que no conocería a alguien que me entendiera, y hay apareciste tú, tú y yo somos iguales, perdimos algo en el pasado pero….¿no crees que podemos reconstruir eso que llamamos "amor" nuevamente?-

-si…..lo creo pero…miya…..

-ambos somos viudos, pero yo siento que debo reconstruir ese futuro ¿aun puedo verdad?-

-si, aun puedes….

-¡no importa si debo compartirte con las demás….quiero estar a tu lado!- la chica iba acercando sus labios goku se sonrojaba un poco al sentir el cuerpo de miya y su aliento acercarse

-¡MIYA-SAN! ¿TE ESTAS BAÑANDO DONDE ESTAS?- la voz de ku y kazehana se escuchaban en los baños de a un lado hasta que en entraban al baño donde estaba goku pero vieron a miya a un lado del Saiyajin toda roja

-¡OHHH, miren quien tenemos aquí, ¿Qué paso con las reglas de la casa miya?-

-yo….esto…..aún siguen vigentes solo que…..

-¡OIGAN MIYA SE ESTA BAÑANDO CON GOKU!- kazehana gritaba con fuerza haciendo que miya se colocara más roja desde lejos se escuchaba un fuerte -¡¿QUEE!?- de parte de todos

-yo también quiero bañarme con onii-chan- ku se acercaba a goku quien le sonreía y le decia que por supuesto asi es como todas llegaban pero a l ver a kusano los planes de muchas incluso los de miya se fueron al desagüe

Después del baño y "ciertas cosas" que no pasaron a algo fuerte pues ku estaba hay goku estaba estirándose y mirando el cielo

-por cierto, debo encontrar a yume….lo más rápido posible…..

 _ **-¡¿dijiste yume!?, ¡¿hablas de la sekirei "primordial"?!-**_ una voz se escuchó detrás de goku quien se asombraba y volteaba poniéndose en posición de guardia

-¿Quién eres tú?-

 _-_ _ **un guerrero…con la vida de un supremo-**_

-¿eh?-

Mientras tanto en el espacio

-valla, la vía láctea, no la había visitado hace más de 1 millón de años- la voz de cierta criatura se escuchaba mientras estaba en una nave

-inmediatamente colocaremos las coordenadas para la tierra-

-¡deprisa, mientras mas rápido las encontremos, mas rápido podremos liberarlo!-

Sin embargo algo empezaba a sonar en la nave

-¿Qué sucede?-

-kaiyo-sama algo se acerca…..

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Algo golpeaba la nave haciendo que el ser se colocara serio

-¿Quién osa desafiarme?-

-¡vista ampliada!- en una pantalla se observaba a un ser frente a ellos flotando

-Ohhhhhhhh, ¡que sorpresa!-

 _ **Afuera de la nave en el espacio**_

 _ **-¡maldito sean holocausto, los dioses aún no han muerto!-**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 24**_


End file.
